The Maiden of the Forest
by pumpkinmoose22
Summary: Prince Kit of the Kingdom of Aritess entered the deeper part of the wood only with the intention of hunting. What he hadn't expected was running into an enchanting maiden who's unique passion and demeanor he simply couldn't forget. Despite the pressures of his father and the Grand Duke to marry a princess, Kit is determined to find the maiden who's captured his heart. Kitella
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED 06/11/2015**

 **I recently saw the 2015 Cinderella movie and I really wanted to write a story based mostly off of Kit's POV. I may have to write a little from Ella's POV to help move the story along. My story is going to stray a little from the movie in regards to adding scenes but the majority of it will revolve around the movie.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The italic dialogue exchanged between Kit and Ella is from the movie not my own writing. There are also small phrases I'll put in from the movie throughout this story and for those words all credit goes to the original writers.**_

01

It took every ounce of Kit's strength not to turn his horse around and ride after the fair maiden he'd just conversed with. Her forwardness had intrigued him; the fact that she had not recognized him was astounding. But, oh, how refreshing it was to actually be himself without having to keep up with protocols! True, he had danced around the truth. He hadn't outright said he was the prince but she hadn't asked if he was or not. She'd simply asked for his name. In his eagerness and elation of having the opportunity to speak with someone who did not already know his identity, he'd given it to her.

As he directed his noble steed, Tiberius, back to Captain Alistair, he tried to school his giddy feelings. But how could he not wear his emotions on his sleeves? He hadn't felt this captivated since he was twelve learning for the first time how to wield a sword.

"Well, _Mr. Kit_ ," Captain Alistair chuckled slightly, as Kit came to a halt beside him, "Would you care to explain what drove your attention away from the hunt?"

Kit continued to grin despite the Captain's slight dig into his name. Turning his head, he tried once more to get a glimpse of the girl with the golden hair. He could barely make out her figure disappearing into the thick cover of the trees. "Someone I hope to see again," he said faintly, his brain still foggy.

Captain Alistair smiled a knowing smile which Kit noticed before he was able to conceal it. "What?" Kit asked, his cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

Before Captain Alistair could reply, the sound of the hunting horns ripped through the air. Kit started and the voice of his enchanting woodland maiden seemed to ring in his ears…

" _Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what_ should _be done!"_

" _Right again…"_

" _Then you'll leave him alone?"_

"Stop the hunt!" Kit shouted, spurring Tiberius forward.

"Your Highness?" Captain Alistair called after him but Kit didn't answer him.

"Stop!" he cried again.

The riders, hearing the command of their prince, came to a halt. Kit saw the stag in the distance, his big brown eyes wild with fright.

"Your Highness?" one of the hunters questioned.

Kit watched the stag for a moment, the conversation with the girl replaying word for word through his mind. The magnificent creature before him did appear to be young and healthy; he did have potential to live longer just yet. A dazzling smile crossed Kit's face.

"Let's go," he said, twisting Tiberius around.

"But… sire!" a huntsman protested.

Kit stared at the man questioningly. He immediately stilled. His fellow company was completely perplexed by his change of mind but none dared contradict him. If the prince decided against the hunt, he must have good reason. Though the Kingdom of Aritess was small, it was large in heart. The reign of His Majesty King Rowan had been a kind but firm one and the people had come to respect not only him but the Crowned Prince as well. They led the affairs of the kingdom with their hearts and their influence had rubbed off on the people. Thus they highly respected them in all the decisions made for they knew they were made with careful consideration and justice.

Kit, sensing that his men were perplexed but willing to obey, inclined his head slightly. "Thank you for indulging me, my friends. Come, let us return to the palace." Twisting around, he led the hunting company back to the city away from the thicket, away from his enchanting woodland maiden.

"You do realize that your return without the stag will cause quite a stir among a few individuals, sire," Captain Alistair commented once they reached the main road leading towards the royal city.

Still euphoric from his chance encounter in the woods, Kit merely grinned, shrugging off his friend's concerns. "I will deal with that when the time comes, Alistair," he said lightly silently knowing it was the Grand Duke the Captain spoke of.

Kit made sure to wave jovially at the people as they passed, all of whom called out their adoration and respect. It didn't escape his notice as several young ladies patted their hair and smoothed their dresses before curtsying while batting their eyelashes. Kit had been taught to be polite to everyone, especially women; his late mother had drilled that into him for many years before her passing. She had been gone now for five years, having suffered from a tragic carriage accident. After her death, Kit and his father drew even closer than they were before and tried to amplify everything they learned from her to keep her fresh in their memories. Remembering her teachings, he smiled kindly to the ladies and inclined his head. Several of them giggled happily.

Captain Alistair chuckled softly beside him. "It would appear that your adoring fans are growing, Your Royal Highness."

Kit shook his head, focusing on the road. "I fear you are mistaken, Alistair. It is you who the ladies fret over."

Captain Alistair laughed deeply, "If His Highness says so."

Reaching the palace, Kit dismounted his steed, handing the reigns to a stable boy. He smiled at him kindly before ascending the stairs, passing the silent guards who stood as still as statues in their bright gold and blue uniforms. Passing the many elaborate halls sporting countless tapestries and works of art from kings and queens long passed, Kit headed for his room to change out of his riding clothes. His two man servants, Henry and Lance, were waiting for him. Both were young men of cheerful disposition in their own respects and had been in Kit's service since he was ten though they were three years younger than he.

"Henry, Lance, how are you both?" Kit asked cheerfully.

"Very well, Your Highness," Lance said with a smile.

"How was the hunt?" Henry asked eagerly. "Did you catch the stag?"

Once more the image of the fair miss in the woods pranced through his mind and a large smile lit Kit's face. His man servants noticed this change in demeanor at once and both shared a look of curiosity. The prince had not appeared this cheerful since he'd received a sword crafted from the neighboring kingdom about a year ago.

Kit walked into his room, Henry and Lance following closely behind. After Kit shrugged out of his jacket, he handed it to Henry. "I called off the hunt, actually," he admitted as Lance passed him a blue coat with yellow cording swirling all the way across the front while Henry replaced the green riding jacket in the closet.

"Whatever for?" Lance wondered while Kit sat down to exchange his riding boots for a pair of everyday wear.

Kit's eyes sparkled. "For my own pleasure I suppose."

Henry and Lance shared yet another perplexed glance before Henry began cleaning off the prince's riding boots while the latter fetched a small cape from the closet that matched Kit's blue jacket. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kit invited.

The door opened to reveal Captain Alistair. The colored man immediately noticed that the prince was still in a state of euphoria. He'd never seen him so head over heels for a girl. Trying to hide a small, pleased smile, he stepped into the room. Captain Alistair was seven years older than Kit but the two were undeniably the best of friends. Captain Alistair had been raised in the palace, his father having been the Captain before him. When Kit was born, Alistair was placed as his personal guardsman and eventually reached the position of Captain when his father died six years ago. Even though he had his duties, he and Kit remained side by side, supporting and watching out for each other in all circumstances. Kit considered Captain Alistair as the brother he never had.

"Alistair," Kit smiled, standing, "I would have thought you had other duties to attend to."

"I do but the King requested your presence."

"He isn't upset about my decision concerning the hunt, is he?"

"He did not seem enthused but he also did not voice his thoughts to me concerning the matter," Captain Alistair answered. "The palace physician is currently examining him in his private chambers."

Kit's euphoria faltered. His father's health had been declining since the beginning of the year but he had hoped it would lighten in the wake of summer. Thanking Henry and Lance, he left the room with Captain Alistair following closely in his wake. They passed several servants who each stopped to curtsy or bow. Kit tried to acknowledge them but his focus was heavily pointing to his father. His boots clicked loudly on the polished marble floor as he hastened to his room.

"Father!" he called the second he pushed the doors open.

King Rowan looked up over the doctor's arm and raised an eyebrow. "Relax, Kit, I'm not dead."

Kit eyed him sheepishly as he crossed the room and sat down beside him. "My apologies."

King Rowan chuckled a little. "You fret too much boy. It makes me wonder how you will behave once you've married and are expecting your first child. Your unease will surely distress your wife."

Kit smiled a little, his mysterious maiden flashing in his thoughts at the word 'wife'. "I suppose so."

"Speaking of," King Rowan muttered delicately. The conversation of taking a bride had been on the King's mind since he'd learned of his illness but he hadn't wanted to force the conversation – until now. "I think it high time you settle down, Kit."

"Father," Kit began kindly, "I know it is my duty but…"

"Kit, I'm not getting any younger," the King interrupted. "I'd like to see that you're not alone when the time comes for me to join your mother."

"Surely that won't be for another few years," Kit muttered, his brow creased.

King Rowan reached out and patted his son's arm. "Kit, you can't expect me to live forever."

"I don't," Kit sighed.

"Then you can't expect me not to say anything about your current status," the King continued.

"Father, it isn't my wish to remain single," Kit assured.

"Then you've changed your opinion concerning the ball?" the King said happily, thankful he didn't have to pull his son's arm into doing what was good for the sake of the kingdom.

"I have always believed it was a good idea," Kit muttered.

"Really? I believed you found the whole thing rather bothersome."

Kit smiled slightly. "I am just not a fan of having my portrait painted for the event."

"The portrait is necessary, Kit. It's the perfect way to entice eligible maidens to seek your hand."

"I think I may have a head start in that without the help of a painting," Kit said, his thoughts drifting once more to the girl in the woods.

"Oh?" King Rowan prompted.

"I met someone today," Kit confided, leaning back a little while the doctor continued to examine his father.

"While you were out hunting? In the forest?" his father asked skeptically.

Kit nodded. "Yes. Someone in our party laid eyes on the stag and we were in pursuit when I noticed a young lady in the woods. Her horse had taken off and she seemed to be having difficulty getting him to stop. After helping her, the two of us conversed for a moment." He paused, his memories playing before his mind. A smile lit up his face, his eyes twinkling. "She was quite charming, father. I was very taken with her and the fascinating viewpoints she presented. I could hardly think straight during the whole encounter."

"Kit," his father chided, "You sound as if you're the first fellow to meet a pretty girl."

Kit leapt to his feet, beginning to pace. "She wasn't a pretty girl – well, she _was_ a pretty girl – but there was so much more to her."

"Well how much more?" his father demanded as his eyes followed his pacing. "You've only met her once. How can you know anything about her?"

"You told me you knew right away when you met mother."

"That's different; your mother was a princess."

"You would have loved her anyway!" Kit argued.

"I would have never seen her because it wouldn't have been appropriate," he replied as Kit sat down next to him. "And my father would have told me what I'm telling you. And I would have listened."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right."

Kit smiled in triumph but it soon slid from his face as he noticed the Royal Physician's distraught expression. "Well… how is he?" he asked hesitantly.

The physician fidgeted. "Your Majesty…" he faltered into silence.

A thick air of despair descended upon the room faster than a cascading rainstorm. King Rowan let out a heavy sigh, staring off into the distance. "Never mind. If it takes that long to work out a way to say it I already know."

"Father," Kit muttered, reaching for his hand, his heart hurting.

"Way of all flesh, boy," King Rowan said. Slightly changing the subject, he stood."Come, we shall be late. And punctuality is -"

"The politeness of princes," Kit said at the same time as his father, smiling a little.

Standing, he watched his father slip a crimson jacket over his shoulders. Kit was greatly dismayed by the doctor's unspoken news but he tried his best to hide his feelings. Now wasn't the time to worry; his father obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Must I suffer through another setting of this portrait?" he muttered as his father finished dressing.

The king sighed. "Kit, if we are to find you a suitable princess, we must make them aware of how dashing you are. How do we expect to have many prospects at the ball if we don't?"

Kit frowned. "I don't believe I wish to marry someone who desires me only for my looks, father."

The two walked out of the room. "His Majesty, the King!" a herald announced, ending the current conversation.

Captain Alistair and the Grand Duke, waiting in the hall, immediately bowed to both King Rowan and Kit before joining them in the walk towards the room where Kit was to pose for the portrait for the upcoming ball.

"I'm sure your father spoke to you of your behavior in the forest," the Grand Duke suddenly put in as they walked.

Kit scowled. "Is it any business of yours, Grand Duke?"

"Your business is my business, Your Royal Highness. It will not do to let the stag go free."

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done," Kit said, a smile suddenly climbing his cheeks as the words of his fair maiden haunted his mind again. "Or something like that."

The four men entered a large room surrounded by backdrops and a large canvas. A few servants and Master Phineus, the painter, stood waiting for them. Kit wasn't at all looking forward to having to sit there on the saddle with his sword held aloft. This was to be his tenth sitting with the painter.

"Make him look marriageable, Master Phineus," King Rowan said exasperatedly. "We must attract a suitable bride even if he won't listen to a word I say."

"I shall endeavor to please, Your Majesty, but I can't work miracles," the snarky painter replied.

"A splendid canvas, Master Phineus," Captain Alistair commented while Kit climbed into the saddle trying not to scowl. He hated having to sit through paintings.

"Thank you – as if he knows anything about art," Master Phineus muttered while handing Kit a sword.

"So this portrait will really be sent abroad to induce the high and mighty to attend this ball you insist upon," Kit grumbled, not at all happy about his face being paraded around to kingdoms unknown as a selling point for foreign royalty to desire him.

"Which is a tradition," the Grand Duke answered. "Which is beloved."

"In which you shall choose a bride!" his father pressed, staring pointedly at the painter.

A sigh escaped Master Phineus as he mumbled, "Fascinating," before heading over to start working on the canvas that was almost complete.

"If I must marry could I not wed, say, a good honest country girl?" Kit asked impishly, unwilling to back down from his conviction.

"How many divisions will this good honest country girl provide us?" the Grand Duke laughed. "How will she make the kingdom stronger? We are a small kingdom amongst great states, Your Royal Highness, and it is a dangerous world."

King Rowan crossed the room, approaching Kit. "Listen boy," he muttered quietly, "I want to see you and the kingdom safe."

Frowning, Kit considered him. He knew both the Grand Duke and his father were stubborn enough to think he needed to marry a princess but maybe they would change their minds after meeting his maiden of the forest? There was only one problem, however; the girl he'd met was not royalty and therefore wouldn't be at the ball. Yet... he _had_ met her in the woods... and surely that meant she was a member of his kingdom…

"Alright, Father… on one condition. Let the invitations go to everyone not just the nobility. "

King Rowan turned to the Grand Duke. "What do you think? Would that please the people?"

Captain Alistair interjected his opinion before the Grand Duke could speak for he could see immediately what Kit was up to. ""It is beyond my wit, Your Majesty, but I wouldn't mind a bit of a jolly," he said, chuckling.

King Rowan laughed and Kit smiled, catching Captain Alistair's eye. The Captain nodded to him ever so slightly. The Grand Duke chuckled, clapping his hands together. "I think we might have made a bargain," he grinned. "A ball for the people and a princess for the prince."

We'll just see about that, Kit thought silently to himself. He prayed that the girl from the woods would attend. He desperately wanted to see her again. He wished he'd learned who she was! If he had he'd be able to make sure she came but alas, he had not gathered this information. In fact, she'd seemed hesitant to give him a name which only enchanted him further.

Who are you? He silently mused.

Later, when night had descended and Kit was able to have the evening to himself, he wandered out to the grounds. He let out a heavy sigh, his thoughts straying for the thousandth time to the woods.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _I'm alright but you've nearly frightened the life out of him!"_

" _Who?"_

" _The stag! What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?"_

 _Kit laughed. "I must confess I've never met him before. He is a friend of yours?"_

" _An acquaintance," she said with a smile as their horses circled each other. "We met just now. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life. That's all."_

 _Captivated by this young woman, Kit asked, "Miss, what do they call you?"_

" _Never mind what they call me," she said, averting her gaze._

 _Kit frowned, looking around. "You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone."_

" _I'm not alone, I'm with you, mister… what do they call you?"_

 _Kit laughed. He couldn't help it. "You don't know who I am?" The girl's expression didn't change and he realized that she really had no idea she was conversing with the prince. Not wanting to embarrass her, he quickly said, "That is, they call me Kit - or my father does - when he's in a good mood."_

 _Both lightly chuckled and Kit couldn't help the way his heart leapt at her laugh._

" _Where do you live Mr. Kit?"_

 _Not wanting to lie, he admitted, "At the palace. My father is teaching me his trade."_

" _You're an apprentice," she said with an excited smile._

" _Of a sort," he said evasively._

" _That's very fine. Do they… do they treat you well?"_

" _Oh, better than I deserve most likely. And you?"_

 _She shook her head a little hesitantly but answered, "They treat me as well as they're able."_

 _Kit paused as he noticed her beautiful brown eyes fill with unspoken sorrow. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. What could have caused her such sadness?_

" _It's not your doing," she replied, trying to keep the sorrow from her tone that he could see in her eyes._

" _Nor yours either I'll bet," he prompted._

 _She sent him a shy smile to hide her pain and he had to admit, she masked her feelings well. "It's not so very bad," she muttered. "Others… others have it worse, I'm sure. We must, simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?" she said, her beautiful brown eyes filling with the emotions she'd spoken of._

" _Yes," he smiled. How curious that one moment she was so full of sorrow and the next strong enough to face him with a smile! "You're right. That's exactly how I feel."_

 _The hunting whistle blew, distracting them both._

" _Please don't let them hurt him," she pled, her large brown eyes staring into his soul._

" _But… we're hunting, you see, it's what's done."_

" _Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done," she countered passionately._

" _Right again," he said, fairly impressed._

"There you are!"

Kit leapt out of his skin as he twisted around to find Captain Alistair walking towards him. His friend sent him a curious glance. "Something the matter, Kit?" he wondered, dropping formal titles since the two were obviously alone.

Kit sighed. "No… I was simply lost in thought."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl in the forest?"

Kit glanced at his friend and smiled. "Perhaps. I just can't stop thinking about her…"

"That much is quite obvious." Alistair paused to look over his shoulder. "The hour is getting late you know. It wouldn't do for you to stand here out on the grounds looking at nothing for hours. You'll give the servants quite a bit to gossip about."

A small smirk graced Kit's lips. "I suppose you're right. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Especially since you are supposed to be attempting to make a good impression not only for the people but for a future princess; we wouldn't want her to hear any strange rumors about you when she arrives, would we?"

Kit rolled his eyes. "No, we wouldn't." Sighing, he turned around and headed back inside to retire for the evening but his thoughts were just as full inside as they were out, all of them having to do with a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a charming yet intriguing disposition that had captivated his soul like none other had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gothamazon: thank you so much for your review! I confess I've also seen Cinderella four times and I really, really, REALLY want to go see it again! This story is going to be a multichapter one and it is taking place in Kit's POV with minor Ella POV to help the plot along. I hope you like what is to come.**

02

The next morning, Kit woke to the sun filtering through his windows from the balcony. Letting out a sigh, he leisurely stretched before climbing out of bed. Walking over to the windows, he pushed them open and stepped out onto the balcony. His loose white shirt was open, allowing the slight morning breeze to flow freely across his chest. Kit leaned against the balcony and stared out over the magnificent grounds, the garden so tenderly cared for open to his view. It used to be his mother's most prized possession and he and his father had done all they could to make sure the garden received the same loving care it had when she was alive. Kit still remembered all the times he and Captain Alistair would get lost in a game of hide and seek. There was a particular section of the garden he'd discovered when he was having a rather rough day that had become his favorite place to be alone. Kit became lost in memory as he thought of it.

He had been sixteen at the time and had miserably failed in an examination concerning judgment. His instructors had placed a difficult scenario at his feet where a servant had seduced their master and stolen their welfare. Kit had decided to let the servant go after returning what was stolen without further punishment but the instructors said what he should have done was have the servant be dismissed and restricted from ever serving higher nobility again. He had felt like a complete failure because his parents just happened to be sitting in on the lesson that day. Mortified over his error, Kit had run out of the palace to seek refuge in the gardens.

As several guards and servants chased after him, Kit ran into an open hallway, the walls on either side made of tall hedges. Looking back and forth, he discovered a door covered mostly in vines. Hearing the heavy footfalls of the guards, Kit rushed forward and hastily searched for a handle. Finding one, he shoved his shoulder into the wood and stumbled a little as it gave way with a loud creak. Kit immediately closed the door behind him, praying the noise hadn't alerted his pursuers as he leaned against it.

He then looked around and sucked in a surprised breath. He was in an enclosed space, the floor blanketed with a warm batch of evergreen grass. The walls were made of stone but over the years nature had caused vines to climb over the rocky surface. Large overgrown bushes of wild pink roses lined the walls. A broken wooden swing, one of the ropes snapped on the right side, hung from a huge tree whose branches and leaves gave the enclosed space a natural ceiling. The forgotten garden was broken down, untended, but completely enchanting.

Over the years, Kit had made it his secret project to not only restore the garden but tend it regularly. It was his favorite secret hobby and no one, not even Captain Alistair, knew of it. The latter knew that Kit had a place he retreated to somewhere in the gardens but he recognized the need not to pry. Every man needed his privacy, even a prince.

Kit retracted from his memories as the noises of Lance and Henry entering his private chambers reached his ears.

"Your Highness?" Lance called.

"I'm out here," Kit called over his shoulder.

Lance and Henry appeared. "Are you well, Sire?" Henry asked, concerned.

Kit smiled kindly. "I'm fine, thank you. How are both of you?"

"Well, Highness," Lance replied. "Would you like us to draw your bath?"

"Please."

"What would you like to wear today, Sire?" Henry asked while Lance went to give the order for other servants to bring up hot water for the prince.

"The black waistcoat, red jacket with silver cording, and white breeches will do," Kit answered.

"Very good, sire," Henry said as he rushed to the closet to get the requested clothes.

Kit turned his attentions back to the gardens. Today just happened to be his day of reprieve and he had a fairly good idea how he was going to spend it. The city was going to be thriving with excitement over the announcement concerning the ball and Kit didn't want to be anywhere near the gossip and conversation that would follow the news. No, it would be best to avoid the local streets today. Looking across the grounds, passed the town, his eyes caught hold of the woods and an idea began to form.

"Your bath is ready, Your Highness," Lance called from inside.

Kit ran a hand through his hair, his decision made. A pleased smile lifted his lips as he withdrew from the balcony. Bathing behind a curtain, he conversed pleasantly with Henry and Lance who were busy wandering around his room making his bed and preparing his wardrobe.

"What are your plans for today, Sire?" Henry asked several minutes later.

Kit, now clean, stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. "I plan to fence at some point but first I think I'm going to take a walk in the gardens."

He pulled on the white breeches and undershirt Henry had draped for him over a chair before coming out from behind the curtain. Lance helped him into his black waistcoat while Henry fetched the red jacket with silver cording from the now made bed. Once completely dressed, boots and all, Kit sent Henry to asked Captain Alistair to join him in a bout of fencing after lunch before leaving for the gardens.

The bright blue sky decorated with slight wisps of puffy white clouds hung above, small patches of sunshine cheerfully lighting the world around him. Kit took a deep, satisfied breath as he wandered down the path leading to the deep part of the gardens. His feet knew exactly where to take him so Kit was able to dwell solely on his thoughts as his body routinely weaved its way into the hedges. He reached his secret garden in minutes.

He'd left the door covered in vines for the sake of selfish privacy. Pushing it open, he glanced left and right before entering the enclosed space. A feeling of bliss coursed through his bones as he looked around. Years ago he'd replaced the swing, switching out the old ropes and rotted wood for the finest materials he could find. He had had a vast amount of pleasure being able to climb the tree and expertly tie the swing to its securest branch; his father would never have allowed him to do such a reckless thing on his own.

Smiling to himself, Kit picked up one of the garden tools he kept next to the door and walked over to a bush with roses in full bloom. "Hello there," he muttered, lightly touching one. "You've bloomed well my friends but now I must apologize for what I'm about to do. But I can assure you it is for the most noble of purposes. For what injustice it is to harbor your beauty all to myself when I can share you with another!"

Selecting an arrangement of partially bloomed flowers, he sniped away at their stems being mindful of the sharp thorns. Once he'd gathered enough roses to make a lovely bouquet, Kit returned his sheers, took one last look at his lovely garden, and left.

Normally he would have know it strange for him to be seen with such a large bouquet but his thoughts weren't entirely clear since they were once more occupied with the maiden he'd met yesterday. Walking back into the palace, he didn't notice the curious stares of the guards and servants nor their quiet mutterings. Stepping into his study, Kit delicately set the roses on a chair before pulling out a clean heavy piece of parchment. He made sure to choose one that didn't hold any attachment to the royal family; he didn't want his mystery girl to learn of his true parentage from a letter.

Dipping his quill into a bottle of bright black ink, he paused for a moment before beginning to write.

 _To the Enchanting Lady of the Wood,_

 _It would be an honor to me if you would be so kind as to attend the King's Ball three days hence from now. As a gentleman, I promise a dance to you if you should find you are able to attend._

 _With most sincere regards,_

 _Mr. Kit_

Kit read over his note several times before nodding to himself in satisfaction. After allowing the letter to dry, he folded it before putting it into an envelope. He was in the process of melting the sealing wax to indent it with the royal seal when he remembered to whom this letter was written. Chuckling to himself, he set the wax off to the side and merely folded the flap of the letter inside itself. Yes, that could pass as a letter from a mere apprentice, surely?

Gathering the letter and the bouquet, Kit had to keep himself from skipping as he traveled through the palace down to the stables. His dazzling smile charmed every servant he passed and each one couldn't help notice the flowers and note he carried delicately in his hands. Though Kit was not aware, by the time he reached the stables, more than half the palace guard and staff gossiped of what he could possibly be up to.

"Your Royal Highness," Julia, one of the servants in charge of the horses, curtseyed before him the moment she was aware of his presence.

"Hello Julia," Kit said with a large grin. "How do the horses fair this morning?"

"Most of them are very well, Majesty," she replied, eyeing the bouquet in his hands but deciding not to comment. "Glimmer is very far along in her pregnancy. I personally believe we'll have new life in the stables any day now."

"Oh really?" Kit asked interested as he looked to where Glimmer, his mother's old horse, stood in her stall. She definitely looked as Julia said. "Let me know when that happens," Kit encouraged. "I would love to be here when it does."

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm not sure it is proper for you to see such things," Julia muttered.

"Why would you say that?" Kit asked curiously.

"Is it not beneath you to see over the births of the animals?"

Kit smiled kindly at her. Julia was still fairly new to the palace which was why she had been perplexed by his interest in Glimmer's current state. "I assure you it is definitely not," he said gently. "Such miracles are worth seeing, don't you think?"

Julia, surprised but happy the prince felt this way, nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I do, Sire."

Just then Eric, Kit's personal stable boy, appeared, a little winded. "I apologize, Highness," he breathed. "I was caring for Victor and unaware of your arrival until just moments ago."

"It's quite alright, Eric," Kit assured. "How is my father's horse?"

"He is as stubborn as Tiberius."

Kit laughed, "But not as stubborn as Boreas, surely?"

"Insulting my horse again, Your Highness?"

Kit whirled around to see Captain Alistair standing in the stable entrance. "Well, you are the only one besides Julia who has ever managed to tame the beast," Kit said with a grin.

"It takes talent, Sire," Captain Alistair chuckled with a small inclination of his head to Julia who blushed.

"Shall I ready Tiberius for you, Highness?" Eric asked.

"Please," Kit answered before turning back to the Captain. "And what pray tell are you doing here at this fine hour, Captain?"

"I would ask the same for you, Your Highness," he returned, staring pointedly at the roses in Kit's hand.

"I fancied a ride," Kit vaguely replied.

"To what destination?" the Captain probed.

Kit sighed, knowing his was caught. "I desire to go to the woods."

"Sire, you can't expect me to allow you to travel there alone?"

Kit blinked. "You're not going to try to stop me?"

Captain Alistair rolled his eyes. "We both know that would be quite pointless."

Kit smirked. "Indeed. Well, I suppose I can do with a little company."

"I have already notified the guard," Captain Alistair revealed.

Kit frowned. "Is my every move to be watched?"

"The prince would be foolish to travel anywhere at this time without some form of escort," Captain Alistair gently scolded.

"And why is that?" Kit muttered as he wandered out of the stables to wait for Eric to return with Tiberius.

Captain Alistair followed in his wake. "The news of this ball is already spreading like wildfire throughout the borders of the kingdom. Surely you don't want to be caught in the woods by a group of rapacious women?"

"One in particular I wouldn't mind," Kit muttered under his breath.

Captain Alistair heard him, however, and chuckled. "This is under the assumption that she fits into that category, Sire."

"Why would she not be interested in me?" Kit challenged. "She agreed that she would like to see me again."

"Perhaps she was being nice."

Kit stared. "You're teasing me!"

Captain Alistair laughed aloud. "But of course, Your Highness."

Kit shook his head. "Insufferable," he muttered just as Eric appeared leading Tiberius by the reigns. Passing the bouquet to Captain Alistair, Kit mounted the beast after patting its neck affectionately. "How long am I to wait for the guard?" he asked slightly disdained as the bouquet was handed back to him.

"There will only be three of them besides myself, Highness," Captain Alistair replied with a small grin. He enjoyed seeing Kit's discomfort sometimes. "They should be arriving any moment."

"Very well," Kit sighed.

Ten minutes later Kit rode Tiberius towards the West Gate away from most of the people's prying eyes. The West Gate was less populated by the general public for it was the gate most used by the servants. Carts for all kinds of things ranging from foods to materials passed in and out through the gate, checked by several guardsmen before being permitted inside. Even from a distance Kit could see servants unloading several cartfuls of food and drink while others transported laundry and fine materials such as parchment and ink. The activities in the area ceased all together as Kit's presence was made known.

Prudence, the Royal House Keeper, immediately approached him. "Your Highness," she said with a deep curtsy, "What brings you to the West Gate this morning?"

Kit genuinely liked Prudence despite her fierce no-nonsense personality. Though she had a tough outer shell, her heart was in the right place. She also lived up to her namesake, ensuring the palace was run with precision and accuracy at all times. A woman in her early forties, Prudence had aged rather well. She had a sharply upturned nose and gray green eyes that reminded Kit a little of a hawk. Her brown hair was always in a bun and her black and gray gown gave the impression of a constant shadow following you around, making sure you were always on your best behavior. As a child Kit had been completely petrified of her but when she saved him at the age of six from drowning in the palace fountains, he'd warmed up to her.

Kit sent her a genuine smile. "Good morning, Prudence. I'm sorry if my presence is putting you a little behind schedule."

"You most certainly are but I'm sure you have good reason for doing so," Prudence replied without a hint of worry. She had spoken boldly to the prince his entire life and that certainly wasn't going to change now. Kit actually liked that Prudence had a backbone; her strong will always caused him a sense of amusement.

Chuckling, he replied, "I'm afraid I'll be in need of using the West Gate today to depart."

"I assume that is because of the stir among the people concerning the announcement of the conditions of the ball," Prudence said with a hint of annoyance.

Kit grinned. "You disapprove." It wasn't a question.

"You know that I do," Prudence replied petulantly. "The palace is separated from the commoners for a reason, Your Highness."

Kit raised an amused eyebrow. "Perhaps it would do well to stray from certain traditions, Prudence."

"Some traditions are meant to remain no matter what changes may take place over time, Your Majesty."

"Oh, come, Prudence, why not relax and allow the people to have the benefit of attending the ball in good spirits?"

"I'm afraid that until you give me an absolutely sound reason as to why I should change my mind, I fear I must stick with my resolve that commoners do not belong in the palace. Now, if you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I have matters to attend to."

And with that Prudence turned on her heel and marched away. The servants who had stopped to listen leapt out of their skins and immediately began to move at the sight of the Royal House Keeper coming towards them. Kit shared an amused look with Captain Alistair before spurring Tiberius towards the West Gate.

"You know, I fear there are many that agree with Prudence, Kit," Captain Alistair said as soon as they had left the local streets behind and where surrounded by wild flowers, tall grass, and countless butterflies. The two of them rode twelve feet ahead of the guard under Kit's orders; he desired a free conversation with the Captain every once in a while, where both were able to speak their minds without being heard.

"Alistair, what are your thoughts concerning the ball?" Kit wondered as he directed Tiberius off the beaten path into the tall grass.

"Personally, Kit, I think it quite grand that you desire to do something for the people such as this," he answered. "It is not often that they are allowed into the grounds of the palace, let alone inside for mere pleasure."

"True," Kit muttered. "I think that when I am king, I will hold balls and other events such as this more frequently. I want my people to see that I consider them equals, Alistair, not mere subjects who bend to my every whim."

"A wise king you will one day be, Kit, like your father."

Kit smiled. "I fear I will never be as wise as he but thank you for thinking so highly of me, my friend."

After a few minutes of silent riding, Captain Alistair finally decided to ask about the bouquet. "What do you intend to do with the flowers, Kit?"

Kit smiled, staring down at the fine roses. "I plan, Captain, to leave them in the wood."

Captain Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You do not seriously expect that maiden of yours to magically find them, surely?"

"It's all I have to go on, Alistair," Kit said in slight frustration.

"What exactly happened between the two of you yesterday?"

Kit glanced at his companion before leaning back in the saddle to stare up at the sky. A faraway look slightly glossed his eyes and his voice took a gentle turn as he relayed the conversation and his thoughts concerning the girl he'd met.

"She was positively charming, Alistair," he finished. "I've never felt so…" he sighed, unable to think of the right word.

"She sounds enchanting," Captain Alistair commented, intrigued to meet the girl who had so thoroughly captured his best friend's heart.

"Most assuredly," Kit agreed, looking around the trees. "We must be close."

"Is it not that spot?" Captain Alistair asked, pointing to an opening in the woods on the other side of the thicket they were standing in. "I recognize the fallen tree I stopped next to while waiting for you to finish your little encounter."

"That's it!" Kit cried happily, recognizing it as well. He noticed that the grass leading up to it was slightly beaten down, as if made into an unofficial path. His suspicions that his mystery girl used this route more than once grew from this observation. "Wait here," he said to the Captain. "I shall only be a moment."

Captain Alistair raised his hand for the guard behind them to halt while Kit gently nudged Tiberius forward towards the wood. Kit's heart was pumping harder as the forest drew near. The image of his mysterious fair-haired beauty seemed burned into his retinas by the time he reached the location where he'd first met her. Pulling on the reigns, he guided Tiberius to a stop. Dismounting, he looked around. Where could he place the bouquet? Where was the most likely place she would see it? He didn't want to set it in the middle of the path but he also didn't want her to ride past it in ignorance.

His eyes roamed over the scene until he came upon a tree with a hollow opening. Wandering over to it, he peered inside to find it empty. Surely she would notice a bouquet of pink roses poking out of a tree? Making up his mind, Kit placed the flowers delicately inside, slipping the letter in between the stems. Taking a few steps back, he surveyed his work.

Tiberius nickered behind him. Kit turned around. "You think it's a stupid notion, don't you?"

The horse just looked at him. Kit frowned. "Well, I'm not changing my mind about it! If she finds it, she finds it. And if she doesn't, well, I'll just have to hope that she will attend the ball based off the general invitation." He walked over and patted Tiberius on the nose. "I want to marry for love, Tiberius," he sighed, staring into his steed's dark eyes. "I fear my heart is stolen away by an enchantress of these very woods. I pray she finds my sentiments pleasing. Come, let us return to the palace before the day runs away from us."

As he rode away, he didn't notice the faint sparkle of blue shooting from what appeared to be a branch belonging to a gnarled old tree…

o0o0o

Ella's thoughts raced as she guided Galahad, her spotted steed, back to the manor. By royal command, the ball where the prince would choose a bride was open for the people! What marvelous news! Ella thought nothing of the prince but of the fascinating Mr. Kit whom she had met in the woods just yesterday. When she had gone into town that morning the last thing she expected was to hear such a rousing announcement. The possibility of meeting Mr. Kit at the ball was much more plausible than the fantasies she had supposed all of last night as she lay by the dying embers of the hearth.

"Oh Galahad isn't it wonderful?" she cried as she held tightly to the basket filled with supplies she had purchased while in the city. "The ball is open to all maidens in the land. I can meet Mr. Kit once more. You remember him, don't you? From yesterday?"

Her horse simply continued trotting through the thicket down their usual path. Ella giggled to herself as she remembered how taken she had been by the handsome apprentice. He had been so wonderfully kind and courteous to her. It had been a long time since she had received such gentle attention from someone.

"I want to see him again," she sighed. "But…" a horrible thought struck her, "What if he was saying those things simply because he was a gentleman? Does he truly want to see me just as I want to see him?"

She'd unknowingly reached the exact spot she and Mr. Kit had met. A sudden gust of wind slammed into her, ruffling her hair all about despite the fact it was held back away from her face. While brushing the loose golden locks out of her eyes, Ella noticed something pink against the dark bark of the tree beside her. The wind died down and she was able to see that the pink object which had caught her attention was none other than a large bouquet of some of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. In a daze, she hopped off of Galahad, set her basket off to the side, and gingerly approached the trunk of the tree. "How positively curious," she muttered to no one in particular. Unsure of whether she should remove the flowers, she decided to lower her nose to the magnificent blooms and inhale their rich scent. "Hmmm," she sighed pleasantly.

That's when she noticed the letter. Her curiosity doubling that which it was before, Ella couldn't help but reach in a pluck the letter from the midst of thorns. Swallowing hard, she figured it would be alright to read the letter at least; that way she would know who the flowers were intended for.

A gasp of pleasure escaped her as she read:

 _To the Enchanting Lady of the Wood,_

 _It would be an honor to me if you would be so kind as to attend the King's Ball three days hence from now. As a gentleman, I promise a dance to you if you should find you are able to attend._

 _With most sincere regards,_

 _Mr. Kit_

A large smile graced Ella's face while warmth spread from her heart to her fingertips. Her hands trembling slightly, she reached forward and carefully removed the roses from the tree's hollow trunk. A giggle escaped her as she again smelt the blooms. He had come back and left this for her! She never would have found it had it not been for that curious gust of wind. Thanking the higher powers above, Ella spun around, holding the roses close in one hand with the letter in the other.

"I must go to the ball!" she sighed, racing back over to Galahad. "I have to see him again and thank him for this charming notion!"

Stooping down, she picked up the basket of supplies, placing the roses delicately on top of everything else before mounting Galahad. Glancing once more at the tree and then the flowers and the letter, Ella's elation grew. Excitement claiming her, she spurred her horse forward. She couldn't wait to tell the others about the ball!

As she left, the old tree that had produced a sparkle of blue from the prince's earlier departure let out a soft chuckle but if anyone heard, it was simply mistaken as the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the dialogue from the movie I'm using in this story nor for the tale of Cinderella itself.**_

03

The clangs and shouts echoing around the practice room were dull in Kit's ears for his thoughts were occupied with whether or not his maiden had found the roses and the note he'd left for her. It had only been a few hours but he couldn't help wonder if she had already passed through the woods. He thought of her kindness, her goodness, and her vigor. She was so spirited! He longed again to know who she was. Why didn't he press her for a name?

A blade landed against his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Wake up Your Royal Highness, you're in a daze," Captain Alistair said.

"I'm sorry," Kit muttered, pulling away from the Captain's rapier resting on his shoulder.

"You've been off since the hunt," the Captain commented, silently knowing the source of Kit's recent behavior.

"It's that wonderful girl!" Kit confirmed. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well there are plenty of girls," the Captain teased.

"But her… spirit! Her goodness!"

"You don't suppose she has a sister, do you?" Captain Alistair interrupted teasingly as the two began to walk away from the practice room.

Kit chuckled. "I don't know. I don't know anything about her."

"Perhaps your mystery girl may come to the ball. That is why you threw the doors open, is it not?"

"Captain, it was for the benefit of the people," Kit chided though he knew the Captain wasn't fooled. He pulled off his white glove, handing it to a servant flanking his right.

"Of course… how shallow of me," Captain Alistair inwardly smiled while drying his brow with a towel he'd removed from the arm of a servant walking silently beside him.

"And if she comes then what?" Kit asked, unable to stop himself from seeking his dear friend's guidance.

"Then you will tell her you're a prince and a prince may take whichever bride he wishes."

Kit removed the towel from his servant's arm and then scoffed, "Ha!"

"Ha?"

"Yes, ha!" Kit repeated while wiping his forehead with the towel. "You know my father and the Grand Duke will only have me marry a princess."

Captain Alistair sensed the hidden distress beneath the prince's words. Trying to encourage him, he said, "Well, if this girl from the forest is as charming as you say, it may change their minds."

"That is my hope," Kit muttered. "My father is very concerned about mine and the kingdom's safety."

"He merely wants to make sure you are taken care of," Captain Alistair said as the two continued wandering down the hall in their gray fencing uniforms.

"This I know," Kit sighed, coming to a halt at the end of the hall.

Captain Alistair stopped next to him, smiling understandingly. "If I may be so bold to say, Your Highness, I think that in time, your father will soften his view and lean in favor to where your heart currently lies."

Kit glanced at him. "Am I that obvious?"

Captain Alistair let out a hearty laugh, this act telling Kit the answer was yes, he was. "Don't be upset, Sire, it is wonderful to see that you are in love," the Captain said gently.

Kit smiled despite himself. "I never thought I ever would be."

"It often happens when you least expect it."

"Could this really be love though?" Kit wondered. "I confess I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"I am not one to be an expert, Highness, but if your thoughts are constantly occupied and your every act is taken in objective to satisfy your cravings of the one occupying said thoughts, I'd say it was love. Your constant sighs and glazed eyes also indicate this to be so."

"I haven't sighed constantly!" Kit said defensively.

Captain Alistair merely grinned. "If you say so, Your Highness."

Kit frowned. "I'm going to take a bath."

The Captain's amused chuckles followed him as he turned away with slightly darkened cheeks. Had he really been sighing all day? Sure, he was constantly dazing but he'd only met the girl yesterday! Surely he couldn't fall in love with someone in a day… right?

Kit wandered down the hall towards his room. He desperately wanted to talk to someone. No, he desperately wanted to talk to his father. But his father was currently dealing with state business and wouldn't be able to see him until dinner. Perhaps Kit could request they dine in private this evening? They had done in the past on a few occasions. It wouldn't hurt to bring up the idea. Besides, he didn't think he'd be able to rest until he talked to his father about the strange feelings swirling within his breast.

Making up his mind, he entered his chambers and pulled the rope next to the door. A maid, hearing the call, rushed in. "Sire?" she curtsied.

Kit smiled. "Would you please fetch Henry and Lance for me?"

"Of course, Sire," she said, curtsying again.

Kit studied her a moment more. "Miss, may I have your name?"

"It is Kristal, Your Highness."

"Are you new to the palace?"

"Yes, Sire," she answered, surprised. "I just started yesterday."

"Well then, welcome, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kristal."

Kristal's slightly freckled cheeks darkened as she swiped a stray lock of brown hair away from her bright green eyes. "I have heard of your goodness, Highness, but I didn't think it would be so genuine."

Kit raised an amused brow. "And why not?" he asked.

Kristal kept her eyes averted as she muttered, "I am but a servant."

"And I recognize that you and the rest of the servants play a key role in ensuring the palace runs smoothly. Credit should be given where credit is due."

"Your kindness is appreciated, Highness," Kristal said, curtsying. "Now, please, allow me to return it by seeking out Henry and Lance for you."

"Thank you," Kit said.

Kristal left the room.

 _Have courage and be kind_. Kit smiled. Even now his mystery girl was influencing him.

"You asked for us, Your Highness?" Lance asked, breaking Kit from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten lost in them.

Remembering himself, Kit shook his head. "Yes, I did."

"In need of another bath, Sire?" Henry guessed with a slight smile.

Kit looked at them apologetically. "I'm afraid so. I apologize for making you repeat the task in one day."

"No need to apologize, Sire," Lance assured. "We guessed you would be in need of another after you asked us to alert the Captain of fencing this morning. I'll have the hot water brought up in no time."

"Thank you," Kit said. Both bowed to him. "Could I also indulge you to send a request to my father? I wish to dine privately with him tonight if he is able."

"I will ensure the message reaches him," Henry offered.

Kit nodded gratefully. After he pulled off his boots, he walked barefoot out to the balcony again as both Henry and Lance left to accomplish their tasks.

His eyes focused on the distant woods. Had she found the roses yet?

After his bath, Kit spent the next two hours in the library leisurely reading books that didn't truly capture his interest. He flipped idling through a book, no longer paying attention to the tale since one of the mentioned characters possessing golden hair and brown eyes immediately made him think of the girl in the forest. He sighed but then frowned having caught himself.

"I don't believe it," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Alistair was right!"

"Your Highness?"

Kit started, sitting up straight to find Henry staring at him curiously. "Henry! You startled me."

"My apologies," he bowed. "You seemed lost in thought."

Kit shook his head. "I fear it is becoming a habit as of late."

Henry had heard of the prince's departure through the West Gate from multiple servants he'd passed in the halls. He was rather curious who the roses were for, like everyone else, but he had enough tact not to pry. Though, he couldn't deny he suspected the source of the prince's strange behavior was a fine young lady. Why else would he leave the palace with a bouquet? Coming out of his thoughts, Henry spoke the reason of his presence. "His Majesty, the King, has agreed to your dinner proposal, Sire. He is actually waiting for you to join him in the dining room."

Kit blinked, looking to the window nearest him. The sun was indeed low, the oranges, reds, and pinks swirling across the sky and clouds like a fine canvas. "I did not realize the lateness of the hour," Kit muttered. "Thank you, Henry, for relaying the message."

"Any time, Sire," Henry bowed before leaving the library.

Kit got up and replaced the books he'd taken from the shelves before heading to the dining room where his father sat waiting for him. The King sent him a rather curious glance when he entered.

"Kit, you asked for me to join you for a private dinner but I find you missing from the dinner table. Where have you been, my boy?"

Kit smiled apologetically as he sat down on the right side of his father. "I have been lost in my thoughts, mostly," he confessed as servants began setting fresh hot food on the table.

"And what's occupying your thoughts?" King Rowan asked though he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Father, what does romantic love feel like?"

King Rowan blinked several times. He had been expecting his son to go into another episode of trying to marry a good honest country girl instead of a princess. "Why do you ask?" the King wondered.

Kit pushed his spoon around in the fresh beef stew before him. "You loved mother before you married her."

"I loved her the second I saw her," the King corrected.

"How did you know it was love though?" Kit asked.

King Rowan smiled. "Kit, when you're in love, you tend to act a little differently than what is considered normal. The second I met your mother, I found it hard to speak properly and I embarrassed myself by stepping on her dress several times after asking her to dance. Mind you, she also stepped repeatedly on my toes since she wasn't the most elegant dancer."

Both Kit and his father chuckled at this for it was the truth.

"What about _after_ your first meeting?" Kit asked.

"Well," King Rowan muttered, sitting back while munching on a piece of bread, "I honestly couldn't get her out of my head. I kept reliving every moment I spent with her and I had an undeniable longing to see her again. The day after the ball where we met, I went out of my way to ask her on a picnic and she happy obliged. We courted for another month before we finally went to our parents to request being married. The rest is history."

"But you knew, from the beginning, that you were in love with her?" Kit prompted.

King Rowan chuckled. "Why yes. Son, are you worried you won't be able to love one of the princesses that will attend the ball?"

Kit swallowed. He didn't want to just yet confess to his father his true feelings towards the girl in the forest for fear they would be dismissed. "Maybe," he muttered, unable to meet his father's eyes.

King Rowan reached across the table and patted his son's hand. "Kit, love is an interesting thing. Some people have to work really hard to find it while others have it stumble upon them unexpectedly. What happened to me and your mother was rare and I confess it may not happen for you. You have to marry for advantage in order to ensure the safety of our kingdom which means love may have to come later."

"How can you ask me not to marry for love?" Kit demanded, slightly upset that he would be denied something his father had not been.

"Your situation is different than mine, son," King Rowan said tiredly. "Please don't argue with me on this. The only thing keeping me here is the anxiety of leaving you alone. I don't know how much longer I can fight my illness but I am quite determined to make sure you at least have chosen a bride before I pass."

Kit sobered immediately. Clasping his father's hand, he sighed, "Must we speak of such sadness? This may very well be a passing illness." The words were spoken without hope.

"Kit," King Rowan chided kindly, "You are very close to becoming your own man. Sacrifice and acceptance of things you cannot change is part of being a good king."

"I know this," Kit replied, "but can I not voice my thoughts?"

"By all means," King Rowan invited. "I myself have done so on countless occasions but know that that is all they can ever be. In the end, you won't be able to prevent what is inevitable."

"I understand," Kit muttered.

"Now, let us discuss something lighter," the King said, deciding the subject was closed.

The two of them conversed of different matters of state for the rest of dinner. Kit left with a full stomach but a rather dissatisfied spirit. Sighing, something he now realized he was doing all the time, he once more wandered outside to the palace gardens until he had reached a large fountain flowing with crystal clear water. Off to the right was a lovely footbridge standing over a small stream that trickled around the grass, its path guided by solid white rocks. Kit sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared at the water without really seeing it.

A small cough behind him made him jump. He twisted around. Standing before him was an elderly woman. Her deep brown dress was like nothing he'd ever seen, the fabrics appearing to look like a tree. She leaned heavily on her staff and though her face was withered, her eyes were full of mischief and life. Though it was odd to see someone he did not know in this particular section of the grounds, Kit decided it would be best to be a gentleman. The woman didn't appear to be a threat after all.

He immediately rose to his feet. "My lady, what brings you to the palace at this late hour?"

The woman smiled, taking a few steps forward. "I was merely dropping off a few things in the kitchens, dear, and decided to satisfy my desire of seeing the palace gardens. I've heard they're rather enchanting."

"And do you find them so?" Kit asked, offering her a seat next to him.

The woman hobbled over. Kit helped her lower herself on to the large stone lip around the fountain's edge. "Thank you," she muttered before looking around at the romantic scene. "I think it passes my expectations."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kit grinned, puzzled but amused by this strange woman. She reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

"So, what is a strapping young man like you wandering around a garden past twilight?"

"I'm a little lost," he admitted.

"Well, the castle is to your left and the exit into the city is just on the other side of those trees," she answered pointing.

Kit chuckled. "I appreciate the directions, madam."

"Yes but I suppose the real direction you're looking for is advice," the woman said, picking at her slightly dirty fingernails.

Kit stared. "How –"

"Did I know you were in need of advice?" she interrupted. "Simple dear, it's plainly written all over your face."

Kit shook his head, utterly perplexed. "I must admit, madam, you have left me speechless."

"Oh I doubt that since you are still able to talk," she said cheerfully. Kit laughed. He liked this woman. In her own way, she was quite charming. "So, what's on your mind, hmmm?" she prompted.

Kit immediately sobered as he thought of the conversation he'd just had with his father, the girl in the forest, and the pressures being placed on him to marry for advantage not love. He heaved a heavy sigh. "My father is ill."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," the woman said sincerely.

"There is nothing I can do to prevent what is to come but what I can do is try to give him the happiness he seeks," Kit muttered. "He desires that I marry as soon as possible. You might say I'm being pressured into it."

"That tends to happen in this day and age," the old woman muttered.

"Yes, well, I confess that I'm rather distressed over the whole situation."

"You want to marry the one you love," she guessed.

Kit jerked his head as he looked at her. She displayed a knowing smile and her eyes danced.

"How do you know I'm in love?"

"It is plain to see," she said gently.

"Is it?" Kit asked, frightened that a stranger could see this. He had been surprised enough to discover his emotions were completely open to Captain Alistair's view. Had his father seen it too? The Grand Duke? The entire palace staff? He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

The old woman patted his arm. "It's nothing to be ashamed of my boy and it's only obvious to those who live for love."

"What do you mean?" Kit wondered, intrigued.

"Those who long for and live in love see when others are in a similar state while those whose thoughts are clouded by other means such as entitlements, security, money, and greed will be unable to see it."

"Are you implying that my father is misguided?" Kit asked a tad defensively.

"Ill advised whispers can sometimes cause one's views to become murky," the woman answered. "It is up to those who still see clearly to make those views plain once more."

Kit frowned, scrunching his forehead. He leaned forward on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees while he stewed over her words. He stared off into space, thinking, drawing to a conclusion sometime later. The result hit him quite forcefully.

"You suggest I follow my heart and marry for love despite my father's wishes!" He turned but to his astonishment, the old woman who had once been so clearly sitting beside him was now nowhere to be found. Bewildered, Kit stood and looked around. The grounds were empty. "Madam?" he called but the only sounds were those of the crickets mixing with the laughter of the steady stream of the fountain's water behind him.

Kit walked around the area in slight concern but after another ten minutes he drew to the conclusion that the woman had simply slipped away without his notice. Frowning, he decided to retire for the night wondering where on earth the woman could have gone and how he could possibly do as she suggested.

Making his way into the castle, he thought of how he had immediately been charmed by the girl he'd met yesterday. Perhaps his father and the Grand Duke would be equally charmed if she were to come to the ball? Then he could marry for love and not advantage. Filled with this hope, he wondered again if she had found the flowers he had left for her. Maybe she had found them and left a note herself for him as a response? He could slip away from his duties during lunch tomorrow. It was only an hour's journey out to the forest after all. Captain Alistair would no doubt tease him but Kit couldn't surpass the desire of longing to return to the wood. His mind made up, he entered the palace and made for the Captain's private chambers.

"Captain!" he called, throwing the doors open despite the lateness of the hour.

"Good heavens, Kit!" Captain Alistair cried, dropping the book he was reading. He had been lounging on his bed, enjoying the solitude the evening permitted. His chest was bare, his legs covered in a pair of loose trousers. "What is the matter?" he asked, leaping to his feet despite his comical dress.

Kit fought down a chuckle at having caught the Captain in such attire. "Relax, Alistair, I've merely come to request something of you."

The Captain sent him an expression of bemusement. "And what request might that be, Kit?"

"Will you journey with me to the forest tomorrow shortly after noon?"

Captain Alistair frowned. "Kit, you can't keep wandering away to the forest! You'll cause an even bigger stir among the servants and the guard than you already have."

"What do you mean?" Kit asked, confused.

Captain Alistair walked over to the open doors and closed them, enveloping the two in privacy. "Your display at the West Gate with a huge bouquet of the finest roses from the palace gardens did not go unnoticed. The whispers are that you went out to meet a lovely young lady."

"Well the rumors aren't far off," Kit said undisturbed by the news. Palace gossip was unavoidable and Kit knew the servants didn't share stories out of spite but out of something to converse about as they worked.

"Kit, if this was to reach the ears of the Grand Duke or your father," Captain Alistair began but Kit cut him off.

"Alistair, there's no need to worry of these things. Almost all of the gossip that runs through this castle never becomes known to the Grand Duke or my father. Goodness, if you didn't tell me what everyone said I'm sure I would be just as in the dark as they."

The Captain shook his head, bothered. "I see you will continue to be optimistic concerning this no matter what I say. Fine, if you desire to go to the forest again, I'll accompany you."

Kit grinned. "Thank you, Alistair."

Despite himself, Captain Alistair chuckled. "You have never been this reckless in all the years I've known you. Perhaps I should try to keep you from this woman. The more I see you the more I suspect she has cast you under a spell."

"The only spell she has cast is awakening the natural dormant feelings reserved for her," Kit replied.

"Such a romantic," the Captain teased.

Kit placed a hand across his chest and slightly bowed playfully. "And I pray that does not lessen your opinion of me."

Captain Alistair rolled his eyes. "We should both get some sleep. There is much to do tomorrow."

"Thank you, my friend. I promise in the future I will try to not be so reckless."

"I doubt that you can be, Your Highness," the Captain teased.

Kit merely grinned. "Good night Alistair."

"Good night, Kit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks for all the love guys! So, one quick thing, the painting wasn't finished but the ball is supposed to take place in three days. Logically finishing the painting and then distributing it all over would take a significant amount of time. Minor error on my part in story writing. Pretend it's three WEEKS instead. I plan to go back and change that at some point in the future. Sorry about that.**

 **PS: I'd appreciate more reviews if you've got the time! Thanks. :)**

04

Kit was practically beside himself when lunchtime finally arrived. Rushing out the door the second he was free from the state business his father had wanted him to be a part of, he hastened to the stables where Captain Alistair promised to be waiting for him. He reached the stables but the grin on his face lessened when he noticed ten members of the guard on horseback next to the Captain. He didn't like having a procession following him in this endeavor. He looked at Captain Alistair who merely shook his head silently communicating this was the only way Kit would be leaving the palace grounds.

Frowning, he approached Eric who held Tiberius by the reigns. "I was surprised to hear that you would be venturing out into the woods again today, Sire," he said as he passed Kit the reigns. "I was going to change out Tiberius's shoes but I can do that when you return."

"Thank you Eric," Kit said, leaping into the saddle. "I apologize for the inconvenience to your duties. We won't be gone long."

Eric stepped back and Kit spurred Tiberius towards the West Gate again.

"You realize this is going to cause an even bigger stir among the servants than yesterday," Captain Alistair commented as he guided Boreas to fall into trot next to Tiberius.

Kit shrugged. "Let them think what they will, Alistair, though I must say it doesn't help that you summoned up to three times as many guards to accompany us today compared to yesterday."

It was an unspoken question desiring explanation. Captain Alistair sighed. "The Grand Duke overheard some servants gossiping about your display yesterday."

Kit shifted nervously in his seat. "What did he say to you?"

"He wanted to know why you went out to the forest and I told him you merely wanted to go for a ride."

"He didn't ask about the roses?"

"No but he did ask if you were going out to the forest again anytime soon."

Kit groaned. "Of course you had to tell him we were going today. No wonder he was observing me closer than usual during the meetings this morning. I assume he is the reason the guard has tripled?"

"Yes," Captain Alistair confirmed. "I fear we may have a spy among us."

A deep scowl lined Kit's face. "Of course," he muttered. "Well then, we'll just have to make this appear as if it is merely a ride then, shall we?"

"If we do that, how are you going to stop when we reach the spot you left the bouquet?"

Kit grinned. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll think of something." Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed several of the guards' eyes shift away from him. That wasn't suspicious at all. "Hmph. Discretion is going to have to be taken, Captain."

"Agreed, Your Highness."

They reached the West Gate and the servants almost went into a frenzy at the sight of the prince and his guards. Prudence, the ever present taskmaster, noticed the cause of the servants' distraction and frowned. She marched over to Kit and placed her hands on her hips.

"Prudence, I promise this isn't going to become a habit," Kit assured hurriedly before she could open her mouth to reprimand him.

"It had better not!" she snapped. "We have a schedule to keep, Sire, and I can't be responsible for delays if you keep causing them!"

Kit grinned. "I promise this is the last time I will take this route."

Prudence scowled but nodded her head, curtsying slightly. "Very well but I will hold you to that, Your Highness."

Chuckling, Kit inclined his head before guiding Tiberius to the gate.

"It would probably be best to avoid the West Gate for a while after this," Captain Alistair muttered.

Kit only laughed.

They reached the forest twenty minutes later, the tall grasses around them bending in a steady breeze. The clouds above had begun to turn a stormy gray. The ride would most likely have to be cut short. Kit realized that it would be better to visit his true destination now rather than after the ride like he had originally planned. He directed Tiberius towards Captain Alistair when he saw the area in the distance.

"Forgive me, Captain, but before we venture further I request a private moment."

Captain Alistair smirked. "Of course, Your Highness."

Kit nodded to him before turning to the woods, galloping away from the soldiers who had pulled to a stop next to the Captain.

"Where is His Highness going?" one of the guardsmen asked.

"Everyone needs to relieve themselves, even the prince," Kit heard Captain Alistair say.

It took every ounce of will for him not to burst out laughing. Relieve himself indeed! Well, he'd have to make it convincing. Riding into the woods, he pulled Tiberius to a halt and jumped off. Walking away from his faithful steed, his heart pounded terribly in his chest as the hollow spot in the tree came into view.

It was empty.

The bubble inside his chest exploded into joy and a large smile climbed his cheeks. He wanted to leap in the air and shout but he contained his emotions; his men would surely come riding over to see what was going on if he did. Glancing in their direction, he noticed that they had respectively turned away. Kit grinned; that certainly made things easier. Waiting for about a minute, he ventured back to Tiberius and emerged from the thickness of the forest.

Grinning, he decided to entertain his childish side. Spurring Tiberius to go faster, he rushed passed Captain Alistair and the guards. Glancing over his shoulder, he laughed. "Come on, boys! Let's get in a good ride before the storm!"

Their shocked and startled expressions changed to a combination of slight annoyance and amusement. Captain Alistair laughed as he nudged Boreas into a full out run. Kit faced forward again and leaned into Tiberius's neck. "Faster boy! That's it!" he encouraged, loosening up, signaling to his horse to go as fast as he desired.

The wind whipped through his hair as Tiberius's hooves pounded against the earth. As he came to a rise, Kit slowed a little so that Captain Alistair and the others could catch up. The Captain appeared a few moments later, having recovered from Kit's sudden appearance over the others.

"Was that really necessary, Your Highness?" he called as the two turned their steeds to run along the top of the rise.

"What's the matter, Alistair? You disapprove?" Kit asked jovially.

"On the contrary, Sire, I find a sudden spook necessary every once in a while."

Kit laughed just as the guard came up to flank them. The gray clouds above had thickened even more in a remarkably short amount of time. At the first flash of lightning in the distance, Kit decided it best to return to the castle. Guiding the company back to the main road that would lead them into town, Kit enjoyed the cool breeze bending the tall reeds and wild flowers.

"I do love a good late summer storm don't you, Captain?" he asked as their horses slowed to a steady canter.

"Indeed, Your Highness, though I must say I am saddened the ride was cut short because of it."

"As am I but at least we got some riding in before the rain," Kit cheered.

By the time they reached the West Gate, a steady rain had begun to fall. Kit didn't mind getting wet in the slightest. He had seen what he had wanted to see. His mystery maiden had found the bouquet; at least, he hoped it was she who had. There was no return note but this didn't damper his spirits. The fact that the bouquet was missing was enough for him.

Sighing happily, he pulled to a halt in front of the stables and dismounted. Eric ran out into the rain to take Tiberius away while several other servants took care of Boreas and the guards' horses. The guard rushed off to get out of the rain but Kit found he wanted to tarry in it for a while. It was fresh, new, and provided the perfect cover for him to converse with Captain Alistair without any getting too close to overhear them.

The Captain fell into step beside him as the two leisurely walked through the rain towards the palace steps. "Was it missing?" he asked. Kit grinned, that being enough of an answer for the Captain. "Well then, we'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store."

"I pray she comes, Alistair," Kit sighed.

"If the higher powers above favor love I have no doubt she will."

"Let's hope they're willing to smile upon me then," Kit muttered. "I don't know what I will do if she does not show."

"You'll have to be happy settling for a princess," the Captain said, stating the obvious.

"How strange is it that I think gaining a princess's hand in marriage is settling!" Kit chuckled, exasperated. "Any other man would be leaping at the chance of marrying royalty."

"Yes, but other men are not seeking what you are."

Kit smirked, "I suppose not."

They reached the entrance of the palace and stepped inside. Kit felt bad about dripping all over the carpets so he stayed at the door, requesting towels be brought to him. He removed his boots, Alistair doing the same. Towels arrived and after sufficiently drying themselves to the point of not dripping everywhere, the two men went inside, heading for their private chambers.

"It was foolish to stay out in the rain for so long, Your Highness," Lance chided as he and Henry moved around the chambers grabbing fresh dry clothes for the prince.

Kit set to work peeling the wet clothes off of himself behind a curtain. "But you can't deny that sometimes it is the most refreshing thing to do, Lance," he said.

Lance scoffed but didn't comment. Kit smiled. Henry passed him some fresh undergarments before taking the wet clothes he'd left on a chair. "Your father has some things concerning the ball to discuss with you when you are dressed, Sire," he said.

"A discussion involving potential candidates for my hand no doubt," Kit muttered. "I'm sure there have been several responses to the invitations we sent out to neighboring kingdoms."

"From the sound of it, you don't seem too enthused about welcoming a woman into your life, Sire," Lance commented as Kit emerged to finish dressing.

"On the contrary, Lance, I am more than happy to marry but I have concerns like every man does."

"Like what?" Henry asked.

Lance swatted his arm. "Henry, His Highness doesn't want to discuss such things with us. Besides, we can't keep him when the King is waiting."

"Sorry," Henry muttered.

Kit sent him a gentle smile. "Think nothing of it, Henry."

After dressing in a gold button up jacket, red breeches, and black boots, Kit made his way down to his father's study. The Grand Duke was the only other person in the room. Because of the darkened sky outside, several candles had been lit, the flames casting shadows on the walls.

"There you are, Kit," his father said, looking up from the letters he was poring over. "I was told you went out for a ride."

The Grand Duke studied him silently. Kit didn't satisfy any suspicions, keeping his tone light and conversational. "I did, Father."

"Did you beat the rain?"

"No," Kit said, leaning his hands against his father's desk, "but we only had to endure it for a short while."

"Why did you decide to go riding again today, Your Royal Highness?" the Grand Duke asked.

"Again?" the King prompted.

Kit tried to hide his scowl. "I went riding yesterday, Father."

"And you went again today? Whatever for my boy?"

Kit swallowed. He hadn't been prepared for this. King Rowan studied him silently, drawing his own conclusions. However, he didn't feel the need to voice them. If Kit was keeping something from him, which he obviously was, he had faith the boy would tell him when he was ready.

"I have felt the need to gain fresh air as of late," Kit said evasively.

The Grand Duke wasn't satisfied but the King was. "Well then, I hope you've recovered from the stuffiness you've been suffering from."

"The rain was the finishing trick, I think," Kit said cheerfully, happy his father had settled for his answer. "Now, what was it you wanted to show me?"

The King held up several letters. Kit immediately recognized the seals of some of the neighboring kingdoms as well as a few from faraway lands. "These arrived earlier this morning," the King said. "Your portrait has acquired several fans."

"Princesses from all over have responded and are coming to the ball," the Grand Duke put in with a pleased smile. "I am sure that many more will respond in the next two days, Your Highness."

Kit tried to be enthusiastic. "This is good news."

"Indeed!" the King said happily. "We wanted to discuss with you a few of the princesses who are coming and what advantages they will bestow upon our land."

Kit inwardly sighed. He would have to endure the torture. Despite the current subject, he adored and respected his father and usually listened to his advice and counsel. Besides, if his own mysterious maiden from the forest did not arrive he needed to be prepared with at least one princess to settle with and he'd certainly go with his father's choice above anything else. So he pulled up a chair and sat down, forcing himself to pay close attention to what his father and the Grand Duke had to say concerning each princess and the kingdom from whence she came.


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! You get two this week because they're shorter than the others! The chapters just flowed better that way. Enjoy!**

 **This is the beginning of the ball scene! :)**

05

Kit stood in his private chambers in silence. His outfit was classic white with swirling silver designs sewn into the jacket on either side of the silver buttons clasping it together in the middle. The collar and cuffs were a light blue, the silver designs ranging around it from one side to the other similar to those running down his chest. A silvery blue cravat covered his neck, tucked into the white jacket. His white breeches disappeared at the knee behind a pair of shiny black boots while a thin sword hung beside his waist attached to his belt. He turned this way and that, his long tailcoats moving a little as he glanced in the mirror.

He didn't necessarily feel stuffy; he was used to this kind of garb, though his other clothes were a little less formal than the one he now wore. This outfit had been tailored for one purpose: to make him stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd. His father wanted him to be as visible as possible. Why else would he have to wear an almost completely white outfit? When the tailors had shown the original _completely white_ design to him a couple months ago, Kit had quite forcefully argued with his father that there needed to be some color to the outfit or else he would go mad. The tailors had grudgingly added the blue collar and cuffs. Kit was sincerely glad they had. Ever since his meeting with that girl in the woods when he saw blue he thought of her.

A small panic enveloped him and he had half a mind to run his hands through his slicked back hair; he didn't though for he didn't want to mess it up. Tonight was the night. Either he would find his mystery girl and charm his father or he would have to settle for a princess he didn't want. Kit felt like he was being choked. He was in a gilded cage, put on display for all to see, and he was required to pick another to join him inside it. He began pacing, taking several deep breaths.

"Breathe," he told himself. "Just breathe."

The sudden knock on the door nearly caused him a heart attack. He twisted around as it opened to find his father entering the room in a magnificent red jacket decorated in gold. The collar and cuffs were black with gold designs dancing across the fabric. A cream colored sash crossed his chest, the bottom handing off to the side of his hip. The tailcoats of his jacket hung behind him similar to Kit's, ending at his knees, his legs covered in a pair of sleek black pants.

"It is nearly time, my boy," he said as he strolled into the room. He looked him up and down before nodding appraisingly. "You look fit for the ball."

"As do you," Kit replied.

"Kit, what's wrong? You look like a frightened deer."

"Nothing is wrong, Father."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"There is."

"There's not."

"There is."

"You're right," Kit sighed. He walked passed his father and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm nervous about tonight."

The king studied him a moment before walking over to sit down next to him. "Choosing a bride can be a difficult thing, son, especially after only one meeting but it isn't impossible. Who knows, tonight you may just be swept off your feet by the first princess you see."

"But what if you don't approve of my choice?" Kit asked.

The king put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him to his side. "I will approve of the girl who will make my son happy. Though you may not immediately fall in love, if you are attracted to her and choose her because she is kind and good I will support you. I trust your judgment, Kit. I always have. Why do you think I love having you at all my state meetings?"

Kit smiled. "I thought you kept me around in order to suffer with you."

King Rowan laughed. "A partial truth, my boy. No, I really think it important to hear your opinion on things. After all, you are going to be the king when I am gone and I want to get a glimpse of the kind of ruler you will be before I go."

Though dressed to perfection, he couldn't deny his father looked unwell. He was paler than usual, that much was obvious. He would most certainly not be dancing tonight. "Father, why must we die?" he muttered.

"It is the way of life," he answered. "When you've lived as long as I have, you'll find that death is not something to fear. It's only the next step towards a greater adventure. Your adventure here has barely begun, Kit. Make the most of it while you can. Choose a bride tonight that will help you reach for the stars and be not only a good king but a great man."

"I will do what I can, Father," Kit promised. Please, he silently pled, let my maiden come tonight.

The clock in the corner of the room lightly chimed. King Rowan patted Kit's knee a couple times before standing. "Well, come along, my boy; the guests will be arriving any time now."

Kit took a deep breath before following his father out of his chambers towards the ballroom. Though the guests had not yet arrived, the room was ready to be received. The hall leading into the ballroom, however, was still having the last minute candles lit on magnificent chandeliers gleaming with countless diamonds. Kit had to commend the servants on ladders as they quickly went from one wick to the next, igniting them at once without burning the cuffs of their golden sleeves. Each servant was in their best uniforms, sporting the royal colors of golden yellow and bright blue. The men ran around in bright white wigs, the curls tight on either side of their heads, while the woman had braided their long hair before coiling it into a bun at the base of the neck. Prudence, however, wore her hair in the usual fashion though she had forgone the usual black and gray dress for an elegant midnight blue gown that hugged her waist before flowing out at her hips.

"The palace looks spectacular, Prudence," King Rowan complimented as he and Kit reached her side. She stood at the base of a staircase overseeing the lighting of the chandeliers with a slight scowl.

"I thank you, Your Majesty, but all is not finished yet," she muttered as she curtsied.

King Rowan took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "You know we appreciate all you and the servants' efforts, my dear."

Prudence smiled – a rarity that was a spectacle to behold. Very few could produce such a smile, the King and sometimes Kit being in the minority. "We give our best, Your Highness."

"That's all we ask," King Rowan replied, patting her hand before walking into the ballroom. Kit made sure to incline his head respectively to Prudence before following his father through the large oak doors.

The ballroom was magnificent, to put it mildly. Huge floral arrangements dotted around the edges of the large space in between every window, their flowers ranging from happy pinks to sunshine yellows to deep crimson reds amidst evergreen leaves. The burgundy curtains tapered with yellow tassels in each window had been pulled back and the golden candelabras mounted to the walls were alight bathing the room in a warm glow. The staircase leading to the main floor had been dusted, the burgundy and beige colors gleaming, a perfect match to the golden candelabras and floral vases bursting with wondrous blooms. The patterned floor had been polished with such finery that Kit could see his reflection as he and his father stepped fully into the room to admire it.

"Perfect," King Rowan complimented. "This will be an unforgettable evening, don't you agree Kit?"

"Especially for the people," Kit replied, nodding.

Music from one of the balconies reached their ears; the orchestra was warming up. Kit was suddenly struck by how very real all of this was. He would choose his future wife tonight. His heart constricted. Soon this magnificent room would be filled with princesses from all over the neighboring kingdoms, each desiring to catch his interest. He felt somewhat bad that they had traveled so far when he had no intention to give any of them his affections; those were reserved for the one who already held his heart in the palm of her hand.

But what if she did not come? His father and the Grand Duke had already chosen the young woman they felt the most beneficial to the kingdom, the Princess Chelina of Zaragoza. Kit had never met her before but he had been assured by the Grand Duke that she was quite beautiful and came from a very respectable family. Kit knew that the kingdom of Zaragoza was highly fruitful in trade, land, and riches. Their princess would be the best choice in terms of advantage. But he didn't want advantage. He wanted love.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, the palace is ready to admit the guests at your command," Prudence said, pulling Kit from his thoughts.

"Shall we?" King Rowan said to Kit, gesturing to the balcony where they were to stay until the time came for the first dance.

Kit nodded, following him across the room to a hall possessing the small staircase leading to the upper floor. A chair was present for the king while the prince remained standing on his left. The Grand Duke arrived shortly after the king was seated wearing a black outfit with gold embellishments. Captain Alistair appeared a moment later in his usual blue jacket with gold coiled cording across the front. Golden tassels covered his broad shoulders. He sent Kit a reassuring smile as the orchestra across the room began to strum a light tune to fill the silence of the hall.

Prudence was waiting at the top of the staircase below them for the king's signal. King Rowan waved his hand to her and the woman turned on her heel to alert the Royal Herald to let in the guests. And so it began. The doors opened and the herald started announcing local nobles, foreign friends, visiting royals, and the many people of the land. Kit kept his eyes trained on the doors, his heart pounding in anticipation. The floor below them soon filled with the sounds of laughter and pleasant chatter while the faint rumbles of the fireworks being let off outside occasionally lit up the windows.

Several princesses had already been announced and Kit had to admit though they were rather beautiful they didn't capture his interest. A few overly excited women cried out to him and waved. Kit couldn't help but chuckle over their antics. His father glanced at him and he schooled his expression at once.

"The Princess Chelina of Zaragoza!" the herald announced.

Kit looked up. The princess was wearing a magnificent gown of the deepest red with black roses swirling across the delicate fabric. A headdress of black and red jewels cascaded into a veil behind her and brilliant crimson roses accented her ebony hair. Black elbow length gloves covered her thin hands and bracelets made of rubies ornamented her wrists. Her olive complexion and bright eyes were very appealing, Kit had to admit. So this was to be his princess if his maiden didn't arrive. He noticed his father raise a hand, indicating for one of the footmen to invite the princess to the balcony. The Grand Duke left to meet her at the base of the staircase.

Kit swallowed but refused to allow himself to fill with disdain just yet. The guests were still arriving. He kept his gaze on the staircase.

"Who are you looking for?"

Kit glanced at his father before mildly shaking his head, "No one."

"It's that girl in the forest, isn't it?" The king guessed. Kit smiled involuntarily. "That's why you were so generous with the invitations."

"Father, it was for the people," he said, trying not to give his father confirmation even though he knew it was futile.

"I know you love the people Kit. But I also know your head's been turned. You've only met her once… in the forest."

Kit smirked. "And you would have me marry someone I've only met, tonight." Kit looked over at his father.

"It's a princess," his father said stubbornly. "It's a princess or nothing!"

Kit frowned. He says that now but just wait until he meets her, he comforted himself.

"The Lady Tremaine and her daughters, the very clever Drezella and the very beautiful Anastasia," the herald announced.

Kit looked up and had to try very hard not to burst out laughing. The Lady Tremaine, refined in an elegant gown of olive green and golden accents, was very unlike her daughters. Though Kit knew the thoughts were very wrong, he couldn't help but think the two girls had been vomited upon by a rainbow. While one dress's base color was yellow and the other's pink, the designs on top of them very much hurt his eyes. Both had curled their bright reddish hair and arrayed themselves with large bows. They threw open their hand fans and batted their eyelashes a little ridiculously, taking their time down the steps.

Kit had to bite his lip to hide the smirk attempting to form. He found himself silently thankful that at least the Princess Chelina was not as eccentric as these two young women. Regaining his composure, he heard the soft click of heels and turned to see the Grand Duke leading the Princess Chelina towards him. She was quite beautiful. A kind smile caused her dark eyes to sparkle as she caught sight of him.

"May I present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Chelina of Zaragoza," the Grand Duke announced, practically purring like a cat with contentment. He obviously was quite pleased with her.

Ever a gentleman, kit stepped forward and kissed her hand, his eyes baring into hers.

"You are as handsome as your picture," the Princess said with a small smile and a light accent. "And your little kingdom is enchanting."

"I hope the princess won't find our little kingdom _too_ confining," Kit replied.

He could feel more than see his father's approval. As the guests continued to file in below, Kit decided not to converse with the princess but instead continue to watch the doors. He knew that some were disappointed in his choice of no communication, particularly the Grand Duke, but there was no way he was going to allow his mystery girl to slip passed him when she was the entire reason he had requested the doors of the palace be open to everyone. Besides, he wasn't necessarily being rude because he was giving the other guests his attention. He had all night to converse with the Princess Chelina if his maiden didn't arrive.

An hour later, the constant stream of guests began to lessen to a trickle and Kit's heart was sinking further and further in his breast. He could feel Captain Alistair's worry behind him but he wouldn't allow his discontent to show. He kept his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders straight, his eyes practically bearing holes into the staircase below. His father occasionally glanced at him but Kit wouldn't oblige in making eye contact. He was afraid his restlessness would be raw in his eyes.

The last guest was announced and Kit's heart shriveled as the doors to the ballroom shut, the echo around the chamber ringing in his ears like the cry of one in mourning. She hadn't come. He couldn't believe it. Even after he had left the roses for her and noticed them gone, even though he'd practically prayed all night and day, she wasn't here. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out, trampled it, and left it to bleed out at his feet. Crushing anguish nearly suffocated him as the herald stepped forward and cleared his throat. The orchestra above halted the music and the ballroom chatter died away into silence.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen," the herald cried with great gusto, his voice echoing around the magnificent chamber, "distinguished visitors, and people of our land, the prince shall now choose his partner for the first dance! Let our ball commence!"

There was an excited round of chatter to this news. Who would the prince pick? Kit was seized upon with the terrifying reality that he had to act. But he couldn't move. He was still in shock that his enchanting lady of the wood hadn't come. A deep frown etched into his face and he felt as if he would never be happy again. Feeling the pressure descend upon him, he took a deep resigned breath… then there was a distinct wrap on the great oak doors.

The footmen on the other side of the doors shared a glance before again opening them in curiosity. A hush swept through the entire room causing Kit to look up. He sucked in a surprised breath as his heart took off, his entire being filling with such elation he felt as if he were lifting off the ground. The smile climbing his cheeks was so vast he was sure it would split his face. Could it be…?

The angel standing at the top of the staircase looking down into the ballroom was the very definition of magnificence. Her ball gown was the most vibrant cerulean blue he had ever seen, the sleeves and top of the dress were speckled with blue and yellow butterflies. Her bodice was tight, her gown flowing out from her waist like a bell, the fabric glittering slightly in the candlelight. A small amount of her hair, the color of sunshine, was piled on her head while the rest hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Tiny gems gleamed here and there throughout the locks, making them sparkle.

Her entire being light up as she gave the most dazzling smile and Kit knew in that moment, from that small excited gesture, that it was she. His maiden of the forest had come.

 **Reviews will keep Lucifer from eating the mice! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A huge thank you to Gothamazon, AnimeWhoLockDiaries, jbots, Purplely228, and Brooke1 for your reviews! And I'm grateful for all those who have taken the time so far to read my story.**

 **Here it is, folks! The Ball scene! :D I hope I did a good job. Let me hear your thoughts please.**

06

Her warm smile lit up his soul. Kit couldn't believe it. She had come! Exhaling a breath of pure joy, he twisted around as he saw her begin to descend the stairs.

"Excuse me," he said to the Princess Chelina, inclining his head. He faintly heard the Grand Duke apologizing to the princess but he didn't care. His maiden was here and the only thing that mattered was reaching her side as soon as he could.

At the bottom of the steps he took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't very well go skipping out onto the dance floor. He needed to be somewhat dignified. Taking a couple of breaths, he straightened himself and turned the corner that would lead him into the ballroom. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk on his face as a wave of triumph washed over him. His hope had been restored. By the end of the night, he would have secured the hand of his maiden for he was sure she would enchant his father and the Grand Duke!

He stepped into the ballroom the second the fair lady finished her descent on the steps. He smiled joyfully as he let out a breath at the sight of her beauty. Her glorious brown eyes searched the crowd until she saw him. Kit felt like they were the only ones in the room. His feet propelled him towards her and he was pleased to see she was happily going to meet him halfway. The people parted but Kit only had eyes for her. They stopped before each other and Kit thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest.

"Mr. Kit," she said with a radiant smile.

Kit's whole soul soared. "It's you… isn't it?" he asked, reveling in her beauty.

"Just so," she replied, shrugging her shoulder ever so slightly.

He found her positively adorable. Staring into her eyes, taking in her countenance, he couldn't believe he had been foolish enough to mistake her for a mere maiden. She was clearly a princess for she radiated with the grace of royalty. He could only assume she was dressed as she had been in the woods to have a moment of reprieve without being waited upon by her servants. What she must think of him! And yet here she stood, her eyes filled with adoration solely for him. He couldn't fathom it.

Shaking his head, dazed, he whispered adoringly, "Your Highness…" – he took a deep breath – "If I may… that is…" – What was he trying to say? – "…it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would do me the honor of letting me lead you through this…the first…." Words failed him. She was positively stunning. He had become lost in the earthy pools of her eyes.

Searching his face, a fascinating smile climbed her thin cheeks. "Dance?" she prompted.

"Yes," he breathed, remembering himself, laughing sheepishly, "Dance. That's it."

She nodded her head eagerly. Kit regained his bearings and wrapped his hand around her thin waist, resting it against her back. The two stepped closer together. She let out a small gasp before smiling at him. The music began and the two started to sway.

At the first spin, she looked at him with wide eyes. "They're all looking at you," she said a little breathlessly.

"Believe me, they're all looking at you," he said with a charming smile.

As he guided her around on the dance floor, he felt as if he were soaring amidst the clouds. Her touch was light and her elegance superb as she followed his lead. Twirling her around, he heard her small pleasurable intakes of breath and his eyes danced with amusement. He drew her close to him producing yet another gasp. Getting lost in the euphoria of having her so near, Kit guided her around the room, their dance extending in a large circle. She was an amazing dancer.

At one point, he placed both hands on either side of her waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her around. It was remarkable to him how light she was, like a feather. Setting her down, he guided her towards him. He knew the song was coming to an end but longed to keep her close so he pulled her backwards into a soft dip. Her porcelain colored neck open to his view as she leaned her head backward, lost in the moment. Kit had to control himself for he desired nothing more than to bend down and kiss the soft exposed skin. Gently pulling her upright, the two stopped as the orchestra drew to the song's conclusion. Kit placed his hand on his chest as she gracefully lowered herself to the floor, averting her gaze.

The crowd erupted into applause but Kit's attention was still solely on his enchantress. She rose from the floor, her brown eyes immediately latching onto his blue ones. Both were smiling, breathing deeply not from the strenuous dance but from the incredible feelings coursing through their veins. The orchestra struck up another tune and Kit immediately seized her hand again. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Other couples filtered onto the dance floor but Kit decided what he wanted more than anything was to speak with her one on one, just the two of them. She surely had questions like he did but here wasn't the place to converse. Twirling her around, he whispered, "Come with me."

He was pleased to see that she happily took him up on his invitation, allowing him to guide her off the dance floor into the hallway. There were guards standing every few feet. His heart racing, Kit pulled her into the first available room, one decorated with paintings and portraits of his family.

"So you're the prince!" she exclaimed the second he let go of her. He could tell she was clearly shocked, confirming to him that she had definitely thought he was a mere apprentice.

He hurriedly shut the doors before twisting around to face her. "Not _the_ prince, exactly," he kindly corrected. "There are a bunch of princes in the world. I'm merely _a_ prince."

"But, your name's not really Kit," she said with an exasperated smile.

"Certainly it is. My father still calls me that."

"But, you're no apprentice," she conveyed, obviously embarrassed for not realizing who he was during their first encounter.

"I am an apprentice monarch, still learning my trade," he said in a rush, trying to convey that he paid her no ill will for not recognizing him.

"Oh gosh," she laughed, walking away to wrap her head around these revelations.

"Please forgive me," Kit pleaded, hoping she wasn't angry. "I thought you might treat me differently if you knew. I mistook you for a good honest country girl but now I see you just didn't want to overawe a plain soldier."

"Little chance of that," she commented with a chuckle.

"No more surprises?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She stepped forward, taking it. Hesitantly she agreed, "No more surprises." Releasing his hand, she gasped, "Is that you?" Pulling up her skirts a little, she quickly crossed the room.

"I hate myself in paintings, don't you?" Kit asked following her to where his self portrait hung on the wall; it was the original Master Phineus had painted of him for the ball.

"Nobody's ever painted my portrait," she said lightly, thinking nothing of how strange that was to Kit.

"No? Well, they should."

Her brown eyes left the portrait to stare at the inspiration, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Her mouth dropped open a little in surprise. Looking away from him, she shyly muttered, "Thank you kindly for the compliment, Your Highness."

Kit searched her soft features. Her large brown eyes decorated with long lashes, her adorable straight nose, her full red lips, her dazzling smile, her soft rounded jaw line… for the first time in his life he was completely speechless. Exquisite was the only word he could think of but even that description didn't satisfy him. She was angelic. No, she was enchanting. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and carry her away.

"Come with me," he invited, holding out his hand.

"Okay," she whispered shyly, taking it.

Her fingers curled into his and the softness of her touch caused shivers to run down his spine. In a daze, he led her out of the room, down the hall, and out to the palace grounds. Torches were lit every few feet along the stony path they trod upon. A brilliant full moon shined down on them, adding additional light. The night sky was clear, the sea glimmering in the distance. Soon the riotous noise from the ball was left behind, replaced with the soft song of the fountains and the gentle clink from his maiden's shoes against the path.

"Won't they miss you at the ball?" she asked as they walked further away from the palace.

"Maybe… but let's not go back just yet," Kit muttered, desiring to spend every precious second of this night with her.

"Alright," she muttered. "But please don't feel the need to entertain me if you have other duties to attend to this evening."

Kit stopped, taking her hand. She twirled around, her elegant gown flowing magically about before settling once more. Bowing, he raised her hand to his lips. "The only duty I have tonight is to spend it however I wish, and my wish, my lady, it to spend it with you."

Her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink as her perfect smile that he loved so much caused her eyes to sparkle. "Then I will be honored to enjoy your company, Your Highness," she answered.

"Please, call me Kit."

Her blush deepened. "Alright… Kit."

Grinning madly, he straightened and the two continued walking down the steps towards where the footbridge stood over the steady stream running across the grounds like a silvery snake.

"If I may, my lady, may I ask if you received the personal invitation I left you in the woods?"

"I did indeed," she confirmed. Kit grinned as she continued, "And I must say thank you for the beautiful blooms, Your Highness, I mean, Kit." – She glanced at him with an embarrassed smile – "They were positively lovely – the most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen."

"I fear they will never measure up to the beauty they were intended for."

She glanced at him, her cheeks flushing again. Why did he enjoy seeing her blush so much? She hadn't blushed in their first meeting. Perhaps she did so more tonight because she felt just as vulnerable as he did, just as lost on how to properly convey herself as he was. His words were just pouring from his mouth and he feared he might come across as superficial to her.

To his surprise and delight, she smiled and simply replied, "You are too kind, Mr. Kit."

Kit relaxed. She liked him. At least, he was pretty sure she did. Swallowing, he placed his hand behind his back and continued to walk with her, his thoughts fluttering all about in his brain. How could he even possibly attempt to marry someone else when this golden haired angel captivated him so? She carried herself with grace and poise, her pace matched his own perfectly, and to him, she was not a princess but a queen.

Kit frowned as he thought of what would happen when they returned to the palace. The Grand Duke would try everything in his power to get the Princess Chelina in his arms. But he felt that by so doing he would violate the once in a lifetime love he had the good fortune to stumble upon. He would have to be a complete fool to give that up!

At this point, they had reached the area with the footbridge. "What's wrong?" she prodded.

Kit blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been silent for so long. Feeling terrible for retreating to his thoughts, he immediately returned his attentions to the here and now, with her. "When I go back, they will try to pair me off with a lady of their choosing," he confessed. "I'm expected to marry for advantage."

"Oh. Well, who's advantage?"

" _That_ is a good question!"

The two came to a stop, staring at each other.

"Surely you have a right to your own heart," she conveyed.

"I must weigh that against the king's wishes," Kit said, not knowing how else to respond. "He is a wise ruler and a loving father."

"Well, perhaps he'll change his mind."

Kit smiled a little before becoming sober. "I fear he hasn't much time to do so."

His woodland princess looked upon him, her expression filling with absolute sadness. "Poor Kit," she breathed. "I am so sorry."

Her sincerity meant the world to him. He smiled sadly as he rubbed his hand over his knuckles. "That is why I am expected to marry soon. My father wants to see me settled before he leaves to join my mother."

She reached forward and took his hand without invitation. Normally this behavior would be considered incredibly too intimate but for this moment, it felt absolutely right to have her compassion touch him in this manner. He instinctively slid his fingers between the spaces of hers and both experienced rounds of unspoken pleasure beneath their skin. Her slim fingers fit perfectly between the spaces of his hand. She squeezed it comfortingly and he squeezed back.

"I truly am sorry; so much has been placed upon your shoulders," she said, her brown eyes filled with unlimited kindness.

Kit looked at the grass around his feet. "It is my birthright to be burdened with many things, my lady."

"And you have been blessed with the proper amount of courage and kindness to endure them well, I am sure," she said confidently with reassurance.

Kit swallowed before looking up at her. He saw nothing but sincerity. "Thank you."

She smiled. "What a wonderful father," she mused, "to be so worried of your wellbeing."

"He is the greatest man I have ever known," Kit admitted. "But don't tell him I said that."

She laughed, a remarkable sound. "Your secret is safe with me."

Kit felt lighter than he had in years, speaking with her. Her very presence seemed to lift him. She truly was magical. "May I show you something?" he asked, suddenly longing to share with her all he possessed. He wanted her to know everything about him for he felt that her influence would carry him higher than any other person he'd ever met.

"By all means," she invited.

Feeling elated, he led her down the path that would take them to his secret garden. His heart pounded harder than before as they drew near. Kit let go of her hand and ran a little ahead towards the door. "I've never shown this place to anyone," he confessed.

He watched her peek over her shoulder and a part of him wondered for a dreadful moment if she was going to run away. Surely she didn't think he was trying to lure her away and seduce her? The terrible thought, however, disappeared as she turned back to face him with a childlike excitement brewing in her eyes. Her pace quickened a little to catch up with him and her eagerness washed away his fears.

"A secret garden!" she sighed with delight, prancing past him into the enclosed space. He watched her on bated breath, wondering what she thought of his private haven.

"Oh, I love it!" she cried, spinning around to face him.

Kit couldn't help but think how much he loved _her_. Standing there in his garden, the pink flowers in full bloom behind her created the perfect backdrop for what he would have taken to be the most beautiful portrait in Aritess. He could do nothing but admire her as she looked around, her eyes darting every which way until they fell on the swing. She slowly moved towards it and he followed her as she went. He knew she wanted to sit down but was too shy to ask. "Please," he prompted, indicating for her to do so.

She grinned but shook her head slightly. "I shouldn't."

Kit smirked. "You should."

"I shouldn't."

"You should."

"I shouldn't."

"You should," he prodded further nearly laughing.

"I will," she finally conceded, walking around the swing to do so.

Her small fingers curled around the thick ropes and he noticed how her muscles tightened ever so slightly. She peeked over her shoulder at him and he smiled down upon her, his hand coming to rest on the swing's rope slightly above where hers sat. "May I?" he invited.

"Please," she responded, twisting forward.

Kit placed his hand in the small of her back and gently pushed her forward. Her long dress swished across the grassy floor, limiting the movement but not preventing her from enjoying herself. On the third push, a light giggle escaped her and Kit unconsciously smiled. A sudden thud in the grass caused his lovely maiden to let out a small surprised gasp. "Oh," she muttered, coming to a stop.

Her shoe had fallen off.

Kit immediately stepped around her and bent down, taking a moment to admire it. "It's made of glass," he said, looking up at her.

"And why not?" she smiled.

He filled with wonder at her response. From those three words he got a glance into how she viewed things. Why not wear something that was different? He'd never seen any type of glass footwear before. He didn't even think it was possible to make such things. The shoe was just as alluring, mysterious, and captivating as its owner. He probably would have admired it more thoroughly had it not been for the angel he now knelt in front of. He was becoming lost in those brown eyes again. He could hardly think. "Allow me?" he offered, mesmerized.

"Thank you," she said, coming forward still on the swing. Kit helped her pulled back the fabric of her dress just enough to expose her foot; ever the gentleman, he didn't even think of exposing her leg further. Gently taking her ankle, he slipped the shoe back into place.

"There," he muttered, smiling up at her.

"There," she repeated breathlessly.

A wave of emotion caused Kit to unconsciously pull her closer towards him. Her little gasps of breath made his heart pound within in his chest. "Won't you tell me who you really are?" he asked desperately, his voiced filled with longing.

"If I do, I think everything might be different," she faintly replied.

"I don't understand. Can you at least tell me your name?" he begged.

"My name is –" but she paused. The bells of the clock tower had begun to chime in the distance. Kit watched in confusion as her face filled with shock. "I have to leave!" she gasped. "It's hard to explain; lizards and pumpkins and… and things."

She leapt from the swing and rushed for the exit, leaving Kit completely bemused as he rose to his feet.

"Wait!" he cried, perplexed. "Where are you going?"

She paused at the little window he'd cleared away from the vines a few months ago. "You've been awfully nice," she cried breathlessly, "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I've loved it, every second!"

He heard her glass heels clinking away on the pavement as she ran back to the palace. Letting out a confused breath, Kit stepped backward and sat down on the swing. "Lizards and pumpkins?" he muttered, bewildered. What on earth was that supposed to mean? More and more she intrigued him. He couldn't hear her glass slippers anymore. What was he doing? He couldn't let her run off now, not when he hadn't even gotten a name from her! Grinning, he left the garden and chased after her.

He tore through the gardens, holding his sword at his side so it wouldn't bang against his leg. He paused, looking around wildly. She was rushing up the palace steps! He didn't waste a second. Sprinting towards the stairs, he took them two at a time. He was halfway when she reached the top, disappearing from his view. This only made him go faster, determination spurring him forward.

Skidding into the hall, his eyes landed on the guards whose features were wide with surprise. They'd seen the prince and the lovely young lady in the blue dress exit the palace into the gardens earlier but they hadn't been prepared to see her running from the scene with a desperate look on her face nor the sudden appearance of the prince.

"Which way did she go?" he asked gasping for breath.

With raised eyebrows, both men pointed to the left. Kit nodded to them before sprinting off again, determined to catch her before she could completely disappear. He figured he would be able to since she was running not only in glass shoes but tons of fabric; surely that would slow her down? But she'd already beaten him inside and was nowhere in the hall. He had to hand it to his maiden, she could really run.

He reached the ballroom and his eyes immediately locked on to her. She was running through the crowd of dancers. He grinned. They'd slowed her down enough for him to catch up! Plunging into the sea of swishing fabrics, he pursued. Unfortunately his attempt was interrupted by a desperate maiden who clasped his hands and pulled him into the current dance he was trying to dodge. "Your Highness!" she cried. Unwilling to let this hindrance deter him, Kit's eyes remained on his mystery princess. And though he acted a gentleman and danced with the girl who'd seized him, his steps propelled him to the staircase the princess was climbing.

Again she disappeared from his view. Determination willed within him. As he reached the other side of the ballroom he gently twirled the girl currently digging her claws into him and let go. As she spun away, he seized his opportunity and flew up the staircase.

o0o0o

Ella was going against every longing of her heart. She had wanted nothing more than to stay in the secret garden with the prince but she couldn't afford her stepmother and stepsisters seeing her. She was absolutely petrified of what they would do to her if they found out she was the girl that had stolen the prince away from their ridiculous fantasies of seducing him to their every whim. And so she ran, despite the fact she knew he was running after her.

Pushing through the crowded dance floor, ignoring the gasps of surprise left in her wake, she climbed the staircase that would lead her to the hallway of the palace entrance. Reaching the top, she raced for the corner only to bump into something solid.

"Ooo! Oh, Your Majesty!" Ella cried in complete shock. Of all the people she could have run into, she'd run into the King of Aritess himself!

"Young lady," the King said just as surprised.

"I am so sorry," she gasped, curtsying.

"Oh, think nothing of it my dear," he said, smiling down at her.

Completely embarrassed but grateful he hadn't taken offense, she brushed passed him with a smile. Then she impulsively turned around and spoke her mind breathlessly, "I wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son Kit is the most lovely person I've ever met, so good and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you." Realizing she'd spoken quite boldly, she bowed and twisted on her heel, "Excuse me!"

She rushed down the hall, desperate to reach the carriage. Please let me make it there before the clock strikes twelve! she prayed.

o0o0o

Kit's pursuance of the mystery princess did not go unnoticed by either the Grand Duke or the Captain. They'd seen him chasing after her across the ballroom floor and up the staircase where she'd disappeared. Abandoning the people they had been entertaining, both men ran after the prince.

Kit didn't realize they were attempting to follow him. He had only one thought in his head: catch up to the princess before she disappeared! He vaguely remembered running passed his father, the older man calling out his name. Kit ignored him, making a mental note to apologize profusely for doing so at a later time. He emerged out into the hall leading to the palace entrance.

His boots slamming against the marble floor, he cried out, "Wait!" Even though he could no longer see her, he hoped his voice might deter her flight.

He could hear others following in his wake but he didn't turn around to find out who it was. "Your Highness!" someone called. He recognized the voice of Captain Alistair but didn't acknowledge him.

Reaching the top of the palace steps, he saw her in the middle! She was currently stooping to pick something up. "Wait!" he cried again, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him like a frightened deer, frozen momentarily in place. "Where are you going?" he shouted down to her.

She turned, ignoring him, continuing to fly down the stairs. Kit pursued her. "Come back!" he called but she didn't falter. She reached a magnificent golden carriage and climbed inside, the footman slamming the door behind her. The carriage pulled away. "Wait!" Kit shouted desperately but it was too late, she had already reached the gate.

Coming to a stop, he discovered the reason for her short reprieve on the stairs; one of her glass shoes had slipped from her feet. Bending down, he picked it up with both hands. Captain Alistair and the Grand Duke finally caught up with him. "Captain, my horse," Kit commanded, looking towards the gate where he could see the carriage riding off into the town.

"No!" the Grand Duke protested. "This may be some intrigue to lure you from the palace. Your father needs you here."

Kit doubted his mystery princess had any ill intentions towards him but the Grand Duke was right; he couldn't abandon the ball or his father. The Grand Duke ran passed down the steps, shouting for the guard to mount their horses at once. Kit hoped they would catch up to her and bring her back to him. He stared down at the shoe, captivated.

"I was having a fine old time," Captain Alistair complained behind him. "You had to go and choose that one, didn't you?" He tromped passed him to follow after the Grand Duke.

Kit grinned staring off at the gates in pure delight. "Yes I did."

 **Next up, the after effects of the ball! :) Expect it in a couple of days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am really enjoying writing this story - I seriously can't stop writing! Every spare moment I have, I'm on my computer typing away. More to come soon!**

 _ **Disclaimer: same as always.**_

07

Kit climbed the palace steps cradling the slipper in both his hands as if he were carrying the most precious thing on the entire face of the earth and, to him, it was since it represented his princess. He had no desire to return to the ball and continue dancing with other women when the only one he wanted to be with was now gone.

Why had she run off? What was this about lizards and pumpkins? Why did she look so petrified when bending down to pick up her shoe? And why would she leave such a precious thing behind? Kit couldn't figure it out. One moment they were happily conversing in his garden and the next she was rushing away in a whirlwind of fabric.

And, confound it all, he still didn't know her name!

What irony. She was just about to tell him and then the clock's chime propelled her away. Did she have a curfew or something? Why would she on the night of a ball? Usually such things lasted until the early hours of the morning. She would have known this so why did she leave?

Kit wandered down the palace hallway in a daze, his hands still clutching the glass slipper. The craftsmanship was impeccable, the clear cut of glass glistening with small rainbows in the shimmering light coming from the candles mounted to the walls and ceiling. A beautiful butterfly rested at the base of the shoe over the toe. His princess was just like the creature; light, remarkable, and free to flutter away wherever she longed to go.

He sighed.

"Kit?"

Kit jumped but his hands kept a firm hold on the shoe as he turned around. The king was walking towards him in concern. "Where on earth are you going, my boy? The ball is that way," he said, pointing behind him.

Kit glanced down the hall then at the slipper in his hand. He didn't know what to say. "I… she..."

King Rowan approached, noticing the delicate shoe for the first time. "Is that shoe made of glass?"

Kit nodded. "It belongs to her, father. She left it on the steps just now."

"Why on earth would she leave such a remarkable thing behind?" King Rowan wondered, peering down at the slipper.

"I don't know," Kit said. "She was in a hurry."

"Chased her off did you?" the king teased.

Kit frowned. "I don't believe I did. We were conversing out in the gardens when she suddenly stood up and announced she had to leave."

"I wonder why," the king mused.

Kit rolled the glass slipper around in his hands, lost in thought. His father was staring at him but Kit wasn't paying the slightest attention. He'd been carried away to the earlier events of the evening when he was holding her in his arms, guiding her around the ballroom.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness!"

For the second time, Kit was caught by surprise. Looking up, he saw the Grand Duke coming towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at him expectantly.

The Grand Duke shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sire, she slipped away."

"How?" Kit demanded. Surely the royal guard would have caught up to a carriage!

"The gate came loose right after the carriage passed," Captain Alistair answered, walking up to join the three men. "The next available exit was three blocks away in another section of the city. Even if we used it, we wouldn't have caught up with her."

"Captain, I want you to spare no effort in searching the road for her," Kit commanded.

"Kit, what you suggest is not practical," his father chided. "You'll have the entire guard sweeping every section of the kingdom all night for some girl?"

"She isn't just some girl, father!" Kit snapped, stepping away from him. "She's…" he paused, unwilling to continue this conversation around so many ears.

King Rowan sighed. "Captain, Grand Duke, please return to the ball and entertain the guests. Kit, come with me."

Kit grudgingly followed his father down the hall away from the ball's festivities. The two walked in silence until they reached the king's private study. Shutting the doors, King Rowan indicated for Kit to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Kit did so, placing the glass slipper on the desk between them.

He was completely restless. His maiden was out there, somewhere, drawing farther and farther away from him. And he was stuck here, in his father's private study.

King Rowan let out a heavy sigh as he noticed his son's stormy expression. He'd seen the way his son had practically flown down the staircase into the ballroom below the second that mysterious girl had appeared. She had been positively stunning, he couldn't deny that. His son had superb taste. He'd also never seen his son dance with someone so gracefully before whisking said dance partner away to a more private setting. She had definitely captured his heart more than the king realized.

Walking around his desk, he sat down heavily in his chair. "So… who is she?"

Kit swallowed. He couldn't look his father in the eye. "I don't know," he confessed.

King Rowan's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"She never gave me her name."

"You spent the entire evening with her and didn't get a name?"

"I was about to!" Kit exclaimed, leaping to his feet to begin pacing. "She was just about to reveal it to me when the clock chimed and she said she had to leave!"

"Well do you know what kingdom she's from?"

"No."

King Rowan became genuinely concerned. "Kit, she's the girl you met in the forest, is she not?"

"Yes. I mistook her for being a good honest country girl but that clearly wasn't the case!"

"Oh? Did she say she was a princess?"

Kit paused in his pacing. "No… I only assumed…"

King Rowan couldn't fault him there; the girl had carried herself like a princess would. "She definitely appeared to be royalty but if she never told you, son…"

Kit knew where his father was steering this conversation. "Father, I don't want to marry anyone else! I love her!"

King Rowan studied him. "And how do you know that?"

Kit whirled around. "I just do, father! I can't get her out of my head. She's all I've been able to think about since the moment we met back in the woods."

"Be that as it may," his father supplied gently, "You can't ignore your obligations, son. You are a prince and the whole purpose of tonight's ball was to choose a princess to be your wife."

"I did choose."

"But Kit, if she isn't a princess…" the king trailed off.

Kit took several deep breaths. "Are you going to force me to marry for advantage if she is not?" he whispered quietly.

King Rowan sighed. Kit waited on bated breath. "Let's discuss this at a later time."

"May I retire for the night?" Kit asked, standing up.

King Rowan stared at him for a few moments before giving up the silent battle between them. "Fine."

Kit snatched up the glass slipper and left the room without a backward glance. He couldn't believe this. Even after he had told his father his true feelings for his mystery princess, he was suggesting he consider someone else! Frustrated and sad, Kit entered his room. Henry and Lance weren't there; they were probably helping out the rest of the staff with the ball. Walking over to his bed, he pulled one of his pillows away from the rest and placed the glass slipper upon it. Heaving a heavy sigh, he removed his jacket and his boots before walking out onto his balcony.

Despite the fact that it had begun raining, Kit leaned against the baluster and looked out over the gardens. Tonight had been one he never wanted to forget. He thought of his princess, of her soft golden hair, her compassion towards his sorrows and woes, and her fascination for a garden others would consider little to no importance. She had been humble when he suggested someone paint her portrait, almost as if she didn't think herself worthy of such a notion but grateful nonetheless over his words. He thought of the way her eyes sparkled and how her attention was solely focused on him from the moment she saw him. He thought of her smile, how it lit up her face and melted his heart. Gracious, he was even more taken with her than back in the woods!

"Your Highness!" someone gasped in shock. "What are you doing out there in the rain?"

Kit turned around to find both Henry and Lance peering at him from inside. He merely shrugged, turning his attention away from them to the scenery before him, sighing all the while.

"Sire, you shouldn't be out in the rain," Lance chided, stepping out into the downpour, "We can't have you getting sick!"

Kit sighed. "I suppose that wouldn't do, would it?" Turning, he allowed Lance to guide him back inside.

Both servants were alarmed by the prince's detached behavior. Sharing concerned looks, they helped him out of his wet clothes into his evening robe. Kit seemed completely distracted, allowing them to do as they wished without a word. Neither Henry nor Lance dared ask about what happened at the ball. The whole palace was buzzing about how the prince had spent the entire night with the mystery princess going so far as to chase her down the palace steps. The question on everyone's tongue was who was she?

When the prince hadn't returned to the ballroom after chasing after the girl, the whole event seemed spoiled. Nobody wanted to stick around when there wasn't a prince to woo. The gossip spread like wildfire among the guards and palace staff that the prince had chosen his princess but the latter had fled before him, escaping the Grand Duke and the guard. Why had she run? And what was this about her leaving a slipper made of glass on the steps?

Henry and Lance had not noticed the slipper resting on the bed when they returned to Kit's chambers; they were too concerned about making sure he was alright. After they had helped him into his robe, Kit walked passed them without a word towards the bed. The servants let out a gasp as they finally noticed the glass shoe.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Kit muttered, hearing their sounds of astonishment.

"Your Highness… is that…?" Henry asked hesitantly.

Kit smiled. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. I fear I have been swept away to a place I'd rather be than here. She left this on the steps… I've never seen anything like it, such beauty, such uniqueness… just like her."

Kit sighed. Henry and Lance didn't know what to say so they said nothing at all. A knock on the door saved them from dwelling in what was fast becoming an awkward atmosphere.

Lance went to the door and opened it. "Captain, what brings you here at such a late hour?"

"May we have a private moment," Captain Alistair asked, nodding to Kit who sat on the bed.

Kit gave his consent and both Henry and Lance left the room. The Captain pulled up a chair and sat down. He knew that Kit would need someone to talk to about what had just happened so he decided to wait until Kit spoke his thoughts, which didn't take long.

"She left, Alistair," he mumbled, staring down at the shoe. "Like a butterfly, she's flown away and I haven't the foggiest idea where to even start looking for her."

"Why did she run in the first place? Did you try to make an advance?"

Though he knew the Captain was teasing, Kit couldn't help be offended. "Alistair! You know I would never do such a thing, especially to her!"

Alistair offered a small smile. "I figured as much. Well, if you didn't do that then why did she run?"

Kit shook his head. "She wasn't very clear as to why. I was just about to get her name when the clock chimed and she told me she had to leave because of lizards and pumpkins and things."

Alistair stared. "Lizards and pumpkins?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Kit said exasperated. "It makes no sense!"

"Indeed it does not," the Captain agreed, "But what makes even less sense is that you spent the entire evening with the girl, even disappearing from the ball for a private word, and you didn't even get her name!"

"Don't remind me of my failure, Alistair, I'm already beating myself up over it," Kit muttered bitterly, replacing the shoe on the pillow. "I don't know her name, I have no idea where she is from, and I haven't a clue if she is a princess or not! All I know is that after being alone with and conversing with her I have fallen even more in love."

"That much is obvious," Captain Alistair smirked, "since you were willing to have the entire palace guard search every inch of the kingdom for her. I'm sure you would have joined in the hunt yourself."

"I was originally going to chase after her myself," Kit reminded. "Had the Grand Duke not been there, I would have!"

"You don't think he was right, do you?"

"In the regards that she was trying to lure me away from the palace? Heavens no! Gracious, Alistair, that would make her incredibly shallow."

"And incredibly seductive, which has proven true in your case."

"She can seduce me all she wants and I'd come willingly," Kit muttered, "Because I know the motivation behind such seduction would be something more meaningful than greed or power. She wants none of those things, Alistair."

"Then what does she want? Why else would she single you out the second she appeared?"

Kit remembered the sorrow she had tried to hide from him in their first meeting in the woods and the different emotions in her eyes tonight, the emotions of hope, happiness, and endearment. "She singled me out because I was the one who asked her to dance at the ball. She thought I was an apprentice, Alistair. She had no idea I was the prince! And concerning what she wants… I think… I think that she wants to be loved for who she is as I do."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" the Captain kindly prompted for Kit was beginning to get lost in another daze.

"When we first met, back in the woods, she had appeared to be trying to conceal hidden sorrow from me. Tonight, that sorrow was missing. Instead she was happy and hopeful. And the way she looked at me… she made me feel like I was some kind of lifeline to her, like I was the only thing keeping her afloat from drowning in the sorrowing depths she kept hidden from the world."

"I never would have thought she was suffering from anything," Captain Alistair muttered. "She carried herself like a royal would and she radiated with happiness as you say. I wonder what could have made her sad the day you first met her."

"I don't know but I want to take that sadness away," Kit muttered. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that might not happen. When my father found out that I didn't know anything about my mysterious lady, he hinted that she might not be royalty."

"And if that were the case then you would have to settle for another bride," the Captain finished.

Kit nodded. "He didn't press me to choose someone tonight. That actually rather surprised me. Usually he'd put up a fight."

"He did look rather unwell by the end of the night," Captain Alistair commented. "Perhaps he couldn't bring himself to put in the effort?"

Kit frowned. His father had looked paler than usual. "Perhaps… I fear his days are rapidly drawing to a close, Alistair. I know he's only urging me to marry to ease his spirit that he won't be leaving me alone."

"Then you need to seek out your disappearing young lady."

"I want to," Kit muttered. "I just don't know where to start."

Captain Alistair reached across and patted his arm. "I'm sure that in time something will reveal itself and we will know what to do."

Kit nodded. "I suppose you are right. We should get some rest, Alistair. It's getting late."

The Captain could tell that the prince was still troubled but he decided to leave him to his thoughts. "Very well. I shall see you in the morning, Kit."

"See you," Kit muttered.

o0o0o

Though he had promised Captain Alistair that he would see him in the morning, Kit remained in his private chambers. Henry and Lance tried to engage him in conversation but Kit wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone. There was so much on his mind: his father's declining health, his royal obligation to marry a princess, the glass shoe now sitting on his bedside cabinet, and most of all, his mystery princess.

Henry and Lance left shortly after helping him dress in a simple midnight blue jacket, green cravat, white undershirt, beige pants, and black knee length boots. Kit let out a heavy sigh, walking over to his now made bed. Sitting upon it, he picked up the shoe.

" _I have to leave! ... It's hard to explain. Lizards and pumpkins and… and things."_

"What did she mean?" Kit wondered for the hundredth time. "Lizards and pumpkins and things?"

He couldn't figure it out. He'd mused about it all night – he'd even dreamt of lizards and pumpkins! – but he was just as stumped as he had been the first time his mystery princess had uttered the words. Why would she have to leave due to lizards, pumpkins, and things? What were those other things? Kit shook his head.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself, standing up and setting the shoe back on the table.

Two minutes later he picked it up again and wandered over to a chair next to the balcony windows. Falling back into the plush furniture, he rubbed his eyes before gazing at the shoe again. As he took in its fascinating craftsmanship for the hundredth time, an idea sparked. Leaping to his feet, he threw open the door. The guards stationed outside twisted around from the sudden banging of wood against the wall.

"Sire, are you alright?" one of them asked.

Kit waved off their concerns, "I'm fine."

Striding from the room, he purposefully walked down the halls, heading to the servant quarters. He knew Henry and Lance would be there since they had told him they would be in the laundry room taking care of his clothes and shining his boots should he need them. Quickly descending the steps, he shoved open the doors and briskly walked inside.

Fresh aromas filled his nose and the sound of scrubbing, chattering, and slight laughter rang through the air as servants washed clothes in giant basins, threw wet things into baskets, and carried said baskets outside to be hung up to dry. The working ceased all together, however, when everyone became aware of Kit's presence. He did stick out like a sore thumb, after all; everyone else wore the typical servant colors – blue skirts or pants and yellow shirts.

Swallowing a little, Kit nodded to them before walking passed in search of Henry or Lance. On the other side of the laundry room was an open door. Kit made his way to it and found Henry and Lance polishing his boots.

"Henry, Lance!" He called, gaining their attention immediately.

The two of them leapt out of their chairs. "Your Highness!" Henry gasped as they bowed, "What are you doing here?"

"I need one of you to do something for me," he said in a rush, stepping further into the room.

He didn't realize that other servants had paused to peek around the doorway to see what on earth he would require of his man servants.

"What do you need, Sire?" Lance asked.

"I need you to send for the Royal Cordwainer at once!" Kit replied.

Lance's eyebrows shot up as he and Henry, who posed a similar look, stared. There would only be one reason the prince would be asking for the royal shoemaker.

"I'll fetch him right away," Lance offered.

"Excellent!" Kit said, turning on his heel.

"Um, Your Highness?" Henry called.

Kit turned. "Yes?"

"Forgive my impertinence but, if that was all you needed, why didn't you pull the rope in your room to summon us?"

Kit froze. He'd been so excited about his sudden epiphany that he hadn't even thought to do so. Trying to keep his composure, he replied, "It must have slipped my mind. See to it that you bring Master Brom to me as soon as you can. I'll wait for him in my private study."

Before his face could turn red, Kit left the room. He rushed out of the servants' quarters as fast as he dared with a false hope that none of the servants would notice his darkened cheeks. The second he finished climbing the stairs, he found an empty room, shut the door, and ran a hand through his hair. Had he seriously just walked all the way down to the servants' quarters to ask about summoning the Royal Shoemaker? Why hadn't he just pulled the rope? That way he wouldn't have had to leave his room!

Frustrated and berating himself from his embarrassment, Kit tried to compose his feelings for several minutes. The room he was in was one to entertain guests. The curtains were partially drawn though the sunlight still found a way to light up the beige colored walls, deep green furniture, and cherry wood tables sitting in the middle of the room. A beautifully carved mirror hung over a rather handsome empty fireplace. Kit looked at his reflection and scowled. His face was as red as a cherry.

Walking over to the nearest cushion, he fell backward, not caring that it may be inappropriate to lounge on the couch as he was now doing. Nobody was in this room anyway and it wasn't as if anyone knew he was here – so Kit contented himself to lounge in the room for a few quiet moments. And as he sat, the melody of La Valse de L'Amour – the song he and his princess had danced to – played through his mind, his memories taking him back to last night.

The more he thought of his mystery princess, the more reassurance he sustained that she was exactly what the kingdom needed, what he needed. Marrying the Princess Chelina would bring trade, land, and security but marrying his mysterious princess would bring love, courage, inner strength, and passion. Her gentle nature, her loving kindness, and her courage to act the way she saw fit were priceless treasures that Kit knew would greatly benefit the kingdom. He had to get his father to realize this but how?

Please, he silently prayed, soften his heart. Help him to see what I see.

Kit broke away from his silent musings a moment later. How long had he been staring at the ceiling covered in golden vine paintings? Glancing at his reflection and finding his face no longer colored, Kit leapt to his feet and left the room, rushing up to his private chambers to grab his maiden's shoe before going to his study to await the Royal Cordwainer, Master Brom.

The shoemaker knocked on his door five minutes later before stepping into the room. Master Brom was a younger gentleman. Slightly older than Kit, he had become the Royal Cordwainer when Master William had passed away in the late fall of last year. Master Brom had been his best apprentice and had made almost all of Kit's footwear. Though shoemaker and prince, the two had a very friendly relationship and would sometimes spend an entire order session playing chess instead of going over business.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Master Brom asked.

"Yes Master Brom I did," Kit muttered standing up to walk around his desk. He left the glass slipper sitting on it.

Master Brom was taller than Kit, a giant of a man if one were being truthful. He was over six feet with large skinny hands, long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail away from his face, and sea green eyes. Taking long strides, the shoemaker bowed to the prince before straightening. "I take it this isn't the usual call?"

"No it isn't," Kit admitted. He suspected that Master Brom would know exactly why he had summoned him. The talk of the glass slipper had traveled through the entire castle before the sun had even had a chance to rise in the sky. But Master Brom waited patiently to hear the reason for his summons instead of jumping to conclusions.

Kit picked up the glass slipper and showed it to the shoemaker. "I need to know who made this shoe."

Master Brom let out a small gasp of awe. "May I?" he asked longingly, holding out a hand.

Kit was rather possessive of the slipper but he felt Master Brom could be trusted. He'd known the man for years when he was an apprentice and had never had any faults with him. "It is very precious to me," Kit said, holding it out.

"I understand," Master Brom muttered, handling the shoe as a mother would handle her own child. "How exquisite!" he praised, turning it carefully in his hands.

"Have you heard of anyone who can make glass shoes?" Kit pressed.

"I haven't, Your Highness," Master Brom reluctantly admitted, "But I would love to speak to whomever crafted this masterpiece. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was spun from magic!"

Kit sighed, disappointed. "I hoped you would at least have an idea of someone who may be into that particular trade in your field of work."

"I am sorry, Your Highness," Master Brom muttered, handing the shoe back to Kit. "Is there anything I can do to cure your displeasure?"

Kit sat the slipper down on his desk, thinking. "Would it be possible to get in contact with the other shoemakers in the kingdom? Perhaps you can learn from them if they have heard of a glass shoemaker."

"I can have one of my apprentices travel to each of them to gather the information, Sire," Master Brom suggested.

"That wouldn't be too much trouble?" Kit asked.

"Certainly not, Sire," Master Brom said with a slight chuckle. "I can see this is very important to you."

"I'll employ a handful of royal guard to accompany them."

"I appreciate that, Sire. I will send Alys; she will make sure to put all her efforts into the task. If she left today, she should be able to return to the palace in a fortnight."

Kit wasn't thrilled with having to wait two whole weeks for results but at least something was going to be done to find his princess. He'd leave on the trip himself if his father weren't so ill. "Very well. I will make sure she is paid for her services and that you are compensated for her absence. If needed, you may hire a temporary apprentice to replace her to keep up with orders and I will make sure they receive wages as well."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," Master Brom replied with a bow. "I will see to it that she leaves at once."

Kit scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to the shoemaker. "Have her take this to Captain Alistair. He will make sure to employ guards for the journey."

Master Brom bestowed one more bow before leaving the room. Kit let out a heavy sigh as he walked back behind his desk and sat down, staring at the shoe. There were other things he was supposed to do but he hadn't the concentration to do them. He sat at his desk for a long time in quite the daze when a knock came on his door.

"Enter," he invited, coming to himself.

It was the Grand Duke and his face was filled with sorrow. "Your Highness," he said, his voice grim, "Your father wishes to see you."

Kit shot out of his chair. "Is he alright?" he demanded, coming around the desk.

"He couldn't get out of bed this morning," the Grand Duke answered as he followed Kit out of the room; he had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. "His health took a devastating turn for the worst through the night. The Royal Physician has been with him all morning but…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

Kit's heart constricted and his pace, if possible, quickened. Somehow he knew his father didn't have a lot of time and he was desperate to reach him before it was too late.

 **Reviews are wishes my heart makes... ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter was really sad to write. I hope I did it justice. Thanks for the reviews, the favoriting, and the following. I love you guys!**

08

The walk to the king's private bedroom seemed to take an eternity. Kit's mind was harrowed up with memories, good and bad. The last conversation he'd had with his father had been a sour one. He couldn't – he wouldn't! – let that be the last one they shared.

He made it to his father's room. Captain Alistair was standing at the door while four attendants in yellow overcoats stood within. Kit's eyes briefly met the Captain's. They were filled with grief. Kit walked inside. The physician inclined his head, unwilling to meet his inquiring gaze. Kit swallowed though it was rather difficult to do so. Already his eyes were beginning to sting with unshed tears.

The King lay in the bed, his skin pale, his breath shallow. "Oh you've come," he gasped. "Good."

Over come with great sorrow, Kit deeply frowned. "Oh Father, don't go," he pled.

"I must," he said as Kit sat down beside him, clasping his hand. "You needn't be alone. Take a bride, the Princess Chelina. What if I commanded you to do so?"

Kit had been afraid his father would do something like this but he'd made up his mind. He knew that the only way for him to be the man the kingdom needed him to be, he had to marry for love, even if that meant defying the one man he respected more than anyone else in the entire world.

Kit's miniscule smile was grave as he looked at his father, his heart breaking while he shook his head. "I love and respect you, but I will not." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I believe that we need not to look outside of our borders for strength or guidance. What we need is right before us and we need only have courage and be kind to see it."

King Rowan stared at him for a moment. "Just so. You've become your own man," he replied weakly but proud. "Good. Then perhaps, in the little time left to me, I can become the father you deserve." Kit's eyes filled with tears as his father drew a haggard breath. "You must not marry for advantage. You must marry for _love_. Find that girl. _Find her!_ The one they're all talking about. The forgetful one –"

"– who loses her shoes," Kit finished with him. Both chuckled.

"Oh, be cheerful boy," King Rowan sighed.

"Thank you, father," Kit whispered tenderly. His heart was breaking. In his last breaths, his father had softened and eased his troubled heart.

"Thank _you_ , Kit," the king whispered. Those few words conveyed more meaning to Kit than anything else. A tear fell down his face. His father smiled up at him. "I love you son."

"I love you father," he replied, his voice choked with emotion.

King Rowan lifted his arm and Kit bent down, placing his head against his chest. His father rested his hand tenderly across him and breathed his last breaths. Kit's heart broke as he curled up on the bed, his tears unrestrained as they fell in rivulets down on his cheeks.

His father was gone.

o0o0o

Ella was in the middle of scrubbing floors, bubbles flowing all around with each time she plunged her hand into the wash bucket to dampen her rag. Her hands, arms, and back ached. Her stepmother had given her a huge list to complete early the next morning, something she only did when she was in a particularly foul mood. Ella believed it was because neither Drezella nor Anastasia were able to secure their hands on the prince. A small secretive smile had claimed Ella's face all day and she tried to hide it from her step mother and stepsisters by wearing her hair loose. Now that she was doing the floors, however, she had to have it out of the way so she could get down and scrub the grout in the dining room which was covered with spatters of food. She was a little upset because she was sure the floor hadn't been this dirty when she cleaned it four days ago. Ella didn't like accusations, however, so she merely wrote it off as being the result of heartily consumed meals.

Sighing, she sat back to move the pail of water closer towards her when, quite suddenly and rather unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Wiping her hands off, she went to answer it. The young man standing before her was a royal page, the insignia on his black uniform the crest of the royal seal. The fact that he was wearing black caused Ella's breath to hitch and a hand rested over her heart.

The page sensed that this servant girl knew what news he brought. Grimly, with deep sadness, he gave his message. "His Majesty, King Rowan, passed away this, the twenty seventh day in August. Long live the King! I have been instructed to inform all who dwell in this region to wear black attire for the next week in respect to His Majesty's passing. His Highness, Prince Kit, will ascend the throne tomorrow but has requested a mourning period for his father be extended for three weeks. Regular attire may be worn once more in a week's time if one feels so inclined."

Ella's tears spilled down her cheeks. The page's own eyes were misted over. Ella cleared her constricted throat enough to say, "Thank you for bring us this terrible news, my good sir. Tell His Highness that he has our prayers and our hearts sorrow with him."

The page seemed surprised by this but he merely sniffled, nodded, and walked dejectedly back over to his horse. Ella closed the door, her heart breaking a little. All she wanted was to leave this retched place and run off to Kit, to comfort him. She knew how he would be feeling. She had been alone in mourning her father's death and now it appeared he would be alone too. But there was nothing she could do. The palace would never admit her, a soot-covered servant girl, to see the soon to be king. The nearest she'd be able to get was the gate and everyone else was sure to be there too to show their support. Poor Kit; he was going to be crowned King, have all the responsibilities shoved upon his shoulders, and barely have any time to mourn his father. Distractions were nice but private time to grieve was definitely helpful in the healing process.

Forcing away her silent sobs and wiping the tears from her face, Ella composed her countenance so she could go and inform her stepmother and stepsisters of the message that had just been delivered. There had to be something she could do, she silently thought as she drew near the sitting room. An idea formed and Ella filled with determination. She'd have to be sneaky but if she waited for the right moment, she could slip away without anyone's notice. Music lessons, which lasted two hours, were never to be disturbed and the next one was tomorrow. Making up her mind to execute her plan, Ella took a deep breath and walked in to deliver the news that she knew not only broke her heart but her dear Kit's as well.

o0o0o

Kit had lied over his father's body for a good half hour, sobbing openly into the white nightgown covering his chest. His mind had been wracked with grief, his stomach clenching painfully. His throat was raw from the uncontrolled sobs and his eyes hurt from the continuous tears trailing down his cheeks; it seemed as if they would become a permanent fixture in his life.

He couldn't believe it. His father was gone. No longer could they banter. No longer could he go to him for advice. No longer could he escape from the gilded cage he knew one day he'd have to enter for the rest of his life. His father had been set free and now it was his turn to take on the responsibilities of the kingdom. He had been taught his entire life what he needed to do but it still terrified him. An entire kingdom now rested solely on his shoulders. He had none to share it with him. At least his father could put some of the burden on his shoulders but now he had to carry the entire load alone.

He knew that the others just in the hall could hear his cries of anguish but he didn't care. He needed to express himself. The grief plaguing through his soul was deep and unmanageable, a wild beast that refused to tamed until it was ready to be. Thankfully the others didn't disturb him, giving him this moment to caress the shell of the man he'd loved since birth. The warmth of his hand was still pressed into Kit's back as if a faint imprint of him was still there.

Kit bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop another onslaught of emotion but the pain only intensified. The choked gasp was more strangled than before as it came out of its repressed state with a force that shocked his body into a slight convulsion. Kit's hands tightened on his father's shirt, his heart aching, his stomach clenching. Would this grief ever stop?

Slowly, ever so slowly, his deep shuddering breaths calmed and the tears stopped pouring from his eyes. Then came the emptiness, the feeling of being utterly alone. This was somehow worse than the sobs. Kit swallowed, his throat smarting from the movement. His eyes remained shut, his face buried in his father's chest, his fist's holding onto the white shirt beneath him as if in a vain hope that his father would come back to him if he kept holding on as tightly as he could.

Faintly, as if from another realm, Kit heard the approach of hesitant footsteps. Another hand, warmer than the one belonging to his father, rested on his shoulder. Kit looked up and saw Captain Alistair. The colored man's cheeks were wet, his eyes rimmed with red from his tears. Utter grief furrowed his brow and pulled his lips into a deep frown. Kit took a ragged breath before pushing himself off his father into the Captain's outstretched arms.

Captain Alistair was all he had left, the brother in everything but blood. There was a person he could draw some strength, some comfort, from. Kit didn't realize that he was crying again, his tears soiling the Captain's dark uniform. Captain Alistair didn't sooth him with any words. He merely held on to him. He knew without Kit having to tell him that he needed to give him strength for at this moment he had none himself.

Kit schooled his emotions again and pulled away. "I apologize, my friend. I fear I have ruined your jacket." He tried to smile but his lips wouldn't lift.

"Kit," Captain Alistair whispered, pulling him back into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Kit fought down another wave of tears. Taking a long, deep breath, he nodded before gently removing himself from the embrace. "Thank you, Alistair. I fear I am going to be in great need of your assistance in the coming days."

"I will always be here," he promised.

"I know," Kit muttered.

Captain Alistair excused himself for a moment to order a bucket of ice water and a fresh towel be brought in for Kit to rest against his face. As the command was softly spoken, Kit looked at his father and was struck by how peaceful he appeared. He had slipped into the next life without a shadow of regret or worry. The second he'd told Kit to find the girl who lost her slipper, his countenance had changed. He was ready to move on. Kit had seen the faith in his eyes that he no longer had to worry about leaving him alone. In hindsight, it was a miracle that he was able to perceive this revelation when he did.

He was so consumed with grief that he hardly thought of anything else but the last conversation with his father played through his mind. He was telling Kit that he didn't want him to waste away in mourning his death. He wanted him to move forward, to be cheerful, and to take the bride who would bring him a lifetime of happiness.

But Kit needed to grieve.

He remembered when his mother had died. He and his father had mourned for almost four months and even after that it was still hard to finally begin to pick up the pieces and press on. Kit determined that he needed some space. He didn't want his mystery princess to come to a palace possessed with loss. He wanted to be able to welcome her with a smile. His decision made, he sent up a prayer that even though he would allow time to drift them apart, when the time came, he could fulfill his father's desire and find the owner of the glass slipper.

o0o0o

Ella hardly slept that night. She lay in her bed tossing and turning, thinking of Kit and the sorrows he must be facing. Hers was a constant prayer in his behalf, asking that he might be able to somehow feel how much she longed to hold him in her arms and kiss his sorrows away.

She had decided to write him a letter, one speaking from the heart and filled with courage and kindness towards him, his father, and his situation. Her plan was to leave it in the clearing in the woods in the same tree he had hidden his invitation to her for the ball. She knew that she had to make it visible so she was going to go to a small clearing she knew of that possessed wild flowers; she couldn't afford any other.

The sun finally rose and after tying her hair in a black ribbon – for that was the only black item of clothing she had to give her respects– Ella performed her chores as usual. She worked a little faster so she could have time to slip away during the music lesson to take place an hour after lunch. Cleaning up the now empty dishes, she carried everything down to the kitchen and hastily ate what was left over – a piece of bread, some cheese, and a handful of grapes. She made sure to save some for the mice, setting the teacup table near the hole they usually appeared from with little scraps of food on top. She would have waited for them to eat with her but time was precious.

She'd tucked the note to Kit in a cupboard in the kitchen so she wouldn't have to climb the winding staircase up into the attic again. Grabbing the letter, she rushed out the door the second she heard Anastasia's dreadful voice fill the manor. Galahad was grazing in the small padlock she'd placed him in first thing that morning. Yanking the fence open, she rushed in and expertly managed to climb onto his back.

"Please take me to the clearing, Galahad," she whispered in his ear, "the one where we met Kit." Her horse nickered a little but didn't move. Ella smiled. "I'll give you a whole bushel of apples."

That caused a reaction. Galahad happily tossed his head before breaking into a canter. Ella's fist dug into his mane as she leaned forward to keep herself astride. Galahad's canter became a gallop as his hooves met the main road. Riding through the forest, he managed to bring Ella to her desired destination in no time at all. Ella hopped down, walked around and patted his nose.

"Good boy," she soothed before hugging him. "I shall be back in a moment. I want you to stay here, alright? I need to find some flowers."

Galahad stayed put as she wandered away from the clearing. She knew that there was a patch of the wild flowers she was looking for near around this area. After a little bit of searching, she found them. A whole sea of them was in full bloom, their tiny blue petals and soft yellow center causing her a wave of pleasure. Ella gathered up her pink apron and began plucking flowers while softly singing the tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

"Lavenders green, dilly dilly, lavenders blue…"

Ella's bouquet was small and rather insignificant compared to the majestic roses Kit had given to her but this was the best she could give. It would have to do. Twisting around a small piece of twine she had brought with her around the stems of the flowers, she hurried back to the clearing where Galahad still stood faithfully waiting for her. Stepping up to the tree, Ella gently nudged the letter into a crack in the base of the hollow opening while resting the tiny bouquet next to it. She stepped back and let out a breath.

"I don't know if he will even see this, Galahad," she sighed, "But this is all I can do."

She walked back over to him, mounted, and turned to go back to the manor. She briefly paused and looked up into the late summer air.

"Fairy Godmother?" she whispered aloud. "If you can hear me, I want to say thank you for helping me go to the ball and reuniting with Mr. Kit. His father passed yesterday and I have no way to comfort him. I'm leaving him this note and these flowers and, well, I was hoping you could cast a spell to keep the flowers alive so when he finds them they are fresh? If it's not too much to ask, that is. I want to give him the best I have and I'd rather he had fresh flowers than dead ones. I want to fill him with life not further death. I know I shouldn't ask this of you but it would mean the world to me if you could indulge this request. Thank you again for all your kindness."

Ella waited for a few moments not sure what to expect. When nothing immediately happened, she merely smiled. She'd come to grips long ago not to expect to get everything she wanted. She was merely grateful she was able to speak her thoughts aloud to her Fairy Godmother in faith that she was listening. Patting Galahad's neck, she sighed, "Come on, boy, let's go home."

As they ran away, the little blue flowers in the tree sparkled while another soft laugh sounded from the wood.

o0o0o

Kit woke the next morning without any desire to arise. But he had to. Today he was to be crowned the new King of Aritess. It was going to be a simple coronation due to the unfortunate circumstances of his father's passing. Before he died, he and Kit had discussed the idea of passing the crown to him shortly after the ball. Well, that was going to happen but now it would be done without his father's presence.

Kit twisted onto his side and his eyes immediately landed on the glass slipper sitting on his bedside table. He observed it for several minutes. "I will look for you," he promised aloud, "but I don't want you to see me like this. When I'm ready to move forward, I'll go to wherever you are, I promise."

There was a soft knock on the door. Sighing, Kit sat up. "Enter."

Henry, Lance, and Captain Alistair came into the room, all wearing black.

"Your Highness, the chapel should be ready for the crowning ceremony in an hour," Captain Alistair informed him.

Kit frowned and looked to his window. The curtains had been drawn. They hadn't been drawn like that since his mother had passed. He liked the sunlight so requested to have them open at all times. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon, Sire," Henry answered hesitantly.

Kit let out a heavy sigh. "You didn't have to let me sleep so long. Surely there is much to do since… yesterday."

"You needed the rest, Highness," Lance argued. "The Grand Duke is handling all affairs today. All you have to do is make an appearance at the coronation. The people have been lining the streets for hours, awaiting to pay their respects to your father and to show their support to you as our new king."

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting," Kit whispered.

Tradition called for him to be wearing the customary colors of blue and gold for the ceremony so while everyone else was to wear the respected color of mourning, he was to be paraded around like a peacock. Kit found this almost infuriating for he was the one whose grief was deepest but he wasn't about to soil his ancestry by breaking protocol.

Getting out of bed, he found that hot water had already been dumped into the tub waiting for him. He hadn't even heard the servants come in. Had he really been that exhausted? He supposed so. Grief really took a toll on the body and Kit was experiencing it in full force. Feeling empty, he dipped himself into the warm water and thoughtlessly bathed.

When he'd finished, he stepped out, dried himself off, and dressed in a pair of black pants and a white undershirt. Henry and Lance stood waiting with a lovely blue vest and golden yellow jacket. Kit allowed them to slip the clothing over his arms, his thoughts and grief keeping him from engaging them in conversation. While Henry tied a blue cravat around his neck, Lance placed a pure white sash over his shoulder. Kit then stepped into a pair of perfectly polished black boots before Lance hooked a handsome sword to the side of his black belt.

Henry combed his hair back, styling it in the usual fashion. Both servants stepped back after this and bowed slightly to him. Kit looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw a man full of sorrow. His blue eyes had lost their gleam and a frown slightly creased his brow. Besides his current state, he appeared every inch the future king.

"Thank you Lance, thank you Henry," he muttered.

"It is our pleasure, Your Highness," Henry answered.

Kit swallowed as Lance handed him a pair of black gloves. "Your carriage is ready, Sire, whenever you are."

Closing his eyes, Kit took a deep breath to steady himself. He looked around his room. This was the last time he would call it his. When he returned, he was to move into the King's chambers. During the coronation, the servants would be cleaning them out and moving all of his precious belongings there. Kit noticed the glass slipper. Picking it up, he turned to his man servants.

"I'm ready," he said firmly.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was taking the shoe for the sake of motivation to have courage to go through with this ceremony and treat his people with the kindness they deserved despite his unhappiness. The slipper was also the representation of his future wife and if that was all he could take with him to the coronation then so be it. A piece of her was better than nothing at all.

As he emerged from his chambers, the Grand Duke, Captain Alistair, and several members of the court along with a handful of guards stood waiting for him. All of them bowed slightly before straightening to follow him down the hall. None of them said a word about the slipper. In fact, none of them said a word at all. Kit walked with his head held high, forcing himself not to think about how mere days ago his father had walked these very halls.

Prudence had ordered that all the drapes be closed. Black floral arrangements lined the walls every few feet, and everywhere Kit went, every person he passed, sported the color of death. When he reached the palace entrance, the royal staff had been assembled to see him off. He had grown up with all of them. They had known him as a boy and now they would know him as a man. Prudence held an expression mingled with sorrow and pride. She nodded to him silently when their eyes met and gave him a miniscule smile. Kit merely inclined his head, his hands still clasped around the glass slipper.

The carriage that would take him to the chapel was a sleek dark blue with gold trim, the four horses pulling it along the color of midnight. The Royal Guard, already on horseback, was positioned in front and behind him, ready to leave as soon as he gave the order. In the distance, Kit could see the people lined up on either side of the street, their faces looking to him. Though he couldn't make out their expressions, he could feel their bittersweet emotions. Keeping his own in check, he stepped down the path and up into the carriage. He noticed the flags were all flying half mast, several black ones combined with the standard gold and blue that were displayed all year round.

After a few minutes of waiting for the members of the court, the Captain, and the Grand Duke to mount their steeds, the latter appeared outside his carriage. "We're ready when you are, Sire," he stated.

Kit gave the nod of consent and the procession began. There was no cheering, there was no laughter. The people were just as grave as their soon to be king. The women threw yellow and blue roses into the street as the carriage passed but besides that the colors of the town were black. Kit made sure to nod to the people periodically to show his gratitude but he never sent them a smile. He didn't have any to give.

It was surreal that not even two days prior the kingdom had been filled with excitement, happiness, and laughter when now it was so dull, sorrowful, and grave. Kit was not looking forward to the funeral which was to take place in three days. He'd have to endure a similar procession to this one and once more place himself under a façade. He had to be strong for his subjects, even if his heart was choking with inner sobs behind his ribcage.

Thanks to the ball taking place a day before the King's sudden passing, the inns and most of the guest rooms in the palace were still occupied by the neighboring nobility and foreign princesses that had attended the event so many members of the surrounding kingdoms were in attendance for the coronation. They were sad for the kingdom of Aritess but unlike the people their grief was only given with half a heart. They had other things on their minds and this unfortunate occurrence had caused many of them to have to set sail to their own countries later than scheduled. But they were about to welcome a new colleague, the new King of Aritess, and therefore understood the importance of being in his good graces for future possibilities.

Kit didn't really care if there were other members of royalty at his coronation or not. The two people he wanted there most were not, one unable to come due to the separation of death and the other due to obligations concerning lizards, pumpkins, and things.

At this thought, though he didn't realize it, a small corner of Kit's mouth lifted.

They reached the chapel ten minutes later. Kit stepped out of the carriage and waiting in the hall while the members of the court and the Grand Duke filed passed to take their places near the front of the room. The Captain was about to follow them when Kit quietly called out, "Captain Alistair." The Captain stopped. Kit held out the glass slipper. "Hold on to this for me?"

The Captain took it gently in his hands. "It would be my honor, Your Majesty."

Kit drew a haggard breath. This was the first time anyone addressed him this way for this title was reserved for the king. "Thank you," he muttered.

The Captain nodded before walking down the chapel aisle to take his seat at the front. Already Kit missed the warmth the slipper had represented to him. He would have loved to take it with him to the alter but that would have sent the wrong message. He sighed over his misfortune. And then, the voice of a beautiful memory filtered through his nerves and grief, pouring comfort and assurance into the cracks of his soul.

" _Others have it worse I'm sure. We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?"_

Have courage.

Be kind.

Have courage.

Be kind.

He needed to have the courage to walk down that aisle and take up his birthright. He had to be kind and accept the responsibilities of king with humility and a willing heart. Kit closed his eyes and thought of his princess and her warm smile, her goodness, and her spirit. Though not present, the memory of her would help him take those steps down the aisle.

Then he thought of his father and the love, pride, and faith he had in him. The former king had always believed that he would one day be a great king. He'd never doubted him. There was no reason for Kit to doubt himself. Thinking of his father kept the wounds on his soul wide open but Kit needed to draw strength and it was courageous to face one's hardships in difficulties such as this.

He took another deep breath and forced his negative feelings away. A servant stepped forward shortly after that and placed a thick blue robe across his shoulders, the edges lined in the royal white fur spotted with little pieces of black. Once the robe was in place, Kit moved to stand in front of the aisle. Soft organ music began and the throngs of people within the room stood and turned to face him.

" _Have courage and be kind…"_ her voice rang in his mind.

As Kit thought of her, her words a balm to his aching soul, he forced the first step forward and sooner than he would have thought, he was standing at the altar. The High Priest began the ceremony after everyone had taken their seats. Kit spoke the specific vows he was supposed to and performed the way he had been taught his whole life. And then came the moment. The High Priest took the magnificent blue crown encased under arches of crafted gold from the pillow upon which it rested, spoke a blessing, and placed it upon Kit's head. Accepting the golden staff with shining sapphires from the High Priest, Kit slowly rose to his feet and turned to face the public.

"Long live His Majesty, King Christopher!"

As Kit looked out over the masses, he tried not to break the small amount of courage within his breast. He thought of his people and his kingdom and felt the responsibility and burden of the crown upon his head. He also felt an increased love and devotion to them. As their king, he vowed then and there to do all that he could to rule with courage and kindness and his first royal proclamation as king would ensure this to come to pass. For after the time for mourning, he was going to declare his marriage to the mysterious princess who wore glass slippers to the ball. He felt more strongly than ever before that she was the key to renew the people's hope and transition the kingdom into happiness. With her by his side, the kingdom would not only flourish, it would be transformed.

Seizing to this hope, Kit gathered his courage and walked down the aisle out into the sun to face the life of being a king.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews everyone! I definitely feel the love and appreciate it all the more!**

09

The last fortnight had been horrific to say the least. The first three days after being crowned King, Kit had to force himself to eat and attend meetings. There were several days following that, however, in which he refused to get out of bed and forced the Grand Duke to leave him be to wallow until he was ready to meet the challenges of the day – the hardest of these had been the day of and after his father's funeral.

Kit refused to revisit that day, deciding that he'd rather forget the tears he shed in front of everyone and how he'd fumbled in his speech because his emotions were all over the place. That day had been the blackest of his life. For three days he stayed within his chambers, wallowing until a persistent Captain Alistair rained guilt upon him that he was neglecting his duties as king.

Today marked two weeks and three days since his father's death and his ascent to the throne. Kit was in his new study poring over documents that needed his approval but his heart wasn't in his work. His heart was aching again and he'd lost his appetite. After all, he was sitting in the king's study, a room that used to be his father's. Kit threw his quill down and stood up. He felt a need to get out of the castle. These documents he had been slaving over for hours could wait several more.

Rushing from the room, he had a desire to run, to fly away from the stuffy confines he had been living in for weeks. The servants he passed gave their respects, "Your Majesty," they all said. Kit inwardly recoiled every time the title was spoken. By the time he'd reached the stables he was breathing heavily and tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't even wait for Eric to ready Tiberius. Instead he leapt onto his steed bareback.

He reached the gate and shouted for the watchman to open it. The startled man did so though he was very concerned. The King appeared to be in quite the state. Kit knew he was being reckless; the new king riding off on his horse without a saddle and without any guards. He was sure to get a severe tongue lashing from the Grand Duke and Captain Alistair but right now he didn't care. He wanted and needed to be alone.

He forced Tiberius to fly through the streets, the people milling in them flinging themselves out of the way in alarm. Thankfully Kit didn't hit anyone and was able to make it out of the main part of the city and out into the open country in minutes. The loud cry of a warning bell went off and Kit knew from that the watchman had probably informed the others of his hasty departure. Frowning, he directed Tiberius towards the wood.

The horse's hooves pounded into the dirt road and as the wind slammed into him Kit felt a sense of wild freedom. He leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing Tiberius to be his eyes for a moment. The fresh air held the promise that autumn was about to come and Kit breathed it in deeply. Opening his eyes, he looked around. They were still on the dirt road but wild fields of tall yellow grass seemed to beckon to Kit, as if whispering to him to come off the trail into the wood. Acting on impulse, he gently tugged Tiberius's mane to the left.

They reached the thicket, the tall trees above creating a lovely canopy from the late afternoon sun. Some of their leaves had already turned from green to gold, indicating that a new season was slowly coming to life. Kit loved the autumn and looked forward to it every year for it was the time of change, the time to celebrate the harvest, and the time to prepare for the harshness of winter. His anguished soul seemed to be soothed a little as Tiberius slowed from a hearty run to a slow walk.

Kit hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going for he was simply enjoying himself. He knew his time was limited. The Royal Guard was bound to find him soon. Sighing, he pulled Tiberius to a stop. Dismounting, he walked around and patted the horse's head.

"I'm sorry for driving you so hard through the city," he muttered as he stroked Tiberius' cheeks. The horse's dark eyes seemed to gleam as if to say he didn't mind in the slightest. Kit smiled. "They're going to come looking for us, you know. We'll be dragged back into that stuffy palace where memories haunt me every day. I needed to get away, Tiberius, to think, to be alone."

He looked around. They were in a small clearing. Patches of fallen leaves littered the ground from the trees above, some the bright colors of yellow, others the dullness of brown. As Kit took in the scene, a sudden prickle on the back of his neck sent shivers running down his spine and he had a feeling he'd been here before. That's when he noticed the flowers in the tree.

How on earth could he miss them? They were a brilliant cerulean blue, their tiny petals dancing around a small yellow center. It was such a small bouquet; seemingly insignificant but also incredibly captivating. Drawn to the tree, Kit gently reached in to remove the flowers and saw a folded note. His heart was banging in his chest as he twisted the paper in his hands. Mr. Kit was written in an elegant scrawl of black ink. Without a second thought Kit flipped the note open his eyes flying down the page, his heart slamming against his ribs.

 _My Apprentice Monarch,_

 _I learned this morning of your father's passing. I am so terribly sorry for your loss. If circumstances were different, I would fly to where you are but these flowers and this note are all I can give. I am sorry for they are not majestic roses but I feel they are adequate to describe my thoughts and feelings. These flowers are called Forget Me Not._

 _Mister Kit, I desire for you to know that it is appropriate to grieve. It is necessary to cry. It is understandable to have no appetite. And it is perfectly common to wallow for days on end. Pain and anguish of soul fester within us when we lose those we love most. But I can promise you that pain will turn to memory and, though you will most certainly have moments of sorrow, you will also have moments of joy._

 _I chose the Forget Me Not because I wanted you to know that I have not forgotten about you. You are constantly in my thoughts and prayers. I also desire for you to not forget about me. When you have battled through the shadows and stepped with longing towards the light, I will be there for you even if I have to wait forever._

 _Sincerely yours._

The letter was signed with a small hand drawn butterfly.

Kit reread the letter ten times and with each read his spirit soared higher. How long had this letter been here? There was no date but by the words it appeared as if it had been written right after his father's death. These flowers were no longer in bloom – it was past their season – yet they were just as blue as if they were still growing from the ground in midsummer! Kit couldn't fathom how it was even possible but should he have been surprised? His mystery princess was just that, a mystery! From the reason she was in the woods with saddened eyes in their first encounter to leaving the ball because of lizards and pumpkins and things; all of these things he couldn't fathom so why should out of season flowers that have been sitting in a tree for three weeks and still look as if they were picked earlier that day be a surprise to him?

Grinning, Kit turned around and sat at the base of the tree, gently twirling the tiny bouquet around his fingers. The petite blooms were positively enchanting when one took the time to admire them and to Kit they meant the world for she had given this to him. She had left him a note. She had told him that when he was ready, she would be there. And from this notion, this small act of kindness, the gaping hole in Kit's chest began to fill. A genuine smile climbed his cheeks and his heart lifted, feeling lighter than it had in days.

He didn't know how long he sat there under the protected covering of the tree nor did he care. He was lost in thought, staring at the bouquet and envisioning his princess spinning around with him in countless circles. He remembered the warmth of her body against his as they pressed close and again revisited the moment he had desired to kiss her porcelain neck exposed to him at the end of their first dance. She had smelt of fresh flowers and spices which aromas seemed to dance before him even now in these very woods.

Was she a fairy? Kit had heard of the fairy folk before. They dwelt deep within the wood and rarely ventured into the lands of men, keeping to themselves until the fates called upon them to perform a higher duty. There were stories told of fairies falling in love with men and having children before but Kit had always thought of them as just that: stories. But the more he thought of his mystery princess, the more he realized that she was shroud in intrigue just like the fairies that occupied the deep wood.

It was a fascinating possibility he had never before considered. Would he change his mind about her if she were a member of the fairy kingdom? Of course not! He'd take her if she were a lowly servant girl if it meant he could finally have her in his life, ruling by his side 'til the end of his days!

He looked down at the note and laughed aloud and though he didn't know it, it was the first laugh he'd made since his father's death. Leaping to his feet, he rushed over to Tiberius. "Look!" he cried excitedly. "She left this for me, Tiberius! Can you believe it?" His eyes swept the woods. "She's out there somewhere," he muttered, "and I think I'm ready to find her."

Threading the bouquet into his jacket near the top by his cravat, Kit put the letter between his teeth before hoisting himself onto his horse. After settling in, he pulled the letter from between his teeth and the bouquet from his jacket to hold them in his left hand while his right steered Tiberius back towards the palace.

Much needed to be done. He had promised himself that his first decree as king would be to marry the owner of the glass slipper and if he was to put his plan into action then he'd have to get back to the palace without delay.

As Tiberius transitioned into a gallop, Kit let out another laugh of joy. They left the thicket and returned to the dirt road. Not even a minute later, five members of the Royal Guard descended upon him.

"Your Majesty, we have been looking everywhere for you!" one of them cried in relief as they cantered up to where Kit and Tiberius were.

Kit smiled at them apologetically. "I apologize, gentlemen. I merely needed a moment to compose myself."

His cheerful demeanor threw the guard into silence for none were prepared to see such a jubilant expression on their mourning king. They suddenly noticed the flowers and note in his hand and curiosity stirred within their breasts. Who had given the king flowers and why was he so happy?

One of the guards managed to break from his shock in order to ask, "Are you well, Sire?"

"Very much so," Kit replied with a smirk. "Come, let us return to the palace! I'm sure the Grand Duke will be livid and I can't wait to receive that tongue lashing I'm sure is to come!"

And with a light laugh, he spurred Tiberius away from the dumbfounded soldiers who after several moments of disbelief urged their horses to follow in his wake. A couple of the guards broke away to tell the others he had been found and by the time Kit returned to the palace most of the royal staff and the guard stood outside to meet him. Kit wasn't used to seeing a sight such as this with so many people displaying how worried they were. The relief in their eyes deeply touched him as he slowed Tiberius to a stop and hopped down.

The second he turned around, however, he was enveloped in a hug. "Don't you EVER run away like that again!" a shrill voice chastised him.

It took a moment for Kit to realize that the woman squeezing him to death was none other than the Royal House Keeper. Prudence pulled away and Kit was astonished to see her gray green eyes were full of unshed tears. This side of her he had never seen so he had absolutely no idea how to comfort the woman who looked as if she was fighting an internal war between her emotions and her pride. Swallowing, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say.

Prudence exploded. "Have you any idea how distraught we were when none of us could find you?! What were you thinking running off like that?!"

"I wasn't –"

"Exactly!" she interrupted. "You weren't thinking! Oh, the very idea, getting all worked up and then fleeing from the palace grounds without so much as a saddle! It was uncouth, Your Majesty! Childish behavior such as that can never happen again, do you understand?"

Kit knew she was genuinely expressing not only her worry but the entire staff's as well but he couldn't help it. He let out a laugh. He laughed so hard he could hardly stand. Here he was, the King, and he was being reprimanded by his House Keeper! His sides began to hurt over as he reared back his head, joyfully releasing pent-up energy. To the shock of every person in the vicinity he reached forward and hugged Prudence before stepping away with a twinkle in his eye.

"Forgive me for laughing, Prudence," he chuckled. "As King I am not used to being scolded by my house keeper."

Prudence's face reddened a little as she tried to compose herself. "Well, you were in need of one!" she snapped.

Kit inclined his head. "Yes my good lady I was."

Every mouth in the vicinity dropped open. The man who stood before them now was not the man who had wandered the halls yesterday. Their shock deepened as Kit turned his attention to everyone in general. "Thank you all for your kindness and patience with me. I assure you all that I am fine. Come, let us go inside!"

And with that he happily climbed the steps with a spring in his step. Once it became known that he had returned, the Grand Duke swooped upon him and gave him an even bigger tongue lashing than Prudence. He yelled at him for his irresponsibility for over half an hour, his face a deep red, before Captain Alistair forced him to leave the king's study.

The second the Captain and Kit were alone, the two stared at each other for a moment and then Kit burst out laughing. Captain Alistair, however, remained stony faced.

"I am sorry," Kit laughed, trying to compose himself.

"Kit, what you did was entirely irrational."

"I know," Kit said now devoid of laughter.

Captain Alistair stared at him for a moment before offering a smile. "Though what you did should never be done again, I see that it did you good. This is the first time I have seen you cheerful since…"

"It's okay, Alistair," Kit assured, a tad bit solemn. He looked down at the small Forget Me Not bouquet and his smile returned. "You are right of one thing, I am better than I have been in a long time."

"What happened?"

Kit held up the flowers. "She happened, Alistair."

The Captain's eyes widened. "You saw her again?! Your mystery princess? Is she here?"

"No," Kit sighed, shaking his head. "She left this for me along with a letter."

Captain Alistair broke into his own genuine grin. "And what did the fair lady say that lifted your spirits so, Your Majesty?"

"She said that after the time for mourning had passed, she would be there for me. She's waiting until I am ready."

"And are you?"

Kit's entire face split into a dazzling grin. "I think I am, my friend. My father's dying wish was that I would be cheerful and find the girl who has become famous for losing her shoe. Tomorrow I will end the time for mourning and send out a decree stating that I will marry the woman who wore glass slippers to the ball."

Captain Alistair was so excited that he clasped his hands on Kit's shoulders. "I am glad to hear it, Kit! But, are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?"

Kit shook his head. "Alistair, I left the palace broken and came back restored. It was she who did that to me and if a mere letter and a small bouquet of flowers can do that, imagine how she will further transform me! How I feel now, this elation, this peace, this happiness – she is the cause! And I know the sorrow our kingdom has been wallowing in will come to an end with this announcement of her becoming my queen. We are meant to live in happiness, Alistair, and we shall begin the road to that state tomorrow."

"Then let us retire for the evening and pray the sun speedily returns," the Captain chuckled.

"Quite so!" Kit laughed. "But first, perhaps we should have dinner."

The Captain grinned as he heard the king's stomach growl. "Hungry, Sire?"

"Famished is a better word," Kit muttered, his cheeks darkening.

"Then it is good that the cooks have already prepared dinner. They were sure to have everything ready as a means to appease your troubled spirit after being chastised by Prudence and the Grand Duke."

"You heard about Prudence too, did you?" Kit asked in good humor as the two made their way to the dining hall.

"Everyone in the palace has."

"Of course," Kit chuckled. "I am going to go down in history as the first King to be thoroughly chastised by his House Keeper and Grand Duke all in the same day."

"I think there is more in store for you to go down in history for than that, Your Majesty, but I wouldn't doubt the tale will be told at parties for years to come."

Kit shook his head. "You humor me, Captain."

For the first time in weeks Kit ate a full meal, including dessert. The royal staff was ecstatic and the cooks even threw a party in the kitchens long after His Majesty had retired for the evening. Something had happened to their king and none of them dared to ask for none wanted to break the euphoria that had descended upon the castle.

The next morning Kit awoke to his whole body feeling energized. His gaze turned to the bedside table where the glass slipper, letter, and Forget Me Not bouquet sat, the latter being in a crystal clear vase. A warmth spread at the sight of these three precious objects and Kit couldn't help but happily sigh after stretching his body. Then, grinning like mad, he flung the covers of his bed aside and rushed to his closet. He had been wearing black for so long that the colors before him hurt his eyes but, oh how welcoming they were!

His eyes searched his vast wardrobe until they rested on the jacket he was looking for: the green one with the yellow embellishments he'd worn when he first met his lovely young maiden of the wood. He hadn't worn it since the day of the hunt but today he was going to change that! Pulling out a pair of soft beige breeches, brown knee length boots, and a blue cravat to match the jacket, he set everything on his bed before pulling the cord by the door to summon a servant.

An older maid arrived, curtsying once he opened the door from her faint knock. "Your Majesty?"

"Would you mind sending servants to draw up my bath?" he asked.

"I'll send for them right away, Sire," she promised.

"Thank you," Kit smiled before closing the door.

The bath was drawn in remarkable time and Kit rather enjoyed the fact that neither Henry nor Lance was there to wait on him; both were probably still preparing themselves for the day. In their defense, he had risen earlier than he had in weeks. They were surely expecting him to sleep in again. Oh were they in for a surprise.

After bathing and dressing himself for the day, Kit actually whistled a thoughtless tune as he combed his hair. He hadn't felt this happy in weeks and goodness it was a wondrous feeling! Walking over to the windows, he flung the drapes aside, exposing the first golden rays of a happy sun and what appeared to be a beautiful day. Smiling, Kit strode to the doors and threw them open. His guards, ever alert, jumped from the sudden noise and twisted around with their weapons slightly drawn.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Kit cried cheerfully.

He walked passed them with a spring in his step. They watched him go with dropped jaws for he wasn't wearing black and gave off a positively radiating countenance. In the two and a half weeks of mourning even the guards had worn black. To see the king in something so colorful could only mean one thing…

The time of mourning had passed!


	10. Chapter 10

10

After Kit's rather jubilant performance of leaving his room in colorful clothing, the palace went into a frenzy. Prudence marched into His Majesty's study to demand just what it was he was up to. Kit was just finishing off the letter of his first decree when she swooped in.

"Ahhh, Prudence!" he cried happily, grinning at her. "I was just about to send for you."

The Royal House Keeper stilled. "Were you now? Whatever for, Your Majesty?"

"The time for mourning is passed, Prudence," Kit declared. "I want the drapes open, fresh flowers in the halls – preferably blue with small yellow accents – and the staff dressed in cheerful colors. Though the season is turning into autumn, I want the colors in the palace to be bright for at least a week. Can you make that happen?"

Prudence simply stared. "Of course I can," she muttered. "But… Your Majesty… has something… happened?"

Kit grinned. "Yes, my dear Prudence, something has. I am going to take a wife!"

"W-What?!" she spluttered. This was the last thing she had been expecting to hear from the new king. "But your father hasn't even been given the full amount of mourning you asked for."

"I asked for nothing," Kit corrected kindly. "I was too grieved to do so. The Grand Duke made that request not I. I say the mourning is over and therefore it is. It is time for a change, Prudence. It's been a while since a Queen has graced us."

Prudence frowned. She'd been the leading lady of the castle who kept things running ever since the late queen's death. She knew the rights to these things belonged to the Queen but she wasn't happy not knowing who would hold the title.

"May I be so bold as to ask who the lady is that has so captured the heart of our king?" she inquired.

Kit smirked and stood, holding up the long piece of parchment containing the royal seal. "This decree will answer that question, my lady. The announcement will be made today in the square, midday."

"And I and everyone else are to be kept in the dark until then?"

"Not everyone," Kit corrected with a smirk, enjoying the fact he was causing Prudence a little frustration. The woman was so fun to tease once in a while. "The Royal Herald, Captain Alistair, the Grand Duke, and you will know before that time."

Prudence's eyebrows rose. " _I_ am to know?"

Kit chuckled as he walked around his desk towards her, carrying the Royal Decree. "Prudence, you are what keeps the castle running. My queen is greatly going to need your help so it is only fair that you know who she is before the others."

A miniscule grin crossed Prudence's face. "Very well, Your Majesty."

The doors to the study opened again and Captain Alistair – now sporting his bright blue uniform – the Grand Duke in his usual black, and the Royal Herald also wearing black entered the room. The Grand Duke and Herald looked confused but Captain Alistair was all smiles.

"I see the Captain has been notified of the change in attire," Kit said in good humor.

"Your Majesty, why are you not dressed in the color of mourning?" the Grand Duke wondered.

"The time for mourning has passed," Kit informed with a bright grin, "And my first decree as King has been made." He held it out to the Herald who took it with curious hands. "Please read it aloud, Nigel," he requested.

Nigel cleared his throat and began, "Know that our new king hereby declares his love for the mysterious princess who wore glass slippers to the ball and requests that she present herself at the palace whereupon, if she be willing, he will forthwith marry her with all due ceremony…" he trailed off, astonished.

Kit had a huge grin on his face as the others stared at him with a mix of emotion. The Grand Duke was trying to contain his disapproval, Prudence and the Herald were shocked, and Captain Alistair was beside himself with happiness.

"Thank you, Nigel," Kit said feeling quite chipper. "I want this declaration read throughout the Kingdom today. Send riders to every town to deliver the news. Nigel, I want you to go to the main square at midday."

Nigel nodded, still slightly stunned. He of course had heard of the woman the king had chased after as a prince at the ball but he hadn't thought she had left such an impact upon him. Prudence was beside herself, unsure how she felt about a princess that belonged to a mysterious kingdom becoming the queen. How was she to help the girl if she didn't know what culture she was coming from? Captain Alistair was merely content, rolling onto the balls of his feet with a deep smile on his face. The Grand Duke, however, was livid.

"You can't do this, Your Majesty!" he protested.

"Grand Duke," Kit said a little forcefully, "need I remind you that the royal seal is already on the document?"

"You haven't consulted with any of your advisors, let alone me!" The Grand Duke pointed out.

"The King has every right to make a proclamation known whenever he wishes," Kit replied. "This matter concerns me personally more than it does the state, Grand Duke, and therefore I have every right to make it into a decree without decisions from men who will not be marrying the lady in question at all."

"But, Your Majesty, these things are usually done through the council."

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done," Kit replied, smirking as he once more used his princess's words for his benefit. "In this case," he added.

The Grand Duke took a deep breath. "May I speak with you in private?"

Kit motioned for the others to leave. The second the doors were closed he turned his attention solely on the Duke who became a little less formal now that they were truly alone. "Your Majesty, I have already promised your hand to the Princess Celina of Zaragosa! She was waiting until your bereavement term ended before returning to the palace to accept your hand!"

Kit frowned. "Then you have made a grievous error, my friend, for I have always intended to marry the mystery princess."

"But the King –"

"My father's dying wish was for me to marry for love. He told me to find the girl who wore glass slippers to the ball. I am acting on that wish, Grand Duke, for it is not only his but mine."

"But what if you don't find the girl?"

"The proclamation will be read today," Kit said stubbornly. "She'll come."

"And if she doesn't?" The Grand Duke pressed.

"I will not discuss this further," Kit snapped, whirling around. "My father's last words as king of this land will be heeded."

Knowing that he had almost crossed a line, the Grand Duke sobered at once. Bowing, he sighed. "Very well, Your Majesty. Make the decree."

Kit nodded, dismissing him. It took all the dignity of practice and precision for the Duke to leave in a fashionable manner. Kit knew he was upset but he felt his mood would pass. Prudence, Captain Alistair, and Nigel were on the other side of the door, waiting to hear if he wanted to give further instruction. Kit walked towards them.

"Prudence, please see to the things I asked of you earlier."

The woman curtsied, "Yes, Your Majesty," before walking down the hall.

"Nigel, be sure to have the people's attention," Kit ordered. "I do not want a chance for the mystery princess not to hear the decree."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Nigel said with a bow and a smile. Jittery with excitement, he turned on his heel and quickly walked down the hall with the royal decree in hand.

Captain Alistair glanced at Kit. "Nervous, Your Majesty?"

Kit smirked. "A little," he admitted. "Come on, Captain. I fancy a fencing match."

"Something to pass the nerves while waiting for your future bride to come forward no doubt," the Captain rejoined in good spirits.

Kit remained silent, confirming the Captain's words. He really was nervous. Her letter said she would come to him when he said he was ready. Would she really? Or would something prevent her from reaching him? What would he do if she didn't come? The Grand Duke was sure to pressure him into marrying the Princess Celina.

"What will I do if she doesn't come, Alistair?" he asked several minutes later.

The two of them were in a huge room, changing into fencing attire. The other fencers were already in the middle of their practice so the room was devoid of any other listening ears.

"I would have thought you'd have a plan should that be the case," Captain Alistair confessed.

"I haven't thought of anything," Kit admitted. "But I need to for if I don't the Grand Duke will try to coerce me into marrying the princess of Zaragosa."

"She wasn't all that bad for a princess."

"No but she's not _my_ princess," Kit stressed.

The Captain chuckled. "This I know, Kit. Well, if she doesn't come, what information do you have that could help you search her out?"

Kit frowned, thinking hard. There was his theory about the fairy folk but would the Captain scoff? It wouldn't hurt to try. "I have a theory," Kit muttered.

"Oh?"

"Captain, what do you know of the fairy folk?"

Captain Alistair stared. "You're not suggesting that your mystery girl is a fairy? Kit, there will be many who believe you under some kind of spell if that were the case!"

"I'm not under any spell," Kit gently reprimanded. "And I'm not sure if she's a fairy or not."

"Then why are you considering the possibility?"

"Everything I know of her is a mystery. I met her in the middle of the woods riding a horse without saddle or bridal. Fairies treat creatures as equals. She disappeared from the ball due to reasons concerning lizards and pumpkins and things. No ordinary person would associate with things such as these. And then the flowers I found in the tree with the note appeared to be fresh as if picked the same day though the letter had clearly been written right after my father's passing."

Captain Alistair pulled on his white glove, frowning. "Well, she definitely seems different from what one would consider normal."

"Yes but it isn't repulsive," Kit defended. "She's…"

"Enchanting?" Captain Alistair suggested.

"Well, yes!"

The Captain bit his lip. "Kit, though I have no problem with a fairy princess… there are bound to be several people who are very wary of those belonging to that particular race. There are some areas where magic is considered taboo."

"I understand this," Kit replied, frustrated. "But I don't believe my princess has any ill intent."

"Yes, I know, you've said before, you believe she desires to be loved for who she is."

"The people just need to become familiar with her," Kit encouraged. "Once they meet her and see her how I do, they will understand the strength, goodness, and positivity she will bring as queen, fairy princess or not."

Captain Alistair couldn't argue with him there. The people would let their voices be heard. He just prayed that their words would be positive instead of resentful. He wasn't sure if this princess was of the fairy race or not but the way she always seemed to appear and disappear gave him great suspicion that she was. He would reserve his judgments of whether she was worthy of his best friend or not after she acted on the royal summons sure to be read in a few short hours.

Kit and Captain Alistair fenced for nearly two hours before Kit decided to take a break for lunch. He ate alone, being too jittery to eat with the other noblemen and lords. He was halfway through his meal when there was a knock on the door. Kit glanced at the clock in the corner; it was passed noon. His heart flew into his throat and he practically fell over himself as he rose from his chair and ran to the door.

"Yes?" he asked, throwing it open.

The Royal Herald leapt away from the door in surprise. "Wow! Oh, Your Majesty, my apologies. I wasn't expecting the door to open like that."

"Sorry," Kit muttered, regaining his composure. "Please, Nigel, come in."

The herald walked inside and stood in front of the table while Kit returned to his seat his meal now forgotten.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal, Your Majesty."

"Think nothing of it," Kit said with a wave of his hand. "Was the message delivered?"

"It was."

"How did the people respond? Did anyone come forth?" Kit demanded breathlessly.

Nigel had to contain a smirk. The King sure was eager. "The decree was well received, Your Majesty. The people let out exclamations of joy and I have no doubt that everyone will know of the news by the end of the evening."

"But no one came forth?" Kit muttered, leaning back into his chair.

"Not just yet, Your Majesty," Nigel answered, "But the decree has only just been heard. I'm sure when your fair lady has heard the news she will come speedily to the palace."

"I pray you are right," Kit sighed. "Thank you, Nigel."

The Royal Herald bowed before leaving the room. Kit let out another sigh. He no longer felt like eating. His princess could arrive any time. He knew he shouldn't be too upset that she hadn't magically appeared right after the proclamation was read. He needed to give her time. Running a hand through his hair, he realized he probably didn't smell the best as he'd just come from fencing practice. Frowning, he decided to refresh himself.

Ten minutes later he was in the tub, his head leaning against the lip, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He had given the orders that he was not to be disturbed unless someone was bringing news of the mystery princess. What would he do when she arrived? Should he get down on bended knee and declare his love or should he discuss things diplomatically with her and then propose? Should he throw a huge party or have a private evening instead? Should he have a gift waiting for her? What gift would it be? What should he wear?

Kit's thoughts continued to fester in his mind for a solid hour as he soaked in the water until it was uncomfortable. Getting out, he dried off and threw a crimson robe over his shoulders. Now that he was King his man servants had tripled and though he preferred Lance and Henry, he didn't have the heart to turn the other men down who were more than willing to serve him with just as much devotion as they. Pulling on the rope near the door, Kit waited until George and Samuel appeared.

They were older than Kit, men in their forties, with kind countenances and severe loyalty to the royal family. They had both served the previous king for many years and were more than honored to continue that service to the new monarch.

George, tall and thin with bushy brown eyebrows and small brown eyes, bowed to him. "What may we do for you, Your Majesty?"

Samuel, a slightly rotund man with a cheerful demeanor and beady blue eyes nodded encouragingly, displaying his eagerness to serve.

Kit smiled kindly at the two. "Has there been any word?" He hadn't meant to ask that but the question was on his mind.

George contained a knowing smiling as he shook his head. "I know you are eager, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid none have stepped forward just yet."

Kit sighed. "Very well. Samuel, will you kindly bring the documents on my desk to me? George, help me pick out something to wear. I fear I can't think very well at the moment."

Samuel speedily left the room while George walked over to the closet. "Was there a certain style you were leaning towards, Sire?"

"Anything will do," Kit sighed as he walked over to his bed and sat down beside the table displaying the glass shoe, flowers, and note.

"Perhaps something to impress, Your Majesty?" George suggested with a smirk. The king was completely head over heels for this girl and it was somewhat endearing to the servants to see him filled with such longing for love.

"That would do," Kit muttered, distracted.

George lightly chuckled as he pulled a handsome dark green jacket, white undershirt, and black breeches from the closet and a marigold cravat from a drawer. Kit changed into the attire without really paying attention to what it was he was dressing himself in. George tied his cravat and helped him slip into the jacket before retrieving a pair of shiny black boots for him to wear.

"Thank you George," Kit muttered, still staring at the glass slipper.

George shook his head, smiling as he remembered what it was like falling in love with his own wife. Kit was acting the same way he had and it was kind of euphoric to see. He hoped the mystery princess would arrive soon before the king went into an even greater fit of sighs and dazed expressions.

Samuel returned with the documents and set them on a small desk next to the window. Thanking them both for their service and once more requesting not to be disturbed unless there were news, Kit walked over to the desk and tried to distract himself by poring over forms that needed his approval.

Time continued to tick by and with each passing hour, Kit's heart fell another fraction for none had knocked on his door. "Where could she be?" he wondered aloud, getting up from the desk and walking to the windows. Leaning against the wall, he stared out at the setting sun. The landscape had been painted a magnificent shade of red and orange from the glowing orb and the beginnings of evening were fast approaching from the east. The palace gardens were open before him, the fountains below flowing with a steady stream of cool water.

"Perhaps she will not come today," he mused. "Perhaps she has to travel so far that she will be delayed until tomorrow?"

This hope had to be reiterated several times as the day continued to press into night. Lance and Henry came to his room around nine, worried when he hadn't requested anything for dinner. Kit merely asked for something small to be brought up while Henry helped him into his nightclothes. Both servants continued to silently worry as they left him alone once food had been brought.

Kit ate the salad before him without really tasting it, his thoughts clouded with worries and doubts he didn't dare voice aloud to anyone. She had said in her letter that she had not forgotten about him, that she would come when he was ready. Surely she would have heard of the proclamation by now? It had been hours since it was given. Kit was sure it would have traveled through the land and the neighboring kingdoms like wildfire. This wasn't your average piece of news.

Picking up the note she'd left him, Kit read it again. He found it odd that she wrote circumstances prevented her from coming to him before. Was that the case this time? But what could prevent a princess from doing as she wished? Her parents and an overbearing advisor just might do the trick. But this was a royal summons and even if she was from a different country, it would be highly rude to refuse such a request from another royal. It could even bring about ill will and contention between the kingdoms involved. No, even if her parents did not approve, they would have allowed her to come to him even if it was to reject him under their orders.

There had to be another reason why she hadn't arrived. Maybe she didn't want to be found. Maybe she was terrified of entering into a commitment of marriage. If that were so, he desperately needed to see her again to convey his love and assure her that he was willing to wait as long as was needed in order to secure her hand. Maybe by relieving the pressure she would change her mind? But how was he to find her and say these things to her if she were hiding from him?

Rubbing his eyes, Kit flung himself back onto his bed, thinking. A small bit of light from the candles flickered causing the glass slipper to glimmer and catch his eye. Kit slowly picked it up, running his thumb gently across the clear cut surface. It was then that he remembered he'd sent Master Brom's apprentice hunting through the entire land for a glass shoemaker. He'd completely forgotten about it since his father's death occurred right after he'd given the order.

He looked at the clock and frowned. The hour was too late to call upon the Royal Shoemaker. He would have to wait until the morning. But what if Alys had returned empty handed and his mystery princess continued to be elusive? What would he do if it came to that? The slipper was still in his hand when an epiphany came to his mind. _The slipper!_ He could use it to find her! If every maiden in his kingdom tried on the shoe, it was bound to fit someone, surely? And if it didn't, he'd have it travel to the neighboring kingdoms until a match was found. The idea was quite thrilling, actually. Making up his mind, Kit replaced the shoe on his bedside table, blew out the candles, and retired for the night in good spirits hopeful for the morrow.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The next morning Kit was slightly distressed for his princess still hadn't come to the castle. He had held a false hope that she would appear during the night and that he would wake to find her waiting for him. Though this wasn't so, he tried to boost his spirits by requesting to meet with the Royal Cordwainer and Alys after breakfast. They at least would have some kind of news for him. As he was about to enter the throne room, someone called, "Your Majesty!"

Kit turned to find the Grand Duke and Captain Alistair rushing towards him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What has the two of you so riled this early?"

"Your Majesty," the Grand Duke repeated, "I'm sorry."

Kit opened his mouth to ask what had distressed the man when he looked down and saw what he was holding. It was the heel of a shoe and it was made of glass. Kit grabbed it immediately.

"Where?" he demanded, gazing upon the broken glass as he spun on his heel and walked into the throne room.

"Abandoned, on the side of the road," the Duke answered, following after him.

"And have you found her?" Kit asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The girl? No, she's disappeared."

Kit's heart constricted. "There must be some reason she vanished!" he thought aloud as he ascended the steps covered in thick red carpet to where his throne sat. "Perhaps she has been prevented from speaking."

"Do not lose heart, Kit," Captain Alistair comforted, sensing his distress.

"On the contrary lose heart and gain wisdom!" The Grand Duke snapped impatiently. Kit glared at him but he pressed on. "The people need to know that the kingdom is secure, that the king has a queen, and the land may have an heir! They want to face the future with certainty!"

"Agreed!" Kit rejoined forcefully, his anger brewing within his breast. "Then let us be certain! _I_ am king! I say we shall seek out the mystery princess! Even if she does not want to be found, I have to see her again."

"But if she's not found, and for the good of the kingdom, you must marry the princess Chelina," the Grand Duke urged. "For the good of the kingdom."

Kit looked down at the broken slipper before turning around to sit on his throne, contemplating the Duke's proposal. It was clear to him that the insufferable man was going to argue his point until his proposal was granted. The only way to pacify his persistence of marriage to the Princess Chelina was to compromise. "Very well, agreed," he said firmly.

"But Your Highness," Captain Alistair interjected.

Kit looked up at him, silently communicating for him to be still for now. The Captain faced forward.

Looking directly at the Grand Duke, Kit firmly commanded, "But you will spare no effort."

"Your Majesty, of course," he breathed, "You have my word."

The Grand Duke inclined his head slightly before turning around and walking away with a satisfied air. Captain Alistair caught Kit's eye again, the latter prompting him to follow the Grand Duke to ensure he kept his promise. They would talk later.

A herald stepped through the door as the Captain exited. "Sire, Master Brom and his apprentice are here."

"Show them in."

Alys, Master Brom's apprentice, was a young girl around the age of fifteen. Her long hair was the color of straw and her eyes reminded Kit of the blue of a clear sky. She carried herself with confidence and walked side by side with her master as the two strode up to the throne. While Master Brom bowed, she curtsied.

"You requested us, Your Majesty?" Master Brom inquired.

Kit took his eyes off the heel he held in his hand. "Yes, Master Brom, I did. I wondered if Alys had gained any insights in the journey I asked for her to make."

Alys stepped forward. "I conversed with every shoemaker in the land, Your Majesty, but none professed in making any kind of glass footwear. But…" she paused, a little unsure.

"Yes?" Kit prompted.

"Well," Alys muttered, shuffling her feet, "When I described your maiden's shoe, several of the shoemakers theorized that it may have been spun from magic. But those who did make such a suggestion live in the outreaches of the kingdom, Your Majesty, near the deep woods. The views of the townsfolk in those areas are rather abnormal."

Kit sat back in his throne, frowning. Alys only deepened his suspicions that his lady belonged to the fairy community.

"Your Majesty?" Master Brom spoke, disrupting his thoughts. Kit looked up at him. "If I may, is that the heel of the shoe you showed me? Did the slipper break?"

"What? Oh, no, no this isn't the heel of the slipper I have," Kit muttered, turning the heel over and over in his hands.

"Then… is that its partner?"

"What's left of it," Kit confirmed.

"Does this mean your maiden has been found?" Alys asked excitedly.

"No, but eventually she will be. Thank you for reporting to me, Alys. I trust that your journey was a fair one?"

"It was, Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"Good."

"Is there anything more we can do for you, Sire?" Master Brom asked for he could see that Kit was still distressed.

"No, but thank you for your concern," Kit replied, standing up. "You both may go."

Kit waited until the two of them were gone before sending for Captain Alistair. His dear friend returned to the throne room at once, almost as if he were merely waiting on the other side of the door to be summoned.

"Kit, what were you thinking, agreeing to the Grand Duke?" he chastised.

"It was the only way he would go through with searching for the mystery princess, Alistair."

"But what efforts should be taken to ensure that happens?"

"Simple, you and the Grand Duke will travel to every maiden in my kingdom and give them the opportunity to try on the glass slipper until my princess is found."

Captain Alistair's eyes widened. "Kit, that slipper could fit any number of girls! What if we find one who fits into the shoe but it is not your charming young lady? From your decree, you would have to marry her!"

Kit stared down at the glass heel, thinking over the Captain's words. "Though you present a valid concern, Alistair, I have my doubts over your words. There is something more going on here than either of us understands and I have a firm conviction that the only one who will fit into the slipper is the girl I danced with at the ball. Scoff all you want but I can't help but think that way."

Captain Alistair frowned. "I pray that you are right," he sighed. "When would you like for us to undertake this escapade?"

"Immediately."

The Captain bowed. "As you wish. But you have to promise me that while we are out searching, you will perform your kingly duties; you can't afford to fret and daydream when there are matters of state to attend to."

Kit smirked. "Very well, my friend. I will devote myself to my work if you will ensure that the Grand Duke thoroughly searches for my charming young lady."

"That was my intention from the beginning, Your Majesty," Captain Alistair replied with conviction.

o0o0o

Kit had to hand it to the Grand Duke, the man was the epitome of vigor. He gladly put all of his time, efforts, and devotion to searching for the maiden who would fit the slipper. It had now been over a week and the reports by way of carrier pigeon had all been filled with unsuccessful attempts. Kit had to laugh over some of the ridiculous efforts from the women of his kingdom described by Captain Alistair. Some bathed their feet in butter and oil to try to slip into the shoe while others even rolled on the floor in attempts to force the slipper onto their feet. The reports concerning some who asked if they could cut off their toes and try on the shoe, however, alarmed him. Needless to say, he gave the command that the foot could not be manipulated in any way in an attempt to fit into the slipper.

Kit had suffered from serious anxiety thinking that the one thing he had to connect him to his princess was being paraded around the kingdom and handled by so many desperate women. After the third day he made sure to send a message to Captain Alistair and the Grand Duke commanding that only the Captain be able to touch the slipper for he was beginning to have nightmares that a pigeon would carry the news that an angry woman had taken the shoe and thrown it in rage, shattering it because it didn't fit her. Kit would wake from his bed covered in sweat and near panic from these dreams. It would take nearly an hour to reassure himself that the slipper was safely in the Captain's care before he was able to go back to sleep.

On the eleventh day of the search, Kit wandered into the palace gardens, holding the heel of the broken slipper the Grand Duke had brought him. He'd had an incredibly trying day and the news Captain Alistair had delivered by pigeon had been rather disheartening. They were now making their way back towards the palace, having completed the search in the far reaches of the kingdom. Kit had been hopeful that they would find her in the towns near the deep wood but that hope had died with the Captain's most recent letter.

"Where could you be?" he mused aloud, sighing heavily as he leaned against the railing of the footbridge he now stood on.

Why hadn't she come forth when he'd sent forth the proclamation? Why had she said that she would be there for him when he was ready and then not keep her word? Was she a fairy or was she a normal princess? Why hadn't she left anything further in their tree in the woods? Kit had rode out to the clearing yesterday to see if there might be another clue from her but had returned disappointed. There had been nothing. It was as if she'd disappeared without a trace.

"Ahem."

Kit let out a cry of surprise as he twisted around, holding his heart. Standing before him, her brown dress covered in what appeared to be dead leaves and dirt, was the old woman he'd met all those weeks ago by the fountain. She still leaned heavily against her staff, her withered face seeming tired and her eyes somewhat sad.

"It's you… the woman I met before," Kit muttered.

The old lady grinned. "Yes," she rasped, "It's me. And once more you appear to be troubled. Are you lost again, Your Majesty?"

Kit gave her a small smile. "I suppose you could say I am, my good lady."

"What have you got there?" she asked, pointing to the broken heel.

"Oh, this?" Kit muttered, caressing the heel, "This is all I have left of someone who is very special to me."

"Really," the woman questioned.

Why did Kit get the feeling that she was analyzing him as a teacher would a student? "Um, yes," he muttered, uneasy. "It belongs to my once in a lifetime."

"Your once in a lifetime," the woman repeated. "You must be talking about the girl you danced with at the ball."

Kit stared. "Do you know her?"

A warm smile climbed the old withered face and for a moment Kit thought she looked a hundred years younger than she was. Her dark eyes danced and her form seemed to straighten. "Oh, I know her very well," she answered in a respectful whisper. "She had gone through so much. I can't believe that wretched woman broke the shoe I gave her."

Kit's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me? You gave my princess the glass slippers she wore to the ball?"

"Of course I did!" the woman snapped and suddenly she didn't appear to be so frail and old anymore. In fact, her form was beginning to change dramatically, the wrinkles disappearing from her face to be replaced with smooth porcelain skin. Her hair spun into beautifully tight white-blonde curls about her face and her dress transformed from muddy brown to sparkling white. Small white wings popped out behind her and the staff in her hand twisted and twirled until it was an elegant wand, the surface a milky white surrounded by silver leaves. The stunning woman cricked her neck before sending him a dazzling smile, her eyes glittering.

Kit's jaw was dangling open.

The woman's thin eyebrow rose. "What's the matter dear, never seen a fairy before?"

Kit shook his head. "N-No, my lady," he stuttered still completely shocked that an elegant fairy in a remarkably puffy dress had replaced the old woman he'd been conversing with.

"Well, it's a pleasure then," she said, curtsying to him.

Completely rattled, Kit shook his head again. "I'm sorry… but, who are you?"

"I'm your future bride's Fairy Godmother," she answered. "But you can call me Rhoswen."

"A fairy godmother," Kit breathed, taking everything in. "You made her shoes?"

Rhoswen rolled her eyes. "I think I already established that I had, my dear, and in case you were wondering, I'm here to mend the one which is broken. Now, if you please?" she held out her hand.

Kit handed over the broken heel without a word. Rhoswen swept off the footbridge and placed the heel in the grass. Confused, Kit watched as she took a step back and tapped her chin. "What were the words again?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Kit asked.

Rhoswen flapped her arms at him. "Shhh," she ordered, "I'm trying to think." She went back to her silent fretting until she let out a cry of delight. "Ahhh, yes! Bibbity bobbity boo!"

She waved her wand and Kit observed in fascination as the spell gently spiraled down to where the heel sat. The magic transformed into little white butterflies that fluttered this way and that spinning in small circles before transforming into a newly formed glass slipper. The last butterfly flew down and flapped its crystal wings a couple of times before freezing in place over the toe of the shoe.

"Perfect!" Rhoswen cheered, bending down and snatching the slipper up. "As I've said to many others, I'm rather good with shoes. Don't you think dear?"

"You – how _– incredible!"_ Kit spluttered incoherently.

"My dear, please, don't splutter; it's unbecoming of a king. Now, here you are"–she handed the shoe to him–"see that it's returned to her at the proper time, hmmm?"

"Wait," Kit cried for the fairy had turned to leave.

Rhoswen gasped, slapping her forehead. "Oh, of course, I almost forgot! My dear, I have something unfortunate to tell you." She rushed up quite close to him and muttered hastily, "There are forces at work to prevent you from obtaining your happily ever after."

Kit stilled. "What do you mean?"

"You already know what I mean," she whispered, her large brown eyes staring unblinkingly into his blue ones.

"The Grand Duke," he muttered. Rhoswen nodded sadly. Downcast, Kit walked over to the nearby fountain and sat, caressing the newly spun shoe. "He has always been such a good man. What changed him?"

"Remember what we spoke of the last time we sat here?" Rhoswen asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Yes. You told me in not so many words to marry for love."

The fairy chuckled. "That I did. But, Your Majesty, what I told you was that 'those who long for and live in love see when others are in a similar state while those whose thoughts are clouded by other means such as entitlements, security, money, and greed will be unable to see it.' Your friend has traveled down a path unmotivated by love and has become so ensnared that he wishes to drag everyone down that path with him."

"What will he do? So far he has been incredibly diligent in the search for my lady."

"A façade he has played very well, Your Majesty."

"What are you implying?" Kit wondered. "Does the Grand Duke know where she really is and merely avoiding her location? And if so, can't you tell me where she is so I can go to her myself?"

Rhoswen smiled apologetically. Patting his cheek, she stood. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but I am not allowed to meddle any more than I have for now. But I can give you this piece of advice. It would be wise to observe the Grand Duke with your own eyes than with the eyes of birds."

Kit frowned while staring at the slipper in his hands. "I don't understand. Can't you elaborate more than that?" he asked, looking up.

To his astonishment, the fairy was gone. Kit leapt to his feet, looking around. A strained chuckle escaped him. Fairies were indeed curious folk. At least now he knew how she had disappeared so masterfully the first time they'd met. Dismissing her remarkable departure –for it did not good to dwell on the unexplainable– he thought of her words.

"It would be wise to observe the Grand Duke with your own eyes than with the eyes of birds," he repeated under his breath. "With my own eyes… that's it!"

In Captain Alistair's note, the search party was a day's ride away from the palace. Tomorrow they would return. Never before had Kit been seized by such an urgency to act; leaping to his feet, he all but ran back to the palace with the newly crafted slipper in his hand. He sprinted up the steps two at a time and nearly skidded across the polished marble floors in his haste to reach his private chambers. The servants he passed cried out in alarm, flinging themselves out of the way. Once reaching his destination, he hastily came to a halt, gasping for breath. Ignoring the guards astonished expressions he threw the doors open and rushed inside. Placing the shoe next to the pitcher still holding the Forget Me Not flowers, he took a second to admire it.

"Soon, my darling," he whispered aloud. Kissing two of his fingers, he gently touched the butterfly on the slipper before twisting around and running out of the room, shouting over his shoulder, "None are to enter my chambers under any circumstances!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," came a stunned reply.

Kit rounded the corner and smacked right into Prudence. She let out a shriek as both went cascading to the ground. "Oh, gracious me!" Prudence snapped. "What – Your – Your Majesty! What on earth?!"

"Prudence, forgive me," Kit muttered breathlessly as he helped the lady to her feet. Keeping hold of her hands, he panted, "Prepare the castle for my bride. I want everything arranged for her when I return."

"Return?" Prudence questioned but Kit had already let go of her and dashed down the hall. "Where are you going?" she shouted after him.

"I have private business to attend to!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I will be back tomorrow. Keep the castle running in my absence!"

She shouted after him but he ignored her cries. His feet flying down the halls, racing to the soldiers' quarters, Kit practically broke the door down upon arrival. The men within had been busy lounging around, some enjoying their time off by reading or flirting with women, others polishing their various weapons in preparation for their shifts. The commotion of the doors banging thunderously against the wall caught everyone's attention, however, and a hush came upon the hall as the King's presence was made known.

Breathing heavily, Kit looked around. "Who are the guards leaving to replace the search party tonight?" he demanded, his voice ringing off the walls.

"We are, Sire," a solider spoke off to his left amidst a small cluster of men obviously preparing to leave.

Kit rushed over to him. "My good man, what is your name?"

"Peter, Your Majesty," the one who answered him hesitantly replied.

Kit sized him up. "Yes," he muttered, "we appear the same size." He looked at the fourteen assembled men. "Gentlemen, come with me."

Bewildered, they followed him out of the main room into the hall. Kit led them to the nearest empty room before closing the door, enveloping them in privacy.

"Sire, is something the matter?" one of them asked.

"Unfortunately, my good sir, something is," Kit admitted. "But I do not have time or means to explain. All I ask if for each of you to make a vow of secrecy to me this very instant."

Several of them shared concerned looks but all readily did so. When they had decided to become soldiers they vowed to do whatever the King demanded and it helped that they thoroughly loved His Majesty and would gladly sacrifice their lives for him. Though they didn't have remarkable relations with him, each had been touched by his kindness at some point in their lives and these small acts had spurred them to serve him with their arms and very lives if necessary.

"I thank you dearly for trusting me when I am not being entirely forthcoming with you," Kit said sincerely. "I promise when all is said and done that you will understand the reason for my secrecy. Now, Peter, I must personally ask something of you."

"Anything, Your Majesty," the young blonde replied, stepping eagerly forward.

"I require your uniform," Kit confessed.

"Highness?"

"I am going to join this company in secret, pretending to be one of you until the opportune moment presents itself."

The room filled with soft mutters of speculation. The King desired to hide himself as a plain soldier? What was he up to?

"May we ask why, Sire?" one of them asked.

Kit's smile was strained as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't elaborate just yet, sirs. Please, trust me though when I say that you must treat me as if I am one of you until I decide to reveal myself. This is crucial and drastically important." He looked at each man; all stared back at him with loyalty in their eyes.

Peter stepped forward. "If it is a just cause, I will gladly give you my uniform to wear, Your Highness, no questions asked." He took off his bright blue cloak and black hat, passing them to the King.

"Believe me, my friend, it is for the greatest cause of my heart," Kit answered, graciously taking the uniform. "I promise to reward all of you for this trust when this is over. Thank you, Peter. You honor me."

"No, Sire, the honor is mine," Peter replied, bowing to him.

Kit took his shoulder. "Thank you. Now, when were you scheduled to ride out to replace the others?"

"Within the hour, Your Majesty," another replied.

Kit nodded. "Are all of you ready to depart?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Then let us leave at once. Who is the leader of this company?"

"That would be me, Sire," answered a middle aged man with graying black hair and splendid hazel eyes, "Percy Moore, at your service."

Kit inclined his head. "Percy, when we reach the search party, the Grand Duke may ask why we have arrived ahead of schedule. Simply tell him that you received permission from the king to leave earlier than scheduled. If he attempts to argue, I give you permission to use my restless spirit as an excuse."

Several of the men chuckled while Percy replied, "Yes, Sire."

"Good," Kit muttered. "Peter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do you have a wife?"

Surprised and a little confused by the strange question, he nodded. "I do."

A huge grin climbed Kit's face. "Then I'd like you to take the entire day off tomorrow to spend it with her. Love is something that should be enjoyed every second, wouldn't you agree?"

Thrilled, the young soldier nodded enthusiastically. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, Sire!"

Kit laughed joyfully as he pulled on the bright blue soldier's cloak and hat, covering his royal attire. "Good. It gives me great pleasure that I am not the only man captivated by a fair lady." Several of the men laughed. "Now, let us make haste, gentlemen, for time is precious."

Without another word he strode to the door and led the rest of the soldiers out of the palace and into the town towards the inn where the search party planned to settle for the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The sun was at its lowest setting in the sky by the time Kit and the rest of the guard reached an inn on the edge of the city called The Nightingale, named so because of the large amount of birds dwelling in the vicinity. It was a quaint little place and Kit was positively delighted when he was treated like one of the soldiers as the innkeeper's wife threatened that if there was any roughhousing they'd be kicked out into the street king's guard or not!

"You can keep your horses in the stalls around in back," she continued, waving her plump hand to the right, "Dinner's already on the table so be quick about it! Oh and if you want to wash up in the morning, the trough's also back there by the horses. Breakfast, eggs and bacon, will be ready at sun up. Your keys are inside on the counter. Joyce will show you to your rooms – and don't any of you think of placing a hand on her or I'll whack you so hard you'll see stars for a year!" With that the rotund lady disappeared back inside.

Victor, one of the soldiers Kit had conversed with the entire way to the inn, turned to him and cleared his throat nervously. "I apologize for the lady's brazen words, Your Majesty."

Several of the soldiers were also shooting Kit nervous glances. Kit, however, burst out laughing, surprising them all. "I like her!" he said happily. "She's got quite a bit of spirit. What was her name again?"

"Beatrice, Your Majesty," Percy answered.

"I shall have to remember her in the future," Kit chuckled, "and gentlemen, please, you mustn't address me so formally. Christopher will do."

"But… Sire, it is rather difficult for us to do such a thing," Victor confessed.

Kit leapt from his horse. "Anything can be done if you've got the determination and will to do it. Now, come on, she did want us to hurry to dinner and I intend not to get any further on the lady's bad side."

Nearly whistling, Kit walked his horse towards the stalls behind the inn. He couldn't ride Tiberius in fear the Grand Duke would recognize the animal so he'd settled for an older male christened Arthur. He had been a little different to ride but the two had been able to communicate rather well halfway to the inn. Kit guided Arthur into an empty stall, tied his bridal, and rubbed his head. "Thank you for bearing with me, my friend," he muttered.

The dark brown horse stared at him with a peaceful demeanor. Kit smiled. He'd always loved horses, ever since he was little, and seemed to have a very good handle on how to care for them. He could tell that Arthur was what one might call a softie if known how to be treated. Kit scratched his dark head once more before following the other soldiers back around the corner. To Kit's slight surprise, the search party they were here to replace stood outside the inn. They must have finished a little early today. Frowning, Kit made sure to conceal himself towards the back of his group.

"Sir Percy, you're early," Captain Alistair said.

"At the King's wishes, sir," Percy replied without a hint of nerves.

"His Majesty didn't have to get involved," the Grand Duke replied as he hopped down from his horse. "We were just about to send for you."

"Forgive me for saying, Your Grace, but our young monarch is rather restless in regards to the search," Percy said while Kit had to hide his smile. The man was playing his part well.

"Be that as it may, we are doing all we can to find the lady," the Grand Duke nearly snapped in frustration. "Do you know how many desperate women we've had to endure in this venture?"

"I am sure the number is quite high, Your Grace," Percy answered.

The Grand Duke shuddered. "I myself will be very glad when this search comes to an end. This is getting ridiculous." And without another word, the Grand Duke entered the inn wearing a rather remarkable scowl.

The man's contempt over this entire ordeal caused Kit a hint of sadness. Though he'd known that the fairy had been right, there was still a part of him that hoped the Grand Duke would not be so blatantly against him.

"The Duke is just tired," Captain Alistair assured the guards with a weary smile. "Sir Tristan," he called to a man still on horseback.

"Yes sir?"

"You and your men are free to return to the palace. The King thanks you for the time you have taken the past two days to be part of the search."

"It is an honor to look for His Majesty's future bride," Tristan replied. "I pray that tomorrow will bring you better fortune than we have had."

Captain Alistair nodded, looking troubled. Kit really wanted to talk to him but now wasn't the proper time. The current search party turned their horses back to the palace while Kit's company followed the Captain into the inn. The accommodations were small, much smaller than anything Kit had ever experienced. He was used to grand halls filled with light, objects dusted in gold, and drapes of the softest velvet. He wasn't familiar with the scene now before him where everything was made of wood and large shadows cast the hardly lit room in darkness. The cotton curtains covering up the windows were rather dirty from the daily dust blowing in from outside and the wooden floors, though clearly swept, had stains from what Kit hoped was just previous food and drink though there were several spots dark enough to be dried blood.

A few men sat around round tables with kegs of ale, laughing riotously while telling tales from their travels. A girl with slightly dirty cheeks and long unkempt hair walked around the room cleaning up the remains of leftover meals. Kit noticed that the lamps lining the walls were slightly dusty like the curtains around them and a couple of spider webs hung in the nook and crannies. A wooden staircase in the corner led to the upper rooms where guests stayed, the second floor's landing visible from the ground, a long plank of wood being the only thing preventing one from falling off the edge.

Kit joined the other soldiers as they took up seats around several wooden tables, noticing that while Captain Alistair sat with them, the Grand Duke had retired to his room. Kit made sure to sit at a different table than the Captain for now, determining that the best time to converse would be after everyone had retired. The young girl with slightly dirty cheeks Kit surmised was Joyce, the girl Beatrice had spoken of. She appeared to be around the age of fourteen. Her green dress had several patches near the bottom, her long black hair hung in her face, hiding her fair complexion, and she appeared terrified to speak to any of the soldiers as she set down their food and ran away without a word.

Kit watched her go with concern. "Is she being mistreated here?" he asked to Victor who had already begun to eat the stew placed before him.

"Who?" Victor asked, apparently oblivious.

"The waitress," Kit said, causing several of the soldiers around them to look at Joyce as she served another table.

"Young lasses at these kinds of places will sometimes fall victim to lesser men, Sire," Charles, the guard to his right, muttered quietly.

Kit looked outraged. "Is this something that happens in every inn?"

A few men looked at each other before nodding. Furious, Kit nearly blew his cover for he had stood with the intention of going to the innkeeper's wife and demanding to know if Joyce had been mistreated recently.

"Sire – I mean – Christopher, what are you doing?" Victor hissed.

Kit paused, remembering himself. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before lowering back into his chair. "I am displeased with this news," he muttered. "Is there anything that can be done to prevent this from occurring?"

"That's the way things have always been," Charles said with a sad expression.

Kit frowned. He suddenly didn't want to eat anymore. Pushing his food away, he leaned into one hand while drummed the fingers of the other against the table. The soldiers watched him nervously, afraid what he might do. "There must be something I can do as king to change all of this," he muttered to himself while glancing again at Joyce.

She was over by the group of men he'd noticed when they'd first come in. His eyes narrowed as he caught snippets of their conversation.

"What's your name?" one was asking her. "You're pretty scrawny but there must be something good about you. Why don't you come a little closer so I can find out?"

Joyce ignored him as she tried to clear their table. One of the men grabbed her wrist. "Hey, he asked you a question!"

"Please, let me go," Joyce squeaked.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Kit had leapt from his chair and was marching over to the men harassing the young lady. "Gentlemen, I think it would be in the best interest of everyone if you would kindly unhand the young miss," he said with a voice radiating authority.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" the man holding Joyce asked.

Kit's eyes flashed dangerously but he tried to remain dignified in his reply. "My good sir, as a member of the King's Royal Guard, I speak on his behalf in saying that it would do you well to treat his subjects with respect. Seeing that you are handling a lady inappropriately, it is my duty to ask you to refrain from such behavior."

The man smirked. "I get it; you want her for yourself. You know what? Take her! She's got little if anything to offer anyway." He threw her away from him. The poor girl lost her grip on the dirty dishes she was holding and there was an almighty crash as the glass collided with the floor. Kit grabbed her to prevent her from falling to the ground too.

"What the devil is going on out here?!" Beatrice shouted as she emerged from the kitchen.

Ignoring her, Kit turned his eye on the man who had insulted the girl now fighting back sobs in his arms. Rage coursed through him. These men were clearly drunk but he couldn't help desiring to throw them into the dungeons and let them rot for a thousand years.

" _Have courage and be kind…"_

Kit started. His princess's words had fluttered into his brain like a soft butterfly kiss and he suddenly felt ashamed for his earlier thoughts. The cowardly thing would be to stoop to these men's level. The courageous and kind thing to do would be to walk away without blows and tend to the poor girl in his arms. Ignoring the men who were now laughing drunkenly, Kit gently guided Joyce away from them.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked her kindly.

Joyce refused to answer, her body trembling as soft sobs escaped her mouth unbidden. Beatrice and several members of the guard descended upon them.

"What have you done to her?" Beatrice accused.

"It wasn't him, madam," Victor said, defending Kit. "Those men were treating the lady callously."

"Thank you, Victor but I am capable of handling this myself," Kit replied kindly as he turned to face the innkeeper's wife. "I apologize for the broken dishes, my lady, but I felt it vital to protect your worker rather than save them. Those men were not giving her the proper respect a lady deserves and I took it upon myself to intervene. As a member of the King's Guard I promise that you will be compensated for the damaged items. I suggest this one have the night off and a strong cup of tea to calm the nerves."

Unsure of how to respond, Beatrice wordlessly took Joyce by the shoulders and gently guided the girl into the kitchen out of sight. The soldiers were all looking at Kit with admiration… well, all of them except a certain Captain.

The colored man cleared his throat in Kit's ear before whispering, "And just what would His Majesty be doing in an inn disguised as a member of the Royal Guard?"

"I should have known you would figure me out, Alistair," Kit said, turning to face him.

"After that display, Your Highness, how could I not?" the Captain asked in good humor as well as a little sharpness.

Seeing that now was as good a time as any to talk, Kit said, "Captain, a few private words, please. Men, stall the Grand Duke anyway you can should he come looking for him."

"Yes Your Highness," Percy replied with a bow.

"Sire, do you want us to do anything about those men?" Victor asked.

Kit glanced at the drunken men who had already gone back to their own business. "It would be a waste of your time to do so. Let them be. Come, Captain, I fancy a walk."

Once the two had traveled far enough away from The Nightingale Inn, Captain Alistair spoke, "Alright, Kit, what are you doing here? And don't tell me it's because you have a sudden desire to rescue mistreated girls working in the Nightingale Inn."

Kit smirked a little. "Though I would gladly rescue as many distressed women in a similar position, you are quite right in guessing that isn't the reason for my presence, Alistair." They reached a corner as he continued, "I can no longer entrust the search for my mystery princess in the hands of the Grand Duke."

"I thought this was one of the original reasons you asked me to accompany him. Do you not trust I am seeing that this search is going as you would have it?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all, Alistair," Kit said hastily. "The reason I am here is because I was told that I needed to see what the Grand Duke was doing with my own eyes not the eyes of birds."

Captain Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"A fairy godmother," Kit answered.

The Captain stopped in his tracks. "A fairy godmother…" he repeated skeptically.

"Yes! Look, I know it sounds ridiculous but this woman has appeared to me once before, back when my father was alive. She advised me to fight against him and voice how I wanted to marry for love. Now she has appeared to me again and told me to do as I have just said. She performed magic before me, Alistair! She repaired the shoe which was broken!"

Captain Alistair's eyebrows rose higher and higher on his forehead as Kit rambled. "Is this woman your fairy godmother?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, she said she was my future bride's," Kit muttered, waving his hand.

"What?"

"She also confessed that she was the one who gave the mystery princess her shoes."

"So your suspicions concerning magic are true."

"Only to a degree," Kit muttered. "So much remains unclear."

"Like whether or not your girl from the forest is from the magical community herself?"

"Yes," Kit sighed. "But… would a fairy have a fairy godmother? If she were a fairy, why didn't she make the glass shoes herself? Why get someone else to make them for her?"

"Perhaps the Godmother is better at making shoes," the Captain suggested with a slight chuckle.

Kit paused. "She did say she was…" he shook his head, his thoughts swirling around incoherently. "I don't know, Alistair. I'm even more confused now than I was before."

"Are you having doubts about wanting to find the girl?"

"What? Of course not! If anything I'm even more intrigued! I need to get to the bottom of this. The fairy told me that I had to be here so I am. I feel I can trust her. So far everything she has said or done has been in my best interest. I don't believe she will lead me astray now. I honestly feel she wants to help me…"

The Captain observed him for a long moment before clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Then we'll do as she says. I trust your judgment, Sire."

Kit nodded, suddenly grave. "I fear we will have to be even more wary of the Grand Duke than we have been, Alistair. The fairy hinted to me that he doesn't have my best interests at heart and has been putting up a façade this entire time to appease me. Have you noticed anything odd about him during the search?"

"Not so far, Your Majesty. He seems to be dedicated to the cause."

"Hmmm… well, for now we will keep him in confidence but I don't want him to know I am here."

"That much is obvious seeing you have disguised yourself to be a guardsman."

Kit smirked. "And I'd like it to remain that way until I choose to reveal myself. Until then, if you must address me, do so by calling me by my full name."

"Understood… Christopher."

"Let us go back," Kit muttered, turning around.

"You realize that the search in the kingdom is almost complete, don't you?" Captain Alistair commented as they neared their destination.

"Yes."

"Forgive me then for wondering why you didn't try this endeavor in the first place."

"I probably would have done so but I had state business to attend to that a certain Captain ordered me to deal with."

Captain Alistair chuckled. "Right, so it's my fault."

Kit laughed with him. "Hasn't it always been?"

The two continued to chuckle for a moment before Kit sobered. "No, I suppose I didn't come because a part of me truly believed the Grand Duke would keep his word. But after the warning I received I feel differently. I don't know what will come of tomorrow but I must confess I'm rather nervous. There's a stir in the air, Alistair. I don't know what it means but something is about to happen."

"Let us pray it is fate working on your side to find the one you yearn for."

"That is a hope I dare not utter aloud," Kit muttered. "But I pray you are right."

o0o0o

Kit hardly slept. It wasn't because the bed was uncomfortable nor the accommodations atrocious. He just couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours on end, his thoughts and feelings swirling around like a small tornado within his mind and heart. The morrow would mark the last day of the search. If he didn't find her in the next twenty four hours, he had to face the fact that she was in another kingdom and that thought terrified him. The world was a much bigger place than the Kingdom of Aritess. This truly distressed his spirit. He shouldn't be thinking this way. He had to keep hold of the hope that fate would be in his favor.

 _Please,_ he silently pled _, please bring me to her._

This was his last thought before falling asleep in the early morning. A couple hours later a hand was shaking him awake. Kit turned over to find Victor and Charles already dressed, standing over him. They looked sheepish.

"Forgive us, but you already missed breakfast and the Grand Duke said we are to be on the road in twenty minutes."

Kit sat up stretching. "Thank you for waking me then," he replied with a smile, trying to ease them. "Don't look so upset, gentlemen! I'm not angry."

"We're still sorry for not waking you," Victor mumbled. "We weren't sure if we should."

Kit laughed, throwing the covers aside to dress. "I give you all the permission you need to do so in the future. Remember, I told you to treat me as if I were one of you and if that means waking me with a bucket of ice water then so be it."

"We'd never dream of doing such a thing!" Charles gasped.

Kit waved him off, laughing. He'd had to store his royal garb under the bed so as not to alert the Grand Duke should he pop in during the night for any reason. The men in the room watched in slight apprehension. Kit raised an eyebrow. "My good sirs, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself. Contrary to what may be said, Henry and Lance don't always dress me."

Several men relaxed. Chuckling inwardly, Kit pulled on his beige breeches, black boots, and white undershirt before walking over the mirror to tie his bright blue cravat. Once that was done, he pulled on his light vest and green jacket. Smirking to himself, he realized the outfit was the same he'd been wearing when he first met his mystery princess.

"We'll be heading out in a few minutes men!" Percy's voice called from the other side of the door. "That means you should be heading to the stables now!"

Kit walked over to his bed to throw the deep blue soldier's uniform over his shoulders. It went all the way down to his ankles, thoroughly covering his royal garb. The other soldiers, already dressed, refused to leave the room until he was thoroughly concealed. Smiling appreciatively to them, he donned the black helmet and signaled he was ready to leave.

They were on the road five minutes later, Kit hiding in plain sight. The Grand Duke and Captain Alistair were at the front of the party while he rode beside Victor in the formation. They rode two by two, seven rows each. People had lined the streets to watch and wave at them as they passed. They rode until they came to a cobbled road on the edge of the kingdom and the process began of allowing every woman on the street to try on the shoe.

Kit cringed as he watched firsthand the frenzy Captain Alistair had described in his letters. Women screamed and huffed, trying to force the shoe onto their feet. One burst into tears when her foot slipped inside but was too small for the shoe. Kit felt bad for these women; they really wanted to be his future wife even though all of them knew they hadn't danced with him.

"I've never seen such hysterics in all my life," he muttered to Victor as they left the house of a girl who had literally rolled around on the floor, shouting that the shoe had shrunk and was really hers.

"In case His Highness didn't realize, he truly is a man many women in the kingdom desire to marry," Victor replied.

Kit smirked. "Apparently so."

Before they knew it, the sun had already passed noon and the search was about to come to an end. They were traveling down a road surrounded by trees on both sides and all in the company were disheartened – well, all except the Grand Duke.

"What's wrong Captain?" Kit heard the Grand Duke ask in a merry voice.

"We haven't found the girl," Captain Alistair replied, sullenly. "I'm disappointed for our king."

"Oh come now! There is still one house left!" The Duke said cheerfully. "Don't lose heart."

The last house was charming in its own way. Surrounded by large stone walls covered slightly in vines, Kit could tell it was an old establishment. A large fountain stood before the house, the water containing leaves and a thin layer of silt at the bottom. The grounds looked as if there was an attempt to keep them clean but Kit couldn't deny that the job appeared poorly done, as if in haste.

The manor itself was made of stone. It was a large dwelling with a friendly kind of feel to it. Once the company had come to a rest, the large wooden doors were pulled open and a woman dressed in an elegant black and green dress greeted them, bowing deeply before ushering the Grand Duke and Captain Alistair inside.

Kit waited nervously, fidgeting back and forth. The doors remained open, allowing him to hear the shrieks and shouts of pain as someone within tried to try on the shoe. Kit sighed. "Another failed venture," he whispered.

"Don't lose heart just yet, Sire," Victor whispered back. "Your lady still might be inside."

But after a second round of anguished cries was heard, the Grand Duke and Captain Alistair appeared in the doorway, the first rather pleased, the second greatly discouraged. Kit's heart dropped like a stone. She wasn't here. Bowing his head in despair, he felt as if he could cry right then and there. And then he heard it…

"Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly, Lavenders green…"

It was a voice, a voice that seared down to his very soul causing it to resonate. His heart seemed to swell as it took courage. The tone of the sweet voice didn't belong to either woman he had heard earlier shrieking in attempts to try on the shoe. This voice was different, soft, melodious, enchanting…

"Do you hear that Your Grace?" Captain Alistair asked, pausing on the steps.

"Let us be off, Captain," the Grand Duke ordered a little worriedly.

"Just a moment," Captain Alistair interjected, smiling as a thought came to mind. "Madam," he called to the woman in the green dress who had been about to close the door. She paused, her expression seeming to Kit like a frightened deer as she looked at the Captain. "There is no other maiden in your house?" he prompted.

Eyes wide, she glanced at the Grand Duke. "None!" she hastily replied.

Kit narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Then has your cat learned to sing?" Captain Alistair sneered, also sensing that something deceitful was taking place.

"Oh!" The woman gave off an incredibly fake laugh before glancing again at the Grand Duke in panic.

"There's been enough play acting today, Captain." The Grand Duke said dismissively while turning to go. "Let us be off."

"But she's lying, Your Grace!" Captain Alistair protested.

"Nonsense, I trust the lady!" the Grand Duke snapped.

Kit had heard enough. The Grand Duke had revealed his true colors and Kit bet his kingdom that the woman singing somewhere inside was the one he had been looking for. The moment had arrived to reveal himself. Removing his hat and handing it to Victor on his right, he firmly cried, "Grand Duke!"

The Grand Duke twisted around, his eyes growing to the size of goose eggs as Charles pulled the guard's cloak from Kit's shoulders. Captain Alistair bowed with a pleased smirk, knowing the Grand Duke wouldn't be able to outrank the King. The lady in the doorway curtsied, positively stunned by the sudden appearance of the royal. "Your Majesty," she gasped, her eyes just as wide with surprise as the Grand Duke's.

"What sweet singing," Kit sighed, staring upward. "Makes me want to tarry just a little."

"Your Majesty," the Duke spluttered, "I-I-I d-d-"

"Captain," Kit interrupted, "would you be so kind as to investigate?"

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," Captain Alistair grinned before following the lady inside.

Kit dismounted his steed and glanced at the Grand Duke with a mixed look of pure disappointment and slight fury on his face before walking straight into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is the chapter a lot of you have (hopefully) been waiting for! Enjoy and leave a thought if so inclined! :)**

13

The manor was quaint, the objects inside proclaiming that those who lived here lived comfortably. The trinkets and various objects scattered about caused Kit to surmise the lady of the house may be in the trade business. Walking into the drawing room, Kit couldn't help but sense that the dwelling was a little under kept just like the outside. The floors were swept and the place had been dusted but cobwebs could just be visible in the corners, almost as if the housekeeper had neglected to remove them. The grand rug upon which he now stood was faded and old but the pattern was rather attractive, the roses a dull pink and the green vines a grayish green.

Kit listened as the singing continued to fill the house. It sounded as if it were coming from the attic.

"Lavenders green, dilly, dilly, Lavenders blue, you shall love me, dilly, dilly, for I love you…"

The singing stopped. Kit surmised the Captain had found where the girl was. His heart began to pound in his chest. He'd taken the shoe from the pillow a footman was holding when he went inside. As he caressed the slipper, the glass seemed to sooth him in a strange way. He'd held it so many times in the past but it had never given off the faint warmth it was giving now. If Kit didn't know any better, he would say it was radiating with heat because it recognized its owner was near. He didn't know where that strange thought had come from but it oddly made sense.

He heard a faint conversation and then silence. Twisting around, he looked at his reflection in the mirror hanging over a large fireplace. The man staring back at him had a hopeful look in his eyes and a slight frown. Inside, his body was experiencing a strange array of chaotic harmony. While his heart was pumping uncontrollably fast, his stomach was churning uncontrollably. And then everything stopped as his ears picked up the shuffle of soft steps on the rug. His eyes landed on the reflection of a girl in the mirror and he twisted around.

Her blue dress was covered in dirt, particularly at the bottom, and her pale skin seemed to be lightly caked in ash. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid, stray pieces hanging out everywhere. Her appearance was definitely not one of a princess but of a servant. She looked worse for wear, covered in dirt and dressed in rags, her brown eyes large, displaying to Kit that even though she was putting on a brave face, inwardly she was petrified. Even so that didn't deter her from smiling and dipping into a gracious curtsy.

Despite the drastic change in her appearance, Kit's heart recognized her immediately.

"Who are you?" he implored, hoping that now, after everything, she'd finally tell him what he desperately longed to know.

"I am Cinderella," she said confidently, her eyes never leaving his.

Finally he had a name! Strange as it was, Kit couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Your Majesty," she breathed, "I am no princess." That much was obvious but Kit didn't care about titles. He could only think of how gorgeous she was as she walked towards him. She continued, "I have no carriage… no parents… no dowry. I do not even know if that beautiful slipper will fit."

Kit grinned at this for he knew it would. Why would it not? From the moment he saw her he knew that this was the girl he had met in the forest and danced with at the ball.

"But," Cinderella paused, "if it does… will you take me as I am? An honest country girl who loves you."

Kit's heart swelled near to bursting. "Of course I will," he said without a hint of hesitation. "But only if you will take me as I am, an apprentice still learning his trade."

She smiled and Kit couldn't help think it was the most adorable expression in the entire world. Only she could understand the reference and he was happy to see her eyes dance a little from it.

"Please," he invited, offering her to take a seat in the nearest chair beside him.

Bowing her head, she gingerly walked over and sat as requested. Kneeling down, Kit took her ankle. She sucked in her breath as the connection of their skin caused both of their souls to quake. Kit slipped on the shoe without any restrictions, the glass custom made for her foot as he knew it would be. The warmth of the shoe relaxed as it encased her foot sending a second confirmation to him that it had recognized its owner.

Cinderella smiled down at him and he smiled up at her, his whole soul purring in contentment. He stood, helping her to her feet. He vaguely noticed that her hands were rough and coarse, unlike how they had felt during the ball. But her beauty was just as enchanting as it had been on that night and instinctively he wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, the desire to kiss her consuming him. He bent down to claim her lips…

BANG!

The two pulled apart just before their lips could touch as shouts echoed from the hall.

"Cinderella!" a young woman shouted in the entrance way.

"Ella, my dear sister! I'm sorry… so sorry," said her companion. Both were dressed in an overabundance of color and Kit recognized them immediately as the Tremaine sisters who had worn such ridiculous dresses to the ball. Wait, did one of them just say sister? These were her sisters? But they looked nothing alike and their manner was the complete opposite of her. And why were they wearing such finery while she was dressed in rags?

There were a lot of things that needed to be cleared up but Kit recognized that now wasn't the time or place. A more private setting would do; somewhere far away from here.

He glanced at Cinderella before looking back at the stepsisters and the Grand Duke who had come around the corner to stare at the two of them. The three hesitantly paid their respects, curtseying and bowing after seeing the king's eyes upon them. Cinderella bent down and removed the glass slipper from her foot, holding onto Kit for support. Kit looked into her eyes and saw happiness, relief, and gratitude radiating from within them. "Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded. Reaching for her hand, he curled his fingers around it and gently guided her out of the room. At the front doors, Kit noticed Captain Alistair and grinned. The Captain's return smile faded as he looked passed Kit's shoulder. Desiring to see what he was looking at, Kit turned the same as Cinderella.

The lady of the house was standing on the stairs, looking down upon the scene in contempt. A vast amount of pressure filled the entire room as Cinderella stared up at the woman with unblinking eyes. Kit could tell a silent conversation was being held, like a battle on its last leg about to be determined by two very strong opponents. And then Cinderella said, "I forgive you."

The pressure snapped as she turned her back on the woman, gently guiding Kit out of the house. Bewildered as well as suspicious as to what may have just taken place, Kit gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. The Royal Guard couldn't contain their grins at the sight of their king emerging hand in hand with a woman holding the glass slipper. Some even cheered.

Kit couldn't help grinning over their antics. "Victor?" he called.

The man guided his horse out of the gathered formation. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"Please return to the palace and send for a carriage at once," Kit ordered. "Let them know what has taken place."

"It will be my honor, Sire," he happily obliged, turning his steed and disappearing onto the main road.

Kit turned to Cinderella. "What would you like to do while we wait?" he asked.

Her eyes were on the ground, her feet shuffling in the dirt. "Whatever His Majesty desires is fine with me."

Kit frowned a bit. She obviously didn't like all of this attention. Catching Captain Alistair's eye, he said, "Captain, I and the lady are going to take a walk. Come alert us when the carriage arrives."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the Captain answered, bowing.

"Come," Kit invited, gently guiding her away from the soldiers. He led her down a pathway that appeared to wrap around the side of the house. It wasn't until they had left the soldiers' prying eyes that Cinderella's shoulders began to shake. Slightly alarmed, Kit turned to look at her. Tears were pouring from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and spilling onto her dress. Not knowing what else to do, Kit pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

It was then that he noticed how incredibly thin she was. Her appearance had been petite but now that he held her, he could feel how her dress hung loosely about her waist. The shaking of her body reminded him of a trembling leaf, thin, fragile, and capable of breaking under too much force. Her hands still clasped the slipper which was now against Kit's chest but he didn't care how uncomfortable it was. The shoe had brought them together and it was obvious to him from the way she clung to it that it was just as important to her as it was to him. Her forehead rested against his shoulder as she cried. Kit lifted his hand and stroked her golden hair. Though covered in ash, it was soft to the touch.

What on earth had she been through? He wondered. Why was she so frail and filthy?

"I am sorry," she gasped, suddenly pulling out of his embrace. "I lost control of myself. Oh, I've made a mess of your jacket."

Kit looked down at his chest which was indeed dirty. "It doesn't matter," he said, looking back up at her tearstained face. He reached out, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "What matters is that I've finally found you."

She let out a strangled gasp, her tears redoubling. "Yes… but…"

She pulled away from him and started walking towards a stone courtyard in the back of the house. Kit followed after her, unwilling to let her out of his sight again. She paused with her back to him after passing through a stone arch. "Now that you've found me… I can't help but think you will see me differently," she confessed in a strangled whisper.

Kit couldn't believe that she would think him so shallow! "Cinderella, how could I ever see you differently when I love you?"

She turned around. "What?" she breathed, her wide brown eyes searching his face.

Kit smiled, shaking his head. "My dear lady, you had me enchanted since the moment I met you back in the woods. You were positively stunning that night at the ball but the person I fell in love with was a good honest country girl. I told you I would take you as you are and I mean that. And to show you that I mean that, I will ask you now, in this charming, slightly untended garden, something that I have been longing to ask for a long time." Taking her coarse hand, he got down on one knee. "Will you, my precious, darling Cinderella, take me as I am, an apprentice still learning his trade, and marry me?"

He looked up into her face, his whole soul displayed openly before her. He'd placed himself on the line, kneeling before her, pleading for her to accept him. He prayed she could see his conviction of how much he needed her. He waited on bated breath, his heart slamming against his chest, as he watched her search his eyes for an unknown measure of time.

"Of course I will, Mr. Kit," she gasped, her face lighting with joy.

Elation propelled Kit to his feet. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her into the air and twisted her around. As she laughed, her voice echoed across the grounds and the King's men shared warm smiles from the noise. Kit set her down a moment later and embraced her. Pulling apart just enough to cup her cheek, he searched her eyes.

"You have made me the happiest man in all of Aritess," he whispered.

"And you have saved me from a life I never thought I would be saved from," she replied, leaning her cheek into his caress.

Searching her face, seeing how beautiful she was, Kit beheld her with tenderness. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes. A small, excited breath escaped him and then her lips met his. They were smooth, soft, and tasted of strawberries, their shape and mold fitting against his in perfect harmony. This was his first kiss and was therefore taken with delicate care, being soft and gentle.

He pulled away from her, searching her eyes. They were dancing. Both displayed slightly embarrassed grins and a light giggle escaped from Cinderella as she bit her lower lip. Kit found her positively adorable.

"I love you, Cinderella," he muttered.

Another slight giggle escaped her. "Ella."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is really Ella," she emphasized.

Kit quirked his head a little. "Ella… that is a little different from Cinderella don't you think?"

Ella blushed lightly. Before she could respond, there was a series of squeaking at their feet. Kit watched in wonder as Ella's entire expression filled with pure delight and she stooped down. "Hello there!" she laughed, addressing –to Kit's astonishment– four mice.

The little creatures let out several excited squeaks, scurrying around. One of them, large and brown, had a chuck of what appeared to be cheese in its mouth. Ella chuckled. "Gus Gus, it's hard to understand you when your mouth is full."

Kit's eyes widened as he watched one of the mice, a white one with a few brown spots, swat the one carrying the cheese as if to reprimand him. The brown mouse then gave the white one a disgruntled look before sitting on its hindquarters and removing the cheese from its mouth. Squeaking, it addressed Ella who nodded back before replying, "I see. Thank you so much, Gus Gus. They wouldn't have been able to open the window without you and Kit never would have found me if you hadn't."

"I beg your pardon?" Kit asked, unable to contain his curiosity further.

Ella finally remembered herself. Gasping, her face turning tomato red, she leapt up. "Oh my gosh, um… I… that is…" she shuffled her feet, unable to meet him in the eye. "Your Majesty, these are my friends."

Kit blinked a couple of times and then looked down at the mice that looked up at him with just as much curiosity. "Your friends you say?" he asked, bending down so he could get a better look at them. "Do they have names?"

A surprised reply came from Ella as she crouched down. "Um, yes. This is Jacqueline, Gus Gus, Matilda, and Teddy."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Kit said and to his shock the mice bowed.

"They know you're the King," Ella explained. "I told them all about you."

"Did you now? And what was this about them opening the window?"

"Oh, well, the window was closed originally when I was singing up in the attic. They opened it and my voice must have carried. I didn't know who was visiting the house but I figured it wasn't for me since nobody has called for me in years."

Kit then realized that if the mice hadn't acted, he never would have found Ella. They would have left and he may very well have had to marry the Princess Chelina. "Then these mice have my deepest thanks," he said, inclining his head to them. "For I never would have found you had they not done what they did."

Ella smiled kindly down at her little friends. "They have always watched over me, ever since I was a little girl."

"Then they must come to the palace with us," Kit firmly replied.

"Oh, but would that be allowed?" Ella asked hesitantly.

Kit smiled. "Ella," he said gently, "I'm the king. It's allowed."

She chuckled. "Oh, right. But… won't there be some who oppose to me having mice as friends?"

"There may be but those people don't matter. These mice helped bring us together and therefore are under my protection. Besides, the palace is big enough to accommodate them, I'm sure."

Ella let out a happy laugh before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, thank you!" she cried.

"No, my darling," he muttered, "Thank you."

There was a small cough and the two stepped away to find Captain Alistair grinning in the stone archway. "The carriage has arrived, Your Majesty."

Kit smiled. "Thank you, Alistair. Ella, besides your friends, is there anything you'd like to bring with you?"

Ella paused, suddenly sheepish. "I have a few possessions, if it isn't too much trouble to wait while I fetch them."

Kit kissed her cheek. "It would be no trouble at all," he assured.

Ella blushed. "Right… oh, and can Mister Goose, Mister Lizard, and Galahad come too?"

More animal friends? "Of course they can," Kit replied. "But I'd like to be introduced to them if that's alright?"

Ella's happy expression warmed his heart. "Oh, sure, I'd love to introduce you. Come, Mister Goose is over there and Mister Lizard should be around here somewhere. Galahad is in the stable."

Galahad must be her horse. "We'll be along in a moment, Captain," Kit said as Ella took his hand and walked around to where a large white goose was wandering around in the yard.

After making introductions, Kit was again astonished when the goose also bowed its head to him. Ella didn't seem in the least surprised by the bird's intelligence. Fascinated, he watched as she invited Mr. Goose to come with them to the palace and the bird flapped its wings before waddling closer towards them.

"Now, where is Mr. Lizard," Ella muttered, wandering around to the garden wall. A green lizard suddenly came scurrying from an open hole, rushing towards them with great haste. "There you are!" Ella laughed, holding out her hand. The lizard crawled onto her palm. "Mr. Lizard, this is Mr. Kit, the King."

The lizard reared on its back legs and bowed. Kit couldn't help laughing as he inclined his head. "A pleasure to meet you too, sir," he said.

"Mr. Lizard, would you like to come live with us at the palace? The gardens are quite lovely and I think you'll find them to your liking."

The lizard nodded its head enthusiastically. Ella grinned in delight. "Then it's decided. Come, let us go and tell Galahad the news!"

She happily wandered to the stable where her magnificent spotted horse stood resting in his stall. Kit had an automatic love for the animal for it was present the day he'd met Ella. The horse walked up to them at once. "Galahad, look, do you remember Mr. Kit? He's here and has offered for us to go and live with him. Would you like to come too? Mr. Goose, Mr. Lizard, and the mice have already said yes but our little family wouldn't be complete if you stayed behind."

The horse shook its mane and whinnied at her.

Ella laughed. "Of course there will be all the oats, carrots, and apples you can eat."

The horse nickered in response.

Ella's eyes were alight with pure joy as she turned to Kit. "He says he'll come."

"Excellent!" Kit grinned, reaching out to rub the horse's nose. "It would be an honor to have you, Galahad. Ella, why don't you go and gather your things? I'll make sure these fine gentlemen and ladies make it to the carriage."

"Oh would you?" she asked.

Kit chuckled before kissing her cheek again. "It would be a privilege, my darling."

"Alright," she muttered, her adorable cheeks staining pink. "I won't be long."

Handing over Mr. Lizard, she disappeared into the house through the back door. It took a minute for Kit to remember himself. "Right," he muttered, staring down at the lizard and goose. "Shall we?"

Opening the stable door, he looked around for a bridal before remembering that Ella had ridden Galahad without one. "Um, I suppose you'll just follow me?" he asked the horse.

The horse nodded its head.

"Alright then… let's go."

He walked out of the stable, Galahad, Mr. Goose, and the mice trailing along behind him while Mr. Lizard climbed up his arm to rest on his shoulder. The men didn't know what to think when they saw him being followed by such a strange array of animals. The Captain had an amused look on his face while the Grand Duke still stood beside himself, not knowing what to do.

Kit ignored their stares as he reached the carriage and opened the door. Mr. Lizard ran down his sleeve before disappearing inside while the mice climbed up the wheels, following suit – Gus Gus having a harder time than the others but still managing to keep up. Mr. Goose flapped his wings to give himself a boost, flying inside with several squawks. Kit turned to find Galahad standing just being him.

"I'm afraid the carriage isn't big enough for you, my friend," he said with a slight smile.

Galahad shook his head before turning around to wait for Ella on foot. Captain Alistair walked over to him and cleared his throat. "Um… Sire, you do realize you just let a goose get inside the carriage?"

A large smirk lit up Kit's face. "Yes, Captain, I'm well aware."

Captain Alistair didn't know what else to say so he shut his mouth and nodded to himself. It took everything Kit had not to laugh. His men probably thought he was going mad. Ella reappeared in the entrance of the house with a small box in hand. Kit couldn't believe that was all she had. He had been expecting at least a bag of some sort but all she carried was a tiny wooden box. He watched as she paused to stroke her hand against the doorframe, a sad expression clouding her ashen face. The men were drawn to her presence as well, all beholding the girl who was to be their queen with silent interest, except for the Grand Duke who looked upon her in contempt.

Kit frowned. Something was going to have to be done about him but that matter could be attended to later. Walking up the path, he held out his hand. "Ella, my darling, shall we?"

Ella's sad countenance changed dramatically, her face practically glowing as she happily took his hand in hers. "Please," she muttered.

Kit helped her into the carriage. "A moment, my lady, if you please?"

"Of course," she said.

Kit shut the door and motioned to Captain Alistair. The two walked away a short distance before Kit muttered, "I don't want those women left unattended in that house. Something more is going on here and I'd like to get to the bottom of it without them running off somewhere should justice need to be involved."

"Agreed," Captain Alistair said. "Kit, they had her locked up in the attic. The woman said she was her mother but the girl denied it. Then the lady called her a wretch!"

Kit scowled. "If I had my way I'd interrogate them all this instant but now isn't the time. I want some of the men to stay behind. Give the order."

"What of the Grand Duke?"

Kit glanced over at the man who was staring at them, unable to hear their words but fearing them anyway. "He will ride back to the palace with us and then I will personally deal with him."

"I'll see to it that he makes it there," Captain Alistair promised.

Kit grasped his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

The Captain grinned. "It is a pleasure, Sire. Now, you'd best get in that carriage before your lady friend magically disappears, hmmm?"

Frightened by this prospect, Kit hastened to the carriage while the Captain laughed lightly behind him. He needn't have worried however, for Ella was still there, sitting with her box of keepsakes on her lap surrounded by her animal friends.

"Sire… what about the horse?" Victor asked, pointing to Galahad.

Kit grinned. "I don't think he'll wander off. Let him walk freely beside the carriage." Climbing inside, he wrapped his knuckles on the soft wood signifying to the driver that they were ready to depart. "Normally as a gentleman I would sit across from you but would it be terrible if I asked to sit beside you, Ella?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Kit," he invited. "We are to be married after all."

"Very well… Mr. Kit," she said with a soft grin.

Kit smirked. She was playing with him. "I'm hardly a mister, surely?"

Ella laughed and her soft voice sounded like the purest resonating chimes. "I suppose if you say so… Kit," she finally indulged him.

Kit's heart took off and he breathed a sigh of pleasure. He'd never felt this way before when someone had spoken his name, like he was filled with an inner fire. He unconsciously took Ella's hand and began rubbing soothing circles against her knuckles. She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh, the sound belonging to someone who was obviously incredibly exhausted. Kit glanced at her and then down at the box she was protectively holding.

The mice had taken refuge within the glass slipper which now rested in the box. Mr. Lizard was also inside, nestled against a picture frame and a corner. Mr. Goose was happily curled up on the floor at Ella's feet, his head buried under his wing. Kit stared at them all with fascination and a hint of sadness for Ella had called them her family and that caused him to wonder if they were the only creatures in the world that she associated with. Again he puzzled over what had been done to her and why she appeared the way she was. He wanted to ask her then but knew the timing still wasn't right. He was pulled from his thoughts by her timid sweet voice.

"If you don't mind me asking," she muttered against him, "what happens now?"

"Well, the Royal Staff will undoubtedly be waiting for us to welcome you." Ella stiffened and sat up straight. Kit eyed her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head quickly.

"Ella?" he prompted.

Her fingers ran along the edges of the box on her lap and she swallowed, unable to meet his eyes. "Usually I'd be more sure of myself but… what if they don't like me?"

Kit took her hand. "Ella, they will love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are beautiful, courageous, and kind. Simply be you and I promise that you'll be the belle of the palace."

She smiled and finally looked over at him. "Really?"

Kit kissed her cheek. "Really." They rode in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company before Kit had a terrible thought. Biting his lip, he gently squeezed Ella's hand. "Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Before we reach the palace there's something I want to know."

"Okay?"

Kit took her other hand before gently covering them between his own. "You said you would marry me but I want to know, is this really what you want? Do you really want to be with me?"

"Of course I do," she said with such firm conviction that he forgot for a moment how frail she was. "I want to be with you more than anything."

"Are you certain?" Kit pressed. "I am king, Ella, and by marrying me you will be the queen. Don't misunderstand, I will be the happiest man in existence to have you by my side but I don't want to pressure you into accepting such a burdensome title if it will make you uncomfortable."

Ella stared at him with a hard expression before leaning forward and kissing him forcefully on the mouth. "I will wage through anything if it means that I can stand with you, Kit," she replied passionately, her conviction speaking volumes from her eyes. "I'll endure all the lessons required to refine me into a woman fit to rule by your side and will do so with courage, kindness, and a willing heart for you are worth all the hardships that life can bestow upon me."

Kit was temporarily speechless. Such passion he had not been expecting from her when she was clearly fatigued. Warmth coursed through his soul and he leaned forward to kiss her again, softer this time, conveying his adoration for her. "You astound me," he muttered, stroking her cheek. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

Ella blushed deeply. "It is a mutual feeling."

Kit grinned. "Just so. In that case, we shall be the happiest couple in all the world and the envy of every man and woman in the kingdom."

"I hope not," Ella giggled. "I would rather be an example than an object of envy, wouldn't you?"

"The lady has a fair point," Kit praised, kissing the back of her hand. "You will be the best queen this land has ever had."

"I hope so," she muttered. "But for now let us focus on what is going to happen today."

"Right," Kit said, leaning back. "Well, like I said, the Royal Staff with want to meet you and then I suppose we'll have a light dinner and I'll force you to retire for the night. Don't think I didn't notice before, my darling, but you appear to be exhausted. The last thing I want to do is make you ill especially after having had to hunt for you for so long."

"I appreciate your kindness. But, what about you?"

Touched, Kit gently squeezed her hand. "There's no need to worry over me, Ella. There are always things to do when you're the king."

That caused her to frown. "If that is so… won't I be distracting you from your duties? I don't want to be a bother."

Kit lifted her chin with his finger before lightly kissing her on the cheek. "Ella, if there is one thing I want you to be clear on from here on out it is that you never are -nor will you ever be- a bother to me. Even a king needs reprieve from his duties and believe me, you will always be the sunshine of my day, so please do not feel the way you do now."

She looked up at him, unshed tears brimming in her deep brown eyes. "What have I done to deserve you?"

Kit smiled at her tenderly, wiping away a stray tear that stubbornly decided to fall. "I think the correct question, my darling, is what have _I_ done to deserve _you?_ "


	14. Chapter 14

**Many of you have asked if I'm continuing this story. Here's the answer: YES! :D**

 **Plan on seeing chapters up to and maybe even after the marriage between this adorable couple! Thanks for the reviews guys! From here on out I get to use total creative license. I hope you like what I come up with!**

14

Sure enough, the entire Palace Staff stood at the bottom of the castle steps when they arrived. Ella seemed to shake involuntarily besides Kit and he wondered how hard this must be for her. Surely her life was about to make a drastic turn, for the better in the long run but for now it was probably absolutely daunting. Kit kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, my darling," he soothed. "Just remember to be you, no matter what."

She swallowed with difficulty, nodding her head. Kit smiled. The carriage came to a stop and the footman opened the door only to have Mr. Goose nearly attack him as he launched out of the enclosed space.

Ella giggled, "He never has been fond of carriages."

Kit chuckled, "Apparently not."

The last thing the Palace Staff had been expecting was a goose to come flying out of the royal carriage. "What on Earth?" Prudence muttered, bewildered as well as slightly appalled.

She didn't have time to say more, however, for the king had just exited the carriage. The Staff straightened and put on their best performance for they were about to see their future queen for the first time. Anticipation and nerves made all of them twitch involuntarily.

Kit held out his hand and Ella took it, slowly stepping out of the carriage with her box resting under her arm against her hip. If the staff thought the goose was a surprise, the sight of what obviously was a servant girl holding onto their king's hand left them speechless. But what was the most shocking was the look of utter adoration on the king's face. In that one instant all could see that he loved everything about this woman and if he, being a good man and a great judge of character, loved her, then shouldn't they give her a chance?

Prudence stepped forward and curtsied, being the first to introduce herself. "Welcome home, Your Majesty," she said before straightening. "I should say you gave us quite the stir when you magically disappeared yesterday."

Kit rubbed the back of his head. "Ahhh, yes, I apologize again for that. Ella, allow me to introduce you to Prudence, the Royal House Keeper."

Ella smiled warmly at Prudence before curtsying to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. You must be a very strong woman in order to have such an honorable title."

Prudence was surprised but pleased by the compliment. "Thank you, miss," she replied.

Ella looked passed Prudence to the other members of staff. "Who are the others in your charming company?"

Prudence glanced over her shoulder. "They are the other members of staff who help keep the castle running, my lady. You will get to know them over time."

Ella frowned. "Can't I get to know them now? I would feel quite at ease at least being introduced to them."

Kit smiled adoringly at her. This was his Ella, displaying the importance of knowing others not as faces but as people. Prudence didn't know what to say so Kit intervened, "If you would like to meet them, my darling, I'll gladly introduce you."

Ella's smile was enchanting as she nodded happily. "Please, if it isn't too much trouble."

Surprising everyone, Kit kissed her openly on the cheek. "It is no trouble at all – but I must say they can be a bit of a bore."

Ella let out an unrestrained laugh and all within hearing of it melted from the pure sound. She lightly swatted Kit's arm. "Be kind, Mr. Kit."

"Forgive me, my lady," Kit laughed in return.

The next half hour was spent by making personal introductions to the rest of the staff from the head butler, Octavius, to the cook, Maurice. Ella fascinated them all by not only getting their names but asking a couple of questions – and they weren't the typical questions one would ask. She inquired about favorite colors, what children stories they found appealing, whether they preferred rainy or sunny days, and what their favorite kind of dessert was. By the time they'd gone down the line, every member of the staff was smitten by her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Ella said, curtsying to them. "I look forward to deepening friendships over time."

They all smiled as they bowed and curtsied back. Kit leaned into her ear, "You have them all completely under your spell, you know."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Kit squeezed her hand. "What I mean is that they simply adore you."

Ella lightly blushed. "I'm glad to hear it."

Prudence cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, now that you have returned with your future bride, how would you like to celebrate?"

Kit glanced at Ella and noticed that she appeared to be even more exhausted than before. He knew the others were eager to celebrate -and a party they would have- but tonight he would stick by his promise and give Ella a fairly relaxed evening.

"This has been a rather trying day," he said loudly so all would hear. "For tonight I would request a private evening with my bride to be and tomorrow we will discuss preparations for a celebration."

"Of course, Your Highness," Prudence replied while the staff tried to hide their disappointment at having to wait but they were willing to do so for they trusted the king had his reasons for postponing any kind of party. "What would you like to do for this evening?"

"Dinner for just the two of us would be fine, Prudence – nothing heavy, if you please, Maurice." –the cook nodded– "And I'd like for the Lady Ella to be shown her private quarters, the ones adjacent to the king's chambers."

"It shall be done, Your Majesty."

Kit turned to Ella, clasping her hands. "My darling, will you be alright going with Prudence? I promise she'll take good care of you and return you to me as soon as I complete some state business."

Ella smiled, squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Kit realized that she was gathering her courage. "I should be fine," she replied with a steady voice. "Um… could my friends come with me?"

Kit glanced at Mr. Goose who was currently wandering around in the grass near where Galahad was happily grazing. "I think that would be fine with the exception of Galahad."

Ella laughed. "I quite agree. Besides, he prefers stables to castles."

Kit grinned. "Prudence? See to it that Lady Ella's horse is given the best stable stall we have to offer and kindly allow her friends to accompany her to her chambers."

"Her friends, Your Grace?" Prudence asked.

Kit smiled. "Yes, Prudence, her friends, Mr. Goose, Mr. Lizard, and the mice."

"Mice?" Prudence cried in dismay.

"Don't worry," Ella said hastily, "They will be on their best behavior, I promise."

"We know they will be," Kit assured her, "don't we, Prudence?"

Prudence wanted to argue but the look in the king's eye caused her to swallow her words. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. "Come along, my lady. Everyone, back to your duties!"

As the staff rushed off, Ella glanced at Kit who squeezed her hand. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

"Alright," she whispered before taking another deep breath and following Prudence into the castle. Mr. Goose ran after her while Galahad continued to graze, giving Kit the suspicion that the animals had been paying close attention to the conversation all along. They really were the most unique creatures he'd ever come across. Kit watched Ella until she disappeared from his view. A sigh escaped him.

"Well, that went well," Captain Alistair said right behind him, causing Kit to jump.

"Alistair, don't sneak up on me," he reprimanded.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," he replied with a chuckle.

"What do you think of her?" Kit asked.

"She is definitely enchanting," the Captain supplied. "From what I see, I'd say she will be quite the queen."

Kit grinned. "Of that I have no doubt." But then his smile slid from his face as he remembered the reason why he'd asked her to go with Prudence. During the entire meeting of the staff, the Royal Guard and the Grand Duke had stayed behind them, watching the proceedings in silence. Sighing, Kit turned to Captain Alistair. "Captain, make sure Ella's horse is taken care of, would you?"

"Of course, Sire," he said but added in a quieter tone, "Are you sure you can handle the Grand Duke alone?"

Kit sent him a sad smile. "I am king, Alistair, and treachery is one of the unfortunate things only I can deal with." Captain Alistair nodded before walking away. "Grand Duke," Kit demanded in his most authoritative voice.

The poor man nearly stumbled over himself as he came forward. "Your Majesty," he bowed.

Kit took a deep breath, a frown on his face. "Come with me. I have some private matters to discuss with you."

Without a backward glance Kit started up the stairs knowing that the Grand Duke wouldn't dare not to follow right behind him. Kit decided to lead him into his study, signifying that judgment would take place at a later time in the throne room. He walked around his desk and sat down. The Grand Duke remained standing.

Breathing heavily, Kit gave him the best glare he could muster but kept his voice even as he asked, "Would you mind explaining to me what happened back at the Tremaine estate?"

"Your Majesty, may I first plead my case by saying I have always had this kingdom's best interest at heart."

Kit interrupted, "If that were so then you would have gone to investigate when Lady Ella's voice was first heard. The best interest of this kingdom, Grand Duke, occurs when the rulers reign with dignity, courage, and kindness. I have known from the beginning that Lady Ella possessed all of these qualities and have sought her hand with the knowledge that she would be the greatest strength to our kingdom. You, however, have taken it upon yourself to believe the best interests of the kingdom have to deal with matters of property, money, and power. Now, this aside, I demand that you explain to me why you didn't investigate when you heard Lady Ella singing."

The Grand Duke bowed his head in defeat. "The Lady Tremaine came to visit me the night after the proclamation was made that you would marry the girl who fit the glass slipper. She had the broken heel of the other slipper with her and informed me that it belonged to a servant girl in her household. I wanted to spare the kingdom embarrassment so I conspired with the lady. She would remain silent if I consented to make her a Countess and ensure her daughters were married into wealthy families. I agreed."

"And what of Ella?" Kit demanded anger coursing though him over the thought of the Grand Duke saying she was an embarrassment. "What was to become of her?"

The Grand Duke was silent for a moment before admitting, "The lady told me that I could do with her as I pleased since she was of no concern to her."

Kit clenched his fists. Captain Alistair had said the Lady Tremaine had claimed to be Ella's mother but what kind of a woman would make such a claim when she had tried to throw her away? Fury coursed through the young monarch and it took a great deal of strength to keep himself calm. "Am I to understand that you knew from the beginning where the mystery princess was?"

"She isn't a princess, Sire! She is a servant girl!"

"That matters not!" Kit shouted, slamming his fist against the desk. The Grand Duke recoiled. Kit took another breath. "Ella is royalty in every right but blood. She is the future queen of this kingdom and I will not have you speaking ill of her. Do you understand me?"

The Grand Duke looked broken as he nodded, "Yes, Sire."

Kit closed his eyes and counted to ten. Courage and kindness, he reminded himself. He couldn't let his anger cloud his judgment. "Grand Duke," he said in a more gentle tone, "You conspired against me, defied a royal edict, and broke your word after promising you would spare no effort in finding the Lady Ella. These are grave acts of treason and require me to consider a punishment worthy of the crime."

"I understand, Your Majesty," the Grand Duke replied solemnly.

Kit looked upon him with pity and sadness. "My dear man, you have been a wise counselor and good friend to the crown since the first day of your employ. Many times you helped my father to solve problems and keep this kingdom from falling into ruin. What caused this betrayal? Why did you allow yourself to succumb to greed?"

The Grand Duke sent him a half smile though it was a sad one. "Perhaps I am not as good a man as your father first thought when he employed me, Your Majesty. I have always had the view that a kingdom flourishes upon the strength of its numbers, lands, and riches. Your father married a princess and gained the neighboring kingdom when that king and queen died without a son. His lands doubled after their deaths and with that so did everything else. We gained much and I realized that if we were to expand through marriage again, we would become an even greater kingdom. That is why I have been -and I still am- against you marrying your lady."

Kit looked upon him with even greater pity. "Then I'm afraid that you will be disappointed in the kingdom that I envision to build, sir. I care not for expansion but for building the strength within that I already possess. I care not for money for the things I desire cannot be bought. I care not for numbers because the people I have are enough and require my time and attention."

"Then you are a fool," the Grand Duke replied bluntly, speaking his mind.

Kit smiled sadly. "Perhaps I am. But you are the bigger fool for you have no courage or kindness in your heart and without those things you will find little to any true success in this world."

"If you refuse to see sense then I must ask to be removed from this office," The Grand Duke snapped, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Rather than returning that anger, Kit felt even more sorrow as he stared upon the man he had thought he'd known his whole life. Shaking his head, he let out a heavy sigh. "I am afraid that there may be more involved than your removal from office, Grand Duke."

"Then you have decided upon my sentence?" he asked stiffly, attempting to keep his dignity even though slight fear leapt from his dark eyes.

"Not yet," Kit replied. "There is much to be determined. Until then, I am placing you under house arrest. You will not be allowed to go anywhere without an escort and you are restricted to the palace grounds. All of your communications will be monitored and I refuse to see you again until I will send for you. You are also not allowed to be anywhere near the Lady Ella. If I should find that you have broken any of these restrictions, including the ones that are standard under house arrest, I will have you placed in the dungeon and an even greater punishment will befall you. Am I understood?"

The Grand Duke breathed heavily, anger clearly written over every inch of his face. Bowing stiffly, he muttered, "You are the king and the king's word is law."

Kit looked up and saw Captain Alistair at the door. "Captain?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Please escort the Grand Duke to his chambers and assign an armed guard to accompany him in all his doings. Afterwards return here for there is another matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Captain bowed before both he and the Grand Duke left the room.

Kit let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his chair. "I really need an advisor," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. As far as he knew, this was the first mistake the Grand Duke had made. He didn't want to weigh his punishment solely on one wrong deed but what he had done was inexcusable and worthy of the greatest of punishments. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kit wondered what his father would have done in this case.

Someone cleared their throat and Kit looked up to see that the Captain had returned. "Alistair, come in. Close the door would you?"

Doing as asked, the Captain strode into the room.

"Being a king is harder than being a prince," Kit sighed, rubbing his face.

Captain Alistair smiled at him sadly. "The burden is indeed greater but not impossible to bear, Kit. What's troubling you?"

"What the Grand Duke has done I cannot let slide," Kit muttered, standing up to being pacing. "His treason requires me to consider the worst of punishments but I am unsure which one to bestow."

"I take it you are considering life in prison, exile, or death?"

"Yes," Kit admitted, leaning against the wall while looking out the window at the setting sun. "And he isn't the only person I'm thinking of that is in need of punishment."

"I assume you speak of our future queen's supposed family?"

Kit nodded. "You confessed that Ella was locked in the attic and that the Lady Tremaine claimed she was her daughter. The Grand Duke just informed me that the woman came to him right after the proclamation was made with the heel of the shoe, claiming it belonged to a servant girl in her household. What kind of woman would make one daughter a servant and not the other two?"

"It seems to me that before any kind of decision can be made, you must learn from the Lady Ella what exactly has been happening in that house. There could be more crimes we are unaware of."

"I agree with you." Kit walked back over to his desk and sat down. "I just don't understand, Alistair. Ella is so good and kind. Why would they lock her away and try to keep her from me?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Kit," Captain Alistair replied sadly. "What has happened to her has been unfortunate."

"And undeserved," Kit interjected. "No, if there is one thing I am going to do without delay it is make sure Ella is loved and cherished every single day. I have reason to believe she has been devoid of such compassion for a long time. It's time we remedied that."

Captain Alistair smiled, "I couldn't agree more, Your Majesty."

Kit leaned back in his chair and nodded to himself. "Right, I feel it best to wait on the sentence of the Grand Duke until I have all the information needed concerning the Tremaines. Though I trust every word Ella will tell me – for I know she will be perfectly honest – I want an investigation made. Captain, I want to know everything about that house and the business that has been conducted in it for the last twenty years. If there were servants working there throughout that time and they can be tracked down, I want to hear about every scrap of gossip they have concerning what happened while they were employed there. Everything there is to know must be made known. How soon can the investigation be completed?"

"How soon would you like it, Kit?"

He thought a moment. "Can you get it to me in a week?"

"I think it can be arranged. I have many friends among the townsfolk willing to do what needs to be done."

Kit nodded. "Good. But this has to be performed quietly. I don't want it getting around. We will be digging into Ella's past and the less people know of it, the better it will be for her. I don't want her to dwell on what has transpired but be able to evolve from it and gossip from any source would only hinder that process."

"Understood, Your Majesty," Captain Alistair bowed. "I'll make sure the matter is kept confidential."

"I know that you will," Kit smiled. "You're a good friend, Alistair. I'm glad to know I can trust you to do what needs to be done."

"Like I said, Kit, I'll always be here should you need me," the older man smiled.

o0o0o

After dismissing the Captain to start the investigation into Ella's family, Kit now found himself standing in the hallway just outside the dining room. He had been informed by a servant that Ella would meet him there within the hour and he was positively restless to see her. She'd disappeared from his sight so many times in the past that it was hard not to fear she would do so again. It was all he could do to prevent himself from pacing as he looked at a small grandfather clock placed opposite of the dining room doors as if to mock him. He'd been waiting for almost twenty minutes. What could be keeping her?

Soft footsteps were suddenly heard and Kit twisted around. Coming towards him, draped in an elegant gown of emerald green, was an angel. Her hair had been left down in soft loose ringlets, her face kissed with a small application of cosmetics. The sleeves of the elegant dress split open at her elbows, exposing her delicate forearms. While the bodice hugged her curves, the skirt flared out around her, the waist being decorated in little pink flowers that trickled down the fabric like rain against a window. Though it was obvious that she was very thin – thinner than a girl her age should be – Kit couldn't help but see how remarkably beautiful she was.

Ella's cheeks were slightly flushed and her brown eyes shifted nervously as she walked with Prudence down the hall towards him. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth and her hands were clasped together in front of her, displaying her inner nerves. The second she caught sight of Kit, however, her shoulders relaxed. Prudence left the two of them alone and Ella curtsied before taking Kit's offered hand.

"You look beautiful," he managed to say for his thoughts were buzzing around in his head in such a way that he was having difficulty thinking straight.

Ella's blush deepened. "Thank you."

Kit kept her hand in his as he guided her into the dining room. Several servants stood by the table, waiting for them to arrive. Each looked upon Ella with curiosity and approval. They had heard from the head cook all about how charming she was. The entire palace desired to see firsthand the woman who fit the glass slippers and the waiters all agreed that she appeared to be quite lovely.

Kit held out Ella's chair for her and she sat down graciously. "Thank you," she said again as he took the seat to her right at the head of the table. He signaled for the waiters to bring over the food and they sprung into action.

"I think you'll find Maurice to be an excellent cook," Kit commented as a large helping of chicken salad, soft French bread, and bowls of soup were placed before them.

"Thank you," Ella said to the servants who eyed her curiously but inclined their heads before retreating back into the kitchens.

Kit smiled. "Keep it up and the entire palace will be charmed by your kindness."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ella wondered aloud, picking up a silver spoon and stirring around her soup.

"On the contrary," Kit said, digging into his salad, "The servants are beginning to become rather grumpy. I think some kindness would do them good."

"I suppose that the rumors are true then," she said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what rumors might that be?"

"That the king is a horrible tyrant bent on sucking the kindness out of everyone."

Kit nearly choked on a stray piece of lettuce. "A tyrant you say?" he laughed after swallowing. "Goodness, how dreadful!"

"That's what I thought," Ella replied, laughing as well.

"Well then, since you seem to have kindness in spades, perhaps you can use some of it on the king to cure him of his tyranny."

"I can give it a try," she replied, "But I can't work miracles."

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to, Ella," Kit replied.

"I appreciate your confidence, good sir," she blushed.

"For you, my darling, I have all the confidence in the world."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes dancing in the candlelight. "Thank you."

As dinner continued, Kit noticed that Ella consumed very little soup, took two bites from her bread, and didn't even get through half of the salad. He asked if she were full and she'd assured him she was though it was clear she'd hardly eaten anything at all. This concerned him a great deal. She was already so thin. Had she not been eating properly? Kit decided to add that to the questions he would need answers to in the near future. He didn't want to press Ella tonight, however, for he knew she was exhausted.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" he asked after finished his meal.

Ella, who had conversed more than consumed, nodded. "That would be most appreciated, Your Majesty."

Kit smiled before gently chiding her. "Ella, darling."

She blushed. "Sorry. Now that we're here at the palace I'm having a hard time adjusting to nothing but your name."

"What did you call me when you didn't know I was the prince?" he asked.

"Mister Kit, of course," she replied as the two left the dining room to head for their private chambers.

"Well then all you have to do is drop the mister," Kit suggested with a grin. "It shouldn't be too hard after some practice."

"I shall try," she responded. Kit took her hand and gently squeezed her rough fingers. She responded similarly while smiling. "This has been such a wonderful experience," she mused as they neared their rooms. "I can't even begin to believe this is real. I fear I will wake tomorrow and be back at the manor…"

Kit stopped for they had reached her door. Gently, he pulled her into an embrace. "My darling, this is no dream. You can sleep tonight with the full assurance that you will wake here in the castle to spend the entire day with me though I must confess that there are several unfortunate things we will have to discuss among a few curious things concerning lizards and pumpkins."

"And things," she put in.

Kit smiled. "Yes."

Ella sighed. "I will respond to all the questions you have, Sire, but I fear you will not like the answers."

"I may not but I need to hear them, Ella," he said gently. "And the name is Kit, if you don't mind."

She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks darkening again. "I'm sorry… Kit."

Kit grinned. "There! The first attempt a success!"

"Gosh, if I am having this much trouble with a simple name how will I ever manage the other changes placed before me?" she wondered with worry.

Kit leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, my darling, it will come and I'll help you every step of the way."

"An offer that I accept with all respect," Ella muttered. "Thank you, mister – I mean – Kit. Yes, Kit."

Kit chuckled. "It'll come. Now, my fair lady, I must bid you goodnight." He bent down and kissed the back of her hand. "The morrow cannot come fast enough."

Ella smiled before surprising him by leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight… my Kit."

Kit's heart skipped a beat. The possessive word was not spoken with selfishness. It was given in sweetness, longing, and love. Kit searched her eyes for what seemed an eternity before cupping her cheek and lightly kissing her upon the lips.

"Goodnight, my Ella," he muttered as his thumb rubbed lovely against her cheek.

The smile she sent him made him feel like his legs were turning to jelly as she stepped back, inclined her head, and disappeared behind her chamber doors where her servants would be waiting to help her get ready for bed. Kit stood in front of her door for several minutes, his brain foggy, his smile permanently plastered to his face. It was only when the clock struck in the town, the distant chime reaching his ears, that he remembered where he was and where he needed to be. Turning around, he walked a little ways down the hall before coming to his own chambers.

Henry and Lance were waiting for him. The two helped him prepare for bed, both sporting large grins as they listened to him go on and on about how wonderful Ella was and how happy he felt over knowing he was going to be able to spend all day with her tomorrow.

"The morning can't come fast enough," he sighed after bidding his man servants goodnight. He looked at both glass slippers – the one from the search having been placed in his room by the Captain shortly after they'd returned to the palace. He was going to be sure they were returned to Ella tomorrow. Smiling at the thought of his wonderful maiden, Kit turned on his side and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wow, I can't believe how much love this story has been getting! Because of you, the chapters are rolling out! There will be much more to come after this. :)**

 **Shout out to Megan L - Happy Birthday! Hope it's a good one! :D**

15

Kit woke with the sun streaming through his window, the soft rays catching against the glass shoes sending a soft glare into his eyes. A deep smile lit his face and a sigh escaped him as he thought of everything that had transpired. He couldn't believe that just yesterday he had woken in the Nightingale Inn pretending to be a member of the Royal Guard without any idea who Ella really was or if he'd even find her. So much had happened. He'd found his mystery princess, had been introduced to the most intelligent animals he'd ever met, became betrothed, and finished off the evening without having to deal with one hint of state business. It had been a day of magic.

Kit's euphoria was interrupted, however, when the doors to his room were flung open. "You're Majesty, forgive me for the rude interruption," Captain Alistair said as he strode into the room.

Kit sat up at once. "I'm sure you have a perfect explanation, Captain," he said with a questioning eyebrow.

"Sire, it's the Lady Ella," Prudence said breathlessly, running into his chambers before stopping beside Captain Alistair.

Kit flung the covers aside and leapt out of bed in nothing but a pair of trousers. "What is it? Is she alright?" he demanded, fully alert and unaware of the state of his dress in the presence of a lady.

Prudence's face turned bright red before she whizzed around with her back to him. Kit, confused by her behavior, looked to Captain Alistair who threw him his crimson robe. Immediately understanding, Kit quickly covered himself before demanding again, "What's happened to Ella?"

"That's just it, Sire, we don't know," the Captain replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's missing, Your Majesty," Prudence cried. "We went in to wake her and couldn't find her anywhere."

"What?" Kit shouted, running out of the room barefoot, his robe trailing along like some weird cape behind him. He reached her room in seconds, his eyes raking over the place fruitlessly. "Ella?" he called but there wasn't an answer. Frowning, he twisted around to find the Captain and Prudence running into the room, both of their chests heaving. "I want every guard looking for her. Search every inch of the grounds if you have to!"

"Right away, Your Highness," Captain Alistair said with a hasty bow before disappearing.

"Prudence, interrogate every servant you come across. Someone has to have seen her!"

"What are you going to do?" Prudence wondered.

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" Kit replied, already making for the hall. "I'll search every inch of this palace if I have to."

And so the hunt began as every soldier, servant, and even the King himself ran everywhere in the castle, scourging every room, leaving no stone unturned. After searching the entire left wing of the palace without a trace of her, Kit was entertaining the horrible thought that maybe the Grand Duke had done something when a servant dressed in a cook's uniform rushed up to him. "Your Majesty," he cried, coming to a halt, wheezing, "I heard you were looking for a charming young lady with hair of gold."

"Have you found her?" Kit demanded.

"Yes Sire," the man wheezed. "She's in the kitchen."

Without a word Kit ran flat out down the hall, rushing around corners, weaving in and out of servants, and nearly falling down the steps in his haste to reach the kitchens below. At the bottom of the stairs a crowd of servants, guards, and Octavius, the head butler, had gathered. It appeared as if they were afraid to enter the kitchen.

"Move aside," Kit commanded and the crowd parted immediately after recognizing his voice.

Kit rushed down the remaining stairs and came into the kitchen only to stop abruptly. Standing with her back to him, her hands busy at work making something on the stove, was Ella. She wore the blue dress he had found her in back at the manor, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, and her hair was tied back with a white frayed ribbon. She appeared to be flustered, her movements rapid and her soft singing inconsistent. Kit noticed the other cooks in the room were eyeing her with apprehension, unsure of what to do. He furrowed his brow and became even more concerned when he noticed her move away from the stove to grab some other materials she'd gathered together from the pantry for whatever it was she was making.

Seeing that this situation needed to be handled with delicacy, he silently motioned for not only the cooks but the rest of the gathered staff, servants, and guards to clear the room. They got the message and the cooks immediately went for the stairs, shutting the doors behind them. A circular window was in each and none could curb their curiosity, their eyes peering within to see what was about to take place. Kit, realizing that he wouldn't be able to keep their eyes away even if he threatened them with another glare, breathed a heavy sigh before turning his back on them and walking hesitantly over to where Ella stood.

"Ella, darling? What are you doing?" he asked gently.

Ella leapt out of her skin, gasping for breath. "Gracious!" she cried, holding her heart, the spoon that she had been stirring with flying out of her hand. "Mr. Kit! What are you doing here?"

Kit stared at her in confusion for Ella appeared to be in a daze. Petrified, her eyes round in terror, she suddenly became concerned with her appearance, wiping her hands on her dress and trying to push stray strands of golden hair out of her face – which Kit noticed was somehow covered in ash.

"Ella, are you alright?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "You… know my name?" she breathed. Sudden understanding filled her countenance. "It wasn't a dream…"

Kit took her hands and smiled reassuringly at her. "If you are talking about yesterday, it really wasn't, Ella."

"You really came to the manor and took me away?" she gasped.

"Yes."

Her chest started heaving and she suddenly looked around as if taking in her surroundings for the first time. "I wondered why this kitchen looked so different…"

A terrible thought dawned and Kit recaptured Ella's gaze before asking, "Ella, why did you come down to the kitchen?"

A heavy blush stole over her and she looked down, biting her lip. "I was making breakfast… for my stepmother and stepsisters…"

So they _were_ her family! "And why were you making breakfast for them?"

"I always do," she whispered quietly, still looking at her feet, which Kit noticed were back in the pair of well worn shoes she'd had on yesterday. "It's the first thing to do on the list."

"You have to complete a list?"

"Yes. Breakfast is first then feeding the animals. After that I mend all the fireplaces, make the beds, gather the laundry, clear the table since by then breakfast is over, and then I have whatever is left that they didn't eat before I have to do the afternoon chores. Depending on the day I have to work in the yard, dust all surfaces, beat the rugs, clean the drapes, sweep and scrub the floors, finish the laundry, go to town to fetch supplies, make lunch, clear the table, mend clothes, complete any other tasks my stepmother and stepsisters give me each day, make dinner, clean the table again, and finish the day by washing and drying the dishes before going to bed."

Kit stared at her dumbstruck. "You do all of this yourself?" he demanded.

"Yes," Ella admitted, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. She still wouldn't look at him. "And if I don't…" she stopped, shaking her head.

"Ella?" Kit prompted.

She shook her head again. "It's nothing," she breathed, turning away from him.

As she turned, the skin just above her elbow was exposed displaying to him a deep purple bruise. Kit's insides filled with anger. "Where did you get that?" he inquired.

Ella gasped, covering the bruise and wincing in pain from the contact. She shook her head. "It's nothing," she repeated, her eyes wide as she took a step away from him.

"Ella, did they hurt you?" Kit asked, trying not to show forth the inner anger he was feeling.

She swallowed and the tears she'd been trying to repress fell down her cheeks. Despite this she tried to smile. "It's not so bad… others have it worse, I'm sure."

Kit looked upon her, his expression filled with compassion. His darling Ella… so good, so kind. He took a step towards her but she shook her head. "Please," she begged, "Don't."

"Ella, how long has this been happening?" he asked, staying where he was.

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure I should say. It really isn't something to fuss over."

"Ella, please," Kit gently prodded. "Tell me."

She swallowed, her voice shaking as she mumbled, "It's been this way for about a year, since my father died. I'm used to it. I've learned that if I don't complete my tasks that things are harder for me. I lose privileges and receive punishments."

"Like what?"

"They won't leave anything for me after they're done eating. On cold nights my stepmother won't allow me to sleep by the dying embers of the hearth but instead force me to the attic which she made me move into shortly after my father left on the trip that claimed his life. And then there are the beatings… just mild ones," she said hastily.

Kit didn't believe the word mild fit the description of the size and color of the bruise on her arm. It was obvious that Ella was afraid to say more, almost as if she was expecting her stepmother to appear in the kitchen and do her further harm. Feeling an overabundance of protection and love for her, Kit crossed the distance between them in two strides and wrapped his arms around her.

Ella gasped, her body shaking from the sudden contact. "Ella, I want to make something very clear," Kit said soothingly in her ear. "That life is over. You are no longer a servant expected to do what's nigh impossible. You no longer have to be the first to rise and the last to sleep. You no longer have to sleep by the fireplace to keep warm." – He suspected that she'd slept by her fireplace last night since she was covered in ash– "And you will never have to worry about being punished again."

A strangled cry escaped her and she completely broke down weeping in his arms. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she latched onto him and allowed her emotions to be freely displayed. "I've dreamt of this"–she gasped in between sobs–"since I met you in the woods when I thought you were just an apprentice. I dreamt you would somehow appear and take me away back to the palace, where I would help you master your trade. But I never dared to allow it to be more than a dream. Will I really never have to go back? You won't send me away?"

Kit let out his own anguished cry as he tightened his hold on her. "My darling, I would never do such a thing."

"I thought… I thought you wouldn't want me anymore…"

"Why would I not?" he asked incredulously.

"You can have anyone you want," she whispered, shaking uncontrollably in his arms. "Why would you settle for me when you can marry a princess? Someone who has never had to scrub floors, whose skin is soft and unblemished. Someone who has been raised since birth to be a suitable companion for you. I cannot give you these things. I am nothing but a girl reduced to living in cinders. Look at me… this morning I dressed in rags not finery."

Kit pulled away and lifted her chin. Her saddened eyes were filled with such loss it nearly broke his heart but he could also see a secret longing that he wouldn't turn her away, that perhaps he would still take her as she was now that she had confessed these things to him. Not caring that the servants and guards were still watching this entire confrontation behind the closed doors, Kit gently pressed his lips against hers. At first she was frozen in shock but then she responded, returning the kiss.

Kit pulled away just enough for his forehead to rest against hers. "You asked me if I would take you as you are, remember? This is my response. I look at you and I see a woman who has crossed over an impossible furnace of affliction and come off conqueror. I see an unbroken spirit fueled by unlimited kindness and outstanding courage. What you appear to be externally is not who you truly are. You, my sweet darling, are internally a queen more specifically _my_ queen."

Tears unbidden poured from her eyes. Searching his face, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"On the contrary, you deserve everything in the world," Kit corrected. And then, to everyone's surprise, he swept her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. She was as light as a feather, her frailty all the more real to him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm going to attempt to remedy the disgraceful amount of suffering you have received by treating you how you should be treated," Kit responded as he started for the doors.

"A king shouldn't carry anyone," Ella muttered though she didn't attempt to get out of his arms. Instead she burrowed her head into his neck, one arm around his back while the other clutched onto his robe over his heart.

"What is a king if he cannot carry the people he loves when they need someone to carry them?" he gently chided. "Ella, let me take care of you. It's the least you deserve after doing so for countless others."

The servants, seeing their king coming towards them, hastened to open the doors. Ella kept her face hidden from everyone, her body shaking in Kit's arms. Kit kept his head held high and didn't falter in his pace or his hold upon his bride-to-be the entire way back to her room. By now the entire palace guard, staff, and guild of servants had gathered in that corner of the palace so it was like a silent parade for the young royal and future queen all the way back to Ella's room. Kit would occasionally kiss the top of Ella's head, not caring that his appearance and actions were on public display for all the men and women who served him. Captain Alistair and Prudence followed behind in silence, both having observed the entire scene that had just taken place; they fought their way to the kitchen doors.

By the time Kit reached her private chambers, Ella had fallen asleep. The mice, Mr. Lizard, and Mr. Goose were all sitting on her bed with an anxious air. At the sight of Ella, the mice let out several squeaks, Mr. Lizard scurried around in a couple of circles, and Mr. Goose flapped his wings several times.

"Good gracious!" Prudence whispered in near panic but Kit smiled.

"Don't worry," he assured Ella's friends, "She's just had quite the ordeal. She's sleeping."

"Sire… are you speaking to those animals?" Prudence gasped, her astonishment written clearly all over her face.

"They're worried about Ella," Kit said simply. "I'd rather appease them than continue to let them fester. Now, Captain, I want you to return to that assignment I gave you yesterday. Prudence, kindly begin planning a ball for us. Both of you may return and report to me later this afternoon."

"What are you going to be doing until then, Your Majesty?" Prudence wondered though the Captain already knew what he was about to say.

"I'm going to stay with Ella. There is more that we need to discuss and I'd rather be here when she wakes than have another episode like this morning. She's been through a great deal and it's going to take a little more time for her to heal than any of us may realize."

"We understand, Your Majesty," the Captain said. "Come on, Prudence, let's leave them be."

Prudence began to protest but the Captain gently took her hand and led her from the room. Kit sent the Captain a grateful look before the doors were closed, giving him, Ella, and the animals their privacy. Not wanting to wake her, Kit decided the best course of action was to keep her in his arms.

Though not what would be considered kosher for an unmarried man and woman, given the circumstances, Kit thought it no sin to slip onto the bed and sit against the pillows with Ella resting in his arms. The animals made sure to move so as to give him room. Ella took a staggered breath and cuddled even more into Kit's chest; the king smiled before kissing the top of her golden locks.

Mr. Lizard crawled up onto one of Kit's knees while the mice occupied the other. Mr. Goose flapped up onto the bed before settling against his thigh. "What a strange sight," he mused. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would be sitting on a bed surrounded by animals while holding my fiancée… She's really special to me you know?"

The mice wiggled their little noses while Mr. Lizard titled his head.

"I found her in the kitchen. None of us knew where she went, you see. I was frantic." Kit chuckled to himself. "She's disappeared on me several times before so I confess I'm a little weary she might do so again. Oh, please forgive my state of appearance; when I learned she was missing I leapt from my bed in nothing but my trousers. Alistair – he's the Captain of the Guard and my best friend from childhood – gave me my robe. After that I went looking for her without another thought. She was making breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters. I've been wondering about the relation between her and those awful women. They are awful, aren't they?"

The mice let out several squeaks, the noise almost sounding like words, Mr. Lizard shuddered, and Mr. Goose vigorously nodded his head.

"Have they always treated Ella so poorly?" Kit wondered.

All the animals nodded in unison. The anger Kit felt earlier returned. What kind of monsters were they? Ella's father died and they made her into a servant? She was grieving and they not only burdened her with chores but physically abused her. Kit couldn't even imagine having to deal with what she had. When his father passed, he was able to do as he pleased, sleep in when he wanted, and shirk from his responsibilities by passing them on to the Grand Duke. But Ella was forced to wake early, sleep on the ground in front of the hearth, and suffer from cruel injustice.

"Those women will answer for their crimes," he said aloud with great conviction. "I will not allow them to hurt her ever again."

Jacqueline, the small white mouse with brown spots, kissed his knee while the others squeaked out what Kit supposed were 'thank yous'.

"It's the least I can do for her," Kit muttered. "She's done more for me than she may ever know. When my father passed three weeks ago, I felt so lost. He and I were really close, you see, especially after my mother died. She passed several years ago. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her and my father. They were the best parents a boy could ask for and remarkable rulers. I was afraid that I wouldn't be as good a king as my father but I feel differently now that I know Ella will be by my side. She was the hope I latched onto in the darkest times. With her I think we will make this kingdom greater than it has ever been."

Kit glanced down at Ella and wondered how long she would be sleeping. He didn't want to wake her anytime soon even though he had tons of questions so he filled the time by talking to the animals, telling them of his childhood, his passions, his worries now that he was king, in fact, he talked of just about anything that crossed his mind. The mice, Mr. Lizard, and Mr. Goose were good listeners. They were very attentive, a politeness Kit rarely saw in human company, and by the time an hour had passed he was sure he could understand the difference between the mice laughter and words they were trying to speak.

Ella stirred into consciousness two hours later, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks several times as she lifted her head to find him staring down at her. "Hello there," he greeted with a dazzling smile.

Her brown eyes widened and her face flushed the color of a cherry when she realized she was sitting in his lap with her hand resting against his bare chest. Anticipating what she was surely about to do, Kit kept his arms securely wrapped around her.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, would you mind not moving, Ella darling? The rest of us are quite comfortable."

"But… I'm sitting on top of you," she pointed out, clearly flustered.

"And?" Kit asked, a small smirk climbing his cheeks.

"I – It's – It's not proper," Ella protested.

Kit's smile faded a little. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked hesitantly.

Ella bit her lip and Kit was pleased to see that she was trying to hide a smile. "Well… not really," she confessed.

"Then I think we're all in agreement that moving wouldn't be in anyone's best interest," Kit said cheerfully, relaxing his grip on her. She didn't move. Pleased, he continued, "Now, how are you feeling?"

Ella thought for a moment before giving him an honest answer. "Better. At least I didn't wake believing I was still back at the manor."

"Is that what happened this morning?"

Ella nodded as she absentmindedly took one of his hands and started playing with his fingers. "I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the bed… after the servants left me alone I went over to the fireplace and slept on the floor. I'm so used to waking at dawn that when I woke and the sun was shining through the windows of my room, I panicked. I rushed into the hall and frantically searched until I found the kitchen."

"How on earth did you even find it without realizing you were in the palace?" Kit wondered, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Ella confessed. "It may have been that I smelt the food the cooks were making. I was in such a rush to do the usual morning routine that I suppose I just thought we were visiting a different place."

"Have you ever gone somewhere else before and had to serve your stepfamily?"

"Yes, once. A couple months ago we traveled to visit my stepmother's old friend, a countess who lives near the deep woods in the eastern part of the kingdom. When we arrived I was introduced as my stepmother's housekeeper and spent the week we were there with the other servants. It was nice to have people to help in the chores. I didn't feel quite as exhausted and there was even some down time where we played a few games. I haven't had such fun since my father died… well, minus the ball of course. I guess when I woke this morning I figured we were visiting someone else. I wasn't really thinking straight since I was reliving what I thought was a dream that you'd come to the manor and taken me away. I must have surprised the cooks a great deal… they probably find me strange."

"Ella," Kit said sweetly, "I'm sure the only thing they find you is impressive. A queen that can cook is rather uncommon."

Ella frowned. "And probably considered disgraceful."

"Nonsense! Ella, I never want you to change who you are. If you want to cook, cook. And if you ever do want to clean something, I see no reason why you can't do that either. In fact, I'll gladly roll up my sleeves and join you."

"Oh no, I don't think that would be appropriate," she immediately protested.

"Why? If the queen can clean, the king surely can."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Kit chuckled. "Ella, I want to do everything with you, by your side, as an equal. I don't want you to ever feel that you are beneath me in station or status. I'm never going to treat you how your stepmother and stepsisters did."

"I know that," she said earnestly. "I've known that since the day we met. It's been a while since I encountered someone with such kindness. You were so different from what I was used to, when I met you that day back in the woods, like a breath of fresh air. I'm sorry I kept the bruise hidden from you last night," she muttered with averted eyes. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late for that. But is it so wrong to have someone who worries over you?"

"No," she admitted sheepishly, "It's actually rather nice…"

"But your worry also consisted in thinking I wouldn't want you anymore."

"Yes – a foolish notion I can now see since I'm not being governed solely by my emotions. You're not shallow like other men would be."

"Why thank you for the compliment, my lady," Kit replied, squeezing her sides a little.

"You are most welcome," she said while giggling over his antics.

Kit sobered, knowing they'd reached a point where they had to discuss the hard things. "Ella, I know it may be difficult to talk about but I need to know what has transpired in your life since the death of your father."

She stiffened immediately. "I suppose that's fair," she muttered, the cheerfulness in her demeanor dampening from the sudden thought. "You deserve to know. I have kept myself shroud in mystery after all."

"Yes you have. I can't tell you the hours I spent trying to decipher what you meant by lizards and pumpkins and things."

Ella laughed and Kit was pleased to see her mood lighten a little. "I'm afraid there's a little more to explain before I can reach that point in the story."

"Well then we'd better get started," Kit surmised, hunkering down for the tale.

"Alright," Ella muttered, smiling over his eagerness. "But it's a sad one."

"I disagree," Kit muttered.

"Oh?" Ella raised a questioning brow.

"I see nothing sad about being rescued by an apprentice you met in the woods who later turned out to be a king. Unless, of course, the rumors are true that he is a tyrant who sucks the kindness out of his subjects."

Ella laughed happily, remembering the ribbing she'd given him from last night. Kit closed his eyes, cherishing the sound for it in itself was music to his ears.

"Well, from what I've seen so far those rumors have proved to be false."

"That's a relief," Kit replied impishly. "One wouldn't want your happily ever after to be proven not so happy after all. But, I know the ending. What I want is the beginning, with the lady's permission of course?"

Ella smiled, shaking her head. "You really know how to get what you want, don't you? Alright, if this is going to be story, you can't interrupt." She paused to glare adorably at him.

"You have my word," he promised.

"Very well… how does it go? Ahhh yes, Once upon a time, in the middle of the country, there lived a family that may just have been the happiest you could ever come across." As Ella spoke, her voice was bittersweet and a sad smile graced her lips. Kit listened with rapt attention, filled with anticipation to finally solve the mystery that was his Ella.

She spoke of her mother, of her belief in everything extraordinary. She was the one who told Ella about fairy godmothers, how they lived with the rest of the fairy folk in the deep wood but when needed, were called upon by the fates to help the families in which they were assigned. Ella had grown believing it natural to converse with mice, geese, lizards, and horses as one would converse with people. She had believed in magic, love, and the importance of family. Her parents treated the servants in their home as their own kin and they often spent many waking hours together.

Her father was a tradesman, traveling all over the countryside with various wares to barter in the towns he came across. He would even venture into the neighboring countries and bring home the most exotic gifts for Ella and her mother. When Ella was around the age of twelve, her father brought home a paper butterfly. She got out of Kit's lap to fetch her box, showing him the butterfly which was now ripped in half.

"What happened to it?" he asked as she slid back onto his lap. He couldn't help interrupting. It was such a lovely thing and it was sad to now see it broken.

"My stepmother must have ripped it apart when she was hunting for the glass slipper I hid in the box."

"We'll have it mended," Kit promised.

Ella smiled before going back to her tale. It was after she'd received the butterfly that her mother collapsed from an unknown illness. Shortly before she died, her mother made her promise to heed her advice to always have courage and be kind and that had been her life's mantra ever since. She and her father lived together for years until one day he approached her with the request of being able to marry again for another chance at happiness.

Though she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of him remarrying, Ella showed her support and her father brought home her stepmother and stepsisters. The Lady Tremaine held many parties, didn't talk to the servants, and seemed to dislike Ella very much. One night, when a party was taking place, her father confessed that he would be leaving on another trip. Keeping to the standard of bringing something home for each of his girls, he asked what she wanted and her request was the first branch his shoulder brushed. Ella pulled the old stick out of her box and showed it to Kit.

"It was returned to me with the news that he had died on the road," she whispered. "While my stepmother worried about how we would live and my stepsisters lamented that they didn't get what they asked for, I mourned the reality that my father was never going to come back. To make ends meet, my stepmother dismissed the household and asked for me to take over their duties. She said they would be a good way to distract me from the grief I felt. I believed her. I happily did whatever task she and my stepsisters gave until I realized too late what they had done to me.

"My stepmother had me moved to the attic before my father died after I offered up my room to my stepsisters since they seemed to be having problems adjusting to the smallest bedroom. I had thought she would let me take theirs but the attic was her suggestion. With the staff gone and me having to work to the brink of exhaustion, there would be days I couldn't bring myself to climb all those stairs and sleep in the attic so I would sleep by the fireplace.

"One morning in late summer, almost a year after my father's death, the ash was heavy on my face and I had foolishly attempted to set the table for four instead of three; it had been months since my last attempt to try to be a member of the family so I decided to try again. My stepsisters inquired about my appearance and began making jests, thus bringing about the name Cinderella. My stepmother then demanded to know who the fourth place setting was for and blatantly dismissed the idea of me sitting with them when there was so much work for me to do. I took the set away into the kitchen to hide my tears from them but didn't place it on the table correctly and it shattered all over the floor. I bent down to pick up the pieces and noticed my distorted reflection on a copper pot. I thought of the name Cinderella and the cruelty I'd endured for so long. Overcome, I left the house."

A sudden shiver ran through Kit and he had an idea of where her story was going. He waited on bated breath, however, remembering to keep his promise of remaining silent through the tale.

"I was riding through the woods when I came across a rather frightened stag," Ella confirmed, a warm smile suddenly gracing her face. "I heard the hunting horns and told him to run before they caught him. He did so. Then Galahad took off and I soon attracted the attention of a rather chivalrous apprentice. He was quite handsome, you see, and I was immediately taken with him for he showed me such incredible compassion. I was sad that he had to leave but it was well for I had left the house without permission and knew I was going to receive punishment because of it. The sooner I returned, the less the punishments would be so all in all it was better to have a short interlude with the apprentice than a long one."

Kit started, opening his mouth to demand what her stepmother had done but then remembered he wasn't supposed to interrupt. Ella answered his unspoken question anyway.

"They left nothing for me to eat and I was mildly beaten – just a few bruises – but to me it wasn't so bad for I had met someone wonderful. Thinking of him helped ease the pain."

Kit kissed the side of her head and rubbed soothing circles over her coarse hands. Ella took a steady breath and continued.

"The next day I went into town and the news came of a ball to be held at the palace inviting all to attend. I was ecstatic for I realized that seeing the apprentice again wasn't just a dream anymore but a possibility. To add to my joy, he happened to leave me a bouquet of the most exquisite roses and an invitation to dance with him upon that night. I rushed home in excitement and after delivering the news of the ball, my stepmother ordered me to return to town to ask for three gowns to be made by the seamstress. In the hopes that maybe she was finally showing some kindness, I thought the third gown was for me but I was wrong. It was for her.

"I told my stepmother that I had no interest in the prince," Ella continued, causing Kit to smile, "that I only wanted to see my friend, but she refused to have a fourth gown made for me. I didn't let this deter me, however, and in the little spare time I had, I made my own dress to wear from one of my mother's old gowns. On the night of the ball, I came down from the attic thinking that since the dress had cost my stepmother nothing and I had completed all my chores that she would let me come. Instead she decreed that she would not let me go for I would be an embarrassment to her and she wouldn't have the chance of her daughters gaining the prince's hand spoiled by the presence of a ragged servant girl. Then she and my stepsisters ripped my dress apart, ruining my handiwork, and left."

Kit tightened their embrace. He couldn't believe her stepfamily had done so much to keep her from coming to him. How on earth had she showed up to the ball if they'd ruined her dress and left her behind?

"Needless to say I was devastated," Ella said but to Kit's surprise she was smiling. "I started to cry, speaking to my mother in the heavens that I didn't believe anymore. And then, the most remarkable thing happened. An old woman dressed in a brown gown that looked like a tree, was sitting in the garden." A smile graced Kit's face as he started to surmise what was about to happen next for he knew exactly who the woman was though Ella didn't know that he did. Ella continued, "She asked me why I was crying and I told her it was nothing. She then asked for some milk and I immediately gave some to her. She had said that one may consider the milk to be nothing but the kindness in which it was given was everything. She then revealed that she was my Fairy Godmother and that she was going to help me get to the ball.

"Her appearance transformed from an old woman into a stunning fairy, her bright white gown one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. Her large staff turned into a thin elegant wand and then she went about hunting in the garden for something that would do for a coach. She transformed a large pumpkin into a remarkable carriage of gold and glass, changed the mice into magnificent white stallions, caused Mr. Lizard to change into a human footman, and Mr. Goose to a human coachman. Then she used magic to transform my dress into the most beautiful blue gown I have ever seen. When she saw my shoes, she conjured a new pair completely made of glass right on my feet and to finish the effect, cast a spell so my stepmother and stepsisters wouldn't recognize me.

"After getting in the carriage, she warned me that the spell would break at midnight and all would be as it was before. I thought midnight was more than enough time to see my friend, the apprentice, and enjoy the ball. I arrived at the palace and what was my surprise than to find my apprentice was none other than the prince! That night became even more magical as we spent the entire evening together until the clock signified the dawn of midnight. I felt terrible leaving him without a good explanation, for all I told him was that I had to leave due to lizards and pumpkins and things." –Kit smirked– "But I was terrified of my stepmother finding that I was the one that had stolen any chance her daughters had with the prince."

Kit couldn't help the scowl that formed on his face as he thought of the ridiculous stepsisters who had tried to gain his attention at the ball. Even though he had been distracted by Ella, he was conscious enough to discern that they had been positively dreadful.

"I ran away," Ella sighed, "leaving my prince in his secret garden, wishing more than anything that I could just stay with him for he had captured my heart even more than he had the day we had met. But I confess I was a coward for I let fear propel me away from him. Even after he chased me, I still didn't heed his shouts to wait. In my haste, I lost one of my glass slippers on the castle steps and when I saw that the prince was still pursuing, I knew that if he caught up to me, he'd never let me go and the spell would be broken and I would be exposed. So I left one of my precious shoes, rushed down the steps, and rode away.

"Mr. Lizard managed to close the gate to prevent the soldiers from chasing us and we were able to get quite a ways from town before the spell lifted and we all returned to what we were before. The only piece of magic that had been left to me was my glass slipper. I think it was a gift from my Fairy Godmother, a token of remembrance for the wonderful night I had had. I just barely beat my stepmother and stepsisters back to the house and hid the shoe in the soot of the fireplace right as they stormed in and went on about some terrible girl who'd stolen the shallow prince's heart. I hid my smile and later that night wrote down everything that had happened in my journal, especially the parts about my handsome prince.

"The next day a page came to the house bringing the news of the king's death, and I mourned not only for his loss but the sorrow my prince was experiencing. I wanted nothing more than to come to him, to comfort him, for I knew what it was like to be an orphan. But I knew I would never be allowed passed the palace gates. Who would let a servant girl covered in soot cross over into royal grounds? Seeing this obstacle, I decided I would do something similar to what he had done for me. I wrote him a letter and picked wild flowers from a nearby field since I couldn't afford to buy any. When I left them in our tree, though I wasn't sure if she would hear, I asked my Fairy Godmother to keep the flowers fresh so he would receive something alive instead of dead – he had experienced enough death and I wanted to give him something to hope for. I left the clearing where we'd first met and for the next two weeks whenever I would have to go into town I would check to see if he had visited. He hadn't but I didn't fault him for that because I understood that grief can be a heavy burden. I was pleased, however, to find that my request had been heard and my Fairy Godmother had blessed the flowers to remain alive.

"Then, one day a little over two weeks after the king's death, I had to go into town to see what was keeping my stepsisters; they'd gone shopping and my stepmother demanded I go retrieve them before they could spend all of their allowance. On my way I passed through the clearing and found, to my joy, that the flowers and note were gone! Elated, I arrived in the town and while there, a royal proclamation was given that the new king would marry the mystery princess who wore glass slippers to the ball.

"Upon this news I finally saw there was an end to the horrible life I had lived the last year. The new king had handed me a key to the cage I was locked in and loving him completely, I immediately stole upon the idea of declaring I was the one he was looking for. But, then I realized that I was obviously no princess and the decree had stated a princess was who the king was looking for. Deciding that the only way to prove I was the mystery princess was to show him that I had one of the glass slippers, I mounted Galahad and rode for home.

"I should have realized then that my stepmother had been suspicious of my involvement at the ball from the beginning and that she had ordered me out of the house so that she could search my things. Upon my return, I rushed up to the attic and lifted the floorboard where I kept my box of precious things only to find that they had been rummaged through and the shoe was missing. My stepmother then alerted me to her presence and told me that she would gladly let me go to the palace and marry the king on the condition that I would make her the Royal Housekeeper so she would be given the power to manage and rule the kingdom the way she saw fit.

"I defied her, stating that I would protect the king from her and the kingdom even at the cost of my own happiness. She then broke the shoe by striking it against the stone wall and locked me in the attic. For the next week I was let out to do the chores under her strict supervision only to be locked back up right after they were done. She wouldn't let me leave the house for anything and I cried to sleep every night. But even though my new life was worse than what it had been before, I was happy that my prince, or rather my king, was safe from the cruelty I had had to endure by my stepmother's hand.

"To keep myself from giving in to despair, I would sing the lullaby my mother often did when putting me to bed and think of all the encounters I had with the king. Then, one day, as I was up in the attic, I heard someone arrive downstairs. I didn't pay it much mind for surely whoever it was wasn't there to see me. So I retreated into my fantasies, singing and dancing as if reliving the night of the ball. When I reminisced about the secret garden the king had shown me, I went to the window. I didn't even notice when the mice opened it. I was actually taken very much by surprise when the door to the attic opened and a man dressed in royal attire entered with my stepmother.

"He told me that I was required to present myself to His Majesty and I could hardly believe what was happening. My stepmother immediately forbade me stating that she was my mother. Righteous anger caused the words to spill from my mouth as I boldly defied her saying that she never was nor would she ever be my mother. After that I left the attic, walking down the stairs knowing that I was dressed in rags, covered in soot, and about to meet the man I loved more than life itself." She paused to take a shuddering breath, "You know the rest of the story. I was rescued from a life I thought I'd never escape from. My apprentice turned king had come for me with the promise that we would live happily ever after."

Kit sat in silence, taking everything in. It was amazing to hear her side of the story, to see how everything weaved together. So his suspicions concerning magic had been right all along – her Fairy Godmother had not only made sure she'd arrived at the ball and kept the Forget Me Nots alive, she'd also urged Kit to marry for love, fixed the shoe which was broken, and advised him to leave the palace and observe the Grand Duke's actions with his own eyes. By following her advice, he was present when Ella's voice had been heard enabling him to find her. The Fairy Godmother had been weaving her way through both their lives to ensure they'd reached this point together.

"How incredibly remarkable," he muttered to himself.

"What is?" Ella asked.

"My darling, I'm sure you realize your journey to get to me was helped by magic but I don't think you are aware that it was also involved for me to find you."

Ella's adorable brow furrowed. "Whatever do you mean, Kit? Do you have a Fairy Godmother too?"

"On the contrary, your Fairy Godmother has graced me with her presence before and after the ball."

"She has?" Ella cried, surprised.

Kit laughed. "Now it is my turn to share bits and pieces with you."

He told her of the first time he met the old woman who claimed he should fight against his father and marry for love, of how she had appeared to him after the search for his princess begun to fix the broken heel the Grand Duke had presented to him, and the warning she had given.

"If she hadn't hinted that I join in the search, I don't believe I would have found you!" Kit finished breathlessly.

Ella shed a few tears as she joyfully cried, "She truly is wonderful. I had no idea she was so busy in helping our cause along. And she fixed the shoe my stepmother broke! Wait… does that mean…?"

Kit smiled at her.

"You have them both?" she gasped.

"I do," he confirmed, "but I fear they aren't meant for my feet. I wondered if you would like to have them, my lady, seeing as you would put them to better use than I."

Ella threw her arms around him, laughing joyfully. "I never thought I'd be able to wear them again," she cried. "This is the greatest news. Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Kit laughed as he cradled her in his arms before happily returning the kiss she suddenly graced upon him. As he conveyed his passion, he couldn't help but thank every power above for Ella. Not only was she his sunlight and his happily ever after but indefinitely she was his once in a lifetime.

 **More to come soon! Review if you feel so inclined. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

_**UPDATED 6/25/2015 only for minor change in date mentioned in the story.**_

 **AN: Hey guys! Two things: 1) I forgot to warn that there was a mention of minor physical abuse in the last chapter. I'm sorry about that and hope I didn't offend anyone! 2) I would have updated earlier but my computer decided it was going to rebel against the internet and I couldn't get it to work until now. I have an awesome roommate who fixed things for me! So, here's the next chapter - sorry it's late!**

 **As always, thank you all so much for loving this story!**

16

Amidst their elation, Kit's stomach suddenly grumbled. His face grew warm as Ella giggled. "Hungry?" she teased.

"Yes," he confessed, embarrassed.

"Well then, we should probably eat something. It is well past breakfast time." And with that she got off his lap and walked over to door, stopping in front of the cord but she didn't pull it.

"Ella?" Kit prompted for she seemed frozen in place.

"I know it's such a simple thing but… I don't know if I can summon someone. I've lived that life for so long… wouldn't it be hypocritical of me?"

Filled with compassion, Kit left the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. "Ella, unlike the cruelty you have been forced to endure, the people who work here as servants are actually paid, receive time off, and aren't forced to serve until their backs ache and their fingers bleed."

"They're paid?" she wondered, the concept completely strange to her.

"In different ways," Kit admitted. "Some receive wages while others receive food and lodging. It all depends on what their needs are. Prudence handles those affairs and she's always treated everyone fairly."

"Really?"

Kit rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Ella, sweetheart, remember how your family treated the servants when you were a little girl?"

"Yes."

"That's how things are here."

"You're friends with your servants?" she wondered curiously.

"Of course I am; particularly with Lance and Henry, my personal man servants. We've known each other for many years."

"But will the servants want to be friends with me?" Ella asked quietly. "Unlike you I haven't grown up around them. I'm a stranger. What if they don't like me?"

"My darling, you are so used to having people hate you that I think you have forgotten there are many in the world with ample amounts of kindness. The servants are more than eager to befriend the soon to be queen."

Ella's hand tightened on the rope by the door. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

"You don't have to be," Kit assured. "You're not a hypocrite, Ella. Have courage and pull the rope."

She searched his eyes and he watched the determination and hope fill her countenance before she did as he asked. She let out a breath, swallowing hard. A second later a kind woman with bright green eyes and black hair opened the door, curtsying deeply to the two of them.

"What can I do for you my lady, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Kit glanced at Ella who looked beside herself. He didn't want to push her but he knew the first step to change required he didn't baby her. Taking her hand, he leaned close and whispered, "Have courage…"

Ella, eyes wide with panic, turned to look at him while the servant observed this strange moment with mild curiosity. Determination crossed over Ella's face and she suddenly smiled, "And be kind," she finished. "Miss, what is your name?"

"Victoria, my lady," she answered a little nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you, Victoria," Ella replied. "Would you be so kind as to have some food brought to us? The King is rather hungry."

Kit cleared his throat a little. "Mildly hungry," he chided.

Ella smirked. "No need to be modest, Kit."

Chuckling, Kit wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I'm practically famished."

"I'll have something brought up right away, your Majesty," Victoria said with a happy grin from seeing their interaction firsthand.

"Thank you Victoria," both of them said at the same time before sharing a glance and laughing.

The woman left chuckling herself, being sure to tell the servants about what she'd just witnessed after carrying out the order presented to her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Kit gently said, poking her ribs.

Ella giggled, swatting his hand away. "No I suppose it wasn't."

Kit smirked. "Are you ticklish, Ella?"

Ella grabbed her sides. "No!" she said a little too quickly.

Grinning, Kit made to poke her again but Ella side swept him and jabbed him in the ribs. Kit recoiled with a shudder, suppressing his own giggles.

"It would seem I'm not the only one who is ticklish," she muttered. Attacking his sides with her small fingers, Ella brought out unrestrained laughter from the king as he rushed back to get away from her. Grabbing her around the waist, Kit twisted around just before the two fell onto the bed. Digging his fingers into her lower ribs, he caused hysterical laughter to escape her mouth as she struggled beneath him.

"Concede!" he commanded playfully hovering over her.

"Alright!" she gasped between squeals, "You win!"

"Haha!" Kit cried triumphantly. But his victory was spoiled by a pillow smacking him in the side of the face. "Ouch!" Disoriented, he looked around and found Ella grinning at him with a pillow in her hand. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he smirked. "You are playing a very dangerous game, my lady. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Only if His Majesty is brave enough," she replied.

In response to that, Kit snatched up a pillow and a ridiculous amount of laughing ensued as pillows flung this way and that, the bed became unmade, and a few objects toppled to the floor in the fray of chasing each other around the room. The animals took cover under the bed.

Kit didn't even hear the knock on the door nor see it open as several servants peeked in with trays of food for the two of them. Hearing the riotous laughter echoing off the walls, their curiosity was piqued and they shuffled fully into the room just in time to see Ella smack Kit right in the face with a long pillow, the force knocking him back onto the bed.

"Concede?" she asked standing over him, her smirk similar to the triumphant one he displayed when tickling her.

Grinning, Kit grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him. A cry of surprise escaped her as he twisted around, now on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides. Breathing heavily, he let out a laugh. "I think I will now," he muttered before bending down to kiss her.

He was about to close his eyes when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Breaking away from Ella's lips, he looked up to find five servants standing in the room with slightly embarrassed but knowing smiles on their faces, one of them being Octavius, the head butler. Kit immediately leapt up, pulling his robe more securely over his shoulders.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," Octavius said. "We knocked but there wasn't an answer."

Kit cleared his throat, both he and Ella's faces as red as cherries. "Yes, well, we – uh – were distracted."

Ella sat up, trying to brush her hair away from her face. "Sorry we didn't hear you," she muttered.

Of the five, two were women and one of them let out a chuckle before responding, "Think nothing of it, my lady."

"Victoria told us that you were in need of a meal?" Octavius prompted.

"Yes," Kit replied, trying to regain his composure. "You may leave it over there, Octavius." He pointed to a coffee table next to a couch on the other side of the room.

The servants bowed and curtsied before stepping around abandoned pillows to leave the food where directed. They promptly left the room still unable to contain their grins. The second the two were alone again, Ella lay back on the bed and put a hand to her forehead. "Gosh, that was embarrassing," she muttered.

"But you can't deny it was completely enjoyable," Kit laughed, walking over to help her up.

"You're right," she giggled, taking his offered hand.

The two went over to the couch and sat down to begin eating. The servants had set the table for them, the trays of food on either side of the plates and utensils laden with fruits, pastries, and light sandwiches.

Kit immediately filled his plate but Ella grabbed her napkin and began to fill it with little bits of each helping. Kit was about to ask what she was doing when she got up with the napkin in hand and placed it on the ground. The mice and Mr. Lizard rushed over at once and began to eat. Ella let out a soft laugh as she wandered back to the table, grabbed another napkin and filled it with chunks of pastry before giving it to Mr. Goose who happily gobbled up the pieces with great gusto.

It was only after she made sure the others were taken care of that she came back to the couch and served herself. Kit looked upon her with fascination. She was completely ignorant of how remarkable her actions were, for she performed them naturally with no thought at all. She was living who she was and Kit couldn't help but love her even more.

Ella helped herself to very small portions of each thing on the table. Kit tried not to show his worry but she sensed it anyway. "I'm sorry," she muttered after a moment.

"For what?" Kit pretended to ask in ignorance.

"I know I haven't eaten a lot since coming here. It bothers you."

"I'm just worried about you," Kit replied, setting his fork down. "I understand that I can't expect you to eat a lot given the circumstances you've lived under the past five months... If I may, can I inquire as to why you stayed at the manor when your stepmother was treating you so horribly?"

Ella smiled sadly. "The night before my father left on his last trip, he consoled me for I was quite distraught about being left behind with my stepmother and stepsisters. He told me that every time he physically went away he always left a part of him behind and that though my mother was gone she was the very heart of our home. He said I needed to cherish the house always because of this. After he died, I stayed because it was the only home I've ever known and I wanted to honor my parents by cherishing it for them. Even though during the day it was a nightmare, at night I would dream it was the home I had always loved. I couldn't bring myself to leave. The memories of my parents are there. Besides you, they are the happiest memories I have."

Kit searched her saddened countenance before coming to a decision. Even though she would live with him at the palace, he saw the importance of making sure her childhood home remained part of her life. If she could stay and endure the abuse and neglect she had for the sake of desiring to keep precious memories alive, the least he could do was ensure the manor was restored to the happy place it used to be. After all the nonsense concerning her stepfamily was sorted, he would send servants in to reestablish the home. But for now he needed to focus on Ella. Though it had only been five months, she had suffered greatly from malnutrition and neglect.

"Ella," he asked hesitantly, "with your permission, I would like for the Royal Physician to examine you."

She bit her lip while looking over at him. "Would that ease your mind?"

"Immensely," Kit replied honestly. "My darling, you know as well as I that you are not as healthy as you should be. You've been poorly treated and I not only want to restore your spirit but your body to its proper state."

Ella sent him a small smile. "You are too kind to me, Kit. Alright; I'll meet with him."

Kit took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Ella."

"No, thank _you_ , Kit," she sighed, leaning into his shoulder. After a moment of silence, she guessed, "There are other things on your mind, aren't there?"

He kissed the side of her head. "Yes. Though you have already expressed forgiveness to your stepmother for what she has done to you, justice must be satisfied. I am having Captain Alistair conduct an investigation of everything that has transpired in your home from twenty years ago to the present to gather thorough evidence in order to make a decision on what should be done with your stepfamily."

Ella was silent for a moment, leaving Kit to wonder if he'd crossed a line and made her upset. She let out a heavy breath and ran her hands through her hair before nibbling a little more from the pastry on her plate.

"Does this displease you?" Kit asked, unable to take her silence any longer.

"There is a part of me that doesn't want you to punish them at all," she confessed. "I was always taught to be kind to others but I don't know how my parents would feel about the abuse I've had to endure. I don't know if they would support punishment or if they would simply forgive and move on."

"Ella," Kit replied delicately, "People can be forgiven but that does not give them the right to run away from justice."

"But what about mercy?" she challenged.

"In what way would you like me to show them mercy?" Kit asked curiously.

"In what way are you thinking of punishing them?"

"To be honest, I was considering giving them the same fate as the Grand Duke."

"The Grand Duke? What has he done?" Ella wondered.

"You don't know what he and your stepmother planned together?" Kit asked, surprised. He thought she'd known.

Ella shook her head. "I didn't know my stepmother was on terms with him."

"Nor I until the man confessed to me yesterday that he schemed with her to keep you from me."

"What?" Ella gasped, her face pained.

Kit took her hand. "She came to him with the broken heel of your shoe and told him you were a servant girl. They conspired to keep you from me under the conditions that your stepmother be made a countess and her two daughters be given in adventitious marriages. She gave the Grand Duke the right to do with you whatever he pleased."

Ella took a deep breath to steady herself, her clenched fists resting on her lap. "She was so determined to get what she wanted. I wondered how my broken shoe had come to be in your possession. Now I know."

Kit squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her for he could see she was rather distraught.

"I knew she disliked me but I never thought she would go so far," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Ella, why does she hate you?" Kit asked, finally voicing the question that had been burning within him from the moment he found out Ella had been mistreated. "You are the most charming and kind woman I have ever met."

"That's just it," Ella replied. "When she broke my shoe I asked her the same question. She said it was because I was good and kind while she… she never finished the sentence. I believe she loathed everything about me because our lives have been so different. She shared with me how when she had first married it had been for love but her husband had died. She married my father for the sake of her daughters but he too was taken from her. She's had a very bitter life while mine has been fairly blessed."

"She took her frustrations out on you," Kit surmised.

"Yes."

Kit leaned forward onto his elbows with his face resting in his hands. "That still doesn't justify her actions." Leaping to his feet, he began pacing. "People have the choice whether to let their bitterness ruin their happiness or not. She had no right to make you the object of her misfortunes."

"She may not have had the right but it is what happened," Ella replied. "What's done is done. We can't change that."

"No but we can do something in teaching her that forcing someone into servitude and beating them to appease their own bitterness is not allowed in this kingdom."

Ella stood up and took his hand, halting him in his pacing. Kit looked at her and saw her broken expression. Sighing, he took her other hand. "What would you have me do, Ella? I envision us ruling side by side as equals. I don't want to make a decision that is going to cause you unhappiness."

She searched his face before smiling sadly. "We should take into consideration all the crimes that have been committed by her hand and then make a decision. But I don't want to be there when it is executed."

"Nor will I allow you to be," Kit firmly agreed, pulling her into his chest. "I believe seeing those horrible women again would not be in your best interest."

Ella rested her head against his shoulder, her thin arms wrapped securely around his torso. "What of the Grand Duke?"

Kit sighed. "For now I have placed him under house arrest. I determined it would be best to decide his fate the same time as your stepfamily. I've given Captain Alistair a week to investigate the affairs of your home and the Lady Tremaine's involvement. After that we'll ascertain between life in prison, exile, or…" He paused for Ella had stiffened in his arms.

Shaking her blonde curls, she stepped away from him. "Hasn't there been enough death this year?"

Kit looked down at his boots before glancing back up at her. Reaching out, he once more wrapped his arms around her, her back now resting against his chest. Placing his head on her shoulder, he muttered, "Very well, Ella, I'll omit that option."

"Is that alright?" she asked hesitantly, afraid she had upset him.

Kit kissed her cheek. "Yes, my darling. We make decisions together, remember? Out of the three options, I despise that one the most. It's only used in the most extreme of cases."

"And this situation is one of those?"

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I'd rather it not."

"Consider it done, my lady."

She twisted around in his embrace and cupped his cheek. "Thank you, Kit," she said rubbing her thumb gently across his skin.

Taking her hand, he kissed it. "You're welcome, Ella. Now, let us speak of happier things."

"Like what?" she wondered curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," Kit pondered, sitting back down and popping a grape into his mouth. "How about how old are you?"

Ella smiled, sitting down too though she didn't eat anything else. "I turned twenty a couple weeks ago."

Kit choked on his grape. Smacking his chest a couple of times, he looked around at her wildly. "Are you alright?" Ella asked in concern.

"You just turned twenty?" he cried.

Ella bit her lip. "Does my age bother you?"

"What? No!" he said, shaking his head with a slight grin. "Not in the slightest! I'm twenty four. No, what bothers me is that I missed your birthday!"

"Oh," Ella said absentmindedly. "It's quite alright, Kit. I wasn't expecting anything since…" she stilled, looking down.

Kit frowned. "How long ago was your birthday, Ella?"

"Today is the seventeenth so, eleven days ago, September six."

"Then we should celebrate!" Kit cried, leaping up to begin pacing again – it seemed to be something he did quite often as of late. "We can have a ball – no, we just had one. We could spend the weekend away from the palace! Yes! That's it!" He slammed his fist down onto his palm. Spinning around, he faced her with a dazzling smile. "Leave it to me. We're going to make sure to celebrate properly."

Ella stared at him with a small smile climbing her cheeks. "Kit, as grateful as I am that you want to celebrate my birthday, you have a kingdom to run."

Kit waved his hand. "Ella, darling, birthdays are meant to be celebrated no matter who you are. They only happen once a year and I refuse to miss yours even if it has already passed. We'll make it work."

Her smile was strained now but Kit could tell she was fighting the happiness she was feeling inside. "I thought we were going to make decisions together."

"Sorry," Kit smirked, "but I'm going to veto that in this case."

Ella laughed, "Very well but only if you allow me to do something special for you on your birthday."

Kit tapped his chin. "I suppose that's only fair."

Ella grinned. "Alright then."

"Wait, you didn't ask when my birthday was," Kit pointed out.

Ella sent him a quizzical brow. "The annual festival held the week of June 21 to celebrate His Majesty's birth makes it blatantly obvious."

Kit's face reddened. "Oh… right."

Ella laughed, standing up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for wanting to celebrate my birthday."

Forgetting his embarrassment immediately from her kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "Thank you for letting me spoil you. It will be a momentous occasion."

"Not too momentous I hope," she said with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, Ella. I know a royal celebration will overwhelm you right now. I'll keep it simple. Elegant, but simple."

Ella tightened her hold on him. "Thank you."

 **More to come soon! :3 PS: If you feel so inclined, thank the roommate for fixing my computer. If she had not, you wouldn't have been able to read this. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: To all of those who corrected me about the date issue in the last chapter, thank you! I'm not offended in the slightest! It's nice to know there are people looking out for me. Obviously now everyone knows that pumpkinmoose are not the best species when it comes to math. LOL.**

 **Thanks for all the love, guys. I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

17

Kit glanced at the clock on Ella's mantelpiece. It was close to one in the afternoon. He'd told Prudence and Captain Alistair to report to him around this time. Frowning, he pulled away from Ella and sighed. "I'm afraid that we're going to have to separate for a while, my darling."

"I'm sure you have duties to attend to," she muttered, the fear that she'd kept him to herself showing on her face.

Kit kissed her cheek and soothed her worries away. "Ella, my first duty will always be to you. I won't leave here until I know you're alright. I know that living with me is a huge change from what you have been used to. I want to be sure you're comfortable and that you don't feel pressured. Though you will have to have lessons to teach you what is expected of a queen, I promise your instructors will work at your pace and that you aren't expected to learn everything in a day. It'll take time and time, my darling, is well worth the wait concerning you."

Ella smiled gratefully. "You amaze me, you know."

"Oh? How so?"

"You just always say exactly what I need to hear."

"I'm glad," Kit said in relief, "for I fear that I ramble and stumble all over myself when it comes to you."

Ella giggled. "Oh no, you're very sophisticated to me. Your parents and instructors taught you well."

Kit grinned. "Your compliments cause me immense gratitude now for sitting through all those boring lessons, my lady, for I don't think you'd be fascinated if I were an illiterate king."

Ella lifted on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Kit," she whispered.

Kit felt like he wasn't touching the floor anymore. Grinning stupidly, he replied, "And I love you, my Ella."

She smiled. "So… what happens now?"

"Huh?" Kit muttered for he was still in a stupor. "Oh – uh – right, now… um, well, I propose that we both get ready for the day seeing as I'm dressed in a robe and trousers."

Ella's eyes involuntarily drew down to his exposed chest and she blushed deeply before averting her gaze. Kit inwardly chuckled. She was too cute. "How about I see you in an hour?" he suggested, looking at the clock. "I'll send a servant to escort you to my study since you don't know your way around the palace just yet."

"Alright," she agreed.

Walking over to the rope, Kit pulled it again and a servant immediately entered, almost as if she were waiting right outside the door. Kit recognized her. "Kristal," he said with a large smile. "How are you?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she responded, "You remember me?"

"Of course," he said kindly. "As I recall, the last time we spoke you had just started working at the palace. How are you fairing? Is Prudence treating you well?"

Kristal nodded happily, "I am very happy here, Your Majesty. Miss Prudence is wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kit replied. "If you should have any problems, please voice them."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she said with a curtsy.

Kit glanced over his shoulder where Ella stood watching the exchange with curiosity. Grinning, Kit beckoned for Kristal to step further into the room. "Ella, darling, this is Kristal. I met her a few weeks ago."

Ella sent the girl a kind smile and inclined her head. "It's nice to meet you miss," she replied.

Kristal had heard of the queen to be but hadn't expected to see her dressed in – dare she say it – rags. Even the servant uniform Kristal was wearing was more elegant that what the future queen had on. She knew the mystery princess had turned out to be a servant girl and she had barely managed to get a glimpse of her as the king strolled passed with her in his arms earlier in the morning but she didn't think a servant could be dressed so poorly. Even so, it couldn't be denied that the Lady Ella was very beautiful. It was the kindness in her smile and the warmth in her eyes; they made her glow with an inner beauty.

"It's a pleasure, my lady," Kristal replied, curtsying to her.

"Kristal, would you be so kind as to help Ella prepare herself for the day?" Kit asked before turning to address his fiancée. "I apologize but when I told Prudence that I was bringing home my future wife I didn't give her a great deal of time to prepare. She managed to get in contact with the royal seamstress who threw some things together. We'll have better gowns made for you by the end of the week."

"Oh, one gown is good enough for me," Ella protested.

Kit gazed upon her adoringly before walking over to take her hands. "Ella, sweetheart, now that you are under my roof I'm afraid you are going to be spoiled beyond your imagination. Could you humor me by allowing this?"

Ella bit her lower lip. "Well… it would be unkind to refuse your kindness. I suppose I can do as you suggest. But, please understand that at the moment I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea. I'll warm up to it, over time," she finished hastily.

Kit leaned forward to brush his lips momentarily against her soft cheek. "Like I said, my lady, time is well worth the wait concerning you." A light blush fluttered across her face causing him to grin. "I'll see you in an hour."

She nodded. He kissed her forehead before leaving her in Kristal's care. The second he stepped out of her room he felt colder, like the sun wasn't shining on him anymore. Sighing, he strode down the hall to his own private chambers, noticing as he went that the ever silent guards had a change in their countenance; all of them held a miniscule smile. Kit smirked. His love life was going to be the gossip of the palace for weeks, perhaps months. Well, let them talk for wasn't it wonderful that he finally was able to love the way he wished? That he wasn't stuck in some horrible arranged marriage to a princess he'd never be able to give his heart to? Kit thanked every star in the heavens that he had been fortunate enough to have the freedom to choose his bride.

Another happy sigh escaped him as he wandered into his room. He didn't even realize Lance and Henry were already there waiting for him until one of them coughed and he looked up from where he'd plopped himself on his bed.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep, Your Majesty?" Lance smirked, "Because if so then we would have made the bed for nothing."

Kit glanced down and sure enough the soft brilliantly red fabric had been stretched out across the mattress, the golden yellow pillows perched in perfect alignment across the magnificent golden headboard. Kit rolled off the bed and sent his servants a sheepish grin. "I fear I didn't realize it had been made."

Henry and Lance tried not to widen their grins but both failed. Kit ended up laughing and the two joined in with him.

"It brings us joy to see you so happy, Sire," Henry replied fondly as he took Kit's robe from off his shoulders.

"We have worried over you for quite some time," Lance admitted as he readjusted the bed.

"I am sorry," Kit apologized.

Henry waved this off. "It's understandable, Your Highness. We're just glad to see you've finally found your charming young lady."

Kit grinned as he thought of Ella. "So am I, Henry," he sighed. "So am I."

After bathing, Henry and Lance assisted in dressing him in an elegant silver vest, blue cravat, deep blue coat, black pants, and black boots. Light blue embroidery crisscrossed along the cuffs and collar of the jacket outlined in silver thread. Kit checked his appearance more than once in the mirror until Lance practically kicked him out of his room saying he was more than handsome enough and the Lady Ella was sure to be pleased with him even if he wore a sack tied with rope around his waist.

Kit laughed to himself as he wandered down the hall towards his study. Even his own servants bossed him around. Some king indeed; if anything the servants were the tyrants while he was the victim! Chuckling to himself, he didn't even realize a herald had announced his presence until movement drew his gaze to Captain Alistair and Prudence who were paying their respects. Composing himself, Kit walked passed them and sat down behind his desk, threading his fingers together.

"Have you enjoyed your morning, Your Majesty?" Prudence asked a little disapprovingly.

Kit contained his smirk as he replied, "It was well, thank you. What preparations do you have to report, Prudence?"

"The palace is receiving a deep cleaning, particularly the ballroom since it has need to be polished again from the last event. I've drawn up orders for floral arrangements, food, invitations to the neighboring kingdoms, replacement candles for the chandeliers, and summons to every seamstress in the land concerning the future bride's wedding dress all which need your approval before they can be carried out." She placed a stack of paperwork down in front of him as she said this.

Kit briefly looked over each document, nodding his head. There were several other orders Prudence had requested that she hadn't voiced, such as things having to do with the gardens, making carriages available and hiring extra hands to care for the guests while the party was taking place. He would have to converse with Ella on all of these things before being able to approve any of them, seeing as this was to be the ball celebrating their wedding.

"You've thought of everything, as per usual, Prudence," Kit praised, setting the papers aside. "I'll have to converse with my future queen before signing any of these but I can assure you that I will have what we approve of returned to you by the end of the week."

Prudence nodded, recognizing this was a matter that needed much consideration before execution could occur. "I will focus on making the palace spotless in the meantime. Would you like me to air out and rearrange the Queen's quarters as well?"

Leaning back in his chair, Kit thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Yes, I feel that will be fine but I request that butterflies be involved in the décor."

"A strange request," Prudence opined, "but I will see that it is carried out. I promise both of you will be pleased with the outcome, Your Majesty."

Kit nodded his head. "You've never failed me yet. I appreciate what you have done to brighten the palace and prepare it for Ella's arrival." He paused. "I hate to burden you further since you have quite a lot to do…"

"What else do you require, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Ella's birthday took place nearly a fortnight ago. I would like to celebrate but not with great fanfare. I plan to take her away next weekend to the royal cottage by the sea. Can you make sure the proper accommodations are taken care of?"

"I'll have it all arranged," Prudence replied.

"Excellent!" Kit cheered. "Don't worry about gifts, Prudence. I'll take care of that."

The older woman raised an amused eyebrow but curtsied. "As you wish. Is there anything else?"

"No, you may go," he said kindly, dismissing her.

The second the doors were closed, Kit felt a weight being placed on his shoulders as he thought of the next order of business. "Alistair, what have you managed to find?"

The Captain sighed heavily, feeling the same burden as Kit. He placed a heavy stack of documents on his desk. "This is a large task you've placed upon me, Kit. This isn't even twenty years worth of information I've gathered. What I have concerns what Lady Ella's father, the late Richard Ezzell, made in all of his trade business, his marriage to Claire Abbott, his second marriage to Agatha Tremaine, his bank account, his will, along with whatever debts his family possessed."

Kit pulled the documents to him and began to peruse as the Captain continued, "I spent a little while in the town making inquiries and Mister Ezzell was highly respected and known by many of the merchants. They said he was good and honest in all his dealings and even charitable to the less fortunate. Before his marriage to the Lady Tremaine, he was quite wealthy for though he lived in comfort, he also didn't overly indulge in spending. Kit, I don't think you will like what you will find in the bank statements after his second marriage and death."

Kit glanced at the clock. He had about twenty minutes before Ella was to arrive. "Have you thoroughly looked through all of these, Alistair?"

"No, I merely glanced – but even I could see the drastic differences before and after his death concerning the various estate affairs."

"What of the servants who used to live there? Were you able to speak with any of them?"

"Yes. I managed to find a couple; a Miss Charlotte Alvord and a gentleman who worked on the estate's gardens, Mister Carson Vickery. Both spoke of how wonderful the Master and Lady Ezzell were and the unfortunate differences that occurred in the home after Lady Ezzell's death. They voiced their revulsion towards the Lady Tremaine and their wishes that the Lady Ella would abandon the house. They confided in me that they were aware of Lady Ella's abuse; they noticed the bruises and the weight loss she underwent after they had been dismissed from the estate. They debated bringing the matter forward but they weren't sure it would carry any weight in spurring forth a change."

Kit's frown deepened over this news. He wondered if there were others who were even at this time suffering similarly to what Ella had endured. The servants confessed they would have come forward if they had felt their voices would have been heard. Kit hated to admit it but their request in the plight of one girl would probably have never passed the palace gates. Such matters were taken to lesser men whose job it was to report the offense until it reached the necessary power to take action. Ella's predicament might not have reached the attention of the king for years if it had gone through all the legislation and managed to get that far without being dropped or forgotten.

Clenching his fist, he recognized that there was much that needed to be changed in the future. It would take time but with careful planning and attention, he could work with the councilmen, legislators, and administrators to make the necessary plans come into fruition. Turning his attention back to the documents before him, he decided to go through them with Captain Alistair's help.

For the next fifteen minutes, they poured over paperwork. Ella had been right; her father had traveled all over the place in his business. From the financial records, he had quite a bit of money which made sense how he could afford to keep the chateau that had apparently been in his family for generations. The Ezzell family was an old one, dating back to existing when the kingdom of Aritess was hardly a kingdom at all. The family had flourished in the trade business, gaining dependability and stability in loyal consumers throughout the land and neighboring kingdoms so by the time Ella's father had taken up the trade, the livelihood was well established.

By the time Richard Ezzell passed, his fortune had drastically declined. Kit noticed the decrease began to occur shortly after his second marriage. Debts sprung up and it appeared from the travel logs that his business trips became more frequent to try to make ends meet. The more Kit saw, the greater his anger grew. Setting the records aside, he pulled the will of Mister Ezzell in front of him and his fury became so great that he actually stood and walked away from his desk.

Captain Alistair observed him knowingly. "I fear the hand of abuse by the Lady Tremaine extends beyond what she has physically done to the Lady Ella."

"Everything was left to her, Alistair," Kit breathed deeply, his hands clenched at his sides. "Everything! The estate, the finances, the heirlooms... That woman knew this; her name is on the will! She spent unnecessary money on parties, lived in redundant grandeur, and abused Ella's father by forcing him to leave on even more trips to compensate for the expenses until the poor man died. And based off the rest of the bank statements you've gathered so far, it appears she is trying to deplete the finances so Ella will be left with nothing!"

"So it seems," Captain Alistair agreed.

"What of the will left by the late Sir Tremaine?" Kit wondered.

"I thought you might inquire about it," the Captain replied, pulling out another document at the bottom of the stack. He didn't hand it over.

Kit's eyes narrowed. "Alistair, let me see it."

The Captain sighed. "You're not going to like what you see."

Kit snatched the will from his hand and poured over the form, his scowl deepening and his rage building. The Lady Tremaine had inherited a huge fortune from her late husband, large enough to sustain her and her daughters for the rest of their lives. Closing his eyes to keep himself calm, Kit asked, "Has Sir Francis Tremaine's account been touched since his death?"

"No."

Kit let out the breath he'd been holding. "She is a witch. No, she is the devil incarnate!" He slammed his clenched fist against his desk and let out a strangled curse. "How long was she planning to drag out this charade?"

"If she keeps using the late Mister Ezzell's account and plunging into more debt, everything eventually will have to be confiscated until the very property is repossessed."

"Leaving Ella with nothing," Kit deduced in a deathly whisper. "Alistair, if this is the master plot behind the Lady Tremaine's hatred towards Ella, I don't think I can show them any kindness."

"I take it you have discussed things with the Lady Ella concerning her treatment since her father's death?"

Kit rubbed his face before sitting down. He felt exhausted, angry, and raw. "She hasn't gone into deep details yet but from what I've gathered they are deserving of the worst punishments the crown can bestow."

"Even death?" Captain Alistair asked delicately, he too abhorring this alternative just as much as Kit.

"No," Kit muttered. "Ella and I have decided to omit that in this case. I've also excluded it from the Grand Duke's sentence." He leaned back in his chair and tried to get control of his feelings. "There is much to ponder now that I have some more information. Alistair, continue looking into things, would you?"

"Of course," he replied, "I'm just as eager as you to free our future queen from her past."

Just then there was a soft, almost timid knock on the door. The difference in Kit's countenance was night and day as the door opened and Ella's presence filled the room. A warm protective passion swept over him as he beheld her. She was dressed in a simple gown of lavender blue, light green leaves embroidered around the hems of the long sleeves, neckline, and skirt. A green ribbon had been tied around her waist, a large bow just visible from behind. Her hair had been styled so that half was pulled back into a bun while the rest trailed around her shoulders in elegant curls. Her small feet were hidden behind a pair of slippers similar in color to her dress. A small amount of makeup had been painted over her face but not enough to distract from her natural beauty.

Kit stood as if in a daze as she came fully into the room, her large brown eyes taking in every inch of the study in silent curiosity until they landed on him. Sending a small smile his way, she walked over to him and curtsied a little. "Hello," she greeted.

Kit took her hand tenderly, kissing the knuckles. Her skin smelt of lavender and her hand didn't feel as rough as it had back at her father's manor yesterday. "You look lovely, Ella," he praised.

Her eyes lit up. "This is the loveliest dress I've ever worn besides the one from the ball. Thank you for having it made for me. I would love to thank the seamstress at some point too, if that isn't too much trouble. They have a very skilled hand."

Kit caught the adoring look Captain Alistair was displaying and his grin deepened. "First me, then my staff, now my captain; keep it up, darling, and you're going to enchant my entire kingdom."

Ella looked at him puzzled while the Captain cleared his throat, realizing his admiration for the future queen had been plain on his face. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, if you assumed I had any inappropriate thoughts concerning your lady. I have none except believing her to be the future queen this kingdom needs."

Ella sent Captain Alistair a small, unsure smile. "You honor me with your words, kind sir," she replied.

"You, my dear lady, deserve them," he replied, bowing to her.

Ella's smile became more confident. "May I have your name?" she requested.

"Alistair Rinehart, Captain of the King's Guard, at your service," he replied.

"Ella Ezzell," she introduced.

"Soon to be Queen Ella," Kit said, taking her hand.

"Yes," she agreed with a smile. "Captain Alistair, I take it that you have known Kit long?"

"His entire life, my lady," the Captain chuckled.

"Really?" Ella asked eagerly. "You must have stories!"

"Oh now; I think we can hear of those at a later time," Kit declared hastily. "Besides, Alistair has other duties to attend to."

Ella narrowed her eyes playfully. "I see. Alistair? Perhaps later, when we both have a free moment, we can converse?"

Captain Alistair laughed over Kit's frown. "Just say the word, Lady Ella, and I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Ella grinned. "I like him," she commented to Kit.

"As do I – most of the time."

"Be kind," Ella chided with a slight giggle.

"Yes, my lady," he said, smiling.

The Captain looked upon the couple with fondness before deciding to take his leave. "I believe I will retire to those duties now, Your Majesty, my lady. Should you need me, send word."

"Thank you, Alistair," Kit said while Ella sent him a charming smile.

Captain Alistair bowed once more before leaving the room, shutting the door closed behind him. Ella looked down at all the papers scattered on Kit's desk and frowned. "I see that the investigation is already underway."

"Yes," Kit admitted, trying to keep his emotions guarded.

Ella glanced up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kit, I may not know everything about you but I'm not fool enough to not notice how stiff you have become."

Kit's shoulders slumped. "I won't lie to you, Ella. Truth be told, I'm angry."

"Not over something I've done?" she asked, immediately jumping to conclusions.

"No, of course not," Kit assured, taking her shoulders and rubbing soothing circles along the sides. "You have done nothing wrong, Ella. I'm angry because of your stepmother."

Ella searched his eyes, a deep frown creasing her forehead. "I sense that we have a lot to talk about."

Kit nodded gravely. "It's not going to be pleasant either."

She sent him an encouraging smile. "I'll manage."

"We'll manage," he amended, kissing her forehead, "together."

"Together," she repeated quietly.

Gathering their courage, both took comfort in the other as they sat down to go through the unfortunate documents before them, Kit praying that Ella would be strong enough to handle the horrors her stepmother had inflicted upon her home since she'd stepped into her life.

 **Next chapter: Ella's reaction to her stepmother's cruelty! :) Reviews make pumpkinmoose happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate every single one of them! You're all amazing!**

18

Ella stood at the window, her back to Kit. They'd just finished going through the forms delivered by Captain Alistair. Kit looked upon his beloved not knowing if he should let her have her space or wrap her in his arms. Her shoulders shook a little and miniscule gasps were escaping her. Her arms were wrapped around her body as if she was trying to keep herself from shattering.

Compelled to act, Kit got to his feet and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She twisted around and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her thin form shaking uncontrollably as she cried. "She tried to take everything from us," she choked out. "My father wanted another chance at happiness but she had no intentions of giving it to him."

Kit kissed her hair while rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all. They stayed like that for another couple minutes before Ella regained control of herself. She pulled away a little, allowing Kit to search her face. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

She nodded while wiping her cheeks.

"Ella, Alistair is still collecting information." Pain filled her face so he hurriedly finished, "I feel it would be detrimental to share anything else with you."

"But I can't throw this entire burden on you," she protested.

"My darling, I am more than capable of handling this situation. I can look upon this without experiencing hurt. You, however, will continue to be emotionally scarred and I'd rather spare you from that."

"But the anger you feel…" Ella still protested.

"I may be angry but that anger is from the injustice you have endured. It won't cloud my judgment."

Ella looked down at the floor. "I don't want you to suffer over what has been done to my family."

Kit took her hands and kissed them. "Ella, your family is my family."

A sad smile graced her lips. "Then my stepmother and stepsisters are your family too."

Kit couldn't prevent the shudder that passed through him. Those horrible women… His reaction only caused Ella to become depressed. Pulling her hands from his, she muttered, "You don't want to get entangled in their web. Maybe it would be best if…"

"Don't even think I'm going to break off my engagement to you because of them!" Kit interrupted. "Ella, though they are your family, they have committed treason against the crown by ignoring a royal edict, abusing the future queen, and conspiring with the Grand Duke to keep you from me. Family or not, they must answer to the demands of justice."

Ella studied him for a long time before coming to a decision. "Alright," she muttered. "I'll leave further investigation up to you. I've already forgiven them for what they have done to me. I know that forgiveness is the only way to truly allow myself to heal. My mother always taught that dwelling means festering and festering will never set you free. Freedom, happiness, and healing come when you let go. Forgiving them doesn't mean I am going to forget or that I am not going to grieve. It doesn't mean I am going to trust them again either. I am choosing to give up resentment and condemnation. I trust that you will make the right decision concerning their fate."

He knew this was hard for her. The raw pain in her eyes was testimony of this but he could also see a relief, like a burden being lifted. Even her shoulders seemed to relax as she said these words. Kit couldn't help think how inspiring she was. Her forgiveness was remarkable and it made him desire to be a better person. She had placed her stepfamily in his hands not because she was a coward but because she wanted to let go. She wanted to heal. She understood that the laws of justice were his to make as king and she was therefore leaving the trials and judgments to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she muttered. "You said you wanted our decisions to be made together. My decision is to leave this up to you. Do you disagree?"

Kit looked upon her for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. Ella, as King you have my word that I will see to it they are treated with justice and not malice."

Ella sent him a grave smile and nodded.

"Would you like me to inform you of my decision when it has been made?"

She stood there for a time before shaking her head. "I don't need to know the details. All I want is to know they will never be able to hurt me again."

Kit kissed her cheek. "Consider it done, my lady."

Ella wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Kit replied, holding her tightly. The tender moment passing, Kit pulled away and smiled. "Now, why don't we move on to happier things? Prudence left a stack of paperwork concerning our wedding all of which needs our approval before anything can be carried out."

A happy smile lit up Ella's face and it brought Kit contentment to see the sadness leave her eyes. "I'm sure she's expecting us to have all our decisions made before the end of the day," she joked.

Kit laughed. "It would put her at ease."

"Then let us get started."

"Alright… first on the list, when do you wish to be married?" he asked as the two sat back down. Kit's heart beat loudly against his ribcage. Though he knew she'd already agreed to marry him, he wondered how much time she would ask for before he could fully claim her as his. He couldn't deny that he longed for her; he was a man after all. But he was also a gentleman and more than willing to wait for however long she needed.

"I hope I don't seem restless," Ella began, "but I would like it to be as soon as possible." A deep blush stole over her cheeks and she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

It took all of Kit's strength not to break composure and leap for joy. "I feel the same!" he said quickly. He reached for a calendar on his desk, yanking it towards him with great gusto. "Let's see… we don't want to wait until the dead of winter – that would be rather unpleasant. It's going to take time to plan everything so we can't make it too soon either."

Ella peeked over his shoulder. "How about the end of October?" she suggested. "That would give us a little over a month."

Kit's heart soared. "Perfect! Do you have a specific day in mind?"

Ella smiled. "How about we decide by chance?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I'm thinking of a number between twenty three and thirty one. If you guess close to the number I'm thinking of, then the number I'm thinking will be the day. If you guess far away from the number, then that number you pick will be the day."

Kit chuckled. "Alright then… I choose twenty seven."

A huge grin climbed her face. "Well, that makes things simple. That was the number."

Laughing, Kit wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth. "The twenty seventh it is!" he cried happily. "We'll make the announcement to the people tomorrow and preparations will begin immediately!"

"Not until we go through and approve the paperwork," Ella reminded him sweetly.

"Oh, yes, right," Kit muttered. "We can't forget about that."

Chuckling, she pulled the first of the stack from Prudence towards her and began reading aloud the demands. As they sat together for the next couple hours, they were able to get through everything in remarkable fashion with only a couple minor disagreements. Kit had wanted to forgo a dinner party but Ella insisted that since it was tradition it needed to be upheld.

"But it will only be the nobility and most of them are boring, stuffy, old codgers," Kit complained. "Besides, I won't even be able to sit next to you."

Ella giggled. "Kit, even if it will be unpleasant we don't want to offend the nobility. It would be unkind."

Kit let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, we'll have a dinner party."

Ella kissed his cheek. "Just think of what will take place the next day."

"Ahhh yes, the wedding ball," Kit remembered. "That I will enjoy only if I alone am able to dance with you all night."

Ella raised her eyebrows. "All night, my king? You don't plan on sneaking me away to the gardens again?"

Kit grinned. "Well, it's harder to get away as a king than as a prince. I might not be able to sneak you away as far as the gardens but I'm sure I could come up with something."

Kit's stomach suddenly growled and Ella laughed. "Hungry again?"

"Only a little," Kit lied.

"Kit, if you're hungry we can stop to eat something. We've practically gone through everything anyway. All you have to do is sign the papers."

"True," Kit muttered, grabbing his quill. "This will only take a moment."

"I'll call for a servant," Ella offered.

Kit watched her move towards the door before remembering he was supposed to be approving paperwork. Dipping his quill in ink, he set to work scrawling his elegant signature across the pages. He faintly heard Ella asking a servant to send word to the kitchens that the two of them were ready for an early dinner since it was close to six.

"Thank you," Ella said before closing the door and rejoining him as he moved to yet another paper. "You have a remarkable signature."

"Years of practice," Kit replied a little distracted. "I can't tell you how many hours I spent working on it. My instructors insisted that it had to be perfect since in the future it would be seen every time I decided to make a decree."

"I suppose I'm going to have to learn how to sign my name then," Ella mused.

"Ella, can you write in cursive?" Kit asked curiously, setting down the quill a moment later.

"Not very well," she confessed. "I learned but I didn't enjoy it. I prefer print, I think."

Kit chuckled. "Unfortunately I've had to write in cursive for so long I may have forgotten how to write in print."

Ella laughed. "Well, perhaps the two of us need to be tutored again."

"About that," Kit hedged, hoping she wouldn't be offended, "I am unclear of how much education you have received –"

"Kit," she interrupted kindly, "I'll meet with the instructors and they can evaluate me to see what I still need to learn. I can't afford to be the queen and be illiterate. Besides, I love learning. Lessons with my father were one of my favorite things. He taught me mathematics, English, history, and how to speak, read, and write French and Latin."

"Impressive," Kit commented. "I'm sure he was a fine instructor."

"He was," she sighed. "But I'm sure there is much more others can teach me that he couldn't in regards of how to be a queen."

"If there is one thing I have come to know, it is that knowledge is limitless," Kit said, setting the now finished papers aside. "When would you like for me to send for the instructors?"

"When do you think would be appropriate?"

Kit tapped his chin. "Well, I know that it has been a long time since the castle has had a queen. You will have to meet with the seamstresses first and foremost so we can have gowns made for you." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her with a wave of his finger. "I get to spoil you in this regard, remember?"

She sent him a strained smile before sighing in defeat. "Alright."

Kit chuckled, squeezing her hand before continuing. "You'll have to have a tour of the castle as well, to help you begin to learn the layout. Let's say that the day after next I'll send for the instructors."

"Okay," she agreed a little nervously.

"Don't worry," Kit assured. "I'll make sure they go at your pace and I'll check in once in a while to see how things are going. I'm afraid there's quite a bit of other matters I have been neglecting that require my attention or else I'd sit in on the lessons with you."

"No," she gently assured, "You have things you have to do and I have things I have to do. I can't expect to be selfish when others need your attention. You have a kingdom to care for after all."

"But don't think for a second that I care less for you," he reminded.

Ella kissed his cheek. "I love you, Kit."

"I love you too, Ella," he replied, his head somewhere in the clouds.

After gathering the papers into a nice pile, Kit stood and suggested the two of them head to the dining room. Ella took his offered hand and happily followed him down the golden hallways. Kit could tell the silent guards every few feet made her uncomfortable because her voice was quiet as she asked questions and made comments about the castle.

"Has the palace been standing since Aritess was founded?" she asked quietly as they walked at a leisurely pace.

"I believe it started as being a chateau that was slowly built upon overtime. Over a hundred years ago a fire burnt down the entire estate and the new king, one of my many ancestors, had the palace built we have to today."

"Oh, yes, I remember my father telling me about the fire," Ella replied. "I always thought it was only a part of the castle, not the whole thing. I must say, what is built is exceedingly fine."

"I quite agree," Kit said as they started to ascend a staircase. "My favorite part is the hidden passageways."

Ella's eyes became round and she lowered her voice excitedly. "There are hidden passages? Truly?"

Kit grinned. "Several. I'll show them all to you, if you'd like."

"Please!" she said eagerly. "I've read novels containing such things but to actually live somewhere they exist! How exciting!"

Kit laughed. She really was adorable. He had to admit he loved the secret tunnels and hallways built within the walls made for emergency escapes and – though he didn't know it when he was younger – private areas where lovers could meet. He was just as eager to show them to her as she was to see them.

"Kit?"

"Yes?"

Ella paused before quietly voicing her thoughts. "I heard the queen lives separately from the king. Is that true?"

Kit glanced at her, frowning slightly. Was she implying that she would rather sleep in the queen's separate chambers than with him? "It's an option," he answered hesitantly. "In the past, most royal marriages were arranged and therefore the only thing that really obligated the king and queen to be together was to keep the line from dying. Both royals have separate sections of the castle that belong solely to them. Prudence is rearranging the Queen's Wing, as we call it, for you."

"What does the Queen's Wing have?" Ella asked nervously.

"It's practically a replica of the King's Wing. There is a bed chamber, a study, a sitting room, and a library. The only difference between the two is that while the King's Wing connects with the Embassy Room where he meets with the lords, councilmen, administrators, dukes, and other men of importance, the Queen's Wing connects with a green house near the gardens."

"A green house? Really?" Ella wondered aloud, sounding rather thrilled by the idea.

Kit nodded. "There is the option of the queen solely taking care of the plants within or having the servants manage it; the queen could also tend a smaller portion while the gardeners took care of the rest. My mother considered the greenhouse her getaway from life's stresses so she alone cared for the plants within. When she passed, the gardeners took over the work. But that can change if you want."

"Oh," Ella muttered, frowning slightly. "I don't believe I possess a remarkable knack for gardening. I do some but I'm not the best. The gardeners can continue tending it and I'll manage a small amount, if that's okay?"

Kit smiled and lifted her knuckles to his lips. "My darling, the greenhouse is yours so it is your decision. If that is what you wish, it will be done. The gardeners will do whatever you say."

Ella let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to get used to giving orders, aren't I?"

Kit noticed how unhappy that made her. They'd reached the dining room by now. Entering, he tried to reassure her. "Ella, think of it as requests. The people carry through with them because it is their livelihood. If you don't ask them to do things, they are not doing their job. You'll be preventing them from gaining the money they need to live off of."

Ella looked horrified. "I haven't thought of it that way!"

Kit tightened his hold over her fingers ever so slightly, pressing her fingers into his palm. "Considering your experience with servitude, my darling, that is perfectly understandable," he replied gently.

Ella bit her lip. "I suppose I should add this to the list of things I need to improve upon."

Knowing of the ridiculous list her stepmother and stepsisters gave her to accomplish, Kit worried over just how big this list of Ella's was. "I pray that you don't have a mile long directory. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself," he hastily replied as he helped her into her seat before taking his place at the head of the table to her right.

Ella tilted her head. "Is it not a good thing to have a long list of goals that can better oneself?"

Kit leaned his head into his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "It is good to have goals but there is such a thing as moderation in all things, is there not?"

"I suppose but doesn't the level of moderation depend upon the individual?"

"Yes but sometimes said individual can misjudge what they are capable of handling. Sometimes you need an outside eye to see that you are pushing your limits more than you should."

"But what if the outsider is misguided and judging what they are seeing based off their own experience which isn't necessarily best for you?"

Kit started to grin for she was grinning. She had started bantering with him. Chuckling, he sat back in his chair. "Well, well, my lady, it appears as if you have outwitted me in this regard. I suppose the only answer I have to that question is to trust in how you feel for you alone will know at that point what is best for you."

Ella's adorable smile deepened as she rested her head in her hands. "I suppose I can accept that answer. Feelings, after all, are very powerful things."

"Yes they are," Kit agreed. "But honestly, Ella, I don't want you to become too overwhelmed with this new way of life. I can't imagine the transition lying before you but the last thing I want to do is back you into a corner."

She rested one of her rough hands over his. "Kit, I too do not want to become overwhelmed. I believe that I have a handle on these things but, if you see that I don't, please inform me of your feelings. I don't want you to think that you can't voice your opinions with me. I'd like for us to be open."

"Agreed," he said in earnest, "And that is to be expected both ways, Ella. I want to know your thoughts, feelings, and intentions about everything. I need to. If I tried running this kingdom solely on my own wit, it would surely fall. Like I said before, I'm still an apprentice monarch learning my trade."

"As I will be," she pointed out. "We'll grow together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dinner was served shortly after that. Again, Ella ate very little but Kit didn't show his worry over this openly, sedating it by making a mental note for the Royal Physician to visit her in the morning. The two enjoyed light conversation, Kit answering Ella's questions about what his favorite color was (blue), how he felt about being an only child, what it was like growing up at the palace, and if he had any pets. ("I have three dogs, a cat, and my horse Tiberius of course.") In turn he asked Ella how it was growing up in the country, what her favorite color was (also blue but yellow and orange too; the latter since it was unfairly overlooked), and what her favorite season was (autumn).

After dinner, Kit suggested they take a walk out in the gardens and Ella happily consented. Weaving her arm through his, the two of them stepped out in to the slightly chilly night air, enjoying each other's company and the seclusion of the grass and hedges. Now that autumn had begun to grace them, a few trees had shed their leaves and some of the bushes had turned remarkable shades of red.

"Why do you love the Fall?" Kit asked as he guided her down the cobbled road they trod upon the night of the ball.

In the light of the torches, Ella's pearly skin glowed and her hair held a unique sheen. Her eyes also glittered and the smile she sent him was dazzling. "The colors are so pretty," she answered. "I also enjoy the reality of the Harvest, where hard work can be celebrated. Oh, and jumping in enormous piles of leaves is quite fun too."

"I haven't done that in years," Kit confessed, suddenly feeling rather sad about the fact.

"Really?" Ella wondered, her voice implying she still did even though she was well passed the years of her youth. "Why not?"

Kit paused, befuddled. "You know… I don't know."

Ella glanced at him, frowning. "I guess it isn't something royalty should do, is it?"

"Ella, do you want to jump in piles of leaves?"

Her silence spoke volumes but Kit was determined to see just how strongly she felt about the action. After a moment, she nodded nervously. "My father stressed the importance of remaining child-like. I don't believe it childish to jump in a pile of leaves. Our children will one day do so and surely will want us to join them. Why would we deny creating such a happy moment because of the falsehood that such a practice is wrong?"

"You're right," Kit grinned, once again impressed with the way she thought. She was so incredibly fascinating! She didn't think or hold views like any other person he'd ever met. She caused him to think of things he'd never considered as an adult. While he had been molded and refined into an image, she had crafted her entire being on how she viewed life, regardless of the thoughts and expectations of others.

Letting out a laugh, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"For you simply being you," he said adoringly. "Each moment I spend with you, I feel renewed. If there is one thing I have known from the beginning, it is that you are special, Ella. My father desired for me to find someone who wouldn't only make me a good king but a great man and you certainly will do those things, of that I have no doubt."

"Not that I'm ungrateful for you words but, why do you say them? Did I do something?" she wondered.

"You just opened my mind to think a different way – a better way – than I have ever thought concerning the importance of being childlike."

"Oh," she responded.

The two drifted into a comfortable silence until they reached the secret garden. Kit opened the door and Ella let out a sigh as she walked over to the swing. Kit held out his hand, stopping her from sitting down. "I'm afraid the only way I'll allow you to swing is if you promise not to run away again."

Her confused expression cleared as she laughed, her lovely voice echoing off the stone walls. "I promise," she giggled.

"Do you really?" Kit prompted teasingly, still refusing to let her sit. "You won't have any obligations to lizards and pumpkins and things?"

"Let me think about that," she paused, tapping her chin. "Nope, there isn't a spell to be broken at midnight for me to worry about. I'm all yours tonight."

"Even past midnight?" Kit continued playfully.

Ella squeezed his hand. "Even then."

"Then you have permission to sit, my lady," Kit said, bowing to her, extending his arm in invitation towards the swing.

Giggling, Ella turned and sat, sighing as she closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. "I love swings," she muttered.

Kit came up behind her. "May I?" he asked, placing his hand against her back.

"Please," she answered.

He pushed her in silence for several minutes, enjoying the moment without any particular thought. After a while, Ella broke the stillness. "Kit?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Do I have to stay in the Queen's Wing after we are married?"

"Do you want to?" Kit returned hesitantly.

"No." The response came quite forcefully and Ella actually dug her heels into the ground, preventing him from pushing her forward again. Tilting her head over her shoulder, she looked up at him. "I want to be with you. I mean, if it is allowed for me to be… Is it?"

Kit searched her face. Her large brown eyes looked imploringly up at him, the raw emotions of her pleading soul open to his view. A slight frown creased between her eyebrows and a worried frown pulled at her slightly parted lips. Seeing her need and feeling the desire to physically reassure her, Kit bent down and kissed her with tender gentleness as if he were kissing the most fragile glass.

He pulled away, his eyes burning with fiery passion. "I want and need nothing more in this world than you, Ella. It would be the answer to my deepest desire if you would grace me with your presence every day and every night of my life."

"So I don't have to live apart from you?" she breathed.

Kit gently shook his head. "No. When we are married, you may stay with me always."

Relief flooded her countenance and a smile expressed her gladness. Holding her cheek, Kit ran his thumb over her thin cheekbone, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his gentle touch. Tilting her head upwards, he graced her with another sweet caress from his lips.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too," she tenderly replied. "Thank you, my Kit."

"Any time, my Ella," he muttered before kissing her again, the only witness to their love being the roses all around them.

 **Next chapter: Kit experiences something he hadn't planned on.**

 **Coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay everyone, let's do something fun! If you were Kit, what would you give Ella for her birthday? I'm looking for multiple gift ideas a king would give his queen so, if you could, help a pumpkinmoose out? Suggestions would be awesome! Thanks again guys for all the love! I can't tell you how amazing you all are.**

19

Though he kept it hidden well, Kit was frustrated. It had been four days since the night he and Ella had retreated to their secret garden and in those four days he'd only been able to spend breakfast and dinner with his future queen. The duties of not only the king but also the grand duke had been thrust upon him in a greater force than he'd realized, his councilmen, members of the court, and matters of state pressing upon him all of the woes they felt most needed his attention. Besides these things, there were the issues of Ella's stepfamily, the fate of the Grand Duke, and Ella herself that he worried about.

When he would see Ella at meal times, she appeared to be happy but Kit noticed the slump in her shoulders and the worries in her eyes. When he asked about the lessons she was undergoing, she would assure him they were going well and that she had much to learn. She would then ask him about how he was fairing and he would reply he was well. The truth was, neither of them was well and both knew for a fact that the other wasn't voicing concerns in the fear of placing more burdens upon the other's shoulders.

Despite this lack of communication, they both went out of their way to show the other love. Keeping to his vow of making sure Ella knew she was loved every single day, he made sure to send her some kind of gift. The first day he sent her another bouquet of flowers, the second, a pair of teardrop diamond earrings, and the third, a butterfly figurine made of the finest crystal. To his delight, she graced him with little presents. He would return to his study from meetings in the council and throne room to find she'd left something for him on his desk; the first day a single gold leaf, the second, a feather from a stray bird, and the third she surprised him with a poem she'd come across during her studies concerning the meaning of love.

When Kit woke the fourth day, he woke immediately in a sour mood. Generally he was a cheerful person but today he didn't want to be. His eyes landed on his bedside table where the bouquet from Ella still sat fully bloomed in the crystal vase. Kit wondered if the Forget Me Nots would ever die; he hoped they never would. The magnificent glass slippers stood next to the vase. Kit had wanted to give them back to Ella immediately but he decided that he would return them to her when he took her away for her birthday. Sighing, he thought of how he still had to plan everything his was going to do then and the unfortunate amount of extra work he'd have to do before then so he could actually take Ella away for a few days.

Following this thought came the one he had been pondering over since yesterday. He was in need of a Grand Duke. He couldn't afford to take Ella away for a weekend and leave the palace without a head to govern affairs. Kit already knew who he wanted but he feared Captain Alistair would refuse. And if the Captain did agree, there was a matter of finding his replacement. Again, Kit had an idea of who he wanted but he was afraid of making the change.

As these insecurities fluttered through him, Kit pressed his arm across his eyes, blocking out the sun before allowing himself to feel what he'd been trying to deny for the last twenty four hours. Tears escaped his eyes as his heart began to ache. He missed his father. He thought that since he'd found Ella his pain would be gone for good, that he wouldn't feel the way he had during the mourning period, but he'd been wrong. The entire whole of yesterday he had forced himself to perform his kingly duties. The only time he felt comforted was in Ella's presence but the second she was gone, the grief consumed him. Kit had gone to bed crying that night and had woken depressed.

"I miss you so much," he whispered to the open air, speaking to his father. "I am overwhelmed by all of this. I desire to spend most of my time with Ella but the crown forces me to fulfill my obligations. I now understand why there were days when we didn't even see each other. There is so much to think about, to consider, to decide upon. Running a kingdom is completely exhausting. And then there is the fact that I can't even turn to you for advice. I wish you could have met Ella, I wish you were still here, and I wish that this grief I feel can be taken away."

A few more tears fell from his eyes. Kit turned on his side, burying his face into his pillow. The cool autumn air seemed to seep through the window of the king's room, chilling Kit's exposed skin. He curled up even more under his thick blankets but the act reminded him of when he was in the same position mourning over his father's body. A sickening pang of sorrow tugged at him as he remembered the warmth still left from his father's hand on his back.

Unable to stand the pain, Kit sat up, drew his knees to his chest, and buried his head into his folded arms. He was in this incredibly vulnerable position, his shoulders shaking slightly, when George and Mason – another one of his father's old man servants – entered the room.

"Your Majesty?" George prompted hesitantly.

Kit didn't move as he felt an annoyance course through him. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want to have to deal with his kingly duties today, and he most certainly didn't want Ella to see him weak like this.

"Are you well, Sire?" Mason asked, concerned when Kit didn't reply.

Grinding his teeth together, he harshly muttered, "Leave me be, both of you – and tell the guard to not allow any to enter. I wish to be left alone."

There was a pregnant pause before Mason replied, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

He heard their feet shuffling to the door before George's voice penetrated the silence. "Sire, should they also turn away the Lady Ella if she was to visit?"

Kit's heart constricted. Ella was going to be in lessons all day long. She wouldn't come to see him. Not to mention he really didn't want her to see him like this. But then, another part of him wanted to see her. In the midst of his confusion, his heart pushed it's feelings into words which escaped his mouth, "No but she's the only exception."

"Very well," George sighed and with that, the door closed.

Kit felt bad for being so brazen to the older men. They hadn't done anything wrong and he'd been very rude to them, not even moving to give them his attention. He was such a coward. Falling back onto his bed, he twisted on his side and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. The weather seemed to be mocking him with its cheer. It should have been stormy gray like he felt. He immediately recognized his arrogance and mentally reprimanded himself for being so selfish. Just because he was suffering didn't mean the rest of the world needed to be. Berated, he punched his pillow before resting his head upon it, allowing himself to drown even further in his hurt.

o0o0o

Ella had been in lessons all morning. The day had been even more difficult since it had begun without seeing Kit; she had been told he was feeling unwell. She ate a small breakfast alone – well, she ate with the mice who had taken it upon themselves to join her when nobody was looking. After breakfast, they had rushed off into the walls just as Prudence appeared to escort her to her first lesson of the day: etiquette during a royal banquet.

The entire morning consisted of learning who sat where depending upon their station, what colors were needed for napkins, which dishes were traditionally served, and what conversation was appropriate at the table. Ella's brain hurt from all of the finery she was being suffocated in. She'd never known there was so much involved in simply eating dinner. When she voiced why everyone couldn't just sit wherever they liked, her instructors had blatantly rejected the thought saying it simply wasn't done. That seemed to be their answer to every question she had.

It simply wasn't done to visit the common folk on a regular basis.

It simply wasn't done to dress however you wished.

It simply wasn't done to have a princess in the kitchen, let alone a queen.

It simply wasn't done to voice advice that could be deemed offensive to other countries even if the advice was spoken without malice.

It simply wasn't done to wander the palace aimlessly; one had to walk with purpose and poise at all times.

The list went on and on. Ella didn't even dare ask what the rules were concerning animals in the palace. From the constant look of disapproval on Prudence's face every time she entered Ella's private chambers, she knew the mice, Mr. Lizard, and Mr. Goose were not what would be considered appropriate company for a queen.

No, if Ella were truthful, she felt she was being confined, that she was being suppressed from being who she really was. She understood the traditional rules that had been upheld by all the nobility but unlike them, she hadn't had these things taught to her since birth. She had been taught to be kind, to treat others with sincerity, and to speak what was in the mind and heart with honest grace.

Desperately she wanted to talk to Kit about these things but, being ever observant, she knew he had his own stresses to deal with. She didn't want to burden him further. She had chosen to become the queen and therefore shouldn't complain. But Ella couldn't help but feel a strange desire to retreat back into the patterns she was familiar with of cleaning, cooking, mending, and serving; these things were comfortable to her. She could do them with ease. But the things required of a queen, she found, were incredibly challenging.

By the time lunch rolled around, Ella's stress was so high she was afraid she was going to burst. To make matters worse, she'd overheard some of the servants say that Kit was still in his room. Flustered, worried, and desiring relief from her burdens, Ella wandered towards the kitchen. She had an hour for lunch and could spend it however she wished. Having no desire to eat herself and being worried for Kit, she decided to make him something.

Descending the stairs, she entered the vast kitchen and a happy sigh escaped her. The kitchen turned out to be kitchens. There was a room devoted to hearths and stoves, a room to prepare food, a room that served as the pantry lined with food preserved in jars, a room where servants spent the entire day pickling, drying, smoking, and salting all different kinds of foods, a room filled with baskets bursting with vegetables and fruits, and a storage room containing countless amounts of the finest dinnerware Ella had ever seen.

As her presence was made known, the cooks and various servants stopped to stare, their forms frozen, shocked expressions written all over their faces. Ella silently told herself to have courage. She needed to be herself without worrying what others thought of her for that was what she truly wanted. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile, grabbed an empty basket and began gathering supplies. She decided that since Kit didn't feel well, she would bring something light.

Ignoring the stares, she grabbed a fresh loaf of bread, some honey, a piece of ginger, and a few different fruits before placing all of her things on an empty counter space in the preparation room. Leaving these things there, she wandered into the hearth room, grabbed a free pot, and filled it with fresh water from a basin in the corner. The cooks blinked dumbfounded for they knew who she was – her attire alone gave her identity away – but they couldn't for the life of them do anything to stop her from doing as she wished. Part of them was entirely intrigued as to what she was up to so they contended themselves to watch.

Ella put the pot now full of water on to boil. Leaving it to its own devices, she went back to the preparation room, found a knife and began slicing the bread and cutting up the fruit into bite sized pieces. After that was done, she found a tray, a plate, three bowls, two teacups, a teapot, a butter knife, and a couple spoons. She filled the bowls with fruit and placed the sliced bread on the plate before walking back into the hearth room to grab the now boiling water. Snatching a thick cloth hanging from the wall, she removed the hot pot, carried it back to her preparations, and poured it into the teapot. Setting the now empty pot off to the side, she quickly mixed honey and slices of ginger into the steaming water, fervently stirring until the color turned a golden hue.

Pleased with the taste, she spooned the rest of the honey into the third bowl and placed it on the tray along with the cups of fruit, empty teacups, the full teapot, two spoons, and plate of bread. Eyeing her handiwork, she nodded to herself, pleased. She'd dirtied several dishes and didn't have time to clean them up. Biting her lip and feeling terrible for having to ask, she turned to the nearest servant, an older gentleman staring at her with an expression of shocked curiosity. His hands were holding a knife and half peeled potato but he wasn't exercising either, his attention solely on her.

"Would you mind washing these things for me?" Ella asked nervously. "I'd do it myself but I'm afraid I don't have the time. If it's a problem, I can come back later and complete the task."

The man stared at her dumbly for another second before shaking his head. "We'll take care of it," he said, his voice raspy and hesitant.

Ella sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much," she sincerely replied. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all, my lady," he said, remembering to bow.

Ella's smile deepened and she repeated her thanks. "May I have your name?"

"Atticus."

"It's nice to meet you Atticus. Thank you for all you do and the rest of you too," she added, looking around at the other cooks. "The food has been superb." Snatching up the tray, she inclined her head to the room of gathered cooks and servants at large. "Please excuse me."

They watched her go with fascination and disbelief, her actions and kind words leaving them without words.

o0o0o

Kit had fallen in and out of sleep all day. He had no motivation to do anything. The next time he woke the room was bright and a little warmer than it had been that morning. He rolled over so his back was to the window, his depression causing him to shy away from the light. An unhappy sigh escaped him. Suddenly there was a tapping on the door. Kit frowned. He'd asked to be left alone. Who would disobey an order from the king?

The door opened and Kit's jaw loosened, his mouth dangling open. Walking towards him, wearing a beautiful orange dress and carrying a tray of food, was his Ella. Her hair was loose, the golden tendrils falling around her shoulders and bouncing slightly as she walked. She sent him a small smile when their eyes met but for the most part she looked upon him with concern.

"I heard you were unwell," she said as he sat up to stare at her.

"Of a sort," he replied, still stunned by her beauty and the shock that she was actually standing in his room.

"Um, I made you some tea," she said, holding out the tray a little.

Kit blinked. "You made me tea?"

"Yes," she said nervously, as she walked across the room and set the food down on the table in front of his couch. "I wasn't sure what kind of illness you were experiencing so I surmised it was something to do with your stomach. I made a ginger tea. I also sliced up some fruit and bread. There's honey too."

Kit was overcome. Of all the things she could be doing, she'd made him something to eat. Grinning for the first time that day, he got out of bed, wrapped his robe around him, and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his head against her shoulder, he whispered, "Thank you."

Her small hands slid up his back, resting there. "You're welcome," she muttered. Kit held on to her, not wanting to let go. To his relief, she didn't move. "Kit… are you alright?" she asked after a moment.

Kit didn't realize he was crying until a drop fell off his cheek. He took a staggering breath and confessed, "I fear not."

Ella pulled away from him so she could search his face. "Kit," she muttered lovingly, concern etching every inch of her face, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to burden you."

She smiled compassionately. Taking his hand, she led him over to the couch, set him down, and began to serve him tea. After placing a steaming cup in his hands, she helped herself, sipping a little from her own cup. Kit stared down at the hot liquid, feeling the warmth between his fingers. Ella didn't say a word but Kit didn't feel any impatience or anger from her. She merely was content to sit beside him. Feeling such love from her, his pain lessened a little. He took a sip of tea and was amazed by how wonderful it tasted. The warmth soothed his smarting throat and churning stomach, the combination of honey and ginger perfectly mixed.

Glancing at the tray, he noticed the fruit and bread and decided to take small bites of each. Ella ate a little as well, the portion size just enough for what she was used to. Normally Kit would have found what she had brought to be hardly what one would call a meal but today it was perfect. After two more helpings of tea, Kit placed his teacup down and looked over at Ella. She'd finished a while ago, her small hands folded in her lap, her eyes downcast. She just seemed to be waiting, perfectly content to waste the day away by his side.

Touched and feeling lighter than he had all day, Kit suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body onto his lap. She didn't protest as he cuddled into her, resting his head against her shoulder, his emotions releasing of their own accord. He cried until he no longer had any tears to shed. Occasionally Ella would kiss his hair and run her hands comfortingly up and down his back. When she began to shift from discomfort, Kit pulled away, resting his head on the couch. Ella placed her head against his shoulder while resting her hands in her lap. Kit kept his arms securely round her torso.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled sometime later.

Ella lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "Don't be," she gently replied before resettling against his chest. "Don't you remember what I said? It is appropriate to grieve. It is necessary to cry. It is understandable to have no appetite. And it is perfectly common to wallow for days on end."

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way anymore," he confessed.

"The pain will transform to memory one day but it hasn't been long since his passing. You need to give yourself time."

"You're not surprised by my conduct? I thought you would find me disappointing."

"I could never find you so," she assured.

Kit's hold on her waist tightened as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Ella."

She responded with a delicate kiss of her own, the warmth of her lips spreading from his cheek down into his heart. "You're welcome, Kit."

How he loved this woman! In his entire life never again would he come across another human being such as she. She loved him even though he had flaws. She didn't expect him to be pristine all the time like others did. She cared for him, desired to reassure him, and comforted him in a way that nobody else could. Kit couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve such a priceless gift from heaven.

Picking up a piece of her long blonde hair, Kit gently rubbed the soft strands between his fingers before bringing them to his lips and kissing them. They smelt of lavender, one of his favorite scents. "I love you Ella," he sighed, looking over at her.

She was smiling as she replied, "I love you too."

Letting out a sigh, Kit stretched a little beneath her and she shifted so as not to fall off his lap; he made sure to keep his arms around her. "So," he sighed, relaxing again, "Now that I have made a spectacle of myself, would you like to tell me what made you suddenly grace me with your presence?"

Ella shrugged. "Well, I heard you weren't feeling well and I really wanted to see you – especially after…" she suddenly stopped, biting her lip and looking away.

Kit frowned, concerned by her sudden discomfort. "Ella?" –She didn't answer– "Ella?" he tried again.

A heavy sigh escaped her, her shoulders lowering considerably. "I hate my lessons," she confessed. "I enjoy learning new things but I feel as if the instructors are trying to make me into something that I'm not. Kit, I wasn't raised as a princess. They're trying to force me to change who I am. I want to be myself. I don't want to change and conform to customs that seem to have little to no sincerity. What I've learned so far seems so superficial. Where is the substance? Where is the passion?"

She suddenly got out of his arms and began pacing, waving her hands around as the tirade she'd been building up for days suddenly exploded from her mouth. "I don't understand why commoners have to be treated like they are lower life forms. Just because they weren't graced at birth to be part of a wealthy family does not make their value any less than a Duke or Count! So why can't I go out of the palace and visit the common folk like one would visit an old friend? And why do we have to have specific place settings at dinner banquets? Why can't everyone sit wherever they wish? Why do we have to walk in a dignified manner at all times when it feels so wondrous to sometimes lift one's skirt and run as fast as one can? Why can't we wear outfits that are a little less formal once in a while? Fine clothing is nice but sometimes doesn't it feel wonderful to wander around in something not so heavy or stuffy? Why can't I freely speak my mind when one asks a question? I understand the importance of not offending someone but if advice can be given that would improve someone, should it not be given from the heart with grace? Why can't I cook in the kitchen whenever I well please? I can bake just as well as the next man! And why can't I have animals for friends? They've been with me since childhood and are some of the most remarkable creatures the Good Lord graced our planet with!

"I want to be myself. I want to make decisions based off what I feel – not what is appropriate concerning traditions. What is so wrong with wanting to be an individual, to let one's voice be heard? If none spoke up and simply wandered through life without questioning anything, the world would be dull and with little purpose. I can't conform to what these instructors feel I should be as queen. I'm willing to learn the customs of a queen but I'm afraid I'm going to lose myself along the way. I fear I can't be what a queen needs to be. I've kept these things to myself because I've been afraid you would think me shallow…"

Kit realized she was finished, the rest of her thoughts jumbled up due to her emotions. He shook his head, marveling. A huge smile lit up his face as he considered her. Once again she had displayed to him her passion from her heart just like the day they met.

"Why are you laughing?" Ella asked for Kit had started to do so involuntarily.

He shook his head. "Listening to you is like a breath of fresh air, Ella. Since the day I met you I was entranced by your graceful passion. Today I got to see it again, though I must confess seeing it in such magnitude is even more alluring than the taste I had back in the woods."

Ella frowned as she sat down beside him. "I feel as if you're teasing me."

Kit leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Not at all, my darling. I love that you want to be you."

"But I don't think that's possible if I am to be queen," she muttered.

"Why? Ella, you have the misconception that you have to mold yourself into being like every other queen that has ever lived. That would be a mistake. I fear if you did that you'd never become a butterfly but forever dwell as a caterpillar watching the latter insects dancing around in all their glory."

Ella glanced at him. "You want me to be myself?"

Kit smiled. "Yes, Ella. I promised myself to a good honest country girl not a stuffy bigoted princess." –A laugh escaped her. Good; that was the desired effect. Kit lifted her hand and kissed it. – "I want you to help me shape this kingdom into being the best it can possibly be and I want it done _our_ way."

"Our way," she repeated, savoring the way the words sounded. "But, what is our way?"

Kit smirked. "Ruling with our hearts, with courage and kindness."

A large smile lit up Ella's face. "That, my king, I will sacrifice my life for."

"As will I," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her.

 **Next up: Kit asks for Ella's advice and things get a little fluffy... and then a little steamy! How can I not lay on the romance? ;3**

 **Remember to leave a thought about a gift for Ella if you have any ideas! Thanks again guys! More to come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: The reviews are pouring in and can I just say that I freakin' LOVE YOU GUYS! You are all so sweet! Thank you so much! I'm so grateful for all the love and suggestions. Your ideas for what Kit should give Ella have been incredible! Thank you! I'd love more, if anyone would like to contribute to the brainstorming pool!**

 **LOTS OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! :3**

20

"Are you feeling any better?" Ella asked after a while. The two had spent the last few minutes in silence, Kit resting his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Kit couldn't deny it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. His eyes closed, he answered, "I feel significantly lighter than I have all day thanks to you."

He peeked just in time to see her smile. "I'm glad. But don't think I expect you to suddenly be as right as rain – you can't force happiness when mourning someone."

"How did you manage to keep going, Ella? Did you not have days like this where you wanted nothing more than to wallow?"

"Of course I did," she admitted sadly. "But I couldn't afford to. As I've said, when the household was dismissed my stepmother had me do all the work under the ruse of calling the tasks distractions."

Kit sighed. "I feel as if I am pathetic."

"You can't compare our situations, Kit."

"But it seems highly unfair that I get to grieve and you did not."

She shrugged. "Sometimes we are given burdens that may seem unfair and undeserved. It's the way of life. Though it was wrong what my stepmother did, the experiences I endured allowed me to put my mother's counsel of courage and kindness to practice."

"I would say you are the master when it comes to those things," Kit complimented.

"Oh no," she chided gently, "I fear I have a long way to go before being a master."

Kit paused in thought. "Well, if our way of ruling the kingdom is courage and kindness, then we have a lifetime to figure out how to master those things, don't we?"

She lightly laughed. "You have a point."

Sighing, Kit closed his eyes while Ella went back to playing with his hair. "Ella…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?" she asked gently.

Kit looked up at her and frowned. "I need to appoint someone to be the Grand Duke."

Her fingers froze. "You made a decision."

Kit nodded, knowing she was silently asking about her stepfamily. "Captain Alistair finished his investigation a little earlier than expected. He gave me all of the paperwork yesterday. I spent a great deal of the evening hours going through every document he'd gathered. I made my decision before dinner."

"Is that why you appeared so subdued?" she asked.

"Partially," he admitted. "I began missing my father when I was festering over what to do. He always seemed to know so it was hard not being able to ask his advice."

Ella was silent for a moment. "Do you feel good about your decision?"

Kit sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "I do. It was difficult, Ella, but I feel that I've come to the right conclusion concerning those who have wronged us. That aside, I now have a new predicament, one I can't seem to face alone."

"Then don't," she suggested. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I need to choose a new Grand Duke –"

"Kit," she interrupted, "I think we both know who that needs to be."

"But will he accept it?" Kit wondered, voicing his worry. "Alistair is a great man and has performed his duty well as Captain of the Royal Guard. But being a Captain is very different from being a Grand Duke."

"Not necessarily," Ella commented. "Both protect the crown and the kingdom."

"Yes but one is political while the other is physical."

"Do you feel that Alistair lacks the knowledge required of a Grand Duke?"

"Heavens no, the man is sharper than I am!"

Ella giggled. "Then why the fuss?"

"I'm afraid he'll say no and then I'll have to search for someone else," Kit grumbled.

Ella shook her head, smiling. "Kit, he'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"I'm sure it's been something on his mind just as much as it has been on yours," she said. "He's your best friend and you trust him with the crown over everyone else in this kingdom."

"Besides you," Kit amended.

"Thank you," she replied. "So when are you going to ask him?"

"That's the thing," Kit muttered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I don't want to ask him until I have his replacement."

"I see," she said, suddenly understanding. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"I do."

"Who is it?"

"The night your Fairy Godmother gave me the advice to see what the Grand Duke was up to with my own eyes, I made the decision to dress as one of the Royal Guard, replacing one of the men in the company."

"And you are considering one of the men in that company?"

"Actually, I'm considering the one I replaced."

"Really?" Ella prompted, intrigued. "He impressed you so?"

Kit nodded emphatically. "The man gladly handed his uniform over without demanding reasons for my request. He is married and I can tell loves his wife. I gave him the day off to spend with her as a means of thanks. He really impressed me."

"First impressions are impactful," Ella commented.

"Indeed," Kit agreed, thinking of the first time he'd met her in the woods. Captivation is a good word to describe how he felt towards her since that day.

"Yet you hesitate to appoint him," Ella noticed.

"Well, I hate to say this, but my first impression of the Grand Duke was a good one and look how the man turned out."

Ella frowned. "If I may…" she paused. Kit prompted her with a wave of his hand to continue. "People aren't black with sin or white with purity. They're hundreds of different shades of gray. Knowing this, what I would do is evaluate the man you are thinking of based off what others say of him, what you observe of him, and what strangers think of him. Let your heart guide you. You can't go through life expecting people are going to betray you. Sometimes you just have to have a little faith and give someone a chance; like you did with me."

Kit stared at her silently before a grin lit up his face. She'd done it again. "I don't believe I will ever have a dull moment with you, Ella. You baffle me with wisdom beyond your years." A faint blush filtered into her cheeks making her appear even more adorable. Kissing her cheek, Kit said, "I will do as you suggest. I will speak with other guards concerning him and observe him myself but concerning strangers… I may need a little help in that department."

"Well, he doesn't know me," Ella pointed out. "I could meet him and tell you what I think."

"He may not act naturally before you," Kit muttered.

"He'd act naturally before a scullery maid," she clarified. "I know of someone who can play that part perfectly who will give you a very good review of his character."

Kit smirked. "Are you suggesting being devious?"

"That depends on your definition of devious, apprentice of a sort," she teased.

Laughing, Kit gathered her in his arms again before kissing the side of her head. "Very well, my darling, I'll allow you to play a little game. But you'll have to wear one of the servant outfits. If you were to wear your blue dress it would spoil the whole event."

"I'll ask Prudence to bring me one."

"Only if you make her take a vow of silence," Kit warned teasingly.

"Oh yes, because she's notorious for being the palace gossip," Ella laughed. "When should I execute this plan?"

"Would tomorrow morning do?" Kit suggested; he was going to be meeting with Ella's stepfamily then and it would be the perfect way to distract her from their presence.

"Alright!" Ella said cheerfully, excited about doing something besides lessons. "After breakfast?"

"That would do nicely," Kit encouraged.

Ella sighed, leaning back into the couch. "It will be nice to delay my lessons."

"Ella, concerning those, may I speak to your instructors and propose they value and accept your opinions?"

"Oh, I don't want to seem spoiled," she protested at once. "I just want to be able to express myself without being shut down automatically."

"Ahhh, you'd like to debate with them!" Kit guessed.

Ella lightly shrugged her shoulder, a faint smile on her face. "Well, it couldn't hurt to voice everyone's view, could it? Learning occurs when one is engaged after all."

Kit chuckled. "I'll slip them a hint."

Ella lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kit."

Kit searched her eyes, finding them full of love, relief, and gratitude. Smiling tenderly, he closed the distance between them on the couch, wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, and lowered his lips to hers. Ella's form shivered beneath him as his gentle kiss turned into a passionate one. Her movement caused his skin to burn and a longing desire to spring forth within his body. He shuddered, trying to keep his feelings under control. They weren't married yet, he reminded himself. There were things that were appropriate and things which were not and placing himself on top of her at this time was not. So instead he settled for kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. Leaving her lips, he made a small trail down to the soft spot beneath her earlobe.

Ella let out a gasp, her strangled breath causing him to smile. Her whole body shivered again and her arms instinctively wrapped around him, her hands climbing into his hair. She let out another soft moan as Kit brushed her jaw line with his nose before returning to her lips. Her skin smelt and tasted wonderful and it took every ounce of Kit's strength to keep his wits about him. He had to force his hands to stop once they reached her hips.

"We should – stop," she gasped in between kisses.

"You're right," Kit breathed before kissing her again.

It was then that the door to Kit's room burst open and five guards, three servants, Prudence, and Captain Alistair appeared. Caught like frightened deer, Kit and Ella looked upon the newcomers in shock.

"Your Majesty," Prudence spluttered.

Deciding that he wasn't too upset about being caught showing his affection to the woman of his dreams, Kit quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Prudence, men, is there something you needed?"

Prudence tried to regain her composure as she smoothed her dress and fixed her jaw so it wasn't dangling. She couldn't see the full positions of the king and Ella but their proximity was enough for her to imagine just how close they were – a highly inappropriate position for an unmarried couple. "We became concerned when Lady Ella did not return for her afternoon lessons."

Ella glanced at the clock for the first time. It was almost four in the afternoon. "I'm terribly sorry," she cried, embarrassed. "I did not realize the hour."

"That's quite alright, darling," Kit said, kissing her cheek. "It is my fault. My selfishness kept you here."

"I don't believe that's entirely fair, sir," Ella chided, tapping his nose, "for I was being just as selfish."

Kit let out a laugh. "I fear we both are in need of a lesson concerning altruism."

Captain Alistair cleared his throat, reminding Kit the two of them weren't alone. "We were about to call out the Royal Guard but that is obviously unnecessary now."

Kit smirked. "Obviously. I don't think Ella will attend her remaining lessons, Prudence."

The Royal Housekeeper looked upon him with disdain. "Sire, with all due respect, it is unwise to skip one's education."

"I feel the need to meet with Ella's instructors," Kit replied, standing up and walking around the couch. Ella remained seated. "There are things I wish to discuss with them that must be addressed before she can continue. For the rest of the day, I suggest you give Ella a tour of the Queen's Wing. I'm sure she is eager to see the progress?" He glanced at Ella who nodded.

Prudence scowled but curtsied. "Very well, Sire. Come along Miss Ella."

Ella stood. Kit halted her progress by gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. In front of their small audience, he kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked at first but happily began kissing him back. Kit pulled away before they could linger. "Bye for now," he muttered, caressing her cheek.

"Bye," she breathed, smiling shyly at him.

Kit watched her go with adoration on his face. The second the two women had disappeared, Kit turned to the servants, guards, and Captain Alistair. "Gentlemen, I'm the most fortunate man alive!" he declared with an unmistakable grin. "Alistair, would you kindly join me for a moment? The rest of you may return to your duties."

After the door was closed behind them, the Captain folded his arms and stared at Kit with a quizzical brow. Kit frowned. "Alistair, why do you look upon me with such scolding eyes? These are my private chambers. I have every right to kiss Ella here."

"But in front of an audience?" he questioned.

Kit rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help myself."

The Captain finally released a chuckle. "That much is obvious. Are you sure the Lady Ella isn't a fairy?"

Kit laughed as the two sat down on the couch. "Like I said before, my friend, the only spell she's cast upon me is waking the dormant feelings reserved for her."

"If you say so, Kit," he replied. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The night I disguised myself as a Royal Guard, I gave the man whom I replaced the night off. His name was Peter. Do you happen to know which division of the Royal Guard he belongs to?"

Captain Alistair pondered for a moment. "The group was led by Sir Percy, correct?"

"Yes."

"That would be the fifth division. Why do you ask?"

"I was very impressed with Peter. Have you ever associated with him?"

"On occasion. He is an honorable man from what I know of him. He arrives to practice on time, follows orders, and is an excellent swordsman."

Kit nodded to himself. The first review was a positive one and from his Captain of the Guard no less. And now he had the man's division, making it easier to find him later. "Thank you, Alistair. That was all I needed to know."

His old friend studied him for a moment. "How are you fairing, Kit?"

Kit sobered, clasping his hands together. "Truthfully, if you asked me that this morning I would have said I wasn't well at all. But after being with Ella, my spirit is significantly lighter."

Captain Alistair was smart enough to know that the foul mood of his friend from earlier was due to grief. George and Mason had come to him that morning and informed him of Kit's request to be left alone with the exception of the Lady Ella and Alistair had secretly hoped the young miss would go and cheer him up. The lass was good for his friend, of that much the Captain was sure.

Smiling, he complimented, "She seems to be the cure to your ailments."

"That, my friend, is the honest truth," Kit agreed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I am glad for you," the Captain said sincerely. "It brings me joy to see you content."

Kit smiled at him, displaying said emotion. "I don't know what I have done to deserve such a gem, Alistair, but I can tell you this, I'm going to cherish her for the rest of my life."

"Of this I know," he said with a chuckle. "You two seemed destined to be one of those couples that never falls out of love."

"A destiny I pray becomes reality," Kit exclaimed, "for nothing is greater." He paused, becoming sober. "There is another matter I wish to discuss that nearly slipped my mind."

"What matter is that?"

"The fate of Ella's stepfamily and the Grand Duke."

"Have you come to a decision?" the Captain asked, feeling the lighthearted mood dampen from the sudden change in topic.

"I have," Kit revealed. "And it wasn't easy for me either. I longed to throw the Lady Tremaine and her daughters in prison for life but Ella's words of courage and kindness dissuaded me. They will be exiled along with the Grand Duke, they and their posterity never to set foot in this kingdom again."

Captain Alistair nodded his approval. "A wise decision on the whole I feel, though a sad one nonetheless."

"Agreed," Kit sighed heavily. "But it is what is best for all involved. I will send for the Lady Tremaine and her daughters tomorrow and meet with them after breakfast to discuss their fate. I wish to meet with the Grand Duke separately, after I give them their sentence."

"I'll see to it that the affairs are arranged, Kit."

"Thank you, my friend. It is going to be a hard day tomorrow."

"It will definitely be the end of a chapter in both you and the Lady Ella's lives."

"For her it's been long overdue," Kit muttered. "I will be at ease knowing those horrible women will never be able to reach her again in any shape or form."

"She will not be present at the time of their sentence I presume?"

"No. Both of us made that decision together."

"Where will she be while this is taking place?"

"She has made her own plans," Kit said evasively. "But rest assured she will not be anywhere near the throne room tomorrow when the unfortunate affairs take place."

"Would you like for me to be there?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

The Captain lightly chuckled. "I have babysat you since you were born, Sire. I think I can handle watching over you during tomorrow's issues."

Kit smirked. "Perhaps I should simply hand you the crown, Alistair?"

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty, but I think you wear it quite well already."

Both men chuckled before allowing a comfortable silence to stretch between them. After a while, Captain Alistair stood. "Forgive me, Kit, but there are matters I have to address before the day is completely gone."

"By all means," Kit said, indicating he could leave, "Don't let me keep you."

The Captain moved towards the door before pausing. "Kit?"

"Yes?"

"You're sure you're alright?"

Kit sent him a warm smile. "Yes, Alistair. Thank you."

The man smiled before bowing and taking his leave, providing Kit the overwhelming assurance that he had done well in his choice concerning the Grand Duke's replacement. The morrow would bring many things, he silently mused, leaning back, a small smile on his face.

o0o0o

Later that evening, Kit met Ella for dinner, the two having yet another private meal since Ella still wasn't ready to be presented to the nobility.

"Are you sure it's alright to keep refusing dining in the nobilities' presence?" Ella asked timidly as she stirred around her soup.

Kit smiled. "Ella, darling, they're very understanding. I alerted them of your situation – discretely of course. They only know that you were raised differently than they and that it will take a little more time before properly introducing you to the public."

"I don't want the people to think ill of me, like I'm someone who demands to have everything her way before being satisfied," she stressed. "I don't believe there will ever be a proper time to introduce me to them."

Kit stared at her amused. "Ella, when would you want to introduce yourself to society?"

Ella bit her lip. "The sooner the better. I don't have a specific day, honestly. I just know that, as a commoner, I always loved to know what was going on here at the palace. The people have a right to know who the future queen will be, even if I'm presently uncomfortable with living the life of one."

Kit reached over and squeezed her hand. Her lovely brown eyes looked into his blue ones displaying a curious mix of emotions: fear, uncertainty, and determination. She was trying to inwardly convince herself that she could do what needed to be done, even if she didn't feel that way.

"Ella, if this is how you feel, then we'll introduce you to the nobility and the people the day after next. There are a couple proclamations that need to be made already. We can add your presence to them. Does this suit you?"

"Are the other proclamations concerning changes in palace positions?" Ella wondered knowingly.

Kit smirked. "Indeed. Which leads me to the question of wondering if we'll have a cute servant girl running around in the Royal Guard's living quarters tomorrow morning?"

Ella hid her grin behind her spoon. "What of this cute servant girl, Kit? Are you telling me you have eyes for another woman?"

Playing along, Kit leaned back, musing. "Perhaps. Her hair is the color of the sun, her eyes the deepest shade of the earth, and her smile can brighten my day more than anything in this world."

"Hmmm, sounds like quite the competition," Ella muttered. "Perhaps I should have her sent away so as not to woo you?"

Kit smirked. "Be kind, my darling. I pray she never gets sent away. I would cease to live if she were."

Ella glanced up at him, her eyes searching his again. "I hope, then, that she stays," she muttered, "for the world would be dark if you weren't in it, Kit."

Kit didn't want to eat anymore; no, what he wanted was to pick up this delicate rose and carry her away to his bed chambers and make love to her with all the passion he possessed. The hand resting on his knee under the table clenched as he tried to control these emotions. She was so beautiful… her soul's desire opened before him. Gracious, how he wanted to give in to his instincts! She wasn't making this easy.

"I fear if you continue to converse with me in such a manner I will be forced to do things that are considered inappropriate," he blurted before he could stop himself.

Ella's eyes glittered with a mischievous gleam and a small, pleased smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. "I don't know why you would say such a thing," she continued, taunting him further.

Kit nearly groaned aloud as another thrill of desire coursed through him. Closing his eyes, he took a calming breath. "Ella," he muttered, "you're not being fair."

"Sorry," she deadpanned.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You're not."

"You're right," she giggled.

Opening his eyes, he laughed with her, the tension between them passing. Deciding that she had teased him enough, Ella went back to her soup. "Back to your original inquiry, I did manage to convince Prudence to give me a servant outfit – after placing her under oath of course."

Kit laughed. "Do tell, was she repulsed?"

"Positively so," Ella confirmed, chuckling. "I told her it was a request from you for purposes that would shortly come to pass."

Kit stared at her, amused. "She is going to think I have a strange attraction of seeing you in servant attire."

"I believe the servant outfits are lovely," Ella opined, "And most certainly less stuffy than the formal garb expected of royalty."

Kit smiled. "Keep it up and you are going to convince me to walk around in servant clothing."

A rascally grin climbed Ella's cheeks. "What is stopping us from doing so for a day? It would be disastrously good fun!"

Kit let out a deep laugh. "That is one way to disappear, I suppose. We should save it for a time when we become exhausted of our duties."

"It sounds like a grand idea," Ella agreed.

Kit, now finished with dinner and seeing that Ella was as well, wiped his mouth before standing. Offering her his hand, he smiled, "As we are both finished, would you like to accompany me for a walk?"

Ella happily took his offered hand. "Lead the way," she invited.

As they wandered down the halls, Kit desperately wanted to tell Ella of where they were going but he didn't want the other servants to know of their devious plans until they were already in motion. He knew she was curious from her occasional glances but he merely smiled at her, squeezing her hand once in a while.

Nearing the quarters of the Royal Guard, Kit knew he needed to confess where they were. But there were silent soldiers on either sides of the hall. Frowning, his gaze was drawn to a window that was partially hidden by thick blue curtains decorated with yellow tassels. Seizing the opportunity, he abruptly pulled Ella around, spinning her into his chest as he stepped passed the parted curtains. While performing this motion, he halted her surprised gasp by kissing her fully on the lips. Ella's surprise yelp muffled by his mouth, her wide eyes searched his questioningly before giving in to the passion he was feeding her. Her back now up against the wall, Kit's hands roamed freely down her sides while she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Kit closed his eyes, getting caught up in the moment. It wasn't until he heard footsteps that he remembered the purpose of this little intimate exchange. Breaking away, he lifted his finger to her lips before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to show you where the Royal Guard lives. When you first enter, there will be a large open room where the soldiers can mingle, relax, and enter their private chambers. Those private chambers connect to the main room. Each one has a number on the door, the numbers belonging to divisions. There are twenty in all, each company consisting of fourteen men. Peter, the one I spoke to you of, dwells in chamber number five. I leave it up to your own devices on how to find and observe him."

"I understand," she whispered back.

Kit's lips gently pressed against the soft spot below her ear and Ella's surprised gasp of pleasure from the contact alerted whoever it was coming towards them. "Who's there?" a man demanded.

Kit's hands were still holding onto Ella's waist when he peeked over his shoulder to see two royal guards investigating just who was behind the curtain. "Good evening, gentlemen," he said with a raised brow. "Can we help you?"

Ella's face was beet red while the guards looked positively mortified to have caught the King and his future queen in such a predicament. Spluttering, the one who'd spoken cleared his throat. "Forgive us!" he cried before the two hastily retreated, leaving the two of them alone.

Kit laughed softly in Ella's ear before returning to kissing her neck. He felt her body shiver and his throat filled with laughter as he continued to linger against her skin.

"Kit," Ella gasped pleadingly, her voice full of need. Her hands clenched into the fabric of his jacket and she shivered again.

Kit felt his whole body react to that plea and he involuntarily pressed his body up against her, closing all distance between them. He knew he was being stupid and irrational but it was as if his body had a mind of its own. Never before had he possessed such desire for a woman. He'd been attracted to girls in the past, he'd even courted a few in his youth, but he never before had given such deep lingering kisses to a maiden or visiting princess. The few kisses he did bestow were short and soft but these… these kisses he was giving to Ella were given from his soul. They were passionate, profound, and full of an unexplainable force that reached beyond his comprehension to understand. It was as if they were some kind of seal, like he was trying to convey to her that he was bound to her alone, that his desire to connect with her was so great that he couldn't fathom any other way of expressing than by physical means. And as he kissed her, his body longed for more; to make love to her, to prove to her that he was hers in every way.

It was then that he realized his mouth had somehow found its way to the soft spot between her collarbone and Ella, who was breathing just as heavily as he, had placed her hands on his shoulders and was gently pushing him back. Her face was flush, her eyes dark with unspoken desire. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth, trying to hide her smile. Kit stared into the mesmerizing pools of her eyes, trying to decipher her.

Ella shook her head, pushing him a little further away. "We can't," she breathed, closing her eyes, her gasps loud in Kit's ears. "We mustn't continue."

Kit, also breathing as if he'd run a mile, swallowed hard while also nodding. "You're right. I apologize… I became carried away."

"Don't misunderstand," Ella quickly assured, "I loved every second of this but…"

"There are protocols," Kit finished, completely understanding. "I fear that you are going to have to be the one to end such things, Ella. I don't think I can control myself."

She left an amused breath. "I fear I might be in the same predicament."

"We'll have to stop each other then," Kit surmised, stepping a little further away from her, trying to curb his longing to return to devouring her skin.

She agreed. "It will be a joint effort."

Kit took a deep breath to calm himself, "Right, shall we continue in our purpose for being here in the Royal Guard's living quarters?"

"Yes," Ella muttered, just as reluctant to remove herself from the moment but understanding protocols.

Kit took her hand and pulled her out into the hallway again. Kit could feel the eyes and smirks of the guards in the halls. They'd obviously heard the small sounds the couple involuntarily released in the heat of the moment. Trying to ignore them, Kit led Ella through the corridor, passing a large entry way displaying a practice room and a couple rooms used for relaxation and visits before reaching a set of dark oak wooden doors.

"Ella, this is where Royal Guard dwells," Kit said in passing as they kept walking down the hall. He would have said more but the guard standing on either side made it difficult to elaborate further.

He squeezed her hand in the hopes that she would take it as a signal and to his delight, she nodded as she replied, "So when I ran away from the ball they were the ones who came after me?"

Playing along, Kit answered, "Yes they were. I wanted to send out all twenty divisions to search for you but my father wouldn't allow it. He didn't find it wise to toss the entire Royal Guard out of the palace on a search for a girl who'd clearly wanted to run away from me."

Ella laughed, "Only due to other obligations did I hasten away, my king."

"Yes, because appointments with lizards and pumpkins and things were much more important than spending the entire evening with a prince," he deadpanned.

Both shared a look before bursting out laughing. Making their way back to Ella's private chambers, the two made small talk until they reached her door. Searching her face adoringly and ignoring the guards, Kit wrapped his hand around the base of her neck and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Until the morrow, my fair Ella," he whispered as he looking into her brown eyes.

"Until tomorrow," she repeated, dazed, her gaze locked on his.

Kissing the back of her knuckles, he bid her goodnight, promising to see her at breakfast. She sent him an adorable grin before slipping behind the door, blocking him from basking in her beauty and spirit further. A pleased smile on his face, he twisted on his heel and walked down the hall to his own private chambers.

 **Next update: Ella takes an adventure into the Royal Guards' chambers and Kit deals with a certain stepfamily...**

 **Reviews are love! ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Over 100 reviews?! When I saw this I almost started crying. I've never had so many people comment on one of my stories before. THANK YOU. That doesn't even seem good enough to describe how much I appreciate all of you. This chapter was one I've really been looking forward to writing. I love what I came up with and I hope you will too. Thanks again for the suggestions about what Kit can give Ella. If anything else comes to mind, feel free to make the suggestion! Now, enough rambling from me! Enjoy!**

21

"I must say that I am highly against this, my lady!" Prudence protested for the hundredth time as Ella changed into a servant's uniform; she refused to have anyone help her dress.

"I know you don't understand what is going on but you have to trust me, Prudence," Ella said, trying to appease the Housekeeper. Even though she had a tough exterior, Ella had seen and experienced the woman's tender heart. Prudence may be rough but she was also filled with kindness and that had drawn Ella to her. "This is an assignment from the king."

"Assignment or not, the future queen parading around as a servant girl is outrageous!"

Ella smiled, shaking her head. "Prudence, in case you forgot, not even a week ago I was a servant myself."

"Hmph!" Prudence snorted. "Ragged slave is more appropriate. The nerve of those women! Treating you the way they had was inexcusable!"

Prudence's ferocity towards the Tremaines was due to the fact that she had seen the malnutrition and the bruises on Ella's body the day Kit had rescued her. Ella made her and the other five servants in the room who saw them swear a vow of silence; these things were part of her past and she wanted them to stay that way. Prudence never outright spoke of the bruises but she did voice how terrible Ella's abuse was – this being one of those times.

Ella tucked the long sleeve yellow shirt into the bright blue skirt around her waist before slipping her feet into a pair of soft slippers. Though the servants clothing wasn't embroidered, the fabrics were incredibly soft to the touch and they appeared new. Ella had thought that she might be more comfortable in these clothes but the truth was she still felt out of place. How pathetic, she thought to herself. She even thought palace servants were higher than her. Trying to hide her feelings, Ella turned to Prudence and the other two servant girls standing in the room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Prudence scowled. Shaking her head, she muttered something that sounded like "inappropriate" before sighing disdainfully, "You look like a servant."

"Excellent!" Ella said happily, turning back to look at herself one more time in the mirror. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder to brush it.

Prudence, ever observant, suddenly gasped. Ella twisted around. "What?" she asked concerned, for Prudence was staring at her in horror and the servant girls behind her had expressions of shocked disbelief.

"What is that?" Prudence demanded, her voice a deathly whisper.

"What?" Ella repeated, bewildered.

"That!" Prudence shrieked, pointing at the side of Ella's neck.

Ella turned her head and looked in the mirror. Below her right ear a red blemish about the size of her upper thumb stood out from her pale skin. Ella's face burned with fervent heat from the memories of Kit's lips lingering as he softly sucked against her skin where the mark now rested. Several moans had escaped Ella's mouth at that point and they only intensified as he moved from the lingering spot down to her collarbone, his silken lips tantalizing her. She'd come to grips with herself when he'd reached her collarbone, realizing he had entered very private territory. She'd stopped any further advances but it had been incredibly hard to pull away when she wanted nothing more than for him to keep going.

Ella had no experience when it came to men but she knew that what Kit had done to her last night, this mark he had left on her neck, was a serious action based off Prudence's reaction. But it had felt so wonderful, she inwardly sighed. Still, from the offended expression of Prudence, Ella couldn't help but think she had allowed Kit to do something she shouldn't have.

"Um… that is…" she flustered, not knowing what to say.

"Lady Ella, where did that come from?" Prudence asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ella's face was now on fire. "From Kit," she mumbled so quietly that Prudence had to lean in to hear what she said. Ella couldn't meet the woman's gaze. In fact, she was gearing herself up for being hit; this intense distress in Prudence she had seen countless times in her stepmother before a beating commenced.

Instead, to her surprise, Prudence let out a frustrated sigh. "That boy," she griped, shaking her head. "I've never, in all his years, seen him bestow a woman with a love mark."

"A what?" Ella breathed, staring at the mark in the mirror again.

"A love mark, my lady," Prudence repeated. "It is given when a lover sucks upon their companion's skin."

"Is it bad?" Ella asked, feeling rather vulnerable.

One of the two servant girls smirked while the other one chuckled. Prudence was fighting a small smile of her own as she said, "That depends on whether you enjoyed it or not." Ella's face, if possible, turned an even deeper shade. "From that reaction there isn't a need to answer," Prudence finished.

Ella shuffled her feet, peeking up at Prudence with hesitant eyes. "So… you're not upset?"

Prudence raised an eyebrow. "I am upset and disappointed that it occurred but who am I to critique the King? If he wishes to mark you as his, and you allow him to, that is his and your choice."

Mark her as his? Why did that elate Ella so much? Unable to contain a happy grin, she turned back to look at the love mark on her neck. He'd given that to her and according to Prudence, Kit hadn't given one to anyone else. How had she not noticed it last night when she got ready for bed? Perhaps it was because she was reliving the moment over and over again.

"The wedding can't come fast enough," she muttered aloud.

Prudence actually snorted. "If this behavior continues, I will be forced to keep the two of you apart until that time. But, we will worry about bringing that to the king's attention later. For now, we need to cover that up."

Motioning to the servant girls, they immediately leapt into action, rushing for the vanity and pulling out a small tin box filled with some kind of cream. The tall and slender blonde began applying the cream to Ella's neck while her short and stout companion held the tin in her small hands. The blonde worked with a silent air until the mark blended in with the rest of Ella's skin.

"Thank you," she muttered.

The blonde simply looked at her in slight disapproval while the stout brunette nodded with a tiny smile.

"Thank heaven," Prudence said, observing their work. "It is good that as a servant your hair is to remain down. However, whatever you do, do not remove that covering, Miss Ella."

"I won't," Ella promised.

"And don't tell anyone of it!" Prudence commanded.

"Not even Kit?" Ella asked uncertainly.

Prudence's eyes narrowed. "Leave the king to me. Now, on to other matters… Daphne and Beatrice are two of the girls assigned to work the Royal Guard corridor today," she said, pointing to the blonde servant first and then the brunette. "I have asked them to accompany you in this ridiculous affair."

Ella smiled at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Again, thank you for your help. I pray that you'll be patient with me as I join you for a couple hours in your morning tasks."

"It is a pleasure to have you along, my lady," Beatrice said stiffly, disapproval in her eyes.

"We'll help you in any way we can," Daphne added with a genuine, yet shy smile.

Ella had the impression that Beatrice didn't like her very much. Maybe she was over-thinking things. At least Daphne seemed cheerful of the idea of her coming with them. The two looked to be around her age and she truly desired to know their stories and how they came to work at the palace.

"Be sure to address Lady Ella in such a way that will not draw attention to who she really is," Prudence grumbled disapproval in every syllable.

"What should we call you?" Daphne wondered.

"Call me Claire," Ella suggested.

Beatrice wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Lady Ella says it is the king's orders," Daphne muttered, glancing at Ella in slight embarrassment.

"It's alright," Ella replied lightly as she walked past Prudence towards the door. "I know it seems strange to have me wander around like one of you when I am not but this is for a good cause. Now, come; let's be off shall we? Prudence, tell Kit I'll be sure to join him for lunch."

Prudence shook her head. "I'll see that he gets the message. Be careful, my lady," she added in a softer tone.

There was the kindness Ella had become familiar with. Smiling, she sent her a kind nod before walking out the door with Daphne and Beatrice beside her. The three wandered down the halls for a while before Daphne asked quietly, "What's it like being with the king?"

"Daphne! We're not supposed to talk about such things!" Beatrice chided though Ella could hear the curiosity behind her tone as well.

Grinning, she sighed, "Are either of you married?"

"I am," Daphne admitted. "Beatrice is seeing someone – a member of the Royal Guard."

"Daphne!" Beatrice cried in dismay, her cheeks deepening. "It's nothing, my la- I mean – Claire."

"Of course it is!" Ella corrected gently and a little excitedly. "How charming that you are seeing someone who also works at the palace! Have you been together long?"

Beatrice was surprised by Ella's interest, her pale face pulled into a slightly confused expression. "You… wish to know of such things?"

"Of course," Ella replied. "Why would I not?"

"It's just…" Beatrice looked back and forth before lowering her voice into a low whisper, "We are but servants while you are the king's betrothed. Surely you wouldn't care for such matters."

Ella stopped dead in her tracks, causing the two girls to stop as well. She stared at both of them with such intensity that they actually took a couple steps back. Keeping her voice even, she boldly declared, "I want to make something very clear. The kingdom I envision will dismiss such thoughts from your mind, Beatrice. I have no intentions from distancing myself from people due to class alone. In my mind's eye, brilliance and importance come from everyone. You don't have to be a noble to be socially acceptable and you don't have to be a servant to be a hard worker. Everyone contributes to this kingdom no matter what station, rank, or position they belong to. So, yes, I desperately want to know how long you and this guardsman have been together because it is something that girls would speak to each other about and as we are equal in that status I find it no sin in learning more about the two of you and allowing you to know more concerning me and my life."

Daphne stared at Ella in awe, Beatrice in surprise. They had just seen firsthand the passion Ella possessed that Kit alone had seen since her arriving in this castle. There was a lot that needed to change around here, Ella silently surmised as she once again started walking down the hall. Beatrice and Daphne hastened to catch up to her and to Ella's delight, the former's attitude towards her had drastically changed. Her demeanor now slightly shy, she spoke of her love interest quite tenderly, with soft hazel eyes.

"His name is Victor," Beatrice admitted, blushing deeply, "and he's quite the outstanding gentleman."

Ella smiled. For the first time, she was talking about boys with other girls around her age without patronizing opinions and snobbish retorts. Daphne and Beatrice giggled when Ella confided in how romantic Kit was through physical affection without going into too much detail. In turn, Daphne shared how her husband, though a tough blacksmith on the outside, was actually quite delicate on the inside.

"The way to Hector's heart is through his stomach," she revealed while Ella and Beatrice laughed. "I've baked so many sweets for him that you would think I'd have to use a broom to push him around but the man is as lean and strong as a knight!"

By the time the three girls reached the servant quarters, they determined that they liked each other very much. There had even been some teasing over who would be married first (Ella or Beatrice) and if they would beat Daphne (who'd only been married for a month) on having the first baby out of the three of them.

"I bet my la – I mean – Claire will marry first but Beatrice will have the first baby," Daphne said as they entered the corridor Kit had showed to Ella last night.

As they neared the window they'd kissed behind, Ella blushed scarlet. Luckily neither Daphne nor Beatrice noticed because they were distracted over deciding what Ella should do. After a moment Ella settled the conflict by volunteering to make the beds.

"Are you sure you know how to make them?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

Ella smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Beatrice muttered. "Ruth is the other servant assigned to make the beds today. Don't be afraid to ask her to show you how it's done if you get confused. We'll be around too. If you need either of us, just let us know."

"I will," Ella said with a firm nod. Not only was she to clean up but she was to figure out which man was Peter. Hopefully this would turn out as easy as she anticipated.

o0o0o

Kit was sitting on his throne, attempting to appear regal when inside he felt his stomach was filled with snakes. He had managed to act normal for Ella at breakfast but now that he was alone, waiting to meet her stepfamily, he was a bundle of emotions. Fury, sorrow, anger, nervousness, impatience, and anticipation stirred within him. This was the time when justice would finally be satisfied but he had to make sure he bestowed the Tremaines' fate appropriately. He reminded himself for the thousandth time to keep his emotions in check.

Captain Alistair placed a comforting hand on Kit's shoulder, making him jump. "All will be fine," he consoled.

Kit swallowed. "I fear my emotions will cloud my dignity."

"You have been training for this your whole life," the Captain reminded. "All those role plays with your teachers prepared you for executing judgment with clear cut focus."

"Those were just practices!" Kit protested. "This is real life, Alistair! And these particular cases I am to face are personally linked to the one thing I care about more than life itself."

The Captain smiled. "Do you remember when the Grand Duke brought you the heel of the broken slipper?"

"Yes," Kit muttered, frustrated.

"You handled that situation with dignity and focus. You kept yourself in line, you didn't speak out of turn, and you diplomatically resolved conflicts. That situation involved the Lady Ella as this one does. You can handle this, Kit."

Kit looked up at him. "You have such faith in me."

"And I always will."

The door opened and Kit's heart skipped a beat, ending the current conversation as Nigel entered. The time had come. Kit glanced at the Captain who nodded to him. Gaining his courage, Kit caught Nigel's eye and signified with an inclination of his head that he was ready to receive the three women who had made the last year of Ella's life a living nightmare.

"The Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Anastasia and Drezella," Nigel announced as the door opened wide revealing Ella's stepfamily.

The Lady Tremaine strolled into the room with her head held high. Her orange hair was curled tight, a fancy hat sitting on the side of her head, mostly black with a deep blue outline, the edge curling in on itself in a rigid twist. An elegant blue bodice clung to her upper body before cascading in flowing folds from her hips, covering the black floor length skirt underneath. Elbow length purple gloves climbed up her thin arms, hiding her pale skin. If Kit didn't know how dastardly cruel she was, he would have considered her rather fair for a lady of her age.

Her daughters, Drezella and Anastasia, were dressed in yellow and pink, different variations of the colors in strips from top to bottom of their gowns. Small bows rested over their chests while long jackets covered their arms. Their bright red curly hair was piled on the top of their head with little bows sticking out amidst the curls.

While the girls seemed nervous, the Lady Tremaine carried herself with confidence, even possessing a small smirk. Kit kept his face neutral but his fingers clenched a little as a wave of anger passed through him. The three women stopped at the base of the steps and curtsied.

"Your Majesty," Lady Tremaine acknowledged with a decorous air.

Kit took a deep breath. "I trust that your journey to the palace was a safe one, Madam?" he asked, deciding to be courteous even if they didn't deserve it.

"It was," Lady Tremaine answered while her daughters nodded. Both shifted nervous glances at their mother before looking back at the king.

"I suppose you wonder why I have summoned you here," Kit said, eyeing the women to gauge their reactions.

Lady Tremaine's bright red lips twitched a little as if they were about to pull into a scowl but she kept them in a slight smile as best she could. Her daughters, however, shuffled their feet and twisted their hands, biting their lips nervously. At least they seemed intimidated but their mother hid her worry well.

"As you know, your stepdaughter, Eleanor Ezzell, is now living here at the palace as my betrothed. I have spent a great deal of time with her since her arrival and after much observation have determined she was treated horrendously in her own home."

"She brought that on herself!" Drezella cried out.

"Drezella!" Lady Tremaine snapped, warning in her tone. The girl, mortified, remained silent. "I apologize for my daughter's outburst, Your Majesty. But, if I may, Ella lived as she did of her own freewill. We didn't force her to do anything."

The smirk on this woman's face caused Kit to thunderously reply, "Your manipulations set that in motion, madam, and physically abusing her added to that as well."

Finally the smirk disappeared. Kit watched in satisfaction as Lady Tremaine's eyes widened. Then, they darkened in anger and the devil dwelling beneath the fair woman burst forth as she viciously replied, "That little wretch told you everything, didn't she? I shouldn't be surprised. She probably hoped you wouldn't dismiss her as the ragged servant girl she is by playing to your sympathies."

"Enough!" Kit roared as he leapt to his feet. Fury coursed through his veins and his hands visibly shook as he stared down at the woman in contempt. He felt more than saw Captain Alistair shift nearer to him, probably as a warning to remain calm. The Lady Tremaine's brave face withered under his intensity and the two daughters actually gasped and took a step back in terror.

" _Have courage and be kind…"_ Ella's voice whispered somewhere in his furious thoughts.

Kit swallowed, regaining his composure. Remaining of his feet, he continued in sharpness. "I will not have you leave this palace with the assumption that Ella revealed everything to me for she has not. Though she admitted to being beaten and forced to become a slave in her own home she did not go into any deeper detail concerning the matter. And I want it understood that she has forgiven you of the horrors you have made her live the last year. Be that as it may, the cruelties you bestowed must be answered to justice. While Ella refused to have anything to do with punishing you in any way, I as King have every right to do so as this concerns one of my subjects who has been grievously mistreated."

The Lady Tremaine cried in outrage, "You will pass judgment on us based off the hearsay of a servant girl and your own observations of her?"

"She, madam, is the future queen of this land and if you wish for me to change your punishment, continue to degrade my future wife," Kit challenged, eyeing Lady Tremaine dangerously.

The woman looked outraged but wisely kept her mouth shut. Satisfied, Kit continued, "I had an in depth investigation made concerning everything that has transpired in the Ezzell household for the last twenty years. I have gained the testimonies of several servants who you dismissed after the death of Richard Ezzell as well as merchants who worked in business with the man since he took over his father's trade. All of their confessions along with the bank statements I have poured over the last week have combined as testimony against you and sealed your fate.

"While still in possession of the late Sir Francis Tremaine's fortune, you have been sending the Ezzell fortune into ruin. Your ridiculous parties, your fine attire, and your overindulgence in the best life has to offer caused Richard Ezzell to leave on frequent business trips to pay for everything for he could see that your antics were causing him to go into debt. While he was away, you began the ill treatment of his daughter, at one point even forcing her to move into the attic so your daughters could have her room.

"Even while the man was away trying to make his livelihood, you continued to spend his family's fortune on unnecessary things and when he died, you continued to dive into his funds, exhausting them to the point where the Ezzell estate is now in debt. Your name is on the will of the late Mister Ezzell so you know full well that everything pertaining to the Ezzell family from the estate to the bank account has belonged to Lady Ella since her father's death."

The sisters gasped in shock behind their mother. This surprised Kit. Could they honestly not have known? Their mother, however, was breathing rapidly and her hands were now repeatedly rubbing against each other. By the fear in her eyes, Kit knew she was terrified. As she should be! Every wrong she had committed against Ella and her family was now being placed out in the open and there was nowhere for her to hide. She was exposed.

The moment had come for Kit to bestow the punishment for the crime. Breathing deeply, he squared his shoulders. "Lady Agatha Tremaine, you have unlawfully drained the Ezzell bank account while the fortune Sir Tremaine left to you has not been touched since his death. Therefore, to compensate the injustice you have bestowed upon the Ezzell family, the amount of money you spent on unnecessary things for the last year will be taken from the Tremaine fortune and restored to the Ezzell account."

"You have no right to do such a thing!" Lady Tremaine shrilly snapped, her face contorted with rage.

"I have every right, madam!" Kit snapped back. "You stole from the owner of the Ezzell estate for a year, using her money for your purposes. That money is to be returned. Whatever is left of the Tremaine fortune you may use in any way you deem fit to secure your livelihood in whichever kingdom you decide to settle in after this meeting."

That last statement confused the witch before him, her eyebrows drawing together. But then it dawned on her and she looked upon the king in fear, outrage, and anger.

Kit decided to make the declaration despite that the woman now knew her fate. "You, your daughters, and all of your future posterity are hereby exiled from the kingdom of Aritess forthwith and forever more. You have until the end of the week to gather your things and use your own fortunes to secure a way out of the kingdom. An armed guard of my most trusted men will accompany you at all times until you have relocated out of this land. You are not to vandalize nor steal any part of the property or possessions of the Ezzell estate in any manner unless you wish for me to alter your sentence to life in the dungeons. I will see to it that the money owed to Ella Ezzell will be transferred from the Tremaine account before nightfall. These are the demands of justice and as king I seal them with approval."

The girls began to wail in unrestrained protests, begging their mother to make the king change his mind. The Lady Tremaine held a silent expression of fury and shock, ignoring her daughters tugs on her sleeves. Kit turned away from them in disgust, unable to look upon them any longer.

"Captain, see to it these women are removed from my sight and that my best men accompany them in all their endeavors until they are out of this land," he said firmly.

He found Captain Alistair staring at him in approval. Silent praise over the way Kit had handled the situation leapt from his eyes before he bowed to him. "I will see that it is done, Your Majesty."

Kit remained standing where he was, his head turned. He no longer wanted to look at the women responsible for scarring his Ella. Justice had been given and that was all that mattered. The doors opened and an armed guard entered the room to escort the women out. It was then that the Lady Tremaine spoke, her voice shrill with mockery.

"I believe you have graced me with a blessing, Your Majesty, for who would want to live in a kingdom ruled by a scullery maid and a man foolish enough to chase after such a wretch?"

Kit twisted around to face her as a collective gasp rang through the hall from the guards. She was baiting him. Her manipulation, her devilish soul, was attempting to rattle him but he was not going to satisfy her. He thought of Ella and his soul warmed from within. Surprising all in the room, a genuine smile lit his face as he responded, "One such as black and misguided as yourself fails to see that which is plain to those who are pure and good. Ella will be the greatest queen this kingdom will ever have and I am honored to rule by her side in courage and kindness. It is a great loss to you for not recognizing her for what she truly is: a woman of utmost value, beauty, and integrity born to one day become a queen."

Silence followed this and the guards immediately set to work removing the women from the throne room. Kit's eyes never left the Lady Tremaine's as she was escorted out with her wailing daughters in tow. He was determined to show the woman that he did not view her as a countess, a queen, or a deity as her manner professed. He saw her as misguided and for the first time pitied her. She had suffered the death of two husbands, her daughters had much to learn still despite their age, and she had turned to cruelty and unhappiness from her misfortune. Her choices had made her into what she was and Kit couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Perhaps her fate would help her change.

The cries of outrage and desperation from Anastasia and Drezella abruptly ended as the doors to the throne room shut behind them, enveloping Kit in silence. Letting out a suppressed sigh, the young king walked back to his throne and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The exchange had been more exhausting than he'd anticipated and he wasn't even finished yet. He still had to deal with the Grand Duke. He hadn't seen the man since the day they had found Ella. Would he be just as insufferable as the Tremaine daughters or would he be haughty and proud like their mother in the face of justice? Kit wasn't sure and he found himself dreading the coming meeting. But it needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, he ordered for the Grand Duke to be brought before him. The guard at the door bowed before exiting the room to carry out the order.

Kit closed his eyes and thought of Ella. Her voice had soothed him so much that day when he'd been in the deepest despair, believing she was lost to him forever. Perhaps she would sing to him after this business was over? That happy thought renewing him, Kit focused on the coming meeting, gathering his thoughts and emotions for what was about to occur.

 **Next up: Ella meets Peter while Kit faces the Grand Duke!**

 **I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter! If you'd be so kind, click that little box down there and leave a token of your thoughts. Thankies! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All credit for song lyrics in this chapter goes to** **Mack David, Al Hoffman, and Jerry Livingston. I own nothing.**

 **ENJOY! :D As always, thank you so much for all of the love! You guys rock! I hope my fellow Americans had a happy Independence Day! :D**

22

Stepping through a pair of large oak doors, Ella was introduced to the Royal Guards' living quarters. The inner room was huge, the space occupied by lovely furniture of the deepest evergreen and dark cherry wood. Floral arrangements stood by the floor to ceiling windows, the curtains pulled back by large yellow ropes to let in the sun. Servants, both men and women, were already busy bustling around with breakfast trays, dusters, and handfuls of clothes and towels.

Ella heard laughter coming from a doorway on the other side of the sitting room and noticed through the opening that it was a dining area where some of the guards were eating breakfast or just mingling around. Twenty long tables were in this room, seats accommodating both the guards and their families – unlike the palace guard who lived in the town when their shifts were done, the Royal Guard and their families lived in the palace so as to assist the royal family at any time.

Since there were twenty divisions, Ella knew that only five of the twenty worked specific shifts and Kit assured her at breakfast that the fifth division worked in the evening hours that day. Peter was around here somewhere but where was she going to find him? Sighing, she walked past the dining room towards the private chambers belonging to each division, finding the door labeled with a number five just as Kit had instructed. It was partially open already and voices were coming from within. Ella swallowed. This was it. Pushing the door open, she walked inside.

A long hallway was open before her with smaller doors on either side. These were not labeled but thankfully all of them were open. Ella peeked into the first room only to have the other servant, Ruth, nearly slam into her with an armful of sheets.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Ella apologized, backing away.

Ruth, a short girl with long dirty blonde hair and startling blue eyes as round as coins, peeked over the linens. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Claire," Ella said, catching herself just in time before saying her real name. "I'm new. Daphne and Beatrice suggested I work on the beds with you. Is that alright?"

"Oh, um, sure," Ruth muttered, juggling her bundle. "Do you need me to teach you what to do?"

"Simple instructions will do," Ella answered.

"Right, well, in the cabinets next to the window nearest to the bed are the extra sheets and bedspreads. Take off the old ones, replace them with the new, and set the old ones at the end of the hall in that big basket down there," Ruth instructed, pointing. "You can start at the end of the hall and work your way into the middle."

"Sounds easy enough," Ella smiled. "Thank you."

Ruth nodded before bustling off to empty her hands. Wandering down the hall, Ella kept her ear open for any mention of Peter's name.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Jane?"

"I'll be fine, Peter," a woman answered kindly.

Ella tripped over her feet. Peter! He was in the room to her immediate left! Her heart taking off in her chest, Ella crept towards the open door and peeked in. The scene before her was obviously a private one but she couldn't bring herself to look away. A young man with blonde hair was bent over a fairly beautiful woman with curly red hair cascading around her pale freckled arms, his lips lightly brushing against her forehead. The woman's cheeks were flushed as if she had a slight fever, the covers of the bed pulled up over her chest almost to her chin.

Even though he wasn't standing straight, Ella surmised from his limbs that Peter was around Kit's height though his build was definitely that of a soldier's. His skin also hinted that he spent most of his days in the sun, the coppery tone making his light blonde hair and deep green eyes leap from his features. He was dressed in a gray uniform, a rapier resting on the side of his hip.

Gripping his wife's hand, he pulled away. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"You make it seem as if I'm dying," Jane chided with a slight laugh. "It's only a fever, Peter. I'll be fine."

Peter remained unconvinced. "I still think you should have a physician look at you."

"I don't need someone to tell me what I already know," Jane said stubbornly.

The door Ella's hand rested upon creaked a little as she unconsciously pushed against it alerting Peter and Jane to her presence. Ella's cheeks darkened a little. "My apologies," she hastily muttered.

Peter smiled at her. "No that's alright, miss. How can we help you?"

"I believe that is the question I should be asking you, good sir," Ella replied, curtsying.

"Can you fetch a physician?" Peter asked.

"I don't need a doctor, Peter!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

Ella giggled making the couple stare at her again. "My apologies," she repeated. "I just find the two of you rather charming."

"At least someone has such an opinion of us," Peter chuckled. "Most find our antics intolerable."

"I'm sure that's false," Ella countered kindly. "It is good to see people in love. It is inspiring and comforting to know such things exist when one's life has been surrounded by cruelty."

Her eyes saddened as she thought of her life the past year and how sometimes the only thing keeping her spirits up was the love she saw others display when she went into town. She had been without love for so long that having it showered upon her so abundantly by Kit caused tears to flow unbidden down her cheeks. Something white flashed before her eyes. It was a handkerchief.

"Thank you," Ella cried, taking the offered clothe. "I am sorry."

"Miss, are you alright?" Peter asked with great concern.

"I am," Ella assured, dabbing at her eyes. "I am now." She glanced up and found Jane attempting to get out of bed, concern on her face. "Oh, please, don't get up on my account!" Forgetting her troubles, she rushed passed a slightly bewildered Peter to urge Jane back onto her pillows.

"No need to fuss over me, miss," Jane protested as Ella pushed her back into her pillows and yanked the blanket up to her chin. "I'm not the one who is crying."

"It's nothing," Ella said, waving off her feelings. "Your illness is a greater concern. Despite what you feel, it would be best to have a doctor look over you. I'll go fetch him. Please remain in bed until I return." Leaving her bedside, Ella curtsied to Peter who stood positively shocked. "Thank you very much for your kindness, sir. You have a good heart."

Without another word she left the room. She wasn't sure who to go to about getting a doctor. She didn't even know where the physician lived. When she had William, the Royal Physician, look over her days ago, he had come to her private chambers. She knew he lived in the palace but she wasn't sure where. She also didn't know if he only worked with the royal family but she had to find someone to help. In her fluster, she didn't watch where she was going and ran right into an older gentleman.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, stepping backward.

"Think nothing of –" the man began but then paused. "M-My lady?!" he gasped, his graying black eyebrows pulling up over his lovely hazel eyes in absolute shock.

To Ella's horror, the man was accompanied by five others, all of them staring at her with recognition and surprise. Ella should have known they would remember her; they were the guards present when Kit had rescued her from her stepfamily. In their plot to observe Peter, both she and Kit had forgotten the entire fifth division had been present that day!

The men hastily bowed to her, suddenly remembering that this was their future queen. "Please, don't!" Ella asked, uncomfortable with the action when she didn't even feel remotely like a royal at present.

The older man she'd bumped into straightened and looked upon her in concern, his questioning glance at her appearance quite obvious. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes," Ella muttered, hoping her face didn't have any remaining tears. "But I need to find a physician. Do you have one here?"

"Why do you need a physician?" the man asked while the concern of his companions deepened.

"Jane is sick," Ella replied. "It may not be serious but I would feel more at ease knowing she had been examined."

"We'll send for Horace, the Royal Guard physician, at once," the man replied, staring at one of his men who left immediately to carry out the order.

"Thank you," Ella replied. She then became aware that the guard was still staring at her curiously. "Um… can you humor me in believing I am a servant? I have good reason and it is under the king's orders." The men shared befuddled looks but all showed loyalty by nodding their head. Ella inclined hers as well. "Thank you, gentlemen, please excuse me."

She curtsied to them before twisting around and reentering Peter's private chambers. She made sure to knock on the door. Peter was in the middle of getting his wife a glass of water when he looked over at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt again. I have sent for a physician."

"You didn't have to," Peter began but Ella cut him off with a shake of her head.

"It was a pleasure, sir."

"You're very kind," Peter complimented. "Though my wife is as stubborn as a mule, I appreciate your actions."

"I appreciate her!" Jane snapped, her cheeks flushed and her lovely blue eyes half closed.

Peter smiled tenderly down upon her, "Says the woman who didn't want to have her fetch the physician."

"Oh, shut up," Jane grumbled, though she was smiling.

Ella grinned before taking another step forward. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I think we're well enough off," Peter assured. "I'm sure there are others in more need than we. Thank you for your help."

Ella curtsied. "It was no trouble at all. Please don't hesitate to summon someone if you are in need."

She turned to leave just as Horace, the physician, entered the room. The five guards Ella had met in the hall stood in the doorway, peering in. Ella quickly moved out of the way, heading for the hall. The guards parted, allowing her to pass, all of them staring after her. Ella ignored them and decided to go about making the beds in the rest of the now empty chambers. As she worked removing sheets and fixing up beds, she surmised that her first impression of Peter was the same as Kit, a positive one.

She laughed quietly as she moved from room to room, changing sheets, fluffing pillows, and making beds; the expressions of the guards she had found quite comical. What could they possibly be thinking? After a while she became distracted from these thoughts, slipping into her usual routine while doing chores: singing.

A tune her mother had sung quite often while practicing her needlework came to mind and Ella began to sing without a care if any others were listening.

 ** _"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, high above me…"_**

This tune had become one of Ella's favorites to sing and hum while cleaning the floors, cooking, dusting the furniture, and doing the laundry for her stepfamily. Once in a while, she imagined the little blue birds singing in harmony with her from their nests in the trees while the mice danced around, entertaining her as she worked. She found herself missing her little blue feathered friends and wondered how they were fairing now that the fall had arrived. At least the mice now lived with her. Maybe she could ask Kit if she could move the blue birds to her greenhouse. That way she could sing with them all the time.

Ella wandered out of the last room she was in charge of only to find not five but fourteen men in the hall along with several women. All of them were staring at her silently, the men in awe, the women with curiosity. A blush filtered into Ella's cheeks, her voice dying as she averted her gaze. Her arms loaded down with a huge bundle of sheets, she quickly hurried passed, dumped the bedding into the basket at the end of the hall, and left the fifth division's living quarters without looking back.

o0o0o

Captain Alistair returned to the throne room before the Grand Duke arrived. Kit sat upon his throne, his nerves apparent on his face. The Captain shook his head with an exasperated smile. "Kit, how can you be nervous? You performed admirably moments ago."

"I can't help it, Alistair," Kit sighed. "Unlike the Tremaines, I've known the Grand Duke my whole life."

"Don't let that get in the way of the justice you have to satisfy, Kit," Captain Alistair wisely counseled. "You cannot allow personal affiliation to come between the laws."

Kit stared up at his best friend and smiled. "What would I do without you, my friend?"

"You'd manage just fine," Captain Alistair chuckled. "You have the Lady Ella and your own heart to guide you – and don't forget Prudence. I don't think that woman would ever let you stray."

Kit let out a hearty laugh. The Captain chuckled beside him. "Thank you, Alistair, I believe I needed that."

There was a knock on the door, ending their cheer. Kit sobered immediately. "Captain, I would like to make this exchange alone, if that is at all possible?"

Captain Alistair looked down on him with slight worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kit said firmly. "You may wait in that adjacent room," he pointed to a side door. Still the Captain hesitated. Kit smiled. "The ever silent palace guards lining the walls will prevent anything from happening to me," he assured his friend.

Captain Alistair sighed, "Very well. Call if you have need of me."

"I will," Kit promised before inclining his head to the guard to open the door.

Captain Alistair managed to leave the room before the Grand Duke could step inside. Though he hadn't seen him in a week, the Grand Duke looked the same as Kit remembered besides his countenance – the poor man's face had hardened, any hint of kindness gone from his features. His last act in office had been sending a letter to the Princess Chelina, cancelling the engagement and apologizing for any inconvenience this caused her, and had left him very bitter towards Kit.

In all his black and gold finery, the man walked up to Kit's throne and gave him a stiff bow, his scowl and hardened eyes never leaving his face. "Your Majesty."

"Grand Duke," Kit replied, inclining his head.

"You have made your decision as to what my fate should be?" he asked, getting right down to the point.

"I have," Kit admitted, deciding to follow his lead. "Before I pass judgment, I must ask one thing. The thoughts you shared with me the day I brought Ella to the palace, do you still stick by them?"

"I do," the Grand Duke replied sourly. "The position of queen does not belong to a servant girl."

Kit sighed. "Eric, I have known you all my life. I have never known you to betray the crown. You were a good adviser to my father and even helped me a few times in the past. Why are you now standing against me?"

"Because you are being a fool, following after his heart instead of his royal obligations," the Grand Duke snapped. "I am trying to advise you to not take that woman to be your bride, to marry a princess that will benefit and secure your kingdom not only for your sake but the sake of your future children and their children. Do you want to see your kingdom taken by another? If you do not expand, you will be overrun. Marrying that girl will bring you ruin if not immediately then eventually."

Kit let out a heavy sigh. "I am going to marry Ella, Eric."

The Grand Duke looked upon him sadly, his anger gone. "Then you will fall. Kit, see reason. Please."

Kit smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid you're wrong, Eric. I see things very clearly. The only way I can be the king my father wished for me to be is to have Ella by my side."

"You have always been stubborn," the Grand Duke sighed, averting his gaze. "If that is the way you feel and I cannot dissuade you, we have reached an impasse."

"Then you will probably be satisfied with my sentence," Kit replied soberly.

The Grand Duke looked up at him, resignation in his eyes. He was not going to fight with him like the Lady Tremaine. He was not going to kick and scream like the Tremaine daughters. He was going to accept whatever judgment Kit decided to pass. This acceptance made this all the more difficult for Kit. Ella had been right. People were not black or white but gray. For the most part the Grand Duke was a good man. His views were just not what this kingdom needed now and it was obvious to both that things would be better without him in his current position.

Looking him straight in the eye, Kit took a deep breath. "Grand Duke, after careful consideration, I have decided it would be in the best interest of all parties for you to be stripped of your title and exiled out of this kingdom on the charges of conspiring against the crown, lying to the king, and defying a royal command. You have until the end of the week to gather together your personal affairs. The guards already assigned to you will continue in their efforts until you have been escorted from the Kingdom of Aritess."

The Grand Duke sent him a sad smile. "I feared it was to come to that but that is the will of the king and I respect your decision."

Eric turned to go. Kit stood. "Eric?"

The former Grand Duke turned around. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry," Kit said and he meant it.

Eric sent him a sad smile. "You don't need to be sorry for becoming your own man, Your Majesty. It has been a pleasure working for your father. I wish the new Grand Duke the best. It is a hard job. Pick someone who will help you achieve the goals you want to accomplish during your reign."

"I wish you safe journey and hope good fortune meets you wherever you choose to settle."

And to Eric's surprise, Kit held out his hand. The two exchanged a firm handshake, their eyes never leaving the others. Eric stepped away, bowed, and turned around, walking away from Kit with his head held high. As the door shut with a resounding echo, Kit remained standing, his eyes on the door. "Farewell, old friend," he muttered.

And then, to his surprise, a few tears fell down his face as he remembered some of the times Eric had been there: holding him as he cried over his mother's death while his father lay over her body, reassuring him when he'd failed in his prince lessons, dining with him when his father had to go away for months to negotiate for peace when he was five years old, and protecting him from nearly being kidnapped by thugs while traveling to the neighboring kingdom on his first assignment from his father.

Kit was in the process of clearing his cheeks when the door opened of its own accord – something that didn't happen. The guards at the door moved their weapons a little but stopped at the sight of a servant girl with long blonde hair. Kit's soul soared as her warm brown eyes met his blue ones, her growing smile lighting her countenance. Kit knew immediately who it was though the guards may not have recognized her.

"Miss, we must ask you to leave," one of the guards began.

Kit cut him off immediately, "Let her pass, gentlemen. Ella, darling, you look positively adorable in that outfit. Whatever am I to do with you?"

The guards were stunned into silence as they realized the servant girl was none other than Lady Ella. Ella, holding no malice towards them, nodded in their direction before walking up to Kit. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him. "You look upset," she muttered, holding him tightly.

Kit's grip was an obvious indication of this but he vocally admitted, "I am, my darling."

"Why?"

"I just had to do something very hard," he muttered, kissing her hair.

Ella pulled away and searched his eyes. "You wanted me out of the way so you could pass judgment on my step family and the Grand Duke. That's why you were supportive of me going to visit Peter today."

Kit shook his head, smiling exasperated. "You're too smart to be kept hidden in the dark, aren't you?"

Ella smiled. "I saw the Grand Duke just now. I don't think he saw me though. He appeared quite distressed, the same as you."

"It was a hard decision," Kit muttered, taking her hand and leading her over to the throne where he sat down and pulled her to sit in his lap. He didn't care if it seemed inappropriate. He wanted to hold her and he wasn't willing to wait until they were somewhere else to do so. Besides the guards, they were the only ones in the room anyway.

Ella didn't protest in the slightest, instead resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"I won't tell you what I decided since that was our original agreement but, if it's alright, I want to say a few things."

"Feel free to tell me whatever you want," she encouraged, lifting up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," Kit muttered, turning his head to kiss her full on the lips. After Ella had settled back on his shoulder, he confessed, "It wasn't difficult to punish your stepfamily but the Grand Duke was a different story. I've known him my whole life. He's not a bad person; he just has a different view than I do and it was a view that could not be compromised nor negotiated except for the sentence I bestowed upon him today. The truth is… I'm going to miss him. The past few years he has grown sour but for most of my life I remember him being a good man. I wish that things could have worked out differently but he refused to support the ideas I have as king. I need an adviser that will help us achieve the dream that we have and he isn't the man for the job."

Ella squeezed his sides. "It must have been very difficult for both of you."

"It was. I wasn't sure how he was going to react about my decision but he surprised me by supporting it. I think that was what hurt the most, having him accept my choice and refusing to change his misguided views. He can't see what I see and I don't think he ever will."

"Sometimes we will want to force others to think and see the way we see but we have to understand that every person has the right to choose for themselves how to act and how to feel. We have no control over their soul. We can influence others to do good but we can never make them change if they don't wish to."

Kit sighed. "You're right but it still hurts. Ella? Will you sing for me?"

Ella blinked. "Now?"

"Please," Kit muttered, looking down on her with saddened eyes. "Your voice lifted me that day and I hoped it would lift me now."

Ella's face softened lovingly as she once again kissed his cheek. "Very well," she muttered. Resting her head against his shoulder again, her soft angelic voice sang into his ear like the kiss of a gentle breeze.

" _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep**_

 _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true**_

 _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper**_

 _ **Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you**_

 _ **Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true**_

 _ **No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true  
**_ _ **  
**_Ella's voice had grown in volume as she sang, her passion for the words, her belief in them, shining through. Kit's whole soul felt edified, as if he'd gone to a higher plane of existence. Ella ended the song softly but her voice still echoed around the throne room. Kit listened to the vibrations for a moment before opening his eyes.

"I have never heard that song before but it was the music of heaven," he muttered, kissing her golden hair. "Thank you Ella."

"My mother sang it to me from the day I was born. She sang many songs but that one and Lavender's Blue are my favorites. They always gave me reassurance and hope."

Kit squeezed her tightly. "And you have passed those things on to me. Thank you for singing to me Ella. My spirit is lifted higher than I thought possible. Will you sing for me from now on?"

"Is that something a queen can do?" Ella wondered silently hoping he'd say yes.

"I'll make it a royal decree if I have to. I refuse to go through life without being able to hear the voice of an angel."

Ella laughed. "I love you, Kit."

"Not as much as I love you, my darling."

And then he kissed her, hoping to convey the truth of those words.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Kit," Ella breathed. "We're in the throne room."

Kit felt her hands softly pushing against his chest, signifying that it would be wise for them not to continue. He couldn't help himself. His kisses had moved across her jaw line towards her ear. "I love you, Ella," he whispered before lightly pulling on her earlobe with his lips.

Ella gasped, her whole body shivering. That little reaction was exactly what he had been looking for. Smiling, his lips rested against her neck below the ear, kissing the soft spot with delicate tenderness.

"Kit," she whispered again, her hands once more pushing against his chest. "Please stop."

Kit immediately pulled away. Ella sounded nervous. "Ella?" he prompted.

Her dark brown eyes wouldn't meet his, her gaze on her hands which now rested in her lap.

"Have I done something wrong? Do you not want me to kiss you?" Kit asked, bewildered as well as terrified. Did she not desire him?

"No, no, it's not that!" she cried, her eyes immediately leaping up to his. "I love when you kiss me… especially like that."

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" he asked, befuddled.

Ella's adorable face turned a lovely shade of red. "Well, for one, we're in the throne room and I'm sitting in your lap on the throne. Isn't that indecent? And for another… last night…" her hand reached up to the right side of her neck.

Kit thought back on last night when he'd kissed her in the spot she was now holding on to. In the heat of the moment he had gently sucked against her skin. Did she not like that? Is that why she'd stopped him? "Did you not enjoy last night?" he asked unhappily.

"Oh," she breathed, "it was positively thrilling, my love, but…"

Kit sucked in a breath. "What did you just call me?"

Ella blinked. "My love…"

Kit closed his eyes, relishing in how she spoke it with such a caress in her tone. Her love; that's what he was. She'd claimed him. What joy that brought!

"Kit…? Do you not want me to call you that?"

"What?! No, of course I do!" he said hastily, squeezing her a little.

"Oh, good," she breathed, relaxing.

"But, Ella, what about last night is bothering you? Did you not like when I lingered on your neck?" he asked fearful she would say no.

She sighed. "It was one of the best feelings in the world. But… you marked me."

Kit frowned. "Did you not want me to do that?"

"I did," she replied in earnest, "but Prudence saw the mark this morning…"

Kit swallowed. "What was her reaction?"

"She's not happy," Ella admitted. "I fear she will confront you about it. She told me to leave talking to you up to her and I would have but -"

"I tried to give you another," Kit muttered, smacking himself mentally. He had to get control of his emotions! He'd given Ella a love mark without really meaning to. He didn't necessarily regret marking her but there were specific places to perform such tenderness and a window space in the halls and the throne in the throne room were definitely not in that category. "Ella, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she immediately chided. "I enjoyed it. I would have loved to let you keep going just now but I remembered Prudence from this morning and it kind of spoiled the mood."

"Prudence tends to do that," Kit sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure she'll be giving me an earful at the first opportunity. Until then, I will try to keep myself away from your neck."

Ella frowned. "If you must."

Kit smirked. "I suppose I should be happy that my bride to be is depressed by that thought. Think of it this way, darling, in a month we will have rights to do whatever we wish without protocol restraints."

Ella's face darkened though she had a delighted grin on her face. "That is something to look forward to."

"Yes. Now, since the moment has been spoilt by our beloved Housekeeper," – Ella chuckled – "why don't you tell me how things went concerning Peter?"

"He is quite the gentleman!" Ella exclaimed, immediately going into detail of how Peter treated his ill wife and how he treated her personally when she intruded on tender moments. "He has a good heart, of that I can attest."

Kit nodded. "I sensed that too. It pleases me to know that both of us had really good first impressions concerning him. I hope his wife will be alright."

"I think she will be," Ella assured. "She possesses a strong spirit. So, now that you've had a stranger observe him, what next?"

Kit sat back, thinking. "Well, I think it important to see how he interacts with others and I'd like to receive his commanding officer's opinion before we make a clear decision."

"I have an idea!" Ella cried excitedly.

"Oh have you now?" Kit asked, amused.

"Yes! Why don't we surprise the fifth division by having lunch with them? That way we can see how Peter interacts with the other soldiers. If he can't get along with his own peers, how will he be able to get along with others?"

"A most splendid proposition, my darling," Kit surmised, kissing the side of her head. "It is nearly lunch time."

"Why don't you meet with Peter's commanding officer now while I go freshen up?" she suggested. "I don't think it will do for the king to have a servant girl on his arm when he enters the Royal Guard private chambers. They will think you are a philanderer, having found the girl in the glass slipper with the intention of marrying her and yet here you are parading around with a palace servant on your arm!"

Kit laughed. "I suppose you have a point, my lady. Philanderer is definitely not an occupation I desire to be remembered for in years to come."

Ella kissed him gently before standing up. "Then I pray your eyes will never stray, my Kit."

"Why would they want to?" he questioned as he gazed upon her in adoration. "They're already enchanted by the most alluring maiden in the world."

"You flatter me," she said with a curtsy.

"I speak the truth," he replied with a grin.

"I will return here in half an hour," Ella promised.

"I will miss every waking second of not having you beside me."

She sent him another charming smile before turning around and exiting the throne room, taking her light with her. Kit sighed happily. Someone cleared their throat. Captain Alistair strode towards him with a smirk of his face. "In the throne room, Kit? I heard of the private moment behind the curtain in the hall of the Royal Guard but right on the throne? This will circulate before lunch time."

Kit bit his lip nervously. "You didn't hear what we spoke of, did you?"

"No," the Captain said with absolute honesty, "though I did hear Lady Ella singing. I fear I couldn't stop myself from listening. She has a remarkable voice."

Thankful the Captain didn't know about Peter and the idea of replacing him, Kit allowed himself to relax. "I agree with you, Alistair. Her voice is beautiful."

"So I see you did not have need of me concerning the Grand Duke after all," Captain Alistair surmised.

Kit glanced over at him. The man was smirking. "I'm obviously old enough not to require a babysitter," he jested.

"I might beg to differ since it appears that protocol goes out the window when you are alone with the Lady Ella," the Captain bravely replied.

"Are you going to ground me from seeing her?" Kit asked, amused.

"I just might; though my words won't carry any wait against those belonging to the king."

"I will gladly listen to your advice," Kit assured.

"Only to ignore it concerning your charming young lady," Captain Alistair deadpanned.

Kit laughed. "I'm afraid you have me there."

"I knew I would. Now, what is next for you to accomplish today?"

"I need to speak to the fifth division's commanding officer," Kit answered. Captain Alistair sent him a quizzical stare. "I wish to reward him and his men for aiding me in the cause of finding Ella. Will you send for him?"

"I'll see that it's done. I'm afraid I won't be able to return with him, though. There are things I must take care of."

"That's alright, Alistair. Like I said, I don't need a babysitter."

Captain Alistair smirked. "Let me know when the Lady Ella returns."

Kit rolled his eyes. "Alistair."

The Captain only laughed as he made for the exit to carry out Kit's request. Ten minutes later, Percy Moore entered the throne room, smoothing his graying black hair away from his hazel eyes. He walked up to the throne and bowed. "You requested to speak with me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Kit replied, smiling kindly at him. "I actually have a very delicate matter to discuss with you, Percy, but first I wish to thank you again for your help in finding the Lady Ella."

"It was our pleasure to serve you, Your Highness," the man replied, his expression changing a little at the mention of Ella's name.

Kit chuckled softly. "I take it you are wondering why she was dressed as a servant girl haunting your private chambers this morning?"

"Well, yes," Percy admitted, "though if it is a private matter, I will refrain from asking you to curb my curiosity."

"At the time it was a private matter between the two of us," Kit replied, "however, that is no longer the case. I trust that what we converse of will not leave this room."

"Of course, Sire, you have my word," Percy answered with a bow.

"Good." Kit looked around before leaning forward, indicating for Percy to do so as well. In a low voice, Kit revealed, "Due to the treachery of the Grand Duke, I have had to banish him into exile and am in need of a new advisor. I have already chosen his replacement but he is already in an important position. If I am to have him become the Grand Duke, his position will be vacant. That position I have decided to fill with a member of your division."

Percy knew the man the king spoke of to be the next Grand Duke was Captain Alistair but he was entirely floored hearing that one of his men had been chosen by the royal to be the next Captain of the Guard. "May I ask who you have chosen?" he hesitantly requested.

Kit smiled. "I believe you know who the new Grand Duke will be."

"I do," Percy said nodding.

"Do you believe I have chosen wisely?"

Percy was surprised by this. He didn't think his opinion mattered very much concerning this matter. But the king had asked and who was he to refuse? "I believe you have, Sire. He is the most loyal and true man I have ever had the pleasure of working for. He will make a fine Grand Duke."

"I pray he accepts the position," Kit muttered before continuing, "I appreciate your support. Now, concerning his replacement… what is your opinion of Peter?"

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Peter? He is a fine choice, Your Majesty, perhaps the best you could have made. The lad is young but, forgive me, so are you." – Kit smirked. Percy cleared his throat. – "He is a man of integrity, kindness, and marvelous skill; a good strategist too. I've never seen someone calculate how to win a fight so quickly on their feet!"

Kit smiled. "I appreciate your words, Percy, they ease my mind. The more I hear and learn of him, the more I feel I have made the right choice."

"Is that why the Lady Ella was pretending to be a servant? She was observing Peter?" Percy wondered thinking how clever it was to allow her, a stranger to Peter, to observe him.

"Indeed it was. It was her suggestion. I believe that worked in our favor. Does Peter now know who she really was?"

Percy shook his head. "She asked us to treat her as a servant girl under your orders so we said nothing."

Kit laughed. "Oh, then this is going to be good fun. Percy, Lady Ella and I have decided to join your division for lunch. Would you be so kind as to keep our arrival a surprise to your men?"

"You are coming today?" Percy asked, slightly flustered from the thought of having the king and future queen suddenly showing up in the Royal Guard room.

"That won't be a problem?" Kit asked, raising an amused eyebrow over the man's antics.

"Of course not!" Percy replied earnestly. "We will be gathering in twenty minutes. Should I have the men wait until you arrive before partaking of their meal?"

"No, no," Kit said with a wave of his hand. "Pretend this is any other day. Our presence is to be a surprise after all."

Percy nodded, bowing. "Very well, Your Majesty. I look forward to it."

"As do I," Kit chuckled.

Ella returned to the throne room twenty minutes after Percy had left. Kit's affectionate smile towards her grew even more as she drew near in a remarkable red dress that hugged her upper body and fanned out delicately from her hips. Deep red embroidery cascaded from the bodice all the way down the skirt in swirling patterns. Long white gloves covered Ella's arms and a necklace of pure rubies – his most recent gift he'd left for her yesterday – sparkled around her neck. Her lovely hair had been left down but a thick braid pulled the left side away from her face, pinned up by a white rose barrette.

Kit stood and hastened to her side. Taking her gloved hand, he kissed the back of her knuckles. "You look lovely, my darling," he praised.

Ella smiled. "Thank you. Were you able to meet with the commander of the fifth division?"

"Yes. He knows we are coming but promised he wouldn't alert his men. They are actually about to have lunch."

"Then I'm right on time," Ella said with a pleased smile.

Kit leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smelled of lavender again. "Yes you are. Shall we?"

Ella nodded, threading her arm through his. The two left the throne room, heading towards the Royal Guard corridor. Both laughed a little when their gazes met once they passed the curtain they kissed behind last night. Kit's smirk was still on his face when they opened the door and stepping inside the Royal Guard's living space. Several men were lounging on the couches, enjoying their leisure time while others leaned against the walls, flattering blushing servant girls. A collective gasp rang out as Kit and Ella entered further into the room and there was a flurry of activity as everyone leapt up to bow and curtsy.

Kit nodded a few times to some but never broke stride as he led Ella into the dining area. The fifth division's table was already full, the men happily eating and laughing over amusing tales of the day. There were a few other divisions on lunch break that saw Kit and Ella first and, after recovering from their shock, they hastily pushed away from the table, standing to pay their respects with awe on their faces. The king had never come to dine in the Royal Guard's dining room before. What was he doing here?

The men from the fifth division were so enthralled in each other's company that they didn't realize Ella and Kit were there until they were practically on top of them. Well, Percy saw them the second they entered the room but that was because the man had been on the lookout since leaving the king's presence twenty minutes prior. Standing up, his action alerting his men, he bowed to Kit and Ella. "Your Majesty, my lady, what can we do for you?"

There was a collective gasp and everyone at the table hastened to stand. Kit immediately locked on the Peter who was sitting next to Victor and Charles, the two men he had conversed with through most of the day he'd pretended to be a guardsman. This pleased Kit immensely for he had really liked Victor and Charles. They were good men and seeing them with Peter gave him greater testimony he'd found the right man.

"Gentlemen, ladies," he added for the sake of the guards whose wives were present, "I wanted to thank you for allowing me to be one of you during the search for Lady Ella."

"We wondered if we could join you for lunch," Ella put in, smiling kindly at each of the guards.

Kit watched as Peter's jaw dropped when he looked upon Ella. Ribbing Victor in the side with his elbow, he loudly whispered, "Is that the girl from this morning?"

"It is," Victor admitted, laughing.

"You knew who she was? Why didn't anybody say anything?" Peter demanded as several other men began laughing aloud.

"Forgive me for my deceit," Ella said, her kind voice silencing the laughter at once.

Peter turned to her, horrified. "It is I that must beg forgiveness, my lady," he said, bowing to her. "I did not know who you were."

"Her identity was kept from you under my orders," Kit explained.

It was obvious that all were curious as to why these orders were given but Peter surprised and delighted Kit when he inclined his head. "If they were your orders, Sire, you must have had a reason which we do not require to know."

Kit smiled. "Thank you, Peter. Once again, you honor me with your integrity."

Ella suddenly surprised Kit by kissing his cheek and stepping away. "I'm going to get us some food."

"You don't have to do that," one of the men cried immediately.

Ella smiled. "Don't deny a woman from showing love to the man she adores, my kind sir." Turning back to Kit, she grinned, "I'll be right back."

"Should I take one of your shoes to make sure I can find you again should you not?" he teased, happy to let her do as she wished for she seemed excited to do so.

Ella laughed, humoring him by suddenly reaching down and pulling off a lovely satin red heel. Placing it in his hand, she grinned, "Don't lose it." And then she walked away, humming to herself as she went.

Kit laughed again as he handled the shoe before turning back to present company. They'd all scooted down to make room for the two of them on the bench. Kit made sure to give Ella the end so she could slip in easily since she obviously had on more layers of fabric than he. He kept the shoe in his hands as he grinned at Percy. "I fear this may become a habit of hers."

Several men laughed, relaxing a little. They were shocked by the relaxed air Kit was giving off, unsure of how to respond to it. They were used to formalities but this side of him… they'd had a taste of it when he'd pretended to be a guard but they'd thought he'd be different now that he was back in the palace in all his finery. It finally began to dawn on all of them that the Kit they saw in the inn and on the road was the same man who walked the halls of the castle as king.

Ella returned with two trays, expertly carrying one in each hand. With elegant grace she placed Kit's tray down before her own. "Thank you, Ella. Oh, your shoe," he said, standing up. "Allow me," he invited.

The guards watched in silent fascination as Ella sat down and the king knelt before her, gently replacing her shoe onto her foot with what only could be described as loving tenderness.

"Thank you," Ella smiled.

Kit stood up before bending to kiss her cheek. "A pleasure, as always, my darling."

Ella blushed happily as Kit took his place beside her. The guards noticed she had a large amount of cheese on a napkin on her tray. She explained the oddity herself as she happily pointed it out to Kit. "I found some cheese for the mice! They have never tried this kind before. I think they'll enjoy it."

"No doubt Gus Gus will eat it if the others don't," Kit said as if it were completely natural to feed mice cheese in a castle.

Ella laughed, her voice like a musical chime. "I fear if he keeps this up he won't be able to move. He's taken the adjustment of receiving an overabundance of food rather well."

"I can't imagine why," Kit smirked into his cup before taking a sip.

"Be kind," Ella chided, grinning.

Kit chuckled before turning to his food, "Yes, my lady."

"They want to see you, you know. They haven't seen you since that day…" she trailed off.

Kit glanced at her before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Then I shall have to accompany you when you bring them your gift."

"You can bring the cheese if you want," she suggested. "That might be a sufficient peace offering."

Kit grinned. "That is well; the last thing I need is having the mice declaring war against me due to neglect."

"It would be a rather gruesome battle," Ella deadpanned. "I fear you might not win."

Both looked at each other before laughing unrestrained. The guards found the conversation so strange that they joined them in their laughter. After that, lunch proceeded in good spirits, the guards relaxing and laughing as they answered Ella's curious inquires and Kit's input on their answers. Throughout the entire affair, both Ella and Kit discreetly observed Peter. He happily gave his opinion and even boldly asked Ella a few questions of his own. He treated his comrades with respect and affection. By the time lunch was over, Kit was more than satisfied with him and from the pleased look on Ella's face, she was too.

When it became apparent that several of the men were restless to leave but unwilling to do so since the King had graced them with his presence, Kit caught Ella's eye and she nodded, silently giving him her acceptance to do whatever he saw fit. Clearing his throat, he turned to the fifth division. He had everyone's attention immediately.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I know you have all silently been wondering why we decided to be here. The truth is, there was a greater purpose to our visit than to simply share a meal – though I must say that I've never enjoyed being in other's company so much!" He smiled at them all before continuing, "After some unfortunate events, the position of Grand Duke became vacant this morning." - The volume dropped in the room as every ear within hearing distance leaned in to hear what the King had to say – "I have found a man to fill that vacancy but by so doing, another royal position opened. Peter?"

The man jumped a little, his eyes widening. "Yes, Sire?"

Kit glanced at Ella whose countenance was bright with a smile. She nodded to him and he grinned, looking back at Peter. "After careful observation, Ella and I have decided that you would be well suited to fill the position of Captain of the King's Guard. Would you do us the honor of accepting the position?"

Peter's jaw dropped open. The men around him did not appear outraged. On the contrary, they seemed impatient to hear what he would have to say. Flustered, Peter tried to collect himself. "I fear I am not the best for the position, Sire. There are men much older and wiser than I. I don't believe I'm ready."

Kit smiled. "Your integrity betrays you, Peter. That alone proves to me that you are."

Peter looked at Ella and then at Kit before determination filled his tanned countenance. "It would be an honor to serve you, Your Majesties."

Kit noted how he addressed both he and Ella with the title and smiled all the more. The men let out a cheer, Victor and Charles slapping Peter on the back. Ella laughed and Kit felt the elation grow within him. Indicating for Ella to stand, she slid off the bench onto her feet before he joined her.

"I will send for you later this evening, Peter," Kit informed. "If she is feeling well enough, please bring your wife. I very much would like to meet her."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Peter said, standing to bow before them.

Kit thanked the company at large for allowing them to dine with them before gathering up the napkin of cheese in one hand and Ella's hand in the other. "Shall we proceed to deliver a peace offering?" he said, waving the napkin back and forth.

Ella laughed, nodding. "It was nice to meet all of you," she said to the fifth division, curtsying before them and then she and Kit waved before leaving the room, heading for Ella's private chambers with the peace offering in tow.

 **Next up: Kit suffers the fury of the Royal Housekeeper :)**

 **Reviews are love and always appreciated! ;3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all so much for the love and attention. This story has been a ton of fun writing and I'm grateful there are so many people who enjoy it. More to come soon! :D**

24

The mice, Mr. Lizard, and Mr. Goose were overjoyed to see Kit, all of them bowing to him before scurrying around in excitement. Kit chuckled. "I apologize for not coming to see you for so long. I brought a peace offering to make up for it." He set the napkin full of cheese on the bed and watched as the mice happily raced over to devour the yellow morsels; Gus Gus grabbing the biggest piece.

Ella had somehow managed to sneak a piece of bread in her other hand without Kit's notice which she happily gave to Mr. Goose. The bird devoured it immediately. Mr. Lizard, Ella assured, was fine with the flies that wandered into the room and appeared quite content to laze on the mattress while the others happily ate the food brought to them.

"I was thinking of having Mr. Goose and Mr. Lizard moved to the greenhouse," Ella told Kit as they sat on the bed watching the animals. "They are getting cooped up here in my room. The mice leave through the walls all the time. The four of them have become quite adventurous. Don't worry, they're not eating through any of the woodwork."

Kit laughed. "I'm sure others before them already did the job. Don't worry, Ella, I have no problems with them wandering around. I think it will be nice for Mr. Goose and Mr. Lizard to live in the greenhouse. It's a large place and they'll be able to roam around in a more natural habitat."

"What do you two think?" she asked, addressing the ones in question. Both nodded vigorously. "Then it's decided!" Ella said happily. "Oh, Kit, I also wondered…"

"Yes?"

"Back on my estate there is a small family of blue birds. I wondered if I could ask them to also live in the greenhouse. Would that be alright if they wanted to?"

Kit smiled at her. "My darling, I think that would be a grand idea."

"Will you come with me to ask them? We can bring Galahad and Tiberius with us. I'm sure they would love to get out of the stables for a while."

"I would love to," Kit replied. "Let's plan that for Sunday, shall we?"

Ella smiled as she gave him a deep hug. "Thank you… for accepting my friends."

Kit kissed her hair. "Thank you for allowing me to be part of your life, Ella."

"Thank you for allowing me to be part of yours," she muttered, kissing his cheek.

Kit felt as if he were in heaven again. He allowed himself to kiss Ella delicately on the lips before reminding himself that he still needed to speak with Captain Alistair. Sighing, he pulled away. "I'm afraid duty beckons, Ella."

She nodded knowingly. "We still have to talk to Captain Alistair."

"We do," Kit replied. "Would you like to accompany me again?"

"Of course," she said, standing. "See you later," she waved to the animals.

They stopped what they were doing to bow again. Kit chuckled as he waved as well. "They really are remarkable," he commented as he and Ella walked down to Kit's private study. Ella agreed. Along the way, they passed a servant and Kit asked if they would be so kind as to send Captain Alistair to his private study. The man servant bowed deeply and assured his would carry out the message immediately before turning on his heel and quickly rushing off.

Kit and Ella had only been in his study for a few minutes before the Captain's distinctive knock sounded on the door. Kit had offered his chair to Ella, choosing to remain standing through this matter.

"Come in," he invited.

Captain Alistair entered with a curious eye, his smile deepening when he noticed Ella in the room. Bowing to both of them, he asked, "What can I do for you, Your Majesty, my lady?"

"We have some very grave news, Alistair," Ella began with a heavy frown.

The Captain immediately became concerned. "What is it?"

"We're afraid that we can no longer accept you as Captain of the King's Guard," Kit answered, his face grave. "You see, we've found someone else that fits all the requirements we need for that position."

Captain Alistair looked at the two of them. "You're jesting," he muttered, completely confused.

Ella heavily sighed. "I'm afraid we're not. The man we've chosen has already accepted the position."

"You already replaced me?" the Captain asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, we can't have you being the Grand Duke and the Captain of the Guard," Kit said, his face splitting into a large grin.

Captain Alistair stared. "Grand… Duke?"

"Yes, Alistair," Kit said, laughing over his friend's perplexed appearance.

"You were the obvious choice," Ella added kindly.

Captain Alistair looked at the two of them before narrowing his eyes. "And if I refuse the position?"

Kit's elation dimmed a little from the Captain's serious expression. He glanced at Ella who also appeared a little worried.

"You didn't even think to ask me," Captain Alistair continued. "Seems highly unfair, doesn't it, forcing someone to do something they may not want to do?"

Kit noted the humor behind his friend's tone and his fears ceased. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

The Captain's façade broke and a deep laugh escaped him. "Of course I'll accept the position, Kit. How can I refuse when it's so obvious that you would never survive running this kingdom without me?"

Kit smirked. "This coming from the man who said I could manage just fine on my own."

"On the contrary, I said you would manage with the Lady Ella by your side. You on your own are hopeless."

Ella let out a laugh and the two men soon joined her. Kit walked around and hugged his dear friend.

"So, who is going to step into being Captain of the Guard?" Captain Alistair wondered.

"Peter from the fifth division," Kit answered.

"Is that why you inquired of him? I have wondered."

"It is. He's a very good man, Alistair. Ella observed him as well and both of us feel he will make a fine replacement for you."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Captain Alistair chuckled in good humor.

"Don't be too hard on him," Ella advised gently.

"I won't be," the Captain assured, grinning.

"Very good," Kit laughed. "The proclamation will be sent out tomorrow. I'm having Peter and his wife, Jane, join Ella and I for dinner. Would you come as well, Alistair?"

The Captain bowed. "It would be my honor."

Kit nodded. "We'll see you then. Ella, there unfortunately are some things I need to attend to before dinner."

She stood immediately, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't feel bad about obligations, Kit," she assured. "I'll go and check out the library in the Queen's Wing. I've been meaning to peruse it lately."

Kit kissed her cheek. "I'll come fetch you when I'm done."

She smiled. "I'll see you later."

Captain Alistair inclined his head to Kit one more time before leaving the room with Ella. Kit sat down behind his desk and pulled a stack of papers towards him. His frown increased a little as he realized the amount of work that needed to be carried out before he could successfully whisk Ella away for her birthday next weekend. Not to mention he still had to come up with presents for her. He had one planned but he wasn't entirely sure how to make it come to pass.

Coming to a decision, Kit stood and left his study – he knew he was neglecting the growing stack of papers but he wasn't in the mood to sit through and read boring propositions about land and sea trade that had been on debate since his father was king. He reached his destination in no time.

The gardens were particularly lovely this time of year, the colors of autumn becoming the dominant over the usual of summer. Large yellow leaves clung to their trees in false hopes while bushes fiery orange and ruby red caught the eye as Kit made his way to the footbridge. Finding himself alone, Kit swallowed, suddenly feeling foolish. He'd never done anything like this before. He wasn't even sure if this was the way to communicate; but he had to try something.

"Um, hello?" Kit called to the open air. "It's Kit. I, uh, don't know how else to contact a fairy godmother so…"

"Funny thing about that," an amused voice said behind him. Kit leapt out of his skin as he twirled around. Rhoswen, in all her sparkling white glory, stood before him, a large smile on her face. "Usually we know when someone wishes to speak with us. What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

Kit tried to get his wits about him for she had genuinely scared him. He didn't know what to expect but having someone suddenly talk behind you was quite startling. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Kit said the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if this was going to work."

Rhoswen laughed. "I'm glad you sought an audience with me. Our last encounter was quite fun. Thank you for following my advice."

"It should be I thanking you," Kit said earnestly. "I never would have found Ella if you hadn't."

"Another way may have been provided but I feel what did occur was satisfactory. Are you two enjoying each other's company?"

Kit blushed a little as he nodded. "Very much so. We are to wed October twenty seventh and I would very much like for you to come. Ella will love that too, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't miss it," Rhoswen answered with a dazzling smile.

"Though I had intended to invite you to the wedding, there is another reason I wanted to meet with you."

"Well then spit it out, dear, instead of prancing around the subject."

"Right," Kit muttered, feeling strange to have someone address him with such bluntness. "I learned that Ella's birthday took place earlier this month."

"The sixth, yes, I was there when she was born," Rhoswen sighed. "A lovelier thing you'd never behold."

"I am sure that is so, my lady."

"Yes. Anyway, go on!"

Kit smirked. She really was demanding wasn't she? "Well, I wanted to take Ella away to the Royal cottage by the seashore next weekend and wondered if you'd like to join us for a little party on Saturday? It will be the three of us, Captain Alistair, Peter and his wife, and the animals – something small. I thought the people closest to Ella would do. I wanted her family to be there and seeing that you appear to be all that she has left if would mean the world to me and especially to her if you could come."

"What a delightful idea!" Rhoswen cheered, clapping her hands. The wand she was holding let off a whiz of white and silver sparkles. Kit unconsciously stepped back but the fairy didn't notice. "Is there anything you'd like me to bring? Oh! I know, why don't you let me be in charge of the decorating, hmmm? You can keep her occupied while I set everything up."

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting you come to set up the party," Kit began.

She waved his words away. "I know you didn't, dear. This will be my present to Ella. Let her fairy godmother spoil her a bit, hmmm? It was such fun the night of the ball. Another night of magic can't hurt, surely?"

Kit smiled, still unsure. He'd never been exposed to magic except for the two previous occasions with this woman and the night he'd danced with Ella – though he didn't know she was shroud in magic at the time. But all those experiences had been positive ones and who better to trust than the woman who worked her magic to bring them together?

"Alright, I'll leave the festivities to you, madam," he determined, bowing to her.

"Wonderful!" Rhoswen cried, turning to go. "Oh! And dear?"

Kit looked up curiously. "Yes?"

Rhoswen smiled. "You did the right thing today. I'm proud of the man you've become."

And with that, she turned around and walked away, disappearing in a wisp of white sparkling vapor. Kit stared until the haze completely disappeared. Feeling that meeting with Rhoswen was always going to unpredictable, he smirked before heading back towards the palace. The fairy godmother's last words rang through his head as he climbed the palace steps.

She was proud of him for the decisions he'd made that morning. How had she known about them though? Was the woman constantly watching him and Ella? He grew nervous at the thought. What if he did something to Ella she didn't approve of like leaving love marks on her neck? Would Rhoswen turn him into a frog or something? If she was capable of turning animals into humans she was definitely capable of turning humans into animals. Kit shuddered at the thought of having to live as a frog the rest of his life.

"I'm going to have to speak to her again," he muttered, rubbing his face tiredly. "It would be unwise not to know what her boundaries are where Ella is concerned…"

He'd barely managed to walk inside when his eyes rested upon something he considered to be an absolute nightmare. Storming towards him, her arms pinned to her sides, a firm scowl on her face, and eyes practically licking with flames, was the Royal Housekeeper. Kit swallowed and actually took a step backward.

"Don't you even dare think about running, Your Majesty!" her shrill commanding tone cried as she strode towards him, her black dress billowing behind her like a wraith. "I've been trying to seek an audience with you all day! The Captain told me you were now free to converse and I have a matter that must be discussed immediately!"

Kit let out a defeated sigh, knowing full well what the woman wanted. "What matter is that, Prudence?"

Prudence looked left and right at the guards lining the walls, scowling. "I believe a more private setting would be best, Sire."

Kit saw the wisdom in this; though everyone in the palace knew of his little private moment with Ella he was fairly positive they didn't know about the love mark. Adding to the already well spread gossip – especially when it concerned Ella – was not something he was willing to do. Motioning for Prudence to follow, he headed for his private study. The silent guards posted just inside at either door of the study were different from the rest of the palace staff; they were specifically assigned to that post under the strict understanding that anything they heard or saw within the study was to remain unspoken unless they desired either life in prison or execution. These men belonged in the first division of the Royal Guard and were handpicked by the Royal Family to serve in that group. Each king had the privilege to choose who they wanted in the first division. Having grown up with all of the men that had served his father, Kit decided not to make any changes when he ascended the throne.

The two silent guards on duty caught Kit's eye, a signal that this was most definitely a secret conversation. They closed the doors after Prudence had entered, noting her foul mood. Kit didn't allow her to start her tirade until he was leaning against his desk with his arms folded. "You may speak your mind," he invited.

Prudence didn't even miss a beat. "What in heaven's name were you thinking?!" she snapped, her fury leaping from her eyes. "I heard what transpired in the hall of the Royal Guards' corridors but I had no idea you would be so bold as to mark the poor girl!"

"What is so wrong with showering Ella with the proper love and affection she deserves?" Kit challenged, slightly upset that Prudence felt the need to chastise him. He was the king after all! The only thing that allowed him to be intimidated by this woman was the fact he'd been so his entire life.

"It is not wrong when done properly," Prudence emphasized.

"And what is proper, Prudence?"

"Gifts, small kisses, embraces, holding hands… but love marks?! Definitely not allowed! You haven't even been courting for a fortnight and the two of you can hardly keep your emotions in check! And don't think I didn't hear about what happened between you in the throne room earlier!"

Kit groaned. "Naturally the whole palace knows already."

"Of course they do! Are you honestly surprised? You showing love to anyone is momentous in this castle. You haven't courted any woman before. We've seen you fawn after some visiting princess or nobleman's daughter in your youth but as a man this is the first time you have displayed such passionate love. Thankfully the news of the love mark hasn't traveled through any part of the castle and I plan to keep it that way."

"Are you going to restrict me from satisfying my own desires?" Kit demanded angrily.

"If it will save the two of you face, by all means yes!" Prudence snapped.

"I will not tolerate being told how to live my love life, Prudence!" Kit replied heatedly. "Ella has already confessed to me that she enjoys our time together and frankly so do I. I'm not going to mark her every spare second. I have more tact than that!"

"But do you have the restraint?" Prudence challenged before letting out a suppressed sigh. Her tone a little softer, she said, "Your Highness, I am truly happy that you have found someone to love but I am greatly concerned about how strong you are in resisting temptation. As king you have every right to bed the Lady Ella whenever you wish. No one can stop you and frankly I think that the Lady Ella would not either if you began to pursue such a course."

"Prudence," Kit groaned, his cheeks burning. This entire conversation was embarrassing! "I am not going to take advantage of Ella! I could never do such a thing. Such actions would condemn our wedding night, spoiling it indefinitely, and I refuse to allow that to happen. I will keep myself in check and refrain from satisfying my desires for her. But I will not cease continuing in the actions I have already experienced with her."

"But if you do," Prudence interjected.

"Then I give you full permission to lock me in the King's Wing and refuse me from seeing Ella until the wedding day," Kit replied in all seriousness.

Prudence stared at him, surprised. "You would be willing to do that?"

"My word is my bond," Kit said, nodding. "I'll even write up a document and sign it if you need physical reassurance."

Prudence eyed him for a long moment before coming to a decision. "Very well," she sighed. "I believe you. I don't think a physical document is necessary but I will hold you to your word, Your Majesty."

"I know you undoubtedly will," Kit replied.

Prudence shook her head, her rage dissipated enough for a small smile to grace her sharp features. "I'm glad you have found love, Your Majesty."

Seeing the storm now passed, Kit smiled, "As am I, Prudence, as am I."

 **Next up: There's a new Grand Duke and Captain of the Guard in town and - wait... did someone say Fairy Godmother?**


	25. Chapter 25

25

Kit stood in his private study, his eyes focused on the palace grounds displayed before him through the windows. He'd sent out the royal decree this morning concerning the matter of the new royal changes in staff as well as the official announcement of his engagement to Ella and their wedding day. Last night at dinner, he and Captain Alistair answered all of Peter's questions concerning his new position; his wife Jane was not present, still being sick with fever. Peter assured them that it was nothing serious, just a slight illness the doctor surmised would be overcome in the course of a couple days. Ella had been fairly quiet through all of dinner but that was because she was listening to Kit and Alistair's answers with just as much rapture as Peter. The adorable thing was trying to learn as much as she could. She really was an overachiever. Again she had eaten very little but Kit had been told by the royal physician that it would take a few weeks for Ella's eating habits to change. He suggested pushing her every few days to eat a little more so her stomach could slowly expand and Kit had done so.

Thinking of Ella, Kit wondered when she would arrive. He'd spoken to her instructors the other day about treating her better, listening to her opinions, and being open to try different things. Today had been the start of those newly refined lessons and he was eager to learn how they went. He glanced at the clock. Ella should have finished her morning lessons by now. Where was she?

Just then there came a soft knock on the door and Kit's face broke into a large grin. Striding to the door, he pulled it open and there she stood; his angel. Her outfit was positively stunning, a gown made for a queen. The bodice and skirt were bright yellow, a cerulean blue sash wrapped around her waist separating the two. Exquisite embroidery in the same blue climbed from the base of the skirt up towards the waist, the floral pattern decreasing into points, the spaces between each about a foot apart. A sapphire necklace and tear drop earrings – his gift to her for today – decorated her neck and ears. Part of her hair had been pulled up into a little bun while the rest trailed freely about her shoulders.

"Ella," he said fondly, pulling her into a sweet embrace. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"How were your lessons? Did the instructors treat you better?"

She nodded. "They did. They promised they'd try their best to listen to my opinions and debate over who was right and who was wrong."

"And did they?"

"Yes!" she answered happily. "It was actually kind of fun."

Kit smiled. "I'm glad."

Ella's eyes lit up as a small laugh escaped her. "I just noticed... we're matching."

"What?" Kit asked.

Ella giggled. "We're both wearing yellow and blue. Was that planned?"

Kit blinked before looking down. Indeed they were matching, he wearing a blue jacket, yellow cravat, yellow vest, and white pants – the jacket having yellow embroidery on the cuffs and collar. "I think the servants schemed this," he muttered, amused. "I don't blame them. We are introducing you to the nobility today and what better way than to have the two of us sporting the colors of the royal family?"

Ella swallowed; her nerves apparent on her face. "I do hope I don't embarrass you."

Kit gently took her hand and kissed it. "You could never do such a thing."

She smiled gratefully at him before stepping into the room. "I'm the first to arrive then?" she asked when she found the room empty.

"Yes, which is partially laughable since women tend to wear more layers than men do," Kit chuckled as he followed her inside.

Ella grinned. "It is reasonable for them to be late. They are having to dress differently than they are used to. I know how they feel…" she trailed off quietly. "They must be nervous. The state of your dress speaks volumes you know."

Kit looked upon her before coming up from behind, sliding his hands over her hips. "For what it's worth, the first time I saw you what spoke to me was how lovely you were. I cared very little about what you were wearing then because you captivated me with your words. You may now be wearing a very attractive dress, Ella, but what makes you who you are is what's inside."

"Words of wisdom, Your Majesty."

Kit turned around to find the new Grand Duke staring at the pair of them with amused eyes. He sported a lovely olive green jacket embroidered down the center in fine black thread. A lovely white sash crossed his chest, the star of the Grand Duke resting over his breast, the tail ends of the sash tied together against his hip. A lovely sword rested against his other hip, black pants and boots covering his legs.

"You look superb, Alistair!" Ella complimented, smiling widely at him.

Kit could tell his old friend appeared a little nervous but tried to hide it in his smile as he expressed to Ella his gratitude. Another pair of boots walking against the polished marble floor caught Kit's attention and he looked over to see Peter coming into the room. If Alistair was nervous, it was nothing to the state of terror Peter now displayed. The poor man showed his feelings like an open book, his discomfort apparent in his averted gaze and tugging hands on his new uniform.

Kit admitted to himself that it was going to be hard not addressing Peter as Alistair since the man now wore the same outfit he'd always seen Alistair in. Even though he appeared uncomfortable, the blue uniform fit Peter well.

"Peter," Kit greeted with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I might destroy your rug, Your Majesty," he replied honestly. "My stomach has been churning something awful the last half hour."

"You'll grow into your new role over time," Ella soothed, speaking as one who was currently going through that herself. "You look rather charming though."

"Thank you," Peter replied, swallowing painfully.

"Nigel should be returning with news from the town any time now," Kit muttered. "We'll learn of the people's response concerning your changes in status. Hopefully it will be a positive one."

"We know that they will definitely approve of the future queen," Peter said kindly.

Ella remained doubtful. "Even knowing I am not of noble birth in any way? The original declaration stated the king would marry the mystery princess but I don't hold that title."

Kit squeezed her hand. "Ella, they'll love you no matter what."

She sent him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Kit was going to say more when the door opened after a distinctive knock, announcing Nigel's presence. His face remained neutral until all eyes were upon him and then a light grin split his face. "The people rejoiced over the news, Your Majesty, particularly concerning your marriage to the Lady Ella Ezzell."

Kit filled with elation as he turned to find Ella smiling just as happily as he, relief in her eyes. "I told you there was no reason to fret," he chuckled, pulling Ella into an embrace and kissing her right in front of the other three men. Ella allowed a small embarrassed smile to climb her cheeks as Alistair cleared his throat a little. Kit wasn't in the least bit embarrassed.

"Thank you for bringing the news, Nigel! Let's celebrate!"

"But not too much," Ella suggested, "since tonight we have a huge party to attend to."

"Ahhh yes," Kit sighed in mock displeasure, "The stuffy nobility that demand to be introduced to you even though all of them saw you dance with me at the ball."

Ella smiled. "Be kind."

"I'll try, darling," Kit responded, kissing her cheek.

"Besides, they may have seen you dance with me but neither of us lingered. I spoke to no one but you that night – and your father when I bumped into him in my haste to get away."

Peter cleared his throat. "If it is not too much to ask, why did you run that night Lady Ella?"

Kit glanced at Ella who shifted uncomfortably. Neither of them had really discussed explaining what happened that night. Alistair knew but the discussion of magic was something they weren't sure they should make known to the people.

"Um… you see…" Ella began but faltered.

"She couldn't stay," Kit hedged, faltering as well.

"You don't have to keep it a secret if you don't want to," a woman shrilly put in behind them.

A collective gasp rang out as everyone spun around. Munching on an apple behind Kit's desk was Rhoswen, her whole person giving off a faint glow, her dazzling smile and twinkling eyes displaying her inner happiness. Peter and Alistair immediately became defensive but Ella surprised them all by letting out a squeal of delight.

"Fairy Godmother!" she rushed around the desk just as the woman stood to take her hands. "It's so good to see you!"

"My darling Ella, you look superb," Rhoswen complimented. "It is good to see Kit is taking good care of you. If I'd found you otherwise, he would have been turned into a toad before he knew what hit him."

Kit chuckled nervously, shuffling his feet. Ella came to his defense. "I pray you never do such a thing, no matter what he does, Fairy Godmother. Nobody deserves to be a toad."

"I can think of someone who does," Rhoswen countered with a soft smirk, "but your beloved took care of them already."

Ella shook her head with an exasperated smile. "Fairy Godmother…"

Alistair shuffled forward and whispered in Kit's ear, "Um, Kit? Care to explain how a woman magically appeared in your study?"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me," Rhoswen cried, hearing the Grand Duke's question. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ella's Fairy Godmother but you can call me Rhoswen if you'd like."

"Fairy Godmother," Peter muttered, taking a step forward, intrigued. "You're a fairy?"

"Last I checked, yes," Rhoswen smirked. "Don't worry, dear, I'm used to seeing men with dangling jaws."

She glanced at Kit who openly laughed. "You can't blame me," he defended, "You transformed from an old woman to your true self before my eyes without warning."

"You've met her before?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes," Kit replied. "Rhoswen has been weaving her magic in many ways to help Ella and I find each other."

"And you two have been a lot of work!" she put in.

"We're sorry you've had to go to such lengths," Ella apologized.

The fairy waved her hand. "No need for that, dear. It was positively thrilling to help you get to the ball that night and sow the seed into the king's mind to join the search himself."

To answer Peter's confused expression, Ella quickly explained, "The night of the ball, my stepfamily tore up my dress and refused to let me come. My Fairy Godmother appeared after they left and used magic to transform my dress into what you saw me wearing that night. She also made a pumpkin into a carriage, changed the mice into horses, the lizards into footmen, and Mr. Goose into a coachman. But there was a catch. The spell would end at midnight."

"Thus my beautiful princess ran off before I could get her name and refused to stop even when I chased after her," Kit put in.

"But why did you run?" Peter wondered, enthralled by the tale. "I'm sure His Majesty would have accepted you even if he saw the spell wear off."

"I would have," Kit admitted. "But Ella's stepfamily…" he broke off, unwilling to continue.

Ella put a hand on his arm, courage in her eyes. "It's alright. Peter can know."

Kit searched her face. "Are you sure?"

Ella nodded before turning to Peter and admitting, "I left because I didn't want to be discovered by my stepmother. She would have beaten me if she had and I'm sure it would have been most severe for she would have known it was I who stole the prince without giving her daughters a chance for his hand."

"Like they had a chance," Kit muttered.

"Horrible woman!" Rhoswen snapped. "If I wasn't satisfied with her fate, I would have turned her into a cockroach!"

"You were beaten in your own home?" Peter asked, outraged.

"It's over now, Peter," Ella comforted.

"And it will never happen again," Peter replied fiercely. "I swear on my life I'll do everything I can to protect you. Sire, I suggest we appoint a special guard for the queen."

Kit thought about this, nodding after a moment. "I find that would be a good idea."

"I don't want to be surrounded by an army every time I wish to go somewhere," Ella said fiercely. "That would be too confining."

"I agree," Rhoswen put in. "We women need to be able to move about and we can become rather fierce if kept in a cage."

"But it wouldn't do to allow the Lady Ella to wander around without protection," Alistair stated. "She is now a potential target for any who has ill will towards the king."

"Who feels this way?" Ella asked, looking at Kit with disbelief that any would consider him an enemy.

"There are always men against the crown, Ella," Kit sighed. "Some even harbor ill feelings without a specific reason."

Ella frowned. "That's deplorable."

"It's sadly fact. Ella, I know you may not like it but it would bring me peace of mind if you had men with you when you venture out into town."

Her eyes widened. "You mean, I can leave the castle whenever I wish?"

Kit smiled. "Of course. That was one of the things bothering you, was it not? I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. If you want to leave the castle, you should have every right to."

"So long as I have a royal guard with me," she guessed a little unhappily.

"Yes," Kit admitted. "I don't even venture out without an escort." Alistair coughed. Kit rolled his eyes, amending, "Except for a couple of times when I have acted irrationally," knowing full well Alistair was hinting to the time after his father's death when he'd left the palace and headed into the woods.

Rhoswen put a hand on Ella's arm. "I suppose I need remind you that the magical community is also watching over you?"

"You are?" Ella wondered, intrigued.

"Of course," Rhoswen laughed. "We're not allowed to get too involved but in the darkest of times, we'll appear when you need us."

"That actually puts me at greater ease," Kit admitted.

"I feel the same but I still think a small group of our most devote men should be assigned as Lady Ella's bodyguard," Peter supplied.

"I agree with this," Alistair said with a firm nod.

"Ella?" Kit prompted.

Letting out a sigh, she smiled. "Oh, very well. But I don't want too many men watching over me when there are other more pressing situations they need to devote their time to."

"Ella, don't think you're worth is so miniscule," Kit gently chided, "You are the most important person in this kingdom."

She frowned. "I can think of several who fit that description better than I."

"That's because you have yet to see what the rest of us already do, darling," Rhoswen said with a kind smile.

"I shall see to it that a small number of men are chosen, my lady," Peter assured, "so you do not feel overwhelmed. If it would ease your mind, I'll even allow you to sort through the candidates and choose whom you wish to have watch over you."

Ella's frown deepened further and she looked at Kit, unsure of what to say to that. Kit stepped in. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll help you choose."

Ella's fear lessened. "Is that alright?"

Kit smiled. "Of course, darling."

"Right, now that that's settled," Rhoswen muttered, cricking her neck, "I'd best be off. Oh! I almost plum forgot! Ella, Kit, if you desire to tell the people of the involvement of magic, you may do so. The fairy guild has decided that it would be a lovely way to promote our existence. Even though we wish it understood that this doesn't mean we are going to solve everyone's problems. If you do share your story, please make it abundantly clear that our work among mortals takes place only when the greater fates allow it."

"We'll be sure to pass along the message," Ella promised while Kit nodded.

Rhoswen sent her most dazzling smile their way. "I know you will. Take care, my darling. I'll visit again soon." She turned to Kit and winked. Kit tried to hide his smirk as she walked passed them towards Peter and Alistair. The two men took hesitant steps backward, unsure of what she might do. Rhoswen stopped before them. "Hmmm, you both possess kind souls," she commented. "I can trust Ella in your care when I am absent. I pray you won't disappoint me."

Peter and Alistair both hastened to assure her.

"We wouldn't dream of it, my good lady," Peter replied.

"She is meant to be cherished," Alistair added.

Rhoswen chuckled. "No need to be so wound up tight, gentlemen. Not all fairies turn people into toads. I'm sure in years to come you'll find I'm not something to fear. Take care of my girl."

And with that the fairy walked past them towards the door, her light laughter echoing around the room as she disappeared in a wisp of vapor.

Peter and Alistair held similar expressions of disbelief. Kit, however, caught Ella's eye and the two laughed.

"I think we should expect to have surprise visits from now on," Kit chuckled.

"A wise assumption," Ella agreed, laughing.

 **Next up: Ella and Kit travel to the Ezzell estate in search of bluebirds... and things get a little steamy. :)**

 **Oh, and the chapter is going to be a long one! :D To all of those who have requested a little bit of hardship for this wonderful pair, I can tell you there may be some in the near future. Don't worry; it won't be anything too serious. Reviews are love!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: People have been requesting several things.**

 **One: Ella and Kit are going to get married but there's a couple things that they're going to have to go through before the wedding can happen.**

 **Two: This couple doesn't seem to me to be the type that would have a ferocious fight, however, THERE IS GOING TO BE A FIGHT and it's going to happen SOON. That I can promise because every couple has misunderstandings.**

 **Three: A child will come for these two but I can't promise how much you'll see of him or her. I have to keep somethings to myself. ;)**

 **As always, THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH INCREDIBLE FANS! :D Now enjoy some fluff and stuff!**

26

It was Sunday and Kit had slept in even though Henry and Lance had tried to get him up over an hour ago. Kit couldn't help it; he didn't often allow himself to sleep in and this was his day off. Peter had approached him last night to inform him that the Lady Tremaine, her daughters, and Eric, the former Grand Duke, had boarded a ship and were on their way out of the kingdom. Though he was sad to see Eric go, he was happy that no longer would the Tremaines be around to threaten Ella. That chapter was officially closed.

Sighing, Kit rolled onto his side. The glass slippers shimmered in the light coming from his closed windows and the Forget Me Not bouquet sat in its vase still in full bloom. A smile climbed Kit's face. In six days he'd return the shoes to Ella. In six days, he'd be whisking his bride-to-be away from the palace to the royal cottage by the seashore. The elation this brought was dampened when he realized that in order to make that come to pass he would be forced to recluse himself from Ella for several days in order to finish all the work he needed to do to free up that time. Disgruntled by that thought, Kit got out of bed, shoving his covers aside. Pulling on his robe, he almost made it to the rope by the door when someone knocked against the hard wood.

Curious, Kit made sure his robe properly covered his shoulders before opening the door. The sight that met his eyes caused his foul mood to dissipate immediately. "Good morning," Ella said cheerfully, holding out a tray of food. "Considering it is your day off, I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed. I haven't had the experience since my father was alive but I thought it a fun notion for today."

Kit grinned. "Would you like to join me?"

"If it isn't considered too improper," she replied with a smile.

"Allow me," he offered, taking the tray of food from her before heading back to the bed.

The aromas coming from the food made Kit's stomach grumble, causing Ella to laugh. Kit glanced at her, reveling again at how positively beautiful she was. He noted with silent amusement that she wore a simple dress, the upper part a combination of long blue sleeves under a black sleeveless top with a soft brown skirt hiding behind a long white apron. Her small feet were covered in simple black shoes but she removed them before joining him on the bed.

From her outfit, Kit held a suspicion which he openly voiced after he was settled next to her with the tray on his lap. "Did you haunt the kitchens again this morning?"

Ella's cheeks deepened as she nodded. "I was too excited to sleep in today."

Kit knew she'd been looking forward to the weekend since they had decided to go to her estate to ask the bluebirds if they wanted to move in to the royal greenhouse. Her happiness was over the simplest things and Kit once again recognized how special she was. Other women would celebrate over jewelry, fine clothes, and various riches but not Ella. She delighted in animals, nature, and the good fortune of others.

Leaning forward, Kit kissed her softly. "Thank you for spoiling me."

"You're welcome," she giggled.

Ella had made an interesting combination of eggs and ham cooking the two together instead of separating them like Kit usually saw. A side of sliced bread with apricot jam and a hot pot of tea finished the meal. Kit happily dug in to what she'd brought and was amazed by the taste of the flavors.

"Right," he muttered halfway through his eggs, "I'm making it a rule that you are definitely allowed to cook for me whenever you wish."

Ella laughed while nibbling on a piece of bread lightly coated in jam. "I'm glad you like it."

"I have half a mind to test your cooking skills with Maurice's," Kit chuckled as he happily ate.

"I'm not one for competitions but I thank you for the compliment. So, how long will it take before you are ready to leave?"

Kit chuckled. "Eager are we?"

Ella fidgeted. "Maybe a little."

"Give me half an hour, darling, and I promise we'll be on our way."

Ella left shortly after Kit finished, taking the tray with her. He had to grin over her antics. She'd even pulled the cord on her way out the door. Laughing, Kit got out of bed and stretched.

Figuring the king would want a bath, Henry and Lance entered with several other servants with buckets of hot water. While the water was being poured, Henry and Lance addressed Kit.

"How are you feeling today, Sire?" Lance asked.

"Magnificent," Kit replied noticing his servants' identical grins.

"Would it have anything to do with a charming young lady?" Henry boldly inquired.

"It just might," Kit muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Lance cleared his throat while sending Henry an insufferable glance. "What would you like to wear today, Sire?"

Kit shrugged, walking over to the bath which was now full. "Surprise me but nothing too eccentric," he said, smiling over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, we'll try our best not to make you look like a peacock," Henry grinned.

Kit disappeared behind the curtain to bathe while they debated over what to pick for him to wear. When his bath was done and he reappeared, he couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you said you'd avoid the idea of a peacock," he smirked as he strode across the room towards the cerulean blue jacket and evergreen cravat lying on the bed.

"We can change it if you'd like," Lance muttered with a grin.

Kit decided to humor them; besides he saw nothing wrong with the outfit. "No, this will do."

There was a rap on the door and Lance went to answer it while Henry helped Kit slip into his jacket. Alistair and Peter entered, both bowing to him.

"You requested to see us this morning, Sire?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Kit muttered. "I wondered how things were going along the lines of choosing Ella's bodyguards."

"I have narrowed the field down to ten men," Peter answered.

"That soon," Kit commented. "It's only been a few days."

"I felt the matter was of the utmost importance to you."

"Indeed it is. I will look into your efforts tomorrow. For today, the two of us are venturing to her estate. See to it that ample men are ready to accompany us."

"It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty." Peter bowed before taking his leave.

Henry and Lance finishing their work, Kit thanked them as they also left, leaving him alone with Alistair. "Are you sure you can handle things today?" Kit asked.

The Grand Duke smirked. "Kit, you may be leaving the affairs of the kingdom to me but you're only going to be gone for the day. I'll be fine."

"You're sure? Because if you're not ready for this…"

Alistair raised an eyebrow, silencing Kit.

"Oh, very well! I'll leave you be then!"

Alistair chuckled. "The palace will still be standing when you return."

"I don't doubt your abilities, Alistair. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Kit, I'll be fine. Go and have a lovely day with Lady Ella. You both need it."

Kit agreed with him. The dinner party with the nobility the other night had been a successful but trying one. Ever since, everyone seemed to want Ella's attention and Kit actually experienced a few moments of jealousy as young barons and dukes flirted with his future queen every opportunity they had. Ella was a little too kind to simply dismiss them, leaving it up to Kit to chase them away whenever he met her panicked eyes. After all the consideration the two of them had received, both highly agreed that a small reprieve was in order. For that reason Kit was just as excited as Ella to leave the palace. Not to mention he hadn't been able to have a lot of alone time with her; women of nobility had filled Ella's social schedule so full that the only time Kit had seen her was at breakfast and when he walked her to her door to bid her goodnight. Though he was grateful the nobility had been positively charmed by her, he couldn't help but breathe in relief that today he wouldn't have to put up with any of them. It was just going to be him and Ella – and the guards but they weren't insufferable.

Rubbing his face, Kit nodded to his old friend. "You're right, Alistair. I need a small holiday. Please don't let anyone know where we are going."

Alistair smirked. "Sneaking out through the West Gate again, Your Majesty?"

Kit grinned. "I pray you won't rat me out. I feel it the best way to avoid as many people as possible."

The Grand Duke let out a hearty laugh. "I'll try to lead the others away from your true designs but I can't speak for Prudence."

"Undoubtedly she will be there this time of day," Kit muttered, looking at the clock in his room. "Hopefully she won't appear too upset."

Alistair chuckled. "Perhaps Lady Ella will pacify her. The two seem to be getting along quite well."

"An observation I had made as well and am very grateful for."

Another knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kit believed it to be Ella since half an hour had indeed passed since he'd told her they would be leaving. The smile on his face disappeared a little as a servant girl entered. Curtsying to him, she said, "Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesty. My lady asked me to inform you that she will meet you at the stables."

Kit's smile returned and a slight chuckle escaped him. "Thank you for bringing the news, miss."

The girl curtsied again before leaving.

"Apparently your charming young lady is rather eager to depart," Alistair commented.

Kit laughed again. "Indeed! I best not keep her waiting." As the two moved towards the door, he once more asked in jest, "You're sure you can handle the state affairs today?"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Kit…"

Kit clapped him on the back, chuckling. "I'll return in the evening but don't hesitate to send a pigeon if you're having any problems."

"Safe journeys, Your Majesty," Alistair replied, bowing to him.

"Thank you, my friend."

At the end of the hall, the two parted, Alistair heading towards his new study, Kit towards the stables. The sun shone brilliantly through the cool autumn air, slightly chilling Kit's exposed skin but not in an unpleasant way. He did fear a little for Ella since she was thinner than he and more likely to freeze in this kind of weather. He prayed her attendants had dressed her warmly. If not he was going to request a thick coat for her before they departed.

When he reached the stables, he was pleased to find the division Peter had assigned was the fifth. The men were standing by their horses, ready to leave at the first given notice, though all were slightly distracted and as Kit drew near, he knew why. He heard her laughter first, the sound warming his soul, and then he saw her.

Bundled in a long brown coat, her gold hair cascading all around her shoulders, was Ella. She wore a bright red dress today with lovely gold embroidery across the hems of her skirt, sleeves, and collar. Golden gloves covered her hands, protecting them from the cold. Currently she was backing away from her magnificent spotted horse, Galahad, with her hands behind her back. From Kit's vantage point, he could see she was holding a large red apple behind her and Galahad, who somehow knew she had it, was advancing towards her.

The horse moved his large head as if to whip around her but Ella twisted away, laughing. "I don't know what you mean, my good sir," she said to Galahad who let out a slightly frustrated noise. "That is a terrible accusation. Do you have proof?"

Galahad stomped his foot before nodding his head and letting out a snort.

"Oh, I see," Ella replied, fascinating not just the fifth division but also the stable servants over her ability to communicate with the frustrated animal.

Grinning at how adorable this scene was, Kit leaned against the stable unnoticed, his eyes dancing in merriment as he watched his love interact with her friend.

Ella pointed and gasped. "What's that?"

Galahad turned his head before twisting back to look at her. Kit swore he saw slight annoyance in the horse's eyes but they soon changed to glee for Ella was holding out the apple to him, a grin on her face. Happily snatching it up, Galahad devoured the entire thing in seconds. Chuckling, Ella stepped forward and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Am I forgiven now?" she asked him softly.

Galahad leaned into her touch, nickering quietly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been down to see you," she continued, completely unaware of their audience. "Things have been busy. Don't give me that look," she gently chided. "I wanted to see you. Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And the only reason I took your last apple was because you weren't talking to me."

The horse moved its head up and down, stomping its foot slightly.

"I already said I was sorry and you've forgiven me so I have a proposition. Kit and I are going back to our old house today and I wondered if you'd allow me ride you there?"

Galahad became quite excited, nickering and whinnying a couple times, his head moving up and down in short quick nods.

"That's my boy," Ella giggled, scratching his head. "Ohhh!" she cried in surprise as Galahad threw his head over her shoulder and pulled her in for what obviously was a hug. Ella immediately wrapped her arms around his thick neck. "I love you too," she muttered pulling away.

Kit made his presence known then, stepping away from the wall and coming towards her. "Am I going to have to compete for your love, my lady?"

Ella turned, her eyes brightening at the sight of him while the soldiers and servants bowed. "You might," she jested. "Galahad has never been late."

Kit laughed openly, wrapping his arms around her to kiss her joyfully on the lips. "Am I forgiven now?" he asked as he pulled away.

Ella let out a happy sigh, "I suppose so."

"Good. I should hate to be a negativity to you."

"I don't think you could ever be that," Ella muttered softly, her cheeks slightly pink.

Kit caressed her cheek, smiling at her. "Are you warm enough to travel?"

"I am," she said, excitement filling her eyes. "Can we leave now?"

"Whenever you are ready, my lady," he assured, grinning.

And then, to the surprise of all except Kit, Ella hoisted herself up onto Galahad who wasn't wearing any kind of saddle or bridal. Wrapping her hands into her horse's long mane, she looked down upon Kit with a smirk. "Why Mr. Kit, you're not on your horse."

Kit laughed, "A fact I am about to remedy, miss. Just don't go running off before I can catch up to you."

Her laughter followed him as he walked over to where Eric, his stable boy, stood holding Tiberius's reigns. To everyone's surprise, instead of mounting his horse immediately, Kit scratched Tiberius's head. "How are you, old friend?" he muttered.

The horse's eyes gleamed and he pressed his nose into Kit's hand. Grinning, Kit patted Tiberius's neck before leaping into the saddle. Eric looked slightly nervous as he handed him the reigns. "Um, Your Majesty?" he softly prompted.

"Yes, Eric?" Kit asked, slightly concerned by the young man's demeanor.

Eric twisted his gloved hands. "Is it alright for the Lady to ride without a saddle or bridal?"

Relaxing, Kit smirked. "You wouldn't be able to get her to ride any other way, Eric. Besides, I don't believe Galahad likes those things."

Looking slightly taken aback, Eric bowed a little before stepping away. Kit sent him a reassuring nod before guiding Tiberius over to where Ella and Galahad were waiting. He passed Victor and Charles on the way, the two men sharing a grin as they inclined their heads. Kit acknowledged them as he passed.

"We'll be going through the West Gate, Percy," he said as he came up to the old man.

"Very good, Sire," Percy nodded.

"Why the West Gate?" Ella asked as she spurred Galahad to follow beside Kit and Tiberius.

"I don't know about you, Ella, but I for one am in need of a reprieve from the constant eyes and attention of the nobility."

Ella's face immediately filled with disdain, inwardly showing similar feelings. "It hasn't been so very bad," she said, countering her true distress.

Kit glanced at her. There she went again, trying to hide herself behind optimism. Ella bit her lip, looking away from him.

"Ella, it is alright to voice your true thoughts," Kit prompted.

"Even so, it wouldn't make me happier," she countered, looking at him sharply. "If one only spoke in negatives eventually their mind would be poisoned to see everything in such a light. Positive thinking, even in the worst circumstances, helps a person remain in goodness."

"You're right," Kit admitted, grinning at her. "Once again I am schooled by my enchantress."

"I'm sorry," Ella said, smiling apologetically. "My mouth ran away with me again."

"Never apologize for that, my darling," Kit replied. "It's part of who you are and I don't want you to ever think you have to change any part of you. You'd lose yourself if you did and I wouldn't be happy if that happened. I love you how you are now and I always will."

"You're too kind, Mr. Kit," she said her love shining for him in her countenance.

By now they had approached the West Gate and sure enough Prudence stood there, directing the traffic as servants bustled around to complete their tasks in a timely manner. All stopped at the sight of the King and everyone bowed – well, everyone except for Prudence.

"For heaven's sake!" she snapped, striding towards them. "There are plenty of gates, Your Majesty!"

"That may be true, Prudence, but this one is the most convenient," Kit smirked, amused.

"Convenient or not, with you and all these men prancing through we'll be behind schedule!"

"Please Prudence, we won't take long," Ella said. "Besides, if there's anyone I know who can alter plans and still have everything turn out perfect, it's you."

Kit's amusement heightened and he had to keep himself from chuckling as Prudence tried her best not to smile over the compliment. Her eyes betrayed her though.

"Oh, very well!" she snapped. "Move along then!"

Ella beamed. "Thank you, Prudence."

Prudence allowed Ella a small smile. "You're welcome, Ella. Your Majesty, you had better return with her at sunset or I'll have your hide!" And with that the Royal Housekeeper strode away without a backward glance.

Kit laughed openly as they headed for the gate's exit. "You are a miracle worker, Ella."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Kit shook his head. "If you can tame Prudence's foul moods I believe you capable of stopping a war."

"Let us pray we never have to face one of those in our lifetime," Ella said in all seriousness. "It would be an awful thing."

"That it would," Kit muttered.

The cobbled street soon turned into a dirt road as the landscape changed from brick and mortar to grassy fields. Kit occasionally glanced at Ella and would often find her with her head tilted back, her eyes closed, soaking in the sun's rays with a smile. He found that she hardly directed Galahad at all, her hands loosely wound into his long gray mane.

The world of autumn opened before them as the company moved along the dirt road, passing the occasional estate. Trees of orange, red, yellow, and brown danced in the slight breeze, their leaves littering the ground. As they rode, Ella spoke more of her childhood, telling Kit of all the times in late spring and early summer when she and her parents would wander through fields of wild flowers and in the fall jump in piles of leaves.

"When the snow fell, we'd go out and make snow angels," she sighed, lost in memory. "We wouldn't stay out too long in fear of catching cold but it was such fun to roll around in the cold and watch the snowflakes fall from the sky."

"I've never really liked snow," Kit confessed.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's cold and wet for starters," he said, "and for another when I was five I got lost in the gardens on a terribly snowy day. I don't remember how long I was out there with nothing but the cold white landscape to keep me company. All I remember was not being able to feel anything for hours after a guardsman rescued me from the tree I took shelter under. I guess, for me, snow represents loneliness and fear." He noted her concerned expression and muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin something you love."

She shook her head. "It's alright not to like everything I do, Kit. I'm sorry you were lost in the snow. That must have been terrifying for you."

He glanced at her, amazed again by her compassion. "It was… but perhaps my view of snow will change now that you're with me, Ella."

"It might," she smiled.

Nearing the Ezzell estate, Ella's excitement was near the breaking point and Kit could tell she was holding Galahad back from galloping down the road. Kit prayed the estate was in good condition. The Tremaines had left yesterday and he had given strict warning they were not to abuse any inch of the property. If he found that something had been stolen or broken, it would take a great deal of self control not to hunt the women down; he knew Ella wouldn't have desired revenge and therefore he shouldn't either.

As they came to the entrance, Kit was taken back to that day when he first saw the house. He remembered his first impression of it, how it was quaint but appearing slightly under kept. He now knew the reason behind that was because Ella had been doing everything and she couldn't possibly accomplish all tasks in one day and keep the house completely polished too. His hands tightened a little on Tiberius's bridal as he again thought of Ella's ill treatment, of how she looked that day when he'd finally reunited with her. He glanced at her now, noticing the differences. She had gained a little more weight, her face was now devoid of ash, and her shoulders seemed more relaxed, like she didn't have to constantly defend herself.

Ella leapt down from Galahad. The horse trotted off towards the back of the house while she wandered over to the fountain, running her hand across the smooth stone. Kit caught Percy's eye. A silent communication passed between them and Percy went about ordering the men to dismount and take up positions around the perimeter, giving Kit and Ella a little more privacy. Kit dismounted Tiberius, handing Percy the reigns before walking over to join Ella who hadn't moved from the fountain.

Upon closer inspection, Kit noticed she was shaking. "Ella?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head, chuckling a little. "I know it foolish but I can't help but think that if I go inside, she'll still be there."

Kit took her in his arms, soothing her. "Ella, she's never coming back. You don't need to be afraid."

Ella took a steady breath, gathering her courage. "You're right. Besides, you're here with me."

"And I always will be," Kit promised, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him, reassured. "Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one," he replied, slipping his hand into hers, squeezing her fingers affectionately.

Ella guided him up the front steps and opened the door, the lovely dark wood swinging inward, exposing him to her home. Everything was left as it should be. Kit noted the painted walls with little flowers and the soft rugs underfoot as Ella took him from one room to the next, sharing stories in passing. She took him to every room in the house, even the kitchen.

"I slept there," she said, pointing. A small stool and pillow still sat near the hearth, both covered in soot.

Kit couldn't help tightening his hold on her, his sorrow over her terrible predicament spurring his protectiveness into overdrive. Ella kissed his cheek. "It's over now," she whispered, gently tugging on his arm towards the exit.

Climbing the stairs, they returned to the main part of the house. Ella pointed out the second to largest bedroom. "It used to be mine until I offered it to my stepsisters." Though it was now fairly bare, Kit noticed how the beds were unmade, the surfaces were covered in layers of old makeup, and dirt and loose hair littered the wooden floorboards. He wrinkled his nose over the filth but left his discomfort unspoken.

Ella let out a sad sigh as she glance one more time at her old abused room before leaving it, taking Kit with her. After showing him the master bedroom, which to Kit's surprise had a made bed and clean atmosphere, Ella led him to a wooden door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open and the cold draft that slammed into Kit's body made him shiver.

His eyes widened as he glanced up into the tower with a winding staircase. "You had to climb all those stairs every day?" he wondered, horrified.

"Not every day," Ella reminded. "I did sleep by the fireplace quite a lot. We don't have to go up there if you don't want to."

"I want to see it," Kit said stubbornly. He wanted to see for himself the space she had been forced to live in.

Wordlessly, Ella led him up the staircase. By the time he reached the top, Kit was fairly frozen; the autumn air coming through the cracks in the stone not helping any. A large wooden door stood before them, the keys still in the lock. Kit's eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of them as he recalled Ella telling him how her stepmother had locked her inside every day after completing her chores.

Ella pushed the door open and walked inside, moving out of the way so Kit could have a full view of her prison. What he saw made his heart clench. The abode was humble. Boxes and other forgotten objects lined the circular walls. The furniture that appeared to be the "bed" that Ella had slept on wasn't a bed at all and the thin blanket resting across a dirty pillow caused Kit's fingers to clench. He noticed she had made a small box into a night stand, a candle resting on it. A large chest sat next to it and on the opposite side was an arrangement of small knick knacks and two lovely portraits.

"Are these your parents?" he wondered, gazing upon the handsome artwork in fascination.

"Yes," Ella replied fondly.

"You have your father's eyes," Kit muttered, "and all of your mother's beauty."

"Thank you," she said quietly, coming to join him.

"Why didn't you bring these with you that day?" he asked.

Ella swallowed. "I couldn't carry them and I didn't want to burden your men with fetching them for me."

Kit laced his fingers through hers. "My darling, you only needed to say the word."

"I know," she whispered, "but I guess I have issues with asking for other people to do things for me."

Kit kissed her hair, pulling her into an embrace. She held on to him for a while, her frame shaking. This must have been so hard for her, he silently mused, returning to a home filled with both her greatest and worst memories. What once had been a happy place was now a bittersweet shell. Kit knew that Ella would never want to have the home changed but he also had a suspicion that she didn't want to spent long periods of time here either. The mixed memories would be too painful for her. Perhaps, if he could gather the servants that used to live here together again, he could have them return the estate to the happy state it used to be? He could even pay them to live here and tend the home so that whenever Ella wished to return, it would be a good experience instead of a bittersweet one. Surely that would be a good present for her? And considering her parents portraits, those he could have cleaned up and hung in the palace. These things would take time… a grin spread across his face. The tasks wouldn't be done in time for her birthday but for their wedding… smiling internally, he squeezed his beloved a little before releasing her.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"I'm with you," she responded. "Of course I will be."

Kit graced her lips with a tender kiss. She smiled before pulling away. "I want to show you something," she said, walking over to the large chest next to the makeshift bed. Kit noticed that inside it were letters, a toy bear, several knick knacks, and a bound book. Grabbing the book out of the pile, she sat down on the furniture, indicating for him to join her. He did so.

"This is my journal," she revealed. "I fear I don't write in it very often but what I have written I consider the most important moments of my life." She flipped through several pages until she stopped on a page whose date went back to a little over a year ago. A dead leaf was wedged into the page. "This was the day I learned my father died. The leaf is from the branch I showed you."

Kit noticed several spots on the paper were wrinkled, signifying tears. He wrapped an arm around Ella's waist comfortingly. He didn't think it proper to read her personal thoughts but she surprised him by inviting him to do so. "Are you sure?" he asked. "These things are very personal, Ella."

"I want you to know," she said firmly.

"Alright," Kit muttered, taking the book from her and beginning to read.

Ella's handwriting was beautiful and devoid of any form of cursive. Kit was struck by the powerful emotions she described as she stated how she felt. Descriptions such as 'being wracked with torment' and 'her soul taking its last breath' caused his throat to swell up as he thought of how he felt when his father had passed. Sorrow filled him and by the time he concluded reading the entry, tears fell down his face.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, wiping his cheeks.

Ella squeezed his hand. "It's alright. It was cruel of me to have you read it. Your father's passing is much more recent than mine. I'm sorry, Kit. I shouldn't have exposed you to this."

"No," Kit said stubbornly. "I'm glad you did, Ella. It's good to know I have someone who feels the same as I do about their parents. To know I can draw strength from you and that you can draw strength from me; is it not a wonderful feeling of reassurance?"

Ella nodded, smiling slightly, her own eyes filling with tears. "It is."

Taking the journal from his hands, she turned the page and Kit gasped as his eyes lay upon a crushed pink rose. Underneath the rose was an invitation to the ball written in his own hand.

"I pressed the rose," Ella muttered. "I would have saved the whole bouquet but it wouldn't have fit in the book. I thought one would suffice."

"You kept it," he muttered, happiness flowing through him.

"Of course I did!" Ella laughed. "How could I not? This entry," she said, pointing to the left page, "is the day we met while this one" – she pointed to the right – "is the day I found the flowers and note."

"Can I read them?" Kit asked eagerly, wanting to know what her first thoughts were of him.

Ella giggled. "I suppose."

Passing over the book, she leaned her head against his shoulder as he poured over her words.

 _For the past year, though my stepmother and stepsisters have treated me negatively, I have kept my promise to my mother of having courage and being kind to them. Some days I have tried to include myself in their activities but it has always been a mistake. Even so, I still try. Today was one of those days._

 _I set the table this morning for four instead of the usual three. When placing the food before my stepsisters, my stepmother noticed ash on my face – I slept by the fireplace again last night – and my stepsisters began to make fun of me, calling me names, each one degrading and belittling me further: Cinderwench, dirty Ella, but the worst was Cinderella._

 _My stepmother laughed, praising her daughters over their creativity. She then asked who the fourth place setting was for and when I said it was for me, she immediately suggested it was "highly unfair" for me to make breakfast, set the table, and then eat with them, saying it would be better if I ate after all the work was done. She called me Cinderella and the hurt I felt caused me to pick up the fourth place setting and retreat to the kitchen before they could be satisfied over my tears. I've cried many times from their ill treatment but I've never allowed them to see._

 _In my despair today, I accidently broke the fourth place setting on the kitchen floor. As I tried to pick up the pieces, I noticed my distorted reflection on a copper pot. I thought of the name Cinderella and the connotation it brought. Overcome, I left the house. I wanted to run, to leave the heartache, the hurt, and the sorrow my stepfamily caused me._

 _I mounted Galahad and took to the forest with no particular destination in mind. Coming over a rise, we ran into the most magnificent stag. He was particularly breathtaking and obviously frightened by our sudden appearance. I heard hunting horns in the distance and urged him to run away for he had so much life in him and I didn't want the hunters to cut it short. As soon as he took off, something spooked Galahad and he bolted further into the wood. In my attempts to calm him, I heard someone shout behind me and all of a sudden another horse appeared, the rider helping to stop Galahad from running further._

 _I have to admit, I was positively charmed by the man who helped me. His name is Kit and he is an apprentice who works at the palace! Isn't that rather fine? I have always wondered what life there would be like. He's the first man I have ever spoken to around my age and I have to say he is rather handsome. He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen and the most dazzling smile. But the thing that impressed me the most was his kind heart and soul. Because of those things I wasn't afraid of him at all. In fact, I was so comfortable that I fear I may have been a little too forward in voicing my thoughts about hunting but he didn't appear offended. In fact, I'd say he was intrigued! And he was so very kind when he lightly probed into my affairs but didn't press for more. He was genuinely concerned and I confess it has been a while since I've had someone show me such compassion. Heaven knows I needed to feel it today!_

 _Our interlude was short but it lifted my spirit and renewed my courage to return to my stepfamily. He expressed his hope to see me again before parting and I confess I returned the same sentiments. Though I fear we may never meet again, Mr. Kit was an angel for me today. His kindness proves to me that there are still others in the world who are not as cruel and heartless as my current company. And he was the epitome of a gentleman in every way – and a very handsome one at that! If fortune favors me, perhaps I will meet him again someday. I would very much like to._

A huge grin on his face, Kit turned his attention to the opposite page, eager to read more.

 _I had to go into town today to get some things and the most delightful news was given by one of the palace heralds. There is to be a ball at the palace in which the prince will choose a bride and he has invited every eligible maiden in the land to attend! I confess I have no interest in the prince but in the possibility of seeing Mr. Kit again! And, to add to that desire, he personally invited me to attend with the promise of saving a dance for me!_

 _Oh, I suppose I should explain. On my way home to deliver the news concerning the ball to my stepfamily, I passed the clearing in the woods where Mr. Kit and I met. A curious gust of wind caused my hair to fly into my face and in an attempt to brush it aside I noticed something wedged into one of the trees that was quite unnatural: a large bouquet of exquisite pink roses and a letter! My intention was to leave the flowers and continue on my way but I felt compelled to at least read the note to see who the flowers were for. I don't usually do such a thing but something just pushed me to do so, so I did. The roses and the letter turned out to be for me, both from Mr. Kit!_

 _I must go to the ball now! I have to make my own gown for the evening but I believe with a little sewing I can fix up one of my mother's old dresses. I have some spare time to work on it and even if I have to sacrifice some sleep, it will be worth it. I can't wait to see Mr. Kit again!_

Kit glanced over at Ella who had taken to fiddling with her fingers as he read. "So, you had no interest in the prince."

Ella smirked, a cheerful gleam in her brown eyes. "That is correct, my good sir. I was interested in an apprentice."

"I am an apprentice. I still have much to learn when it comes to ruling a kingdom."

Ella leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "A profession does tend to take a lifetime to master, doesn't it?"

"Indeed," Kit smirked. "But thankfully I don't have to venture into the field alone. I'll be taking the journey side by side with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Her eyes dancing, a smile warming her countenance, Ella happily kissed him, gently pressing her lips over his. Kit softly caressed her face, kissing her with tender passion.

"I love you, Mr. Kit," Ella muttered softly against Kit's lips, her breath entering into him.

Kit's body shivered uncontrollably as he sharply inhaled. He felt as if he were on fire. "I love you too, my Ella," he whispered back, pulling away to look into her lovely brown eyes. She sent him an adoring smile. Overcome, he kissed her again with such intensity that he feared he may bruise her lips. Realizing this, he began to pull away but Ella tightened her hold, communicating she didn't want him to stop. Grinning, Kit removed the journal from his lap before scooting closer to her, moving his hand from her neck into her hair.

Ella's hands worked their way from his shoulders up the sides of his neck into his short dark locks. As they went, Kit's whole form shivered and a yearning desire awakened again deep within his lower body. He felt as if every nerve he possessed was dancing beneath his skin in a strangely controlled chaos. His heart pounded against his chest and his thoughts were foggy. Instinct was taking over, his hands already making their way down her sides, feeling her body beneath the soft fabric of her dress. He felt slight annoyance from being denied touching her actual skin and a wild desire to remove her clothing caused him to seize it and tug.

All at once, a clear thought of warning snapped Kit out of his instincts and he broke away from Ella just as she froze under his touch. "Ella, I'm sorry," he cried, mortified. He pulled his hands away.

Ella looked upset. Kit desired the house to fall on top of him at the sight of the hurt in her eyes. He promised he'd never hurt her! What had he done?

"Kit," she began hesitantly, "why did you do that?"

He was surprised she hadn't shouted at him. He was also astounded that she didn't appear angry. Instead, she was sad and unsure.

"I… I became caught up in the moment… Ella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened."

She stared at him for a moment and then a blush stole across her face. Her eyes dropping downward, she barely muttered, "I liked it."

Kit stared. "I beg your pardon?"

Glancing at him over her eyelashes, she muttered, "I liked it; you touching me like that."

"You… liked it?"

"Yes."

"Then… why did you still?" Kit wondered, thoroughly confused.

Ella frowned. "Why did you pull away?"

"I pulled away because I thought I'd done something indecent."

"I stilled because I was surprised. But I wasn't upset," she said earnestly. "It felt wonderful."

A weak laugh escaped Kit. He couldn't help it. He felt so relieved! She wasn't mad at him!

"Why do you laugh?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm not making fun, Ella," he assured immediately. "I'm relieved! I thought you were angry with me for making such an advancement."

"Oh," she said, a smile climbing her face now, "I see." – A giggle escaped her – "Well, obviously I'm not mad or upset. I found the whole action rather…"

"Alluring?" Kit suggested.

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, quite so."

Kit's elation over her words stilled at a sudden thought. He bit his lip. "Ella… as much as we both enjoyed that little interlude…"

"We shouldn't allow it to continue," she finished, frowning in disappointment.

He seized her hand. "Believe me, I want to. I want to more than anything but… Ella, I'm a man. I can't deny how I feel about you. Even now I'm harboring the greatest difficulty in keeping myself from indulging in further passionate activities with you. I fear that if we continue to do what we just did, I won't stop myself from removing your clothes – especially after you've just told me that you enjoyed my attempt."

Ella's gaze broke from his. "You really are a gentleman in every way."

"Does this upset you?" he muttered, terrified that he may have said the wrong thing. "Because if you would like it to be different, we can do whatever you wish."

Ella squeezed his hand and looked back up at him. He saw so many emotions in her eyes: desire, fear, love, and relief. "I want to wait just as you do," she said with firm conviction. "I feel our wedding night should be special and it cannot be so if we indulge in allowing our bodies to rule us. We are in control of what we do in every circumstance and if we make a decision together, we can both help each other stick with that decision. Don't misunderstand; I want to give in just as much as you do for I love you and want to bind myself to you in every possible way but…" – she paused, biting her lower lip – "I'm afraid."

Kit looked upon her in concern. "Of what?"

"Several things," Ella admitted, her whole face suddenly brightening. She wouldn't look him in the eye either.

"Ella?" Kit prompted, desiring to know her thoughts. Was she afraid he wouldn't satisfy her?

"I've never," she began but paused. "That is…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh," Kit replied. "That's nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't understand," Ella muttered, her face turning, if possible, even redder. "I don't know what to do. I've never been with a man before. I don't know if I'm satisfying you or not. And if I am now, I don't know if I will when the wedding night comes. What if… what if I'm not fitting for you?"

Kit found her entire fear preposterous. "Ella," he chided, "I'm not going to throw you away; I never could. I thought you would know this by now."

"We haven't been completely intimate yet," she said, continuing in doubt. "You can't know if your feelings are going to change." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of losing your love."

Kit wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her hair. She latched onto him, her hands clenching into the folds of his jacket. Kit didn't dare let her go. He suspected that her thoughts were the product of the past. Love had been ripped from her before when her father died and she was terrified it would happen again but this time in the result of lack of interest. Though it was ludicrous to Kit that she would even have these thoughts, he couldn't overlook the fact that she had them. This wasn't something to laugh over and it wasn't something to dismiss.

"Tell me what I can do to help you realize that I will never cease to love you," he implored, continuing to hold her.

Ella shook her head. "The only solution I can come up with is seeing your love continue after our wedding night," she muttered.

Kit sighed, pulling away to cup her face. "Ella, there has to be something else I can do now, before then."

"You're already doing everything you can. I'm just being irrational."

"Am I really doing everything?" Kit asked, desperate to know for sure that he was satisfying her. "You mean the world to me, Ella. I can't afford to lose you. You renew me. You strengthen me. You better me. It is I who fear losing your love."

"You can never lose it for it is only yours," she said, holding his hands tightly. "And it always will be. You are doing everything, Kit. You accepted me for who I am, you gave me a new home, you shower me with gifts that are beyond my wildest dreams, but most importantly, you give me your time. That is something more crucial to me than anything that you can bestow. In every gesture you do I feel your love."

"Are those things enough?"

She thought a moment before a determined gleam came into her eye. "They are for now."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

She smiled at him before suddenly kissing him lightly on the lips. "I am."

He returned a pleased smile before staring at her seriously. "Ella, there's no need to be afraid about the future with me. I'm just as nervous as you when it comes to intimacy."

"Really?" she asked in genuine surprise.

"Yes," Kit chuckled. "I've never courted someone before. I've kissed other women but none of them have made me desire more. You are special, Ella. Never have I possessed such longing for a woman."

"You mean… you've never…?" she left the question unfinished but Kit got the idea.

Laughing sheepishly, he shook his head. "No, darling. This will be my first time too."

"But, you seem so sure of yourself," she muttered. "You are so confident in your advances."

"I fear that is due to natural instincts," Kit confessed. "If I think about it, I have no idea what I'm doing. I think it spoils the mood. Ella, on our wedding night, don't think about what we will do; just allow it to occur naturally."

"That's easier said than done," she muttered, frowning.

"Don't tell me that every time we kiss, you're thinking about what you should do next!"

"No," Ella replied quickly. "I get caught up in the moment. It's when we're not intimate in any way that my thoughts run wild. I fester over it."

Kit smirked. "Then we're just going to have to keep you distracted enough that you don't have time to fester."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ella asked with a raised brow.

"I'm a pretty good distraction on my own," Kit deadpanned.

Ella's laughter filled the attic and Kit felt her relax in his arms. He smiled to himself; he liked Ella best when she wasn't worrying over unnecessary things.

"True but you are also the root of the festering problem," she pointed out, smirking.

Kit chuckled. "We'll come up with other things along the way. For now, try not to allow it to worry you, darling. It won't do you any favors."

"Alright," she sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

Kit kissed the side of her head. "Is there anything else worrying you?"

"No," she said with content. "You calmed the storm."

Kit grinned before standing, gently pulling her up with him. "I'm glad. Ella, if there ever is something bothering you, voice it to me."

"I will," she promised.

He kissed her cheek. "Good. Now, I think I'm ready to meet those blue feathered friends of yours. Shall we?"

Ella beamed, nodding happily before guiding him out of the attic. As they descended, Kit made mental notes to have the wooden chest and the portraits of Ella's parents brought to the castle. He smiled; his beloved was in for quite the surprise in the near future.


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy the fluffiness in this chapter! :D**

27

The fifth division had done a grand job at creating an atmosphere of privacy for Kit and Ella. Kit barely remembered they were even with them as Ella happily led him through the stone archway into the back garden. A thrill ran through him as he remembered this spot was where he'd asked Ella to marry him. He noticed Ella happily trail her hand along the stone while unconsciously humming A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. Kit smiled, listening to her beautiful voice.

It was in the middle of her humming that the song of a bird joined in and if Kit didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was chirping the same tune as Ella. A light giggle escaped his love and she glanced up at a tree branch. A bluebird sat on the tree, its head tilted slightly to the side as it fluffed its wings.

"There you are," Ella said sweetly, holding up a finger. The bird left the tree branch immediately, fluttering down onto it. It chirped up at her. "I've missed you too! I am sorry I left without saying goodbye." The bird chirped again, turning its head towards Kit. "Oh, this is Kit. He's the king."

Kit smiled as the bluebird expanded its wings and bowed towards him. Even though he'd seen the other animals in Ella's company perform such an act, it was still astounding to him to see such intelligence displayed. He was gracious, however, hiding his surprise. "You honor me, Mister Bluebird," he said kindly.

The bird chirped up at him before nuzzling its head against Ella's thumb. Ella laughed again. "He likes you."

"Does he now?" Kit asked, grinning. "I'm glad."

"He's a little shy," Ella continued. "He's never been around royalty before."

"Ella, how do the animals know how to act around royalty?" Kit wondered, unable to stop himself from asking.

Ella smiled fondly, her eyes glassing over in memory. "I used to read all kinds of books to my father. The animals would listen in. Some of my favorite reads have to do with princes and princesses. I suppose they learned the etiquette from that."

"I see," Kit muttered. "So, you like to read fairytales?"

Ella blushed. "Happy endings are my favorite sort."

Kit grinned as an idea for one of the many presents he was going to give her on her birthday came to mind. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he gently squeezed her. "They're my favorite kind to read too."

Just then a second bluebird appeared, the plumage more brown than blue, signifying this to be the male's partner. Though the two were drastically different in color, both were equally beautiful. The female landed on Ella's wrist, chirping up at her.

"I wondered where you were," Ella smiled, rubbing her finger gently over the female's head. "I was just about to tell your husband that Kit and I would love for the two of you to come live with us at the palace. There is a positively lovely greenhouse you can stay in. It's quite warm and will definitely protect you during the winter. And when spring returns, you can live in the palace gardens."

The female looked to Kit before bowing as well with expanded wings. Then she surprised him by fluttering onto his shoulder and nuzzling her head against his cheek. "Um, hello," he muttered, not knowing what else to do.

Ella let out a lovely giggle. "I think she likes you."

"What gave that away?" Kit chuckled, holding out his finger for the bluebird. She happily hopped onto it, her little feet wrapping around his flesh.

Ella smiled, turning back to the male. "So, what do you say? Would you like to come live with us?"

Both bluebirds chirped happily, hopping back and forth on the fingers which they rested.

"I take that as a yes," Kit said as the female rubbed her head against his thumb. The two bluebirds then took off, flying out of sight into the trees, singing all the while as they went. "Where are they going?"

"They were in the middle of eating when we appeared. They'll leave with us when we decide to return to the castle," Ella answered, wandering around the stone wall separating them from the rest of the yard. Kit followed her. "You see that big empty space?" Ella questioned, pointing to a large brown area in the yard. "That used to be where the greenhouse was."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, it kind of transformed along with the pumpkin the night of the ball," Ella answered, laughing from the memory. "We were inside the greenhouse when Fairy Godmother performed the magic on the pumpkin but it kept growing and soon we were pressed up against the glass. To avoid being squished, we had to pry ourselves out. We took cover and then the greenhouse exploded, transforming with the pumpkin into the carriage."

If Kit hadn't already been used to the idea of magic surrounding Ella, he would have been thoroughly surprised by this tale but instead he found it humorous. "I'm glad the two of you escaped before the magic ended."

"So am I," Ella mused. "That was quite the magical night, wasn't it?"

Kit laced their fingers together. "It was… until you ran away."

Amused, Ella squeezed his hand. "Yes… well, at least I got to meet your father in my hasty retreat."

"You did?" Kit asked, surprised. He didn't recall his father ever mentioning that both of them had met.

Ella started walking away from the yard towards a spacious field covered in fallen leaves. "After I climbed the staircase, I bumped into him. I told him how wonderful you were and that I hoped he realized how much you loved him. I ran away after that. I fear I may have been a little forward."

"I didn't know," Kit muttered.

"He didn't tell you?"

Kit shook his head. "No. I was a little frustrated with him that night; he wouldn't allow me to chase after you."

"I'm sorry," Ella muttered.

"Don't be," Kit gently chided, lifting her hand to kiss it. "I found you in the end."

"You did," she smiled.

The two had reached a lovely tree and it wasn't until Ella reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek that Kit noticed the grave markers at the tree's base. It suddenly dawned on him where they were and he delicately pulled Ella into his side.

"I wanted them to meet you," she muttered, wiping away another tear. "Though my father wasn't able to be buried here next to my mother, I consider him to be here by her side. Mother, father, this is Kit. He's the one I told you both about… the apprentice in the forest who later turned out to be the prince. He's the king now. We're going to be getting married. Don't worry; I will still visit as often as I can."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Ella," Kit muttered, kissing the side of her head.

"They would have loved you," Ella sighed, leaning into him.

"As my parents would have loved you," Kit replied. "I'm fairly sure you had my father's heart before he passed. The last thing we spoke of was you."

"Really?" Ella asked, surprised.

"He told me to find you, to marry for love," Kit smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. "In his last breaths, he gave me the best things he could give: his love and the blessing to marry you."

Ella kissed Kit's cheek. "He really was a loving father."

Kit swallowed a little painfully. "He was."

"We were both rather fortunate," Ella mused as the autumn wind blew her hair round her shoulders. "I pray that we can be just as wonderful to our own children."

Kit's heart skipped a beat at the thought. Children with Ella; what a delightful thought! But then the delight was replaced with fear. He wasn't ready to be a father yet! He was hardly a king! He wanted to voice his thoughts but he was afraid he'd send Ella the wrong message. She surprised him then, squeezing his hand.

"I'm not ready to have any yet," she shyly admitted. "Am I selfish in asking if we could wait a while after we're married before trying to start a family? The kingdom won't be upset by that?"

Relief spread through Kit and he enthusiastically pulled her into an embrace. "Of course they won't be. They will know there is much the two of us have to grow accustomed to before thinking of having children. I'm glad you've voiced your thoughts Ella. I don't feel I am ready to be a father just yet."

"Though you'll make a splendid one," she praised.

"Thank you, darling," Kit replied. "Though I believe you will make a far greater parent than I."

"Don't doubt yourself, Mr. Kit," she gently scolded, her hands resting on his chest.

Kit's heart skipped a beat as he felt the warmth of her skin seep through his clothes. He was therefore unprepared when she shoved him backward, the force surprisingly so strong that it knocked him off his feet. Shock kept him from crying out and as he braced himself to impact with the ground, he was surprised when his body smashed into a huge pile of leaves. The colors of gold, red, and orange flew all around him as he looked up at Ella with wide eyes. Her laughter rang in his ears.

"You pushed me," he stuttered, still shocked.

A mischievous glint in her eye, she shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

Kit struck like a cobra, grabbing her wrists and yanking her down. A strangled gasp escaped her as her dress flew upwards from the sudden motion, the many layers of fabric settling over Kit as he pinned her to his chest. She squirmed but he wouldn't break his hold.

"Kit!" she complained though there was laughter in her voice.

Laughing with her, Kit twisted around so now she was beneath him. He kept her arms pinned at her sides as he eased his weight from her a little. She was staring up at him, her golden hair surrounded by the colors of autumn, her cheeks pink, a smile on her beautiful pale face. She was positively breathtaking. Her eyes danced in merriment and love, her breathing making her chest heave a little, exciting him. Kit became very aware that he was literally lying on top of her, a position he'd never thought he'd ever allow himself to be in with Ella until after they were married. Immediate arousal coursed through him and he smiled down at his angel with all the love he felt for her.

Throwing propriety out the window, he bent down and kissed her, gently allowing his lips to cover hers. The movement was soft and slow, allowing both to feel their bodies shivering beneath them. Kit broke away, looking into her lovely eyes. Releasing her arms, he plunged one hand into the leaves to keep himself from falling fully on top of her while the other reached up to caress her face.

"My Ella," he whispered.

Her fingers rested against his cheek and she closed her eyes, relishing being able to touch him. "My Kit," she muttered happily.

Kit bent down and whispered softly in her ear how much he adored her. She shivered beneath him as once again he softly kissed her neck. He paused, however, remembering the trouble they'd ran into the last time he'd marked her.

"Don't stop," she whispered, longing in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Kit softly asked. She nodded. A grin followed by a soft laugh escaped him, tickling her skin. "Very well."

How different this experience was from the last, Kit mused as he kissed Ella's skin. Here they were, alone, without having to worry about guards stumbling upon them. Here, in this field, he could kiss her all he wanted. Sure, the fifth division was scattered around the area and there was the possibility that they were in sight of them but Kit was fairly certain that they were far enough away not to hear Ella's occasional soft moans of pleasure.

Kit inwardly groaned as Ella's hands pressed into his back, pulling him down towards her. He deepened the kiss in response. She tasted amazing and it was all he could do not to mark every inch of her. The heat of her hands pressing into his back didn't help the way he was feeling and he realized that they were entering dangerous waters again. He began to leave small short kisses around the spot he'd lingered and Ella, feeling this, turned her head and kissed him. Her lips left a trail of heat against his skin as she softly planted small delicate kisses along his jaw until she reached his mouth.

Another burst of strength escaped her, surprising Kit as she suddenly rolled so she was now on top of him again; somehow they were still in the pile of leaves. It was her turn now to lean over him, her long golden hair dangling about her shoulders. She grinned down upon him and him up at her. Both were breathing rather heavily. She bent down and kissed him long and deep before rolling off to the side.

"That was amazing," she sighed breathlessly.

Kit agreed. "Indeed it was."

"Do you think they heard us?" she asked softly, suddenly nervous.

"If they did, they're smart enough to keep it to themselves," Kit answered. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I enjoyed myself, didn't you?"

"Of course," she giggled, her cheeks flushing.

Kit wrapped his arm around her, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. The two of them stayed like this, silently enjoying each other's company until Ella let out a sigh.

"I used to lie like this with my parents. We would gaze up at the clouds and see what shapes we could make out of them. Like that one there," she said pointing at the sky. "It looks like a horse."

Kit focused on the clouds and immediately saw why she would say that. "It does," he muttered, "The one next to it kind of looks like a dog."

"I always wanted a dog," Ella sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes. We never had one because of my father. He had a bad experience with a dog when he was young and I think that spoiled his liking for them."

Kit smiled to himself. "Dogs are fun and incredibly loyal. Mine used to live in my private chambers."

"Why do they not live with you now?"

Kit shrugged. "When I turned eighteen I was told they could no longer remain with me. They were placed in another section of the castle, near the gardens. As I've gotten older and the affairs of the kingdom became priority, my free time was cut down and I had to sacrifice certain things I used to enjoy; spending time with my pets was one of those. The only pet I have remained close to is Tiberius and that is because he serves another purpose besides merely entertaining me."

Ella frowned. "I won't have to give up my relation to the mice, Mr. Lizard, Mr. Goose, and the bluebirds when I'm queen, will I?"

"No," Kit smiled, kissing her hair. "As queen, you have more control over how to spend your time. The same is true now that I'm king. As a prince, there are many obligations you have to keep so as to help refine you for eventually taking over the monarchy but as king, you have a little more say over how you can spend your time. You can delegate affairs to other members of the royal court and state offices instead of having to do everything yourself."

"So now you can spend more time with your pets if you wish," Ella surmised.

"True," Kit muttered, "but I'd rather occupy my time with someone else."

"Oh? Like who?" Ella teased.

Kit chuckled. "I'm not sure. Sometimes she masquerades as a noble woman but other times as a servant girl. The truth is I prefer who she really is: a good honest country girl."

Ella curled into his side. "I love you, Kit."

He lovingly kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"Kit? About the ball to take place before the wedding…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we make it open to the people?"

"Of course, Ella, that was my intention."

"Can we also have it be a masquerade?"

Kit paused to think. "I don't think we've had one of those since my grandfather reigned as king. It sounds like a charming notion. Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ella smiled happily, squeezing him. "Thank you."

Another silence rolled over them and as they lay comfortably in the leaves, their body heat and the autumn air was the perfect combination to lull them both into a peaceful sleep. Kit woke an hour later to someone clearing their throat. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up to find Victor, Charles, and Percy standing over him, the three men trying to hide a smirk.

"Your Majesty," Percy greeted quietly, his eyes twinkling. "When we didn't see you or the Lady Ella wandering around, we wondered where the two of you had run off to."

Kit then realized Ella had curled herself over his chest, her hand resting over his heart, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He'd somehow wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively even in slumber. This was a rather intimate position to be caught in but Kit found he trusted these three men to keep their findings to themselves.

"Thank you for performing your duties so well, gentlemen," Kit muttered before turning to Ella. "Ella, darling?"

Her eyes immediately snapped open and she sat up, gasping. "Oh, no! I fell asleep!"

"Ella, it's alright," Kit said, sitting up to sooth her. "I did too." She glanced over at him and immediately giggled. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"There are leaves in your hair," she said, removing a few of them.

Kit smirked. "Not as many as are in yours, I'm afraid."

Ella glanced at her own golden locks and giggled. She then looked down at the state of their dress and her giggles intensified. "I don't think Prudence is going to be happy with us."

Kit chuckled, "Indeed not."

"Should we prepare to head back to the palace, Sire?" Percy asked, reminding them they weren't alone.

Ella blushed, realizing for the first time they were there. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, my lady," Victor replied, smiling kindly at her.

Kit rolled out of the leaves, brushing himself off a little before helping Ella to her feet. "I think returning to the palace would be a good idea. What do you think, Ella?"

She nodded. "I'll fetch Galahad and the bluebirds."

"I'll meet you at the front then," Kit said, kissing her as she wandered away. The second she was out of earshot, he turned to Percy, Victor, and Charles. "I have a personal favor to ask."

"Anything, Sire," Charles muttered.

"There is a chest and two portraits of Ella's parents in the attic. I want them brought back to the palace and kept in my private chambers without Ella's knowledge." Percy raised an eyebrow but Kit merely shook his head. "I mean to make them surprises for her. Can you carry out the deed without her knowing?"

Victor and Charles grinned. "We'll see that it gets done, Your Majesty."

"Excellent," Kit cheered. "Come, gentlemen, let us be off!"

Prudence was not happy when they returned to the palace half an hour later covered in leaves and dirt. She made both of them bathe and change immediately before scolding them for a good five minutes about the propriety of royalty not including rolling around in a pile of leaves. Needless to say, after they were released, they both wandered out into the gardens and jumped and rolled around in the leaves until supper, not caring that their antics and laughter were known to all in the castle. Of course, Prudence was not pleased but it could honestly be said that smiles were on every face of the guard and staff the rest of the evening as dead leaves were found randomly in the palace halls after the two had retired for the night.

 **Next up: Ella hasn't seen Kit for four days... what drama may unfold from the time apart?**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: SURIPRISE! You get an update a day early! Why? Because it's my mom's birthday today and so (since her favorite Disney princess is Cinderella and she influenced me to love Cinderella and go see the movie that inspired this flick) I'm celebrating by giving you guys a chapter early! YAY! Happy birthday Mom!**

 **This is the conflict chapter I've been promising. I hope you guys like it. Keep in mind what I said before about Kit and Ella. They don't seem the type to have a really heavy fight but a fight they have none the less. Hope ya like it. Oh... and I've taken the fluff to the next level. Enjoy! :D**

28

Ella was upset. How could she not be? Kit was avoiding her. Well, at least it seemed like he was avoiding her. For the past four days she would see him in the morning for breakfast but after that she didn't see him at all. He didn't even stop by to kiss her goodnight and when she would see him the next day, he would appear so exhausted that he would hardly converse. Ella never had the heart to ask why he was being so elusive when she saw his current state so she would keep her feelings hidden under the surface, festering silently over her worried thoughts.

At first she was terrified he was no longer interested in her, that he considered the day of playing in the leaves to be entirely too childish but she dismissed this thought when she reflected on the way that day had ended. Kit had appeared sad when he'd kissed her goodnight and he'd assured her repetitively that he loved her. But the next day, he seemed so distant and this behavior had continued throughout the week. From the state of his fatigue, the only thing Ella could surmise was that his kingly duties were occupying all of his time.

He still gave her a gift every day, anything from jewels to flowers. The most recent gift from him was a large floral arrangement in the shape of a butterfly; she'd discovered it in her room after a particularly exhausting luncheon with several of the nobility. They'd crowded around her, pressing her for details about her life. Ella was kind, answering their questions politely even if she felt at times they may have been mocking her. Needless to say, it was a relief to get away for a spell. Hiding in her private chambers, she found the flowers and a smile lit her face.

Falling onto the bed, she sighed. The flowers rested near her pillows. Ella's hands (now softer thanks to special lotions Prudence demanded she rub on them three times a day) reached forward and lightly fingered one of the flower petals. The mice suddenly scurried onto her bed, squeaking happily up at her.

"They _are_ lovely," she admitted, "but… oh Jacqueline, I feel so selfish! I love that Kit is still sending me gifts but… the gift I want him to give he hasn't bestowed in days. I don't believe I have upset him. I think he's just been busy being a king. I hate to say this but I wish he could take some time to spend with me like he had before. He seemed to be balancing things fairly well then but now I scarcely see him."

The concept of jealousy was new to Ella. She'd never been jealous of anything or anyone but now she found herself in competition for Kit's attention with the crown. Was this how it was always going to be? Was she hardly ever going to see him? She couldn't bear the thought! But how could she place another thing on his shoulders when he appeared so burdened? Her personal feelings shouldn't be added to his stress. She needed to learn to share him.

"It's just so hard," she muttered, frustrated. "I've never felt so… possessive! Even when father asked for another chance at happiness I wasn't as upset then as I am now. Why do I feel this way?"

She buried her head in her arms, lying on the bed, hoping these strange feelings would go away. A knock came before the door opened. The mice scurried away under her pillows.

"There you are!" Prudence's shrill voice cried as she strode into the room. "You're going to be late for your lessons today."

"Can I skip them?" Ella sighed, rolling over, her eyes on the floral butterfly.

Prudence noticed her gaze and frowned. Surprising Ella, the woman sat down on the bed beside her and rested a hand on her forearm. "Are you alright?"

Ella heaved a deep sigh again before sitting up and putting a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Prudence's eyes narrowed. "My lady, you are a terrible liar."

Ella's lower lip trembled and a small wave of annoyance coursed through her. "I said I was fine, Prudence." Standing up, she smoothed the folds of her dress. "We should be on our way," she muttered, heading for the exit. "Punctuality isn't just the politeness of princes but future queens as well and it will not do if I show up late."

"Ella?" Prudence called sharply.

Ella closed her eyes, hiding her frustrated tears. Her hand rested on the door. "I'm sorry, Prudence," she muttered without turning around. "I fear I'm not myself today."

The Royal Housekeeper let out a sigh. "Apology accepted, my lady, but if I may be so bold as to give you some advice? If the King has done something that is bothering you, you should speak to him about it."

"He hasn't done anything," Ella replied quietly.

Yanking the door open, she was met by two of her personal body guards handpicked by both Peter and Kit. Ella recognized them immediately. Displaying false cheer, she smiled at them. "Hello Victor, Charles, how are the two of you?"

"Better now that we are away from the throngs of people demanding your ladyship's attention," Charles replied.

"It is harder to keep an eye on me in crowds," Ella said nodding as she began walking towards the Queen's Wing where her lessons took place.

Prudence joined them, shutting the door to Ella's private chambers behind her. "I believe it has worked rather in our favor, however," she commented.

Ella sent her a small smile. "I suppose. At least Kit doesn't have to worry about Lord Duherst attempting to seize my hand any longer. The moment he saw royal guards at my sides, he immediately ceased coming near me."

"Something I take the lady doesn't miss?" Victor chuckled.

Ella tried to remember to be kind even if she had to agree with Victor. "He is just a man looking for his own love. We mustn't fault him for that."

"But we can fault him for attempting to steal you when you clearly do not desire to be," Charles muttered under his breath.

Ella heard it anyway. "Indeed, Charles."

They reached the sitting room of the Queen's Wing where Jenkins, one of Ella's many instructors, already stood waiting for her. Jenkins was an older gentleman with a large nose, beady eyes, and a demeanor that demanded one's immediate attention. He did not approve of any of Ella's philosophies but listened and debated with her under the king's orders. Despite their strong convictions, he and Ella had found a way to get along and even come to like each other; this probably due to Ella's quick wit which the older man did approved of.

"Lady Ella, you are almost late," he commented stiffly, bowing to her.

"I lost track of the hour," Ella sighed, taking her place in the straight back chair she had been forced to sit in for every lesson. She hated this chair for while in it, she had to sit with her back completely straight, her hands resting on either armrest, her legs uncrossed, and her head erect; this was to train her for when she would sit upon her throne next to Kit in the future.

"Shall we begin?" Jenkins asked.

"You may proceed whenever you are ready," Ella said, trying to keep her sigh out of her voice and her eyes trained on him instead of the lovely day outside.

"Today's lesson will entail the protection groups of the Royal Family," Jenkins revealed, turning to his chalkboard. Ella fidgeted uncomfortably, the action not escaping anyone's notice. "Lady Ella?" Jenkins prompted for he could tell there was much on her mind.

"I simply am uncomfortable with the idea of so many people placing their lives on the line for me," she said honestly. "There are other occupations I feel they may be interested in besides constantly overseeing my wellbeing."

"Lady Ella, the royal family is in need of protection in order to keep the monarchy alive," Jenkins stated. "Men and women gladly serve in this cause because they realize the importance of having a king and queen to govern the land."

"I understand this," Ella sighed, "but I cannot deny my feelings of discomfort. A life is something to cherish."

"Indeed! Which is why your life and the king's are protected."

"But what about those of lesser station?" Ella argued. "They are just as valuable and important as Kit and myself."

"I disagree."

"Why?" Ella challenged.

Victor and Charles shifted in the corner they were standing in. They'd never sat in on one of Ella's lessons before but they'd heard from others how passionate she could become about things. They hadn't known she would be so vocal in her opinions however. Both found it surprisingly refreshing to see her speak her mind. They couldn't deny they were curious to see how well she would be as a ruler and what they were hearing now definitely put them at ease. She cared about the people, unlike many of the other nobles.

"Peasants are larger in number," Jenkins replied testily, "they are more expendable."

"That is discriminating, my good sir," Ella strongly scolded. "Just because there are more of them does not diminish their value. If not for the people, the monarchy would have no one to rule. The people make a kingdom not the king and queen. They have the right to be protected, to be reassured that they can live each day without fear. Having been a peasant, as you so call us, I know firsthand the cruelties that befall the less fortunate. I believe that the kingdom would greatly benefit having men who actually care about its subjects to uphold the laws, to ensure that peace is established in the land wherever they may live."

"It is the responsibility of the nobles who live in various parts of the kingdom to hire men sufficient for the tasks in which you speak," Jenkins pointed out, annoyed.

"Forgive my bluntness, Mister Jenkins, but most of those hired men are crooks and mercenaries with hearts set upon riches rather than the wellbeing of the people they are supposed to protect."

Jenkins frowned. Charles and Victor shared impressed smirks. Ella kept her face calm though she knew she'd struck gold in this argument.

Clearing his throat, Jenkins decided to end the conversation by moving on. "Be that as it may, we are discussing the protections of the royal family today, not the kingdom. That lesson will take place at another time."

"Carry on then," Ella invited, secretly pleased that she'd won this battle.

Jenkins scowled before writing various categories on the board. Ella knew of most of them but when she saw Royal Taste Tester, she became alarmed. "Mister Jenkins," she interrupted, for he'd begun to explain the duties of the Royal Guard versus those of the regular Palace Guard.

"Yes?"

"There are Royal Taste Testers?" Ella prompted.

"Of course," Jenkins said dismissively. "They are men who test all the food before it is consumed by the royal family to check for poisons."

"What?" Ella cried, upset.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow. "Surely you knew this?"

Ella frowned. She'd read in fairytales of poison testers but she didn't think they were real. She thought the practice too cruel for any human being to perform. "I have heard of such things but I didn't know they were common practice," she muttered quietly.

Jenkins scoffed. "Of course they are, my lady."

"But, is that practice not cruel?" Ella challenged, her passion getting the better of her again. "Those people have families! How can we ask of them to do such a thing and risk their lives in such a deathly manner?"

Jenkins frowned. "Lady Ella, those who are poison testers have trained their bodies to fight off most toxins from the time they were children. By the time they reach adulthood, they are immune to such things."

"What kind of monster forces a child to consume poison to build up immunity?" Ella gasped, horrified.

Jenkins could tell this was a subject that had to be handled delicately. It was common knowledge that when it came to the cruelties of the world, Ella had been quite sheltered. "There are many children who are sold into the practice, my lady," Jenkins answered subtly. "They are taken to multiple locations and after years of training, they are freed from the facility to pursue work in that particular field."

Ella's stomach recoiled. She had no idea of any of this. Once again her naivety had sheltered her from such a horrid reality. "I see," she muttered, swallowing. "How many servants do we have in this particular profession?"

"Four," Jenkins replied hesitantly. "Two for His Majesty –"

"And two for me," Ella finished.

"That is correct. Two for the purpose should one tester become ill from a poison and need time to recover, the second steps in." Jenkins then cleared his throat. "Now that we have covered that section, shall we move to another?"

Ella didn't feel much in the mood for continuing. She was sick inside over the thought that every single meal she ate, someone tasted everything before her with the possibility of becoming sick even to the point of dying! She couldn't stand the thought that she was happily safe while another was suffering. Her distracted gaze gave Jenkins pause for her distress was clearly written all over her face.

Though a strict man, Jenkins had enough tact to know when not to pry further into a woman's troubled mind. Sighing, he asked, "Would you like a few minutes of reprieve, my lady?"

Ella shook her head. "No… I'm fine. Please, continue."

She made sure to appear to be paying attention when in reality, under the surface, her mortification continued to fester.

o0o0o

Kit heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair. He'd just come out of a rather taxing discussion with his officers and though conflicts had been resolved, the result had come after much debate and heated arguing. Needless to say, Kit's mental stress felt like it had been wrung out so it didn't help when he noticed the large stack of papers on his desk in his private study the moment he'd sat down. The letters were taunting him but he refused to give them his attention just yet; he needed a moment.

For the thousandth time he missed Ella. He'd forced himself to stay away, burying himself in work so the weekend could be spent with her in remarkable luxury. He had it all planned out and was positively thrilled over the idea that tonight he would surprise Ella with the news of taking her to the seaside cottage. He was in this happy state of euphoria when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Kit called, slightly concerned. Who would want his attention now?

Peter came into the room, and from the troubled look on his face, Kit deduced immediately that what he had to share wasn't good news. "Peter, what is the matter?"

A grave frown marking his face, Peter took a deep breath before meeting Kit's gaze. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Your Majesty, but the news I bring is dire. Thomas, one of the Lady Ella's poison testers, is dead."

"What?" Kit cried, leaping out of his chair.

"He found that poison had been slipped into the Lady Ella's tea this morning. Benjamin, the second taste tester, checked the second pot of tea after it had been brewed to make sure it safe. It passed the test but the poison from the first was too much for Thomas to handle. He passed a few minutes ago. I have been interrogating men and women all morning but the perpetrator still remains hidden."

"Where is Ella?" Kit breathed, suddenly terrified for his future wife.

"She is participating in her lessons in the Queen's Wing. Victor and Charles are with her."

"She will be safe with them," Kit muttered, relaxing a little. Of all ten men in her personal guard, those two were the ones Kit trusted most. He knew without doubt that they would die before allowing anything bad to happen to Ella. Still, he worried. "I want another poison tester hired immediately and I want them to come with recommendations of the highest order. Thomas was one of the strongest men I knew when it came to poisons. To know he is gone because of one…" Kit swallowed. There's no way Ella would have been able to survive had she consumed the poison. "Who would want to hurt her?" he muttered aloud.

Peter looked upon the distraught king sadly. "Unfortunately, she might not be the ultimate target, Sire."

Kit slammed his fist on the table. "I refuse to allow any man or woman to hurt Ella for my sake. If they desire ill will, they must leave Ella out of their plots!"

"You know that will not occur," Peter spoke boldly but compassionately. "She is just as much a target now as you are, Sire, and that won't change even after you have married her."

Kit knew Peter was right. Tightening his clenched hands, Kit felt his nails digging into his flesh. "What do you suggest should be done, Peter? There has to be a way to protect her – at the very least behind the palace walls. I hate the thought of having her life threatened in her own home. I thought I removed her from such fears."

"If I may be so bold," Peter started, pausing.

Realizing he was about to say something that might be considered harsh, Kit actually smiled, "My friend, by all means, speak your mind. Alistair often reprimanded me as Captain of the Guard and if you must put me in my place, I'll take what you have to say as a man. I may be king but I'm still in desperate need of advice from time to time."

A small smirk lit Peter's face. "Very well. When I first married Jane, I was obsessed with protecting her from everything. I fear I went a little overboard in my efforts to keep her from harm's way and my antics drove a wedge between us. She became bitter towards me and it got to the point where we hardly spoke. I was angry with her for not understanding my actions and she was angry with me because she felt as if she was being prevented from living her life the way she desired to. We talked things out and I came to realize a hard truth: I can't protect Jane from everything. Even if all I want to do is keep her locked safe in a tower where I can always return and find her well, it would be even crueler not to allow her to live.

"I know that this incident has shaken you – it has shaken all of us – but you cannot suddenly turn distrusting of every man and woman in this castle. You also can't become so paranoid with Ella's safety that you triple her security and restrain her from activities she may enjoy. And concerning the poison, this incident should not disturb you so that it causes you to fear every single meal will be tainted similarly. These things do happen but it is unhealthy to fester over unnecessary uncertainties."

Kit stared at Peter for a moment, marveling over his wisdom. "How long have you been married, Peter?"

Peter was surprised by the question. "Three years, Sire."

Kit nodded to himself, impressed. "I pray that my marriage to Ella will bring similar fruits of wisdom yours has brought to you."

"Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty, but I fear I am not a man of much wisdom. Jane is still very much a mystery to me concerning many things."

Kit raised an amused eyebrow. "Indeed. Well, they say that the longer you are around someone, the better acquainted you become."

"I would say that is true," Peter agreed.

Kit let out a sigh, walking away from his desk to stare out the large windows giving him a grand view of the gardens. "So you suggest I dismiss this incident without further course of action?"

"The perpetrator will not still be in the palace," Peter replied. "It would be pointless in trying to search them out now. Fear sends cowards fleeing for the hills."

"Indeed… but failure sends them crawling back."

"I will double the security checks at the West Gate, if that would ease your mind," Peter offered.

Kit folded his arms, thinking. "I want guards who are familiar with the people who enter and exit those gates to be on duty at all times. If there are any unrecognized faces, I want them to know that we know they are strangers. It will put them ill at ease and allow us to be more aware of them and their movements. I know I shouldn't be paranoid, Peter, but I also have the obligation of protecting Ella from potential threats. Do you feel this discrete or am I being too overbearing?"

Peter smirked. "Overbearing would be tripling her guard and restricting her to a set schedule that she had to keep at all hours of the day. No, I believe your suggestion to be a wise one. It is good to know who comes in and out of the palace. The West Gate is fairly busy and if one is not watching, can be a perfect opportunity for any with ill intentions to sneak off. I'll have trustworthy men set in place before the end of the day to carry out the orders, Sire."

Kit nodded to him. "I know you will, Peter. Your work has already been highly satisfactory. You have a kind heart."

Peter bowed. "You honor me, Sire. I will report to you when I have seen the order to completion."

"Thank you."

Peter bowed once more before leaving the room. Kit bit his lip. He'd promised himself that he would keep his distance from Ella but he wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew Peter was right in the regards that he let her alone to do as she wished but checking in on her wouldn't hurt, surely? Besides, it wasn't like this was going to become a habit and he'd practically caught up on all the extra work he needed to accomplish. The last thing he needed to do was go through the stack of papers on his desk.

He looked at the offensive stack and frowned. If he left now to check on Ella, he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from her, not when he'd denied his desires of being able to be around her for so long. Making a difficult decision, he returned to his desk and pulled out his quill while grabbing the first paper on the stack.

The minutes turned to hours and by the time Kit set aside the last paper, the sun had set. The issues leaping up at him from the paperwork had taken a great deal of time to ponder over, for the problems needing to be addressed were ones that couldn't be taken lightly.

Kit rubbed his tired eyes. "No wonder Alistair left these for me to do," he grumbled. They were issues that only the king could solve. Sighing, Kit looked out the window at the now darkened sky. The servants had come in and lit the candelabras lining the walls hours ago but he'd hardly paid them any attention. What time was it?

The clock against the wall read twenty passed seven. Kit's stomach growled for the tenth time. Dinner usually was at seven. This meant Ella was probably eating with the nobility again. Would it be selfish of him to steal her away for a private meal? The last thing he wanted was to be around people who would try to press their personal affairs down his throat; he'd had to deal with those things all day. What he wanted was to spend a quiet night with Ella. That's what he needed most.

Making up his mind, Kit sent for a servant and gave the order to have Ella brought to him for a private meal. At the thought of food, he tried not to allow unnecessary fears to cloud his mind as he walked towards a private dining room. "There's no need to fear," he muttered under his breath as he entered the room and sat down at the table. "Ella will be fine."

His heart skipped a beat when he realized this was the first time in days that he'd be able to truly give her all his attention. He knew he'd been somewhat neglectful during breakfast and felt awful about not seeing her more extensively but he never would have been able to accomplish all he had if he'd given in to his desires. Well, he was going to make things up to her this weekend. He'd gone to great lengths and though it had been exhausting, it would all be worth it. Cheered by this thought, he looked to the door in eager anticipation for her arrival.

Ten minutes later, he heard the heavy fabrics of her dress and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw her enter the room. Her gown was a magnificent pinkish hue, her hair styled in loose curls about her face. As she walked towards him, Kit realized that she carried herself differently. Her back was straighter, her shoulders broad, her head erect, and her eyes leveled; she walked towards him as a royal would. Kit found this a little alarming. Where was the good honest country girl who relaxed in his presence, who allowed her shoulders to slump a little and her step to have a little spring? Where were the slightly shy eyes that glanced down at the floor and the small happy smile that graced her beautiful face? The woman who walked towards him was indeed beautiful but it wasn't Ella.

She curtsied a little before him – something she hadn't done since the day they'd been reunited – and asked rather stiffly, "You wanted to see me?"

Perplexed, Kit's brow furrowed and he stood. "I wondered if you'd like to join me for dinner."

"If that is your wish," she replied, walking over to the chair which he held out for her.

Kit was beyond confused as well as a little hurt. Why was she acting so cold towards him? And why was she sitting like that? So straight… so… refined?

"Ella?" Kit prompted.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, staring straight at him, her eyes guarded, her expression blank.

Kit recoiled. "Ella, please don't address me so formally."

She searched his eyes and for a second, he saw them fill with a little hurt. "Alright," she muttered.

They stared at each other and the chilled atmosphere began to make the silence between them almost unbearable. Kit fidgeted under her intense stare while internally he wracked his brain. There had to be a reason for this strange behavior. Ella had never acted so reserved around him. In fact, she was acting like all the other nobility: refined, polished, and unwilling to share their true thoughts with him because of who he was.

"Ella, are you alright?" he asked, panicking inside. He couldn't have her act like all the others. She was different. She was supposed to be different. Why was she acting like them? Where had his Ella gone?

"I'm fine," she replied, her hands folded politely in her lap.

Kit's eyes narrowed for he noticed hers temporarily shift. She was lying. "No you're not."

She looked at him sharply. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're not fine, Ella," he said, trying to keep his tone from carrying a biting edge.

She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and food arrived. The servants immediately felt the coldness coming from the couple and frowned to themselves as they silently went about serving the king and future queen. Kit ignored them, watching Ella like a hawk. She didn't tell any of the servants thank you like usual. In fact, she stared at the food they placed before her as if it was the most offensive thing on the planet. Kit's concern deepened. The servants left the two of them alone but their worry wasn't lost on Kit. The gossip running through the palace tonight wasn't going to be pleasant, he thought angrily.

Picking up his fork, he began to eat. Ella, however, remained as still as a statue, staring at the food in the same offended manner. The look on her face was one Kit had never seen and he had to admit to himself that it didn't match the woman he'd come to know. He set his fork down.

"Do you want to eat something else?" he demanded, annoyed.

Strange terror flashed through her eyes as she hastily shook her head and practically shouted, "No!" Her outburst surprised him. Swallowing painfully, she regained her composure and in a much more controlled voice, repeated, "No, this is fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?" Kit asked, frustrated.

Her face filled with accusation. "How can you be?"

Kit frowned. He was completely lost. "Ella, what is going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"It can't very well be nothing! Something is bothering you! Why won't you just tell me?" He hadn't meant to raise his voice – it had just happened.

"Why would you want to know?" Ella snapped, angry tears forming in her eyes. "You've wanted nothing to do with me lately!"

Kit's mouth dropped open. She couldn't be serious, could she? He had done everything for her! He'd slaved over hours of paperwork, business transactions, aggravating nobles, public demands… all for her. How could she not see that? His anger licked his insides as he stared at her, watching tears fall from her stormy eyes. His breathing labored, he muttered, "How could you possibly think that?"

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that I've hardly seen you for four days!" she snapped angrily.

"I've seen you every day!" Kit argued.

"That may be so but you didn't really spend time with me!" she retorted. "You were pouring over some letter or lost in your own thoughts or too tired to even answer any questions I asked!"

"Excuse me for having to attend to more pressing matters instead of giving you my full attention!" Kit snapped. The hurt on Ella's face ripped at his heart but Kit couldn't take back what he'd said. She leapt to her feet. "Ella, wait!" Kit shouted but she was already rushing for the door. Kit pushed away from the table so fast that he knocked his chair to the ground. He ran for the door. Ella was already whipping around the corner when he flung himself into the hallway. One thing hadn't changed; she was fast.

"Ella!" he shouted, running after her, leaving a bewildered Charles and Victor in his wake.

Turning the corner, Kit found to his slight amusement that she'd kicked her heels off, the shoes lying abandoned on the rug. He glanced up from them in time to see her dress once more disappear around the corner of the long hallway. Without heels, her pace surely would increase. Kit immediately set off down the hall, running as fast as he possibly could, berating himself the entire way.

How could he have said that to her?! He hadn't meant to say that; it had just slipped out in his anger. Why had he even said it at all? As he thought about it, he realized it was because he was being attacked by her accusations which had been made in ignorance. How was she to know that he had refused to see her in order to spend the weekend with her? He'd wanted to surprise her but that element had created a chasm he hadn't expected. He'd hurt her and he didn't even realize he had.

But wasn't she being selfish in demanding his time? Couldn't she see that there would be times he would be kept away from her? Maybe she had. Ella wasn't the type of person to cast her burdens on others. She usually kept her fears and insecurities to herself. So then why had she suddenly lashed out at him? Had he caught her in a vulnerable moment?

Kit skidded into the hall, nearly slamming into Peter and Alistair as he went. The two of them stared at him with shocked astonishment.

"Kit, what is going on?" Alistair demanded. "Lady Ella –"

"Not now, Alistair," Kit snapped, running passed him without a backward glance.

The two men weren't about to just let the king and future queen run off, especially when the former was chasing after the latter. Kit heard their pursuit and had half a mind to tell them off but decided he'd rather save his breath. Goodness, Ella could run! She was already at the base of the steps leading out into the gardens.

"Ella!" he shouted, desperate to get her to stop. The gardens were huge. The likelihood of him keeping her in his sights in them was a lot less than pursuing her in the palace. She didn't stop, however, rushing off into the dark. Groaning, Kit flew down the steps, hating himself even more with each one he took. Alistair and Peter followed behind him.

Kit reached the base of the steps two minutes later. Without pause, he ran off in the direction he'd seen Ella head. Thunder cracked overhead and Kit looked up just as the first drops of rain began to fall. The water was cold, slamming into his skin. Where had this storm come from? Lightning flashed again.

"Ella?" Kit shouted, after the thunder rumbled.

Panicking, his eyes flew back and forth as he ran down the cobbled path. It wasn't until the fourth flash of lightning that he found her. She was kneeling at the base of the fountain near the footbridge, her head cradled in her arms. Even in the rain, Kit could hear her crying.

He approached her apprehensively. "Ella?" he called.

She turned even further away from him. "Leave me alone!"

Kit scowled. There was no way he was going to do such a thing. Making a decision, he decided that in this case, he wasn't going to be a gentleman – not when they were in the middle of a thunderstorm. Grabbing Ella by the waist, he pulled her up and spun her around. Before she could even process what he'd done, he swept her feet out from under her and carried her over to the footbridge, stopping under it before setting her down on the grass.

Ella immediately turned away from him, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook and despite the rain, Kit could hear her sobs. Each sharp breath felt like another needle thrusting its way into his heart.

Alistair and Peter had reached the fountain and were calling their names. Kit knew they wouldn't stop searching until they found them and the last thing he wanted was for them to be out in this storm. But he needed to sort things out with Ella and he couldn't do that with the two of them huddling with them under the bridge.

Deciding that Ella probably wouldn't run off if he stepped out into the rain for a moment, Kit left her and ran towards Alistair and Peter.

"Did you find her?" Alistair demanded the second he saw Kit.

"I did but we need time alone," he replied. "Both of you, go back to the palace."

"And leave you in this?" Peter argued, waving around in the rain. "I don't think so, Sire!"

"That is an order," Kit replied. "We'll be fine. Now both of you, go!"

Peter opened his mouth to argue but Alistair put his hand on his arm. "Come on, Peter."

"But…"

Alistair steered the new Captain of the Guard away but he made sure to send Kit a warning glance before disappearing into the rain. The expression was obvious. Alistair silently communicating that if he didn't see Kit and Ella return by the end of the hour he'd return with a legion -if he had to- to drag the two of them inside. Kit ran back to the footbridge. Ella was still there in the same position he'd left her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kit sat down next to her. "Ella," he prompted. She didn't move. "Ella, please, look at me," he begged.

Her head raised, her tortured brown eyes locking on to his blue ones. The raw emotion he saw made his stomach clench.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

Kit blinked. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who made the mistake."

Ella shook her head, wiping her tears. "No. I snapped at you. I've never argued with someone before."

Kit witnessed her slumped shoulders, her saddened eyes, and her devastated tone. Though she was sad, the woman now sitting before him was his Ella. Relief flooded through him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Ella stiffened before relaxing into the embrace, her arms wrapping around his torso. Her tiny frame shivered beneath him from the cold.

"Ella, if this is anyone's fault, it's mine," Kit muttered. "I caused the argument between us tonight."

"I never thought we'd fight," she said quietly. "I thought people who loved each other didn't fight."

"Ella, darling, if only that were true," Kit sighed. "Did you ever see your parents argue?"

She shook her head. "No… but there was one time I heard loud voices after I'd been put to bed. I didn't know who it was but I didn't get up to investigate."

Kit smiled sadly. "Your parents were a lot like mine then. They pretended that everything was fine in front of me but when they were alone, they addressed their issues. I listened in on one of their arguments once. They shouted so badly I was terrified they hated each other. But as the weeks went by, they drew closer together and my fears disappeared."

"Then, we'll get passed this?" Ella asked, "What happened to us just now?"

"Of course we will," Kit replied.

"How?"

"Well, we need to talk. Communication is important in order to get to the root of the problem and resolve conflicts."

"I'd like that," Ella mumbled. "I don't want to be mad at you."

"Nor I with you. Now, tell me, what's on your mind? Let it all out."

Ella took a deep breath. "Okay… I don't know where to begin."

"Just start to speak," Kit suggested.

Ella shivered from the cold. "Alright… I suppose I'm truly mad at myself. At first I thought you were avoiding me because you didn't like me anymore. I feared I had done something at the chateau that caused you distress. But then I dismissed the idea and surmised that perhaps you weren't avoiding me but simply had a lot of affairs as king to attend to. I realize now that I'm jealous of having to share you with your obligations and I hate feeling that way. I'm disappointed in myself. I shouldn't be feeling this way.

"I just couldn't figure out why all of a sudden your work was so demanding when in the past you seem to have juggled it and spending time with me fairly well. I didn't mean to say what I did at dinner. I shouldn't be selfish. You're the king after all. I need to learn how to share you. I'm also sorry I didn't eat anything… I learned about poison testers today."

Kit stiffened beneath her. Had she heard what happened? Ella didn't seem to notice his stiff limbs. Or maybe she had and misinterpreted his reaction?

"I can't stand the idea of having someone put their life in such peril for my sake," she muttered. "I was angry that you seemed to be so indifferent about the concept when the food was placed before us. But you've grown up knowing and accepting this practice your whole life while I have always been naïve enough to think that poison testers existed only in books. When you appeared so apathetic, my emotions got the better of me. I'm sorry."

Kit squeezed her hand, taking in her words. "Ella," he said after a while. "I'm sorry you've felt neglected and I'm sorry for saying the things I did. I was just frustrated because everything I've done these past few days I've done for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I had hoped to tell you in better circumstances than this," Kit muttered, "but…" – he sighed. This wasn't at all the romantic setting he'd been thinking of when telling her about where they were going tomorrow but in order to clear the air between them, the surprise would have to be somewhat spoiled – "the reason I have been so occupied these past few days is because I was trying to surprise you this weekend by taking you away from the palace for your birthday. I've been forcing myself to push ahead of schedule concerning the crown's affairs so I could give you my undivided attention for the next three days."

Ella stared. "You mean… this whole time… you've been avoiding me in order to spend eventual time with me?"

"In a larger quantity than a couple of hours," Kit amended, nodding.

Ella ran her hands through her hair. "Why didn't you just explain that?"

Kit frowned. "If I had, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Ella shook her head. "How stupid," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

She let out a strained chuckle. "Don't misunderstand, I love surprises but… you could have handled things a little differently."

Kit's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Kit, the only indication you have shown the past four days that you care about me have been through the gifts you gave," she voiced, frustrated.

"Did you not like them?" he asked, confused.

"I liked them very much but, while they are wonderful, they're not what I really want from you."

"And what do you want?" he demanded, upset because she was perplexing him further.

"This," she snapped, suddenly thrusting herself upon him, her lips connecting forcefully over his.

Kit's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened, his body temporarily frozen beneath her sudden intimacy. But then feelings sparked to life within him and his hands immediately pulled her closer as his eyes shut and he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion she was giving him. An explosion of joy rippled through his bones and deep feelings of arousal caused his heart to pump faster and his brain to cloud into ecstasy.

Seized upon by sudden boldness, Kit opened his mouth a little and slid his tongue across Ella's lower lip. A longing moan rumbled from her throat, the pleasurable noise exciting Kit, causing his breath to hitch. She surprised him by responding similarly, a silent signal to him to initiate kissing her in a new, unexplored manner. He happily – and a little greedily – obliged. To his delight, she returned his actions with just as much fervor.

This more intimate form of kissing was wondrous and Kit felt as if he'd shot through the clouds into heaven itself. He was so happy he could hardly contain himself. His hands were constantly moving over Ella's body, like they couldn't find a place they wanted to stay. In his defense, her hands were doing the same, roaming all over his upper body. And her frantic search felt positively glorious. How he longed to feel her actually touching his skin! Kissing in this new way was magnificent but if he could add what it would feel like for her skin to directly touch his… Kit's brain nearly stopped working from the thought.

A moment later, both decided to pull away, sharing a couple quick kisses before stopping, Ella breathing just as heavily as Kit.

"That was…" Ella began.

"Exhilarating," Kit finished.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning against him. Kit put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Have you ever kissed anyone else like that?" she wondered timidly.

Kit shook his head. "No; that was my first time… did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

Ella's cheeks darkened and her shy demeanor claimed her countenance as she nodded. "I did."

The happy bubble in Kit's chest grew as did his smile. He squeezed her shoulder before lightly running his thumb up and down her arm while the storm raged around them, the rain falling thick and fast. Ella sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't voice my feelings when things began to bother me."

"And I'm sorry I physically neglected to show my love for you in my grand scheme of trying to surprise you," Kit muttered. "I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to tear myself away. I couldn't risk jeopardizing the plans I made."

"I don't think a kiss goodnight would have taken too much of your time," she voiced timidly.

"I was an idiot," Kit admitted. "I'm sorry, Ella. I tend to make mistakes when it comes to us."

"You haven't made any mistakes," Ella corrected. "We just had a misunderstanding."

"I made the mistake of neglecting you after you told me the greatest gift I could give you was my time," he countered. "I thought I'd give that to you this weekend but in the process I failed to show you my love the way I should each day and for that I'm sorry."

"I haven't been very kind in my thoughts either," Ella muttered. "I've been jealous of other people taking you away from me. I can't afford to be that way. I must learn to share you. I never thought I'd be jealous."

"Is it horrific if I admit I am pleased you have difficulty sharing me?"

Ella rolled her eyes though she allowed a small smile to grace her pretty face. Kissing Kit's cheek, she gently scolded, "Don't become too flattered over my weakness, Mr. Kit. I don't want encouragement of making it into a habit."

"Of course," he muttered, kissing her wet hair. "Ella… about the poison testers…" – She stiffened a little but he plowed on – "I know you don't agree with the practice but if it hadn't been in place, you won't be here with me now."

Ella started. "What?"

Kit swallowed, unable to look her in the eye. "Thomas, one of your taste testers, died not even two hours ago from a poison someone had slipped into your morning tea."

Ella's face filled with horror. "What?" she breathed, her eyes brimming with tears.

Kit firmly held her hands in his own. "Darling, don't think I am not upset over this incident because I am but I can't help but be grateful the man was able to protect you."

Ella shook her head. "This is what I was afraid of," she breathed, her eyes darting back and forth. "A man died because of me."

"No, Ella!" Kit scolded. "Thomas didn't die because of you. You didn't slip poison into the tea he drank! This isn't your fault."

"He wouldn't have died if I hadn't been here!" Ella cried. "He would still be alive!"

"Ella, it was his profession to be a poison tester! He chose his lifestyle."

She shook her head emphatically. "No. Mister Jenkins told me that children are taken, sold into facilities, and forced to intake poisons to train their bodies to eventually withstand them."

"That may be true," Kit muttered, "but they release those children when they are old enough, allowing them to go make a living on their own. They choose whether or not they want to go into such a profession."

"But don't you think they are manipulated in pursuing that course? Years of forced intake of deadly substances can taint the mind, Kit. It's abuse. I may have experienced a different kind at the hand of my stepmother but I can't deny I've been trained to expect to be hurt when I do something others don't agree with. For example, when Prudence found out about the love mark you gave me, I prepared myself for being hit by her even though she has never lashed out at me. When you've been taught something for a lengthy period of time, it influences you, scars you, and the longer you are exposed to it, the deeper the wound."

Kit frowned, taking in her words with deep concern. He had no idea she secretly suffered from such things. "I'm sorry I can't be empathetic concerning these things," he muttered. "I haven't experienced abuse as you have. Ella, I understand where you are coming from but can I indulge you to see the situation from my eyes?"

She sighed. "You won't dismiss the poison testers, will you?"

"No."

She frowned. "There's only one way I will be able to overcome my feelings. I want a private audience with them."

"What would that accomplish?" Kit wondered.

"Kit, please, this is for my peace of mind."

He considered her seriously for a full minute before giving in. "Alright," he sighed, "I won't pry. Do as you see fit."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he muttered, leaning back. "Ella, I want to be sure we address all insecurities we've harbored the past few days. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me?"

She shook her head. "I think I have vented all of my stresses."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong but, to keep you happy, I am to give you some of my time each day and at some point during that time shower you with some form of physical affection?"

Her cheeks flushed. "You make me sound so incredibly selfish when you put it that way."

Kit grinned. "I see nothing wrong with desiring such things of me, Ella. I'm happily flattered and will gladly oblige. Being affectionate towards you doesn't just benefit you, you know."

Ella allowed a tiny smile to climb her cheeks. "I suppose you're right about that."

"Then we are in accord concerning that matter," Kit laughed. "Though, there is something that I still feel I need to have clarified."

"What is that?" she asked, a little worried.

"The way you acted at dinner," Kit said, coming right to the point.

"Oh, yes," she muttered. "I was rather stiff, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were. Why?"

"I was angry with you."

Kit frowned. "I'll make a note of that in the future. Every time you act unnaturally I'll know I've done something wrong."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings by my actions," she muttered.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you so much that it caused you to act that way."

They sat for a moment more, listening to the rain. Ella cuddled into him a little more and finally broke the silence. "Have we cleared our misunderstandings now?"

Kit glanced down at her before lovingly kissing the top of her head. "I believe we have, my darling."

"Good," she sighed. "So… you're taking me away for the weekend?" she prompted, her curiosity getting the better of her now that they had fixed their issues.

Kit lightly chuckled. "I am but I'm afraid what we will be doing I'm going to keep a surprise."

Ella frowned. "I don't know if keeping things from me is such a good idea from now on."

"How about I warn you that I am going to surprise you?"

She thought on this, scrunching up her nose adorably. "Alright but only if you kiss me once in a while leading up to the day of the surprise," she decided.

Kit laughed. "I believe that is agreeable."

And he took the opportunity to kiss her again, reassuring her that he did indeed care for her just as much (if not more) as on the day he'd laid eyes on her back in the woods.

 **Next up: Kit and Ella once more suffer Prudence's wrath and the celebrations begin that Kit has been meticulously planning for his future bride. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! A lot of things have been happening for me lately (good things!) so it's been a couple days. Sorry 'bout that. But, here ya go! I hope you all liked that last chapter. I didn't get a ton of feedback about the conflict stuff but the ones who did write reviews concerning it, thank you. It's always nice to hear how my writing is going. Leave a review if you feel so inclined please! :)**

 **Thanks again, guys! :D**

29

They stayed under the footbridge until the thunder stopped, huddling together, listening to the rain. When Kit felt it was safe to venture back to the palace, he gently squeezed Ella's shoulder. "Ella, darling?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

Kit smiled. "Ella, are you asleep?"

"…no…"

A soft chuckle escaped him as he shook her again. "Ella, I think we can head back to the castle now. I believe the lightning has passed. It's still raining though."

Ella glanced out at the downpour and smiled sleepily. "What's the matter, Kit? Have you never before danced in the rain?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "I can't say that I have."

At this statement, sleep fled from her eyes and Ella rose immediately, stretching out her hands to him. "Then we'll have to remedy that! Your Highness, it would give me great pleasure if I could lead you through this, the first –"

"Dance?" Kit interjected, smirking as she used the exact words he had to invite her to dance with him the night of the ball.

"Yes," she grinned, "dance… that's it."

Taking her offered hands, Kit stood. With a cute little smile, Ella pulled him out into the rain and within seconds both were soaked to the skin but neither cared. Kit looked into Ella's beautiful face as he wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her towards him. Then the two began to sway, their bodies matching each other as they moved around in the grass. Both became lost in memory and Ella started to hum La Valse de L'Amour as she spun around, following Kit's lead.

Kit had to admit, dancing with Ella in the rain in the dark of the night was positively thrilling and rather arousing. The feel of her wet skin beneath his fingers and seeing her clothes cling to her body excited him like nothing had before. It was good they were dancing or else his fantasies would travel down a road that would be considered positively tactless for an unmarried man!

When the time came for Kit to take Ella's waist and lift her around in the air, his whole body surged with energy as her breath hitched. Ella's wet cheeks darkened and when he placed her back on the ground, the two abandoned the remainder of the dance. Instead they stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time and then Kit slowly wrapped his hand around the base of her neck, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you more than life itself," he muttered, breathing in her scent mixed with that of the rain.

She closed her eyes, hiding her beautiful brown irises from his view. "As do I."

Kit pulled her into his chest and kissed her again, the rain falling all around, the cold providing a nice chill to the heat sprouting between them. Ella's thin fingers laced into the thick curls of his hair as Kit deepened the kiss like he had under the bridge. She moaned into his mouth causing his whole body to shiver. Consumed in passion, he set to work kissing every inch of her face until he reached his favorite spot on her neck. He chuckled a little as she eagerly turned her head, inviting him to do as he wished. Kit decided not to mark her again, seeing as she still had the remains of the last one, but he did allow his lips to linger softly against her skin. As he reached her ear, he gently kissed the lobe before muttering, "We should probably return to the castle now, my darling."

"You're probably right," she gasped, chest heaving as excitement coursed through her from his actions. "We'll likely get sick if we stay out here much longer."

Kit frowned. If that occurred his weekend plans would be spoiled! "Oh, we can't have that," he muttered, pulling away and taking her hand.

She chuckled as she guessed, "Don't want to spoil the weekend?"

"Indeed not, my dear!" he said cheerfully as the two of them headed down the cobbled path. "It will be a trip you won't want to miss!"

As was expected, when the two of them reached the steps half the guard, Alistair, Peter, and a fuming Prudence were waiting for them.

"Have you any idea how ridiculously reckless you two are?" Prudence snarled.

Kit ran a hand through his soaking wet hair while Ella trembled like a leaf beside him. "Can the tongue lashing wait, Prudence? Ella needs immediate attention."

Through chattering teeth, she countered, "So do you!"

Kit ignored the shivers coursing down his body from the cold. "You're more important."

"Enough!" Prudence snapped. Snatching up a pair of towels she'd gathered for their eventual arrival, she threw them into their hands. "I want both of you in your private chambers and out of those wet things immediately! I'll send the servants to draw your baths."

"But, we'll get the floor all wet," Ella worried.

"Leave the clean up for the servants to worry about," Prudence said firmly. "Now, off with you."

Kit didn't need to be told twice. After wrapping the towel over his shoulders, he took Ella's hand and led her away from the gathering, ignoring the smirks as he went; Charles and Victor made sure to follow at a distance seeing as they were still on duty as Ella's personal guard. Ella muttered out little apologies until they'd made it around the corner.

"Ella, darling, if anyone is to blame for the hallway, it's me," Kit tried to sooth.

Ella shook her head. "I'm the one who ran out into the rain."

"And I'm the one who started the fight."

"You're much too noble, Kit. We both know this is my doing. My sour attitude is what caused the fight in the first place."

"Ella, you needn't allow yourself to be dismayed over what has already passed."

"But we're currently getting the floor all wet and I'm making the bigger mess because I'm in a dress."

Kit glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't deny she spoke the truth. Frowning, he paused. "Ella?"

"Yes?" she questioned, stopping next to him. Without warning, Kit swept her into his arms.

"You won't drip nearly as much of I carry you," he said cheerfully.

"But now you'll be soaked," she protested, fidgeting.

"Ella, I'm already at that point," he pointed out kindly as he refused to let her down, walking passed the silently amused guards every few feet. If there hadn't been enough gossip concerning the couple tonight, the guards witnessing this exchange would be sure to add to it. A few minutes later he reached Ella's room and set her down. She frowned at him.

"That wasn't very nice, surprising me like that," she muttered. "But it was kind of you to address my worries with a solution." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Kit held an amused smile before lightly kissing her. "Anything for you, my darling. Now, sleep well. Tomorrow will bring many great things."

Ella smiled. "Are you going to at least give me a hint of what we will be up to?"

Kit shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see."

She squeezed his hand. "Alright… goodnight Kit."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, ignoring the smirks of Victor and Charles as well as the Palace Guards standing on either side of the doors. "Goodnight Ella."

o0o0o

Ella woke the next morning having slept rather peacefully. In fact, it was the first real sleep she'd been able to have since coming to the palace. By now she was used to the bed, unlike when she'd first arrived, and found it rather difficult to remove herself from under the covers. If it weren't for the small squeaks coming from her left, she may have kept on sleeping. Rolling over, she found the mice cheerfully greeting her.

"Good morning to you too," she replied, sitting up and stretching.

The mice began trying to get her attention, gently tugging on her nightgown. Ella yawned, listening to their excited squeaks. "My you are all chipper this morning. What? Leaves?"

She looked over the side of her bed and noticed, to her intense curiosity, that a line of leaves led to her door, the colors red, orange, ad yellow. Ella raised an eyebrow. That's when she noticed the key resting on an elegantly scrawled note, obviously in Kit's hand. She leapt out of the bed immediately.

 _Dearest Ella,_ the note read, _today begins the weekend I whisk you away for your birthday. I do pray you find the surprises I have arranged to be pleasing. The first, as you notice, is a key followed by a trail of leaves. It would be greatly appreciated by me if, once you are dressed, you would follow the leaf trail with key in hand. It will lead you to the next surprise. Looking forward to seeing you soon, Kit_.

Ella giggled. It was a good thing Prudence had them bathe before they retired for the night so she wasn't in need of another one in the morning. Rushing for the rope by the door, she pulled it. Immediately the door opened and three servants stepped inside, carefully avoiding the leaf trail as they went.

"Have you been waiting for me to wake?" she asked, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"We have," one of them answered, smiling. "On the king's orders, my lady."

"We are to help you get ready as speedily as possible," another said. "The king suggested you wear something you will be comfortable traveling in."

Ella looked at her huge wardrobe; the dresses resting inside had been made by the seamstresses remarkably fast in the course of a week but each was elegant and beautiful. Ella was still intimidated by the vast selection. She wasn't yet used to owning so many clothes seeing as for the last two years she'd only had one dress to wear.

"Um, what would you suggest?" she asked, staring at the servants.

The smallest of the three timidly stepped forward. "Perhaps the dark green one, my lady," she suggested, "with the yellow embroidery?"

"A fine choice," Ella praised, staring at the gown.

The girls immediately snapped into action, helping her dress and combing her hair, pulling the long locks into a low bun at the base of her neck. After adorning her ears and neck with emeralds set in gold, they handed her a pair of brown gloves and wrapped a thick brown cloak over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Ella muttered, staring at her reflection and finding a pale beauty staring back at her. The girls had done a fine job at concealing her nearly faded love mark and any other blemishes on her face.

"You look beautiful, my lady," one of the girls sighed, flattening the creases in her cloak. "The king will love you in this dress."

"You're too kind," Ella smiled.

"Right," the oldest of the three said, straightening up, "you'd best be off, my lady; His Majesty is waiting."

Ella looked down at the pile of leaves before snatching the key Kit had left into her hand. Smiling at the servant girls, she inclined her head before carefully moving around the leaves. Opening the door, she noticed they trailed all the way down the middle of the corridor and out of sight around the corner.

"Good morning, my lady," Jasper, one of her personal guards greeted while his companion, Fredrick, inclined his head. Both men held slightly amused expressions.

"I take it the two of you have been informed as to what is going on?" Ella inquired as she started walking down the hall, careful to avoid getting too close to the leaves.

"We have," Fredrick answered as the two men walked behind her. "But we're not allowed to answer any questions you may have."

Ella smirked. "Naturally; Kit did say he wanted this to be a surprise."

The leaf trail went down a flight of stairs before twisting around a large hall towards the Queen's Wing. Ella raised an eyebrow but kept a steady pace. The doors to the Queen's Wing were wide open so the trail could continue without any stumbling blocks. Ella found that it led into the greenhouse. Passing magnificent floral bulbs and evergreen plants, Ella humorously followed the leaves around a row of hydrangeas until she came to a door.

She remembered that this door used to lead to a fairly empty room used for the storage of garden tools but now it had a lock on it. A new sign had been posted on the mahogany reading: Enter and Immediately Close Door. With a raised brow, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Am I to go in alone?" she asked, addressing Fredrick and Jasper.

"At first, yes," Jasper replied. "We're to allow you a moment to…"

"Take everything in," Fredrick supplied.

Frowning slightly but immensely curious, Ella unlocked the door with the key and did as the sign instructed, closing it quickly behind her. She gasped as a stream of multicolored butterflies took flight, their colors every shade of the rainbow. "Oh my," she breathed, stepping further into the room, the butterflies fluttering all around. Large plants lined the walls, some sporting lovely flowers ranging from hydrangeas to roses. Sun streamed through the glass roof overhead and as Ella continued to walk into the menagerie, her eyes landed on a site that brought tears to her eyes.

Her hands covering her mouth, Ella collapsed onto the floor just as Jasper and Fredrick came into the room. Ella reached out a trembling hand and fingered the glass slipper she had seen her stepmother shatter. "He told me she had fixed it but… seeing it," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder at her at her guards, a warm smile lighting her face. "She fixed my shoe."

"Are those…?" Jasper muttered, staring at the shoes with awe.

"Truly," Fredrick quietly replied. "We had heard of the glass slippers but we never saw the shoe that traveled the kingdom."

"My stepmother shattered the other," Ella revealed. "But the maker came to Kit and mended the broken heel after the former Grand Duke had given it to him."

"Whoever made them has to be the best shoemaker in the world," Jasper complimented.

Ella let out a soft chuckle. "She did tell me she was rather good at shoes."

"I think she was being modest," Fredrick opined. "These are exquisite! I've never in all my years seen a glass shoe and one crafted so remarkably at that!"

Ella noticed Kit had made sure they were inside a box resting on blue velvet, the inner mold made so the shoes would stay in the same place. The box they rested in could be closed shut, the outer wood hand carved with butterflies surrounding a pumpkin. Ella's smile widened at the artwork. Picking up the box, she kept a firm grip on it along with the key to the menagerie.

She wanted to run to Kit and reward him with the biggest hug and kiss she could give. Where was he? She looked around almost hoping he would step out of the foliage.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Are you ready to depart, my lady? We are to lead you to your next gift."

"There's more?" Ella wondered, positively stunned at the very thought.

Fredrick chuckled while Jasper smirked. "My lady, if we may be so bold, the King plans to spoil you far more abundantly than this."

Ella's eyes widened. Never before had she received so many presents. Her parents had bestowed her with one gift on her birthday each year but it was apparent that Kit had planned to shower her with multiple offerings. But what she had was enough. What else could he possibly give? She was satisfied yet curious as to see what he had in mind.

"You are to take me to the next present?"

Jasper nodded, smiling. "We are."

"Very well," she muttered, biting her lower lip as she smiled shyly. "Lead the way, please."

To her surprise, the two of them didn't lead her back into the palace but through the glass door of the greenhouse leading out into the palace gardens. Ella curiously wandered behind them, trying to keep her eyes from lowering to admire the wooden box containing her shoes. The gift in her hands was a priceless treasure. What more could Kit possibly have in store?

o0o0o

"Surely she should be on her way soon," Kit muttered as he paced back and forth before an amused Alistair and Peter.

Both men shared a glance, smirking deeply before Alistair said, "Kit, calm down."

"But the servants alerted us that she was on her way down to the greenhouse over twenty minutes ago!" Kit argued, continuing in his frantic pacing.

"Perhaps she is taking her time admiring the butterflies," Peter opined. "There are more of those creatures in that room than in the entire kingdom."

"Indeed," Alistair chuckled. "There are enough in there to admire their beauty for hours."

Kit looked upon them in horror. "Surely she won't spend all day in there?!"

Peter chuckled. "Of course not, Sire. Lady Ella will want to thank you."

Kit relaxed a little at this but continued his pacing nonetheless. "Do you think she found the shoes?"

"How can one miss them?" Alistair commented. "You placed them in the middle of the room."

Kit frowned. "Yes but…"

"Will you stop fretting?" Prudence demanded, unable to stay silent at the entrance to the stables any longer. "She will be here, Sire. Just give her a few moments to enjoy the gifts. For heaven's sake!" she grumbled, walking away.

Before she could fully disappear from Kit's view, a stable boy rushed in. "They're coming!" he announced.

Kit's heart skipped a beat. "Right," he muttered frantically, clapping his hands together. "Alistair, you'll be able to handle the palace affairs while we're gone?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alistair chuckled.

"And Peter, you have a sufficient amount of divisions ready to depart on my command?"

"Yes, Sire," Peter smiled.

Kit nodded distractedly, his heart pumping in his chest. "Prudence, are you sure the cottage is ready?"

"Sire, do try to relax," Prudence said with a distinct scowl. "Everything is in order. Goodness, you're worse than your father was when preparing for an event!"

Kit smiled apologetically. "I am sorry. I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be," Prudence assured, her face softening slightly. "Now stop fidgeting."

Kit swallowed. "Right, all of you can go now. Peter, we'll meet you around the back when we're ready."

Everyone bowed before taking their leave, Alistair making sure to clap Kit's shoulder while Peter sent him a wink. Kit took a deep breath facing the open doors, his heart pumping fast. This was it. The perfect weekend alone with Ella was about to begin. He could hardly contain himself. Swallowing hard, he tried to keep his anticipation in check as his eyes remained trained on the door, waiting for the first sight of his beloved.

Usually he wouldn't fret this much but since last night he and Ella had had their first fight, he was petrified of doing something that would spark another one. He wanted this to be a good experience for both of them not a disaster. His heart skipped when he saw her shadow.

"Kit?" she called while walking into the stables. Her hair had been pulled away from her face, tied at the base of her neck in an elegant bun. She wore a remarkable dress, the evergreen dancing with golden embroidered threads. A long brown cloak covered her shoulders, something Kit was thankful for since the air was rather chilly today. Her arms were protectively wrapped around the box containing her shoes.

As her eyes met his, Kit watched as a remarkable smile lit her face. "There you are!" she cried happily, hastening towards him.

An unconscious smile climbed Kit's face as he watched her set down the box with tenderness before throwing her arms around him. Laughing, he spun her around, kissing her. "I take it you found the butterflies?" he asked.

"Oh, Kit they are positively the most beautiful things I have ever seen! And my shoes… and the box… thank you so much!" She kissed him again.

Feeling as if he were one with the clouds, Kit laughed as he took her hand. "And I haven't even finished giving you all your presents!"

"Oh, but the ones you gave are plenty enough!"

"Ella, darling, I beg you to allow me to give every gift I have intended for you. I spent a great deal considering what to bestow."

"How many more gifts are there?" she wondered.

"You'll just have to find out," Kit replied, happily taking her hand. "Are you ready for the next?"

Ella smiled excitedly, nodding. Chuckling, Kit gently guided her out of the stables around to the right where a large paddock stood. Inside were an elegant mare with a gleaming white coat and white hair and her foal, sporting a similar coat to that of his mother but instead of white hair, his was dark gray.

"The mother's name is Glimmer," Kit said as the two stopped just outside the paddock, Ella staring at the magnificent animals in complete awe. "She was my mother's. She sired a healthy male about a month ago. The male hasn't been christened yet. I feel you should name him, seeing as he's yours. Glimmer is as well."

"You're giving me horses," Ella breathed, her eyes captivated by the animals before them. "Oh, Kit…" she turned to look at him, her eyes shining, "They're gorgeous!"

Kit smiled. "It helps that I already talked to Galahad about it."

"You did?" Ella wondered, perplexed.

"I'm afraid I can't communicate with him all that well just yet but when I introduced him to Glimmer, he appeared rather enchanted by her. The two spent the entire day in the paddock and he doesn't seem to mind the foal either."

Ella let out a remarkable laugh. "So you have been playing matchmaker with my horse?"

Kit couldn't help laughing with her. "Perhaps; though, in my defense, my original intent was to merely have him accept the idea of sharing you with other horses."

"How thrilling," Ella mused. "Well, I can't say I'm not pleased to hear he doesn't mind. I was afraid he'd be upset."

"As was I," Kit admitted. "But it turned out better than I thought."

"Indeed. If I may inquire, who is the foal's father?"

"His name is Admiral. He was one of my father's horses."

Ella's face broke out into a large smile. "You said the foal hasn't been named yet?"

"That is correct," Kit replied.

"Then I shall name him Major," Ella said with a slight giggle.

Kit laughed. "The father is Admiral, the son is Major, and the mother is Glimmer – I fear she doesn't quite fit in when it comes to a position of rank."

"That's alright. Her name suits her just fine. May I go and speak with the two of them for a moment? I want to make sure the foal likes the name and that the mother approves."

"By all means, darling, they belong to you," Kit invited.

She lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Kit watched her enter the paddock and approach Glimmer and her son without a hint of worry. Leaning his elbows against the fence, he smiled as he witnessed the exchange between her and the horses.

"Hello, my name is Ella," she introduced. Glimmer stepped forward and pressed her nose into Ella's outstretched hand while her foal stayed shyly by her side. "It's nice to meet you. Did you overhear Kit and I's conversation by chance?"

Glimmer nodded her head, letting out a small neigh.

"Is that alright?" Ella asked delicately. "I know we've only just met but I would love to take care of the two of you too."

Glimmer surprised Ella by wrapping her head over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Ella let out a soft giggle as she wrapped her hands around Glimmer's large white neck. Pulling away, she looked into the mare's eyes. "May I meet and name your foal?"

Glimmer nodded again.

Ella walked around Glimmer and held her hand out to the foal. Kit was sure he would back away but instead he pranced up to her immediately, placing his nose in her hand. "Hello there," Ella muttered stroking his nose. "I'm Ella. I have a name for you. Would you like to hear it?"

The foal whinnied, its hooves stomping into the ground in excited anticipation.

Laughing, Ella crouched down to his eye level. "I've decided to name you Major. Do you like that name?"

The foal nodded his head and made little noises as he stomped his hooves again. "Major it is!" Ella said happily, patting his neck. "I look forward to getting to know you more but for now I have to go back to Kit. Is that alright?"

Both horses nodded, Major rubbing his head affectionately against her arm. Ella walked over to Kit who beheld her with a large grin. "I think they like you," he opined.

"I believe so," she replied, stepping out of the paddock and wrapping him in an embrace. "Thank you so much!" she muttered into his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Ella," he muttered back, holding her tightly. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" she sighed.

Smiling, he gently squeezed her hand. "Come, we must be on our way."

"Where are we going?" she wondered, allowing him to lead her away from the paddock around the side of the stable.

"On vacation," Kit answered evasively, smiling to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Kit smiled over Ella's delighted gasp. A lovely carriage pulled by four magnificent brown horses stood waiting for them surrounded by three divisions of the Royal Guard, all of them on horseback ready to depart. Peter was the only one standing on the ground and at the sight of them, he bowed.

"Your Majesties," he greeted. "Everything is ready to go per your request, Sire."

Kit smiled. "Thank you, Peter."

"Are you coming with us?" Ella asked.

"Of course, my lady," he answered, smiling. "Wherever the royal family travels, I must go as well."

"Shall we be off, Ella?" Kit asked, indicating towards the carriage.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Please!"

The carriage was enclosed, the interior padded with soft ruby red velvet. Kit was also delighted Alistair had carried out the order to have Ella's animal friends waiting inside for them. Ella let out a cry of delight when she saw them, holding out her hands and laughing lightly as the mice scurried over her fingers. Her joy became greater when Galahad poked his head in the carriage window from the other side.

"They're coming with us?" she gasped, turning around to Kit who had just finished settling in after closing the door.

"Well, we can't properly celebrate your birthday without your family, now can we?"

Her face softened and she leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Kit returned the gesture before rapping his knuckles against the top of the carriage, signifying to the driver they could depart whenever they were ready. Galahad made sure to remove himself from the window before the carriage started moving. Ella leaned against Kit and sighed, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. The animals all curled up in her lap with the exception of Mr. Goose who rested by her side. Kit smiled tenderly as he laced his fingers through Ella's.

"We're going to be on the road for a while," he admitted.

"That's alright," Ella muttered, snuggling up to him. "I'd love to know where we're going but you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," Kit laughed, "But, there is one little thing that I couldn't avoid in this little trip."

Ella was about to inquire just what that might be when she heard the cheers of a loud gathering of people. Removing herself from his shoulder, she glanced out the window and gasped.

"The people found out about your birthday trip," Kit replied, smiling sheepishly as the crowd cheered outside. "They've gathered to see us off. This is the first time they get to see us together, even if they can't see much. I chose the enclosed carriage because I wasn't sure how comfortable you were exposing yourself to them just yet."

She graced the crowd with a wave and a smile before leaning back. "I'm glad you did," she admitted. "I must admit I'm rather unsure how to react in a parade."

Kit smiled gently. "Mostly you just smile, sit straight, and wave occasionally. It can be a little boring after a while."

"But not for the people," Ella said, nodding.

"Which is why we have to be cheerful for them throughout the encounter," Kit replied. "And we would have to be on our best behavior."

"Well then, it's a good thing we're in an enclosed carriage," Ella muttered, leaning over to kiss him, "because I can kiss you all I want."

Kit smiled into her kiss. "That is one of the benefits."

Though there were multiple kisses shared, they made sure to wave and smile as the carriage proceeded through town. Kit had to hand it to the people; the moment they'd found out the king was taking his future queen out of the palace for her birthday, they'd set to work cleaning and decorating the streets. Streamers of yellow and blue hung overhead every few feet, floral arrangements danced around the lamp posts, and confetti was flung constantly in the air. Kit would have thought they were celebrating a wedding ceremony over the amount of fanfare taking place.

After about an hour, the procession finally left the city, reaching the road that led down to the ocean. Though surrounded by trees now, soon the view would open up to the sea, displaying a remarkable view. Ella perked up the moment she heard the waves though they were far away.

"What is that noise?" she wondered, looking out the window.

"That, my darling, is the ocean," Kit smiled.

Ella stared at him with wide eyes. "The ocean? Truly?"

"Yes. Have you never been there before?"

She shook her head. "I've seen it but I've never had the opportunity to venture onto the sand."

Kit's grin deepened. "So, you've never walked along a beach or had the waves gently wash over your feet?"

"No," Ella admitted, excitement filling her eyes. "Kit, are we going there? To the ocean?"

His smile was so wide he was afraid his face was going to split. That one look alone caused her to clap her hands together in excitement. "Oh! How wonderful!" she gasped.

Kit laughed. "I didn't answer your question."

"Your face betrays you then," she giggled.

"Does it now?" Kit asked, trying to school his expression to neutral but failing miserably.

Ella laughed over his antics until she saw the sudden landscape change out the window. Gasping, she turned her attentions to the view outside and Kit, having seen the view tons of times, took the opportunity to watch her. Ella's hands wrapped around the edge of the window as her face filled with awestruck wonder. A sigh escaped from her lips as she took in the magnificence of the ocean displayed before them, the beach wrapping around out of sight. In the distance at the port, tons of ships were docked, some sails closed while others remained open to start a voyage to some unknown land. The call of seagulls barely sang in their ears as the birds glided through the sky over the water.

"Wow," Ella breathed. "How breathtaking!"

"Indeed," Kit agreed but he was looking at her.

Ella glanced at him, noticing his eyes upon her. A soft blush coated her cheeks as Kit covered one with his gloved hand. Stroking her skin gently, he leaned forward and kissed her. The mice below them let out excited squeaks, causing the two to break away chuckling. Kit glanced down to notice them and Mr. Lizard scurrying around in good spirits, obviously showing their approval of their actions. Mr. Goose let out a hearty squawk, flapping his wings.

Laughing, Ella held out her hands to the mice. "Do you want to see the ocean?"

They scurried into her hands at once, accepting the invitation. Kit held his hand out to Mr. Lizard who happily crawled into his palm. Holding the animals up to the window, they allowed them a chance to take in the view.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Kit muttered. Mr. Lizard nodded.

Mr. Goose squawked again. Ella giggled. "Don't worry, Mr. Goose, we'll let you see it too." Setting the mice down, she picked up the large bird. "I hope Galahad is seeing this," she muttered as she set Mr. Goose down next to her once he'd gotten a good view.

"I should think he's getting a better view than we are. Don't worry, though, when we reach our destination you'll have an even better one than the one you see now."

"And will we get there soon?" Ella wondered.

Kit chuckled. "Yes, darling."

Her excitement over the sea was adorable and Kit couldn't wait to see how she reacted to the seaside cottage. Well, to Kit it was a cottage but to Ella it probably was going to look like a smaller castle. It was four times the size of the Ezzell estate, the building big enough to comfortably house five families.

A while later, the view outside the carriage window changed from green foliage to solid stone wall. A small wave of excitement leapt in Kit's stomach and he prompted Ella to look out the window just as the carriage turned off the road, pulling into the long rounded cobbled drive leading up to a small castle. Stretched out before them, surrounded by pleasant shrubbery and tall trees, was the royal seaside cottage. The royal crest displayed on bright yellow and blue flags flapped happily in the ocean breeze on the tallest circular towers located on either side of the vast establishment. The thick stone walls rose twenty feet into the air, the color a soft gray with small black specks.

"Where are we?" Ella gasped.

"This is the Seaside Cottage owned by the royal family," Kit replied. "My parents and I would retreat to this place every summer when in need of a holiday."

"This is a cottage?" Ella questioned as the carriage slowed to a stop.

Kit laughed. "From the perspective of those who live in a palace it is considered one."

The carriage door opened and Kit stepped out first. The staff members in charge of maintaining the cottage were all gathered outside, all fifty servants smiling kindly towards Kit. Though he only saw them once or twice a year, Kit had known all of the servants before him since he was a boy. They always treated him kindly and the excitement in their eyes proved they were just as happy to see him as he was to see them.

Adam, the head butler of the establishment, stepped forward and bowed. "Your Majesty, it is good to see you again."

Kit surveyed the older gentleman with a grin. His brown hair was slicked back away from his long face, his sea green eyes surrounded by a healthy supply of wrinkles. "Adam, you're looking particularly cheerful," Kit commented.

"It is always a happy occasion when you grace us with your presence, Sire," Adam replied. His countenance saddened a little, "Our condolences towards your late father's passing. Long live the king, may he rest in peace. We're sorry he won't be joining you for this short holiday."

Kit accepted his sentiments with kindness. "I thank you very much for your kind words. I know how deeply each of you felt towards him. He will be sorely missed."

"Indeed," Adam agreed. "We prepared the king's quarters for your use, Sire. I hope that doesn't upset you."

Kit shook his head. "Not at all, Adam. I am now the king after all. Besides, the rooms I used to dwell in will one day be used by my own child."

At this, Kit turned his attention back to the carriage where Ella still sat inside. Smiling, he excused himself from Adam's questioning glance to the carriage. Peering within, he found Ella fidgeting with her dress.

"Ella?" he prompted.

She looked up at him, her cheeks pink. "Sorry," she muttered, flattening out the creases of her dress. "I just want to make a good first impression."

Kit offered his hand. "My darling, you are resplendent. There is no need to fuss."

"What about our little friends?" she asked, staring down at the mice and Mr. Lizard who sat next to her.

"You can carry the mice and I'll take Mr. Lizard," Kit suggested. "Mr. Goose, can you handle walking on your own?"

The bird nodded his head several times, flapping his wings. "Alright then," Ella muttered, taking Kit's offered hand.

He helped her out of the carriage and heard several of the staff members gasp in awe. Kit smiled to himself. Ella didn't seem to notice the quiet praise; she was too busy having the mice fill up her hands. Chuckling, Kit held his hand out to Mr. Lizard who happily scurried up his arm to rest on his shoulder. A soft chirp sounded from the carriage roof and Ella let out a delighted gasp as the bluebirds appeared, fluttering down to rest on her wrists.

"I didn't think you two were coming," she muttered before looking at Kit. "Did you?"

Kit smirked. "Of course I did. I asked the two of them to ride a top the carriage so as to surprise you once we arrived here."

Ella grinned. "You think of everything. Thank you."

Galahad appeared as Mr. Goose leapt out of the carriage. Ella smiled at the horse. "What do you think of the cottage, Galahad? There appears to be plenty of grass for you to graze upon."

The horse nodded his head before following after Mr. Goose who decided to roam around the area. The mice let out excited squeaks and Ella laughed lightly before bending down to let them scurry away in the grass. "Don't wander too far!" she called as they ran off.

Kit glanced at Mr. Lizard. "Do you want to follow them?"

The lizard nodded before climbing down Kit's arm towards his hand. Kit also bent down to drop him off in the grass. The bluebirds took flight as he straightened, the pair of them flying off towards the cottage. Ella grinned. "It appears you've given them quite the playground to explore. I thought they were excited over the palace but I think this environment appeals to them more."

"Well, they _are_ animals," Kit said with a chuckle.

This curious exchange baffled the cottage staff, all of them having never seen Kit act this way towards animals. They knew he liked them but they had never seen him treating any like… humans. He had spoken to the curious array of creatures as if he did so on a regular basis and the beautiful woman at his side appeared to as well.

Kit noticed their curious stares and decided to make introductions. "Everyone, this is Ella Ezzell, my future wife."

There was a series of bows and curtsies as the staff paid their respects. Adam stepped forward and bowed to Ella. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to the Seaside Cottage, my lady. I am Adam, the head butler. I and the rest of the staff hope to serve you well during your stay."

"You're very kind," Ella replied, surprising them by curtsying herself. "I pray I won't be too much of an inconvenience to you."

Adam, clearly surprised by her humility, emphatically shook his head. "My lady, it is never an inconvenience to serve the royal family."

Kit gently squeezed Ella's hand. "Ella, what would you like to do first?"

"May I meet the rest of the staff?" Ella asked.

Unsurprised, Kit smiled. "By all means, my darling."

Similar to meeting the Palace Staff, Ella took time to speak to each servant, asking them unique questions that caused many of them pause. Kit went down the line with her, his hand in hers, a content smile on his face. Ella really was incredible. It took about an hour to meet everyone but it was time well spent. By the time Ella finished speaking with Hillary, the Cottage Cook, all were more at ease concerning the future queen.

"It was very nice to meet all of you," Ella said loudly, smiling down the row of servants. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"Thank you for asking them," Hillary replied fondly.

Kit kissed Ella's temple. "Well, now that you've enchanted the cottage staff, would you like a grand tour?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Ella grinned.

Smiling, Kit nodded to the staff members, signifying they could be dismissed before leading Ella into the castle. Passing a huge set of oak front doors, Kit pointed out several pictures of members of the royal family that hung on the stone walls amidst the blue and yellow drapes. A thick green rug ran down the length of every hall, softening the ground under their feet. Tables holding large floral arrangements left a pleasant scent in each hall they passed and Ella's excited movements as she looked at everything caused Kit to inwardly laugh. She was like a child gazing upon a wonderland.

"The Great Hall is usually used for parties," Kit explained as they happened upon the spacious room whose tiled floor shone brilliantly from the sunlight streaming in through the many windows. "It's also used when large amounts of people gather to dine. But since it's just the two of us, we'll eat in the dining room." He pointed to a set of doors opposite to the Great Hall.

Reaching a staircase, Kit guided Ella up to the upper floor where their private chambers were. The king's quarters were located at the end of the hall, the spacious sitting room sporting handsome cerulean furniture and cherry wood cabinets and tables, the bedroom connecting to it containing similar colors in the bedspread and wooden bed frame.

"Wow," Ella muttered, running her hand along one of the cherry wood tables.

Kit cleared his throat a little. "I hope you don't mind, Ella, but I took the liberty to assume you'd prefer to be as close to my room as possible."

She glanced at him with relief in her eyes. "You know me very well. I fear I am like a little lost child in this new life. You're the only thing I feel comfortable around."

Kit smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's alright to feel vulnerable, Ella. Your life has drastically changed and I understand that it's going to take some time getting to know all the customs that come with nobility and royalty. I'll always be here to help you."

Ella wrapped her arms around him in a loose embrace, her head resting against his shoulder. "I know," she muttered. "Thank you."

"Any time," Kit murmured. "Now, would you like to see your chambers?"

Ella nodded happily. Guiding her back to the living room, Kit walked across the room to another door. Pushing it open, the interior was revealed to be a much more feminine living quarters, floral patterns twisting around in happy swirls on the chairs and couches. The wooden furniture was a light brown with little gold lines painted in the indents. Floral tapestries, drapes, and arrangements covered the walls the bright pinks, lavender purples, and light blues casting the room in the happy feeling of constant spring. Ella walked through the room with wide eyes, taking everything in. Her bedroom, located on the other side of the room, was patterned similarly as the living room.

"Oh, Kit, this place is gorgeous!" Ella cried, whirling around to look at him.

Kit smiled, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. "You like it? Truly?"

"Oh yes," she eagerly replied.

"This is the queen's quarters," he explained a little sheepishly. "It gives the option of sleeping alone or…"

"Being together," Ella finished, lightly blushing.

"We won't be doing anything inappropriate, I can assure you," Kit said hastily, afraid she might get the wrong idea. "I just thought you'd prefer to be here rather than in the next wing of the cottage."

"Kit, I know you to be a perfect gentleman," Ella replied, smiling kindly towards him. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness concerning my fears."

"So you're alright with having a mere door separating us?" he asked, still feeling nervous.

She walked over to him and lightly kissed his lips. "Yes," she replied, smiling up at him.

Kit's fears died immediately. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad."

"Now what shall we do?" Ella wondered.

"Anything you want. I didn't have anything particularly planned for the rest of the day. I assumed you would want to explore."

Ella's face brightened. "Can we go down to the beach and take a walk?"

Kit held out his hand, grinning. "Come with me."

Leading her down the staircase back to the main floor, they passed several members of the Royal Guard who had already taken up their positions within the magnificent structure. Kit had to admit he was pleased with the efficiency; no doubt due to Peter's instruction. Nodding to the guards while smiling at this thought, he guided Ella out a back door.

A blast of cold wind greeted them, stirring the air as the taste of salt mixed with the smell of the sea affected their senses. The sun shone low, peaking towards setting, the brilliant orb the color of orange-yellow. The gentle ocean waves rolled back and forth, pushing white foam onto the soft beach, the wet sand a dark tanned hue. Glittering seashells littered the sand here and there, their colors ranging from pure whites to brilliant purplish shades. A cobbled walk led down to the beach, disappearing into whitish sand.

Kit glanced over at Ella whose face shone with genuine awe. He smiled, gently tugging on her arm. She looked over at him and grinned before practically breaking into a run, pulling Kit behind her in an attempt to get down to the beach.

Kit laughed aloud. "Ella, the beach isn't going to go anywhere."

She stopped on the cobbled path but only for the purpose of removing her shoes. "I know but the sun is setting and I want to see as much of this enchanting scene as I can before we lose all natural light."

Finding her eagerness adorable, Kit laughed, "Alright but do be careful where you step. Some shells can be pretty dangerous."

"Okay," Ella said excitedly as she ran out onto the beach, flinging her arms out and spinning in a circle. Kit followed behind her at a comfortable pace, watching as she bent down to pick up shells, ran away from the coming waves, and danced about the sand. After running away from the water for the fifth time, she twisted around to face Kit.

"Oh Kit, this is positively the most glorious place I have ever been! It's simply incredible!"

Having caught up with her, Kit took her hands and kissed them. "It causes me joy to see you so happy." –He looked off towards some rocky spots in the distance – "There's something I'd like to show you."

"Okay," Ella muttered, allowing him to once more lead her along.

As they neared the rocks, Kit told Ella stories of his adventures on this beach as a boy. "I used to play all over this place," he said. "My parents didn't allow me to come near the rocks until I was around ten years old." Kit stopped in front of a small opening and pointed. "This is what I found."

Ella let out a delighted gasp. The small pool before them was a miniature scene of underwater sea life. Dazzling starfish sported the colors of purple, orange, and red, hugging the walls with their five arms. Blue-green sea urchins sprouted their many tentacles like flowers and tiny crabs scuttled across the seafloor, their claws held up in the air. Seashells glittered amidst the sand.

"Oh, wow," Ella breathed, her eyes glued to the scene at their feet. "This is beautiful."

"It is," Kit muttered, watching the tide pool as well. "These are all over this area."

"You mean there are more pools like this one?" Ella asked, delighted.

"Yes," Kit laughed. "Would you like to see them?"

Ella nodded enthusiastically. And so began the adventure of wandering around the rocks. Kit had to help Ella a few times since she was barefoot and some of the rocks were a little more jagged than others. They had traveled a good distance from the cottage but Kit wasn't too worried. The guards had seen that they were out on the beach and if they didn't return in an hour they would be sure to come looking for them.

After perusing ten other pools, Ella decided to sit down in front of a large one and allow her feet to dip in the cool water. Kit sat down next to her though he kept his boots dry. Ella leaned her head against his shoulder, holding his hand. A contented sigh escaped her as they listened to the waves gently push against the rocks.

"Enjoying yourselves?" someone sneered behind them.

Both of them whipped around just as the tip of a sword thrust into Kit's face.

 **Oh no! What's going to happen next? Find out soon! Reviews are love!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. My computer has been giving me a little bit of grief. :/ But it works now so all is well! :) I know I was so mean leaving you at a cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hope the wait was worth it! Who is threatening this wonderful couple? Time to find out!**

31

"Try anything and the lady won't look as pretty as she does now."

Kit looked passed the sword to its bearer. The man who had spoken was surrounded by a slew of others, all of them dressed in loose shirts under tight vests, dark pants, and boots. Several had their scraggly hair hidden behind bandanas. All of them carried a wide variety of weapons but what scared Kit most were the few that held guns in their hands.

Ella's breathing hitched as she latched onto Kit, her form trembling a little. Several of the men were staring at her in a way that boiled Kit's blood. He tightened his grip around her and sent those who caught his eye a warning glance. This only deepened their lustful grins.

"On your feet, both of you," the one whose sword was now pointing to Kit's chest commanded. He was obviously the leader from the way the men looked to him. He also was the only one who wore a dark red jacket with yellow embroidery over his black vest and pants.

"If either of you scream, we'll gut you," a man threatened to Ella as both were seized and yanked apart.

"Kit!" Ella gasped, reaching for him.

"Unhand her at once!" Kit ordered, outraged. His outburst did him no favors as someone's fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"No!" Ella shouted.

Fear of the men hurting her caused Kit to gasp out despite the pain, "Ella, I'm alright!"

Several men laughed over his predicament and Ella's futile struggles. Forcing Kit's hands behind his back, a man tied his wrists together while two other pairs of hands held onto his arms to prevent him from breaking free. Kit had no fear for himself but for Ella. His eyes widely looked around until he found her struggling as two men similarly tied her up.

What on earth were they going to do? These men were obviously brigands but the question was what were they after?

Kit tested the ropes around his wrists but found to his dismay that they were knotted well; too well to undo. These men were not amateurs. Ella's panicked eyes latched onto Kit's as the two were dragged away from the rocks, across the sand, and back into the trees out of the view of the cottage. If only Kit had something he could drop! That way Peter or one of the other soldiers could find them easier! Cursing his stupidity at not asking a couple of guards to accompany them to the rocks, Kit tried to put on a brave face for Ella, reassuring her with his eyes since he didn't dare speak.

As they reached the woods, a small clearing opened before them where a larger body of men sat waiting around a campfire.

"Well, well, well, what have you caught, Captain?" one of the men asked. He was also wearing a jacket though his was black while his vest was red.

"Two nobles," the Captain replied.

Kit's stomach recoiled as he witnessed the greedy expressions on the men's faces. Though grateful that they apparently didn't know who he was, he was still terrified over what they were planning to do with them. He'd heard countless tales of robbers stealing everything noblemen possessed before brutally killing them and he didn't even want to think of the stories involving women of nobility.

Deciding to be brave, Kit cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, if I may inquire, what exactly do you plan to accomplish with this kidnapping?"

The Captain rounded on him with a leering expression. "There are several avenues we can consider, noble filth."

Kit raised an eyebrow. Obviously from the way this man glared upon him, nobles had treated him poorly in the past. This didn't do Kit any favors, seeing as he was as noble as nobility could get. "May I ask one thing then, before you make a decision?"

Several of them men laughed as the Captain chuckled, "You're in no position to make requests."

"That is true but, from one gentleman to another, I think it fair to allow me one last request before I allow you to do with me as you will."

The Captain decided to humor him. "Speak on, noble. What do you want?"

"Spare the lady. Allow her to go free without harm and I'll see to it that whatever you desire will be yours – be it riches, land, or even my life."

"What? No!" Ella shouted, speaking up for the first time. "Kit, I can't allow you to do that!"

Ignoring the amusement of the men around them, Kit looked upon Ella with all the love he felt for her. "Ella, darling, I rescued you from a nightmare once. I'm not going to stand idly by and allow you to suffer from another one."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Look here," the Captain sneered, "a lovers' quarrel!"

The wood filled with laughter. Kit scowled. Ella looked on him with determined eyes. He knew she would never want to part with him – he felt the same – but it would be far worse to have her in the midst of so many deceitful men who obviously possessed little to no honor.

Ella turned to the Captain. "Whatever you do to us, allow us to be together. That is my request."

"What? No!" Kit snapped, struggling against the men who held him back.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, walking over to Ella with lustful eyes. His dirty fingers slithered across her jaw. Ella closed her eyes as a disgusted shiver ran through her. Kit once again struggled hopelessly. How dare that man touch his Ella in such an inappropriate manner!

"And what if I don't want to keep the two of you together?" The Captain muttered, now rubbing a stray lock of her hair between his fingers.

Ella opened her brown eyes and Kit saw them filled with tears. "He's all I have left," she choked out. "Please, sir, don't take him away from me."

The Captain glanced at Kit whose face was full of silent pleading as well; pleading that he would leave Ella alone. She had already suffered so much. Kit couldn't handle seeing her experience such hardship again.

"Why does this man mean so much to you?" the Captain asked, looking back at Ella.

Ella's face transformed into the most gloriously beautiful expression Kit had ever seen as her eyes rested upon him. Her eyes were soft with tenderness, her smile delicate yet dazzling. Kit felt immediate comfort and a similar expression of love escaped him. The mood in the clearing changed dramatically as the men went from taunting to curious. A strange feeling encompassed them and a sudden desire to hear the lady's answer caused them to still. Ella turned back to the Captain. "May I answer your question with a story?"

The Captain frowned a little, slight suspicion entering his gaze. But as he looked into Ella's eyes, he saw no deceit, no desire to stall. She genuinely wanted to answer his question. Nodding his head, he indicated for her to do so.

Ella took a deep breath and began her tale. Kit was amazed as she began with her mother's death, the arrival of her stepmother and stepsisters, the death of her father, and the cruelty she endured after his passing. She even went into detail of several times her stepmother beat her and the verbal abuse she endured on a daily basis. Then her eyes shown as she spoke of the fateful day she met an apprentice in the woods who changed her life. With a voice of loving contemplation, she spoke of the flowers she found later in the woods with the invitation to the ball left by her apprentice and her attempt to make a dress in order to go since her stepmother refused to pay to have one made for her.

Kit was surprised when Ella openly disclosed the involvement of her Fairy Godmother, the magic that allowed her to go to the ball, and the revelation that her apprentice was actually the prince. At this, the men whirled around, looking at Kit with astonishment. He couldn't help but smirk and shrug his shoulders, indicating silently that he was exactly who they assumed he was.

None of them interrupted Ella, however, since she had continued on in her story without pause. She openly told them of running away the night of the ball, being locked up in her home after her stepmother found out she was the mystery princess the new king was trying to find, and of how Kit was able to find her due to her friends, the mice.

"He took me back to the palace, a commoner with no parents, dowry, or carriage, taking me as I am: a good, honest country girl."

"And I would do it again," Kit replied, looking only at her.

She smiled. "I know you would."

The men holding onto Kit's arms had loosened their grip, both harboring expressions of disbelief that the man between them was not a mere noble but the King of Aritess himself. Kit made no attempts to move, however, as he looked at the Captain whose expression was quite blank.

"Captain, I will gladly give you and your men any amount of gold or land if you will only allow Ella to go free."

"I already told you that I'm not being separated from you," Ella interrupted before the Captain could speak.

Kit frowned. "Ella, as much as I love you, I think it best if you didn't stay in this environment. If there's a chance for me to save you then I'm going to take it."

"You already have!" she said, her tone growing a little strained. "Don't you understand that separating from you would be worse than allowing me to stay with you? I'd rather be by your side than wonder for the rest of my life where you are!"

"Quiet, both of you!" The Captain suddenly snapped. "Good heavens, I can't handle much more of this. My wife would kill me if I attempted to do anything to the two of you anyway."

Kit raised an eyebrow of surprised amusement as the men made general noises of agreement. The man to his immediate left muttered quietly, "That she would."

"But we also can't just let them walk off," a man shouted from somewhere in the back of the gathered group. "We have families of our own to feed!"

"And if the lady is speaking the truth, this man is the king! He has infinite funds! Can you imagine what the other nobles will pay to get him back?" said another.

Kit actually let out a laugh over this. "I'm sorry," he chuckled from their sour expressions, "I can't help but find your logic humorous. Obviously you do not understand how nobility works. Being the sole heir to the throne, if I die, another noble family will claim it. They would not bargain with you for my life. Why would they when it would give them the chance to take the crown for themselves?"

"Surely they aren't that despicable," Ella muttered.

"I have little difficulty believing that," the Captain replied sourly. "Nobles are scoundrels, preying upon the weak and less fortunate to satisfy their every whim."

"Not every noble is like that," Kit defended, thinking of Alistair and his family.

The Captain scowled. "There may be one or two that are not but they are the minority."

Kit pulled himself free of the men holding him captive. Though there were obviously over fifty robbers gathered in the clearing, they were afraid of what he might do. He was the king after all and he was displaying a remarkable amount of composure despite the odds – though under the surface Kit was trembling. King he may be but when it came down to it, he was just a man. Death was capable of claiming him just as easily as the men surrounding him. He needed to figure out a way to give them what they wanted and ensure Ella's safety.

"If money is what you want, take my jacket. The embroidery is gold and the material is the finest in the land. It should sell for a remarkable price."

"You may also have my dress," Ella offered. "It is made of the same fine material and is a gown worth more than anything I have ever owned."

"Ella, you can't offer up your dress!" Kit cried.

"Of course I can!" she argued. "I have tons of other dresses – more than I have need of. If you are displaying kindness then allow me to do so as well."

The Captain looked at the two of them, amused. "You want us to strip you of all your valuables?"

"Would that ensure allowing us to go free?" Ella asked before Kit could.

The Captain looked at his men. They didn't seem satisfied.

"What more do you want?" Kit asked.

"Gold!"

"Land!"

"Quiet!" the Captain snapped, silencing them all. He looked at Kit. "You are the king. You possess everything. What if I said I wanted the kingdom?"

"Believe me, if you knew the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom, you would not want to condemn yourself to such a fate," Kit replied with soberness. His demeanor surprised the robbers as he continued sadly, "Being a king does not mean you live in grandeur sitting on a throne surrounded by gold. It means shouldering the responsibility of your people, protecting a vast amount of land, and dealing with the petty nonsensical debates of lesser nobility that don't really matter in the grand scheme of things. You always have to be on your best behavior, you have to remain strong even if you are so weak beneath the skin that you feel like you are going to break. When you lose someone, you are expected to carry on even when all you want to do is grieve. When war comes knocking on your door, you have to be willing to shoulder the mental burden of knowing you are leading men away from their families with the possibility of them never returning to them. You have to constantly be in good terms with other kingdoms around you in order to ensure peace and safety. No, gentlemen, even if you desired the crown from me, I would never give it to you. I was born into this and it is my fate to suffer. I will not hand it to someone else. However, I will give you a large sum of gold and land for your families if that will suffice in obtaining our freedom."

It was obvious from the stunned expressions that none present had ever contemplated the burdens Kit had to deal with as king. Even Ella was surprised, her eyes clouded with sympathy. Kit smiled sadly at her before looking back at the Captain.

"You don't have to do all those things," he muttered. "You can shirk your responsibilities."

"How can I do such a thing when my people work so hard to make a living of their own?" Kit replied calmly. "The purpose of a king is not to sit idly by while his subjects do all the work. Positions of power are tied with responsibility and as a man I refuse to become the type of devil that allows his country to decay into ruin. From the displeasure you have displayed concerning nobles, I presume I am right in thinking you have been mistreated by them. Tell me who they are and what they have done. I will see to it that others are put in their place, who will rule the land given them with courage and kindness, performing their duties the way a noble should to the people they are to govern."

The Captain looked upon him in astonishment. "You… would do such a thing for us?"

"I would."

"Why? We are robbers, brigands, and bandits. Why would you help us?"

"Because you are people who have been wronged and it is our job to make things right," Ella replied before Kit could. "I may not yet be queen but I want to be someone who helps others with their problems. What can we do for you and your families?"

"Please," Kit invited when the men hesitated, "speak your minds."

The Captain looked at his men before deciding to speak. "We live under Count Tristan Welling's rule, Your Majesty."

"Count Welling?" Kit muttered, frowning. He was a man of small reputation in the noble circles, his land a little town just to the east. Kit had never really liked the Count since he was always trying to get within his good graces by pretending to be someone he wasn't. Kit studied the Captain for a moment. "You are from Durington?"

"We are," the Captain confessed.

"In one of my recent meetings the Count brought it to my attention that the people in his land were rebelling against him," Kit said.

"Of course we are!" a man shouted in the group. "He requires half our livelihood and enforces laws through his hired mercenaries! We're not allowed to roam the streets after sunset, our women fall prey to his soldiers, and if we try to stop them, we're thrown in prison. Unable to meet the Count's demands, many of us were evicted from our homes. Forced to leave the city, we live as vagabonds in the woods since we weren't allowed to live on the streets. We consider ourselves fortunate; we'd rather be bandits than victims to the Count's injustice."

Kit frowned, deeply concerned. "I didn't know of this. The law states that a mere tenth is required from those who live in the land not half of one's income. And the atrocities you speak of are against the laws laid by the crown. I promise to do everything I can to make things right. For now, take the things on our immediate persons to pay for supplies to support your families. Once I return to the palace, I will make your case my first priority."

"When will you be heading back?" someone asked.

Kit looked at Ella apologetically. She smiled. "We can cut my birthday celebrations short."

"Are you sure?" Kit asked. "I don't want to do anything that will cause you unhappiness."

Before she could reply, the Captain stepped in. "Wait, what do you mean, birthday celebrations?"

"That's why we're here instead of at the palace," Kit explained. "Ella's birthday was a few weeks ago and since her stepfamily did nothing to celebrate for her, I decided to take her to the Seaside Cottage to do so."

"Really though, your people's plight is greater than celebrating my birthday," Ella replied.

"I'm not going to live with the thought of ruining the future queen's birthday," the Captain replied stubbornly.

"But your people-" Ella countered.

"Will be fine," he interrupted. "We've been dealing with this for months. We can do so for another few days." – several men nodded vigorously behind him – "Besides, we will be able to get by rather well with the fine material you've already offered to give us - although I have half a mind not to even take that."

"We insist," Kit said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow you to walk away with nothing."

"And I'm not going to allow you to leave that castle by the seashore sooner than you intended," the Captain replied just as stubbornly.

Ella smiled a little, amused. "It seems we have reached an accord."

"Indeed," Kit muttered. "Very well, gentlemen, we'll give you what we promised and will address your situation the moment we return to the palace three days from now."

"Feel free to stop by," Ella offered. "We can discuss things in deeper detail if need be."

"How on earth would we get in to see you?" the Captain asked, frowning. "It's not like the guard will let us pass the gate."

"What is your name," Kit asked.

"Edward Sullivan," the Captain replied.

"I will give the guard your name and tell them to allow you to pass," Kit offered.

"I never thought the king would be so considerate of his subjects," Edward muttered. "You honor us, Sire." And then he bowed, displaying respect for the first time. The other men did so as well, surprising Kit. Ella smiled at him, pride in her eyes. Kit returned the gesture. "Untie them," Edward commanded.

Their ropes loose, Kit immediately removed his jacket, vest, and cravat, passing them to the man on his right. He also removed his boots. "The leather will fetch a high price, I have no doubt," he said, smiling at the astounded man who took his shoes.

The men showed a little more tact to Ella, turning around and giving her a dirty blanket to wrap around her body after she'd removed her dress so she wouldn't be caught in just her under-things. She handed the thick layers of fabric and the brilliant dark brown cloak to Edward. And then she surprised the man further by removing her jewelry, passing over precious stones that were worth more than the clothing she and Kit had just given.

"I hope this will be enough to sustain your people until we can provide further help," she said, smiling at him.

Edward was speechless. Kit walked over and put his arm around his beloved. "We will come and help you," he promised.

Edward stared at the pair of them. "I believe you," he muttered, his voice hoarse.

"May we take our leave?" Kit asked.

Several men nodded while the majority remained as still as statues. Surprising everyone, Kit lifted Ella into his arms, inclined his head to the gathering, and walked out of the clearing back towards the beach. His feet hurt a little as he stepped on rocks and twigs but he wasn't about to allow Ella to suffer as well.

"Kit, I'm perfectly capable of walking," she said quietly.

He felt her trembling beneath him and he smiled knowingly. He kissed her hair. "I'm fine, darling. You were terrific back there in the woods. I believe you saved our lives by sharing our story."

"I was so afraid," she whispered, her hold tightening on his neck. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

Kit smiled down at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Ella."

"I hope we can help them," she muttered as Kit reached the beach, the sand replacing the twigs and rocks.

"We will do everything we can," Kit promised. The moment they came into view of the sand, Kit saw the place was crawling with soldiers. "It looks as if we are about to be pampered and reprimanded out of our lives," he muttered as someone spotted them and several men came running their way.

Ella looked out at the beach and smiled. "As long as I'm with you, all will be well."

And despite the shouts and oncoming guards, Kit kissed her, cradling her in his arms simply happy to know that both of them were safe.

 **Yay! It wasn't who you thought it was, was it? :) Reviews are always appreciated! Another chapter will be coming soon. Thanks everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32

**You guys are the best fans a fanfiction writer could ask for! Over 200 reviews?! Holy cow! And all the pleasant nudges for the next chapter have brought smiles to my face! The updates are coming slower because we have now caught up to where I am in writing. That's right; everything I was updating every other day I already had written. Now that we've caught up, the updates will unfortunately come slower but they will still come! And gentle nudges will help the process along! A lot of life has been happening so writing has been slow but I promise all of you that I will finish this story and we are drawing closer to the wedding. There's only a couple more chapters before the wedding will take place. And then the wedding night ;)**

 **Okay, enough rambling! Thank you all for your amazing support! Enjoy this one - it's got some fluff!**

32

Kit set Ella down on the sand just as Peter rushed over to them, his chest heaving, sweat gracing his brow. His eyes were full of relief as well as frustration. "Your Majesties," he gasped as other soldiers clamored around them, "Where on earth did you run off to? And why are your clothes missing?"

Kit saw the narrowing suspicion in his eyes and hastily waved his hands. "This isn't what it looks like, Peter! We were ambushed."

"Ambushed?!" Peter cried, his eyes frantically searching the area.

"Some men stumbled upon and captured us but after negotiating they let us go," Kit explained.

"Do you want me to pursue them, Sire?"

"No," Kit replied firmly. "Let them go."

"But Sire!"

"Peter," Ella said gently, "let them go."

Kit looked over at Ella. This was the first time she gave Peter an order. It was given in perfect mildness but it was an order nonetheless. Peter stared at Ella concernedly but sighed. "As you wish." He then turned a stern eye on Kit. "What were you thinking running off without a guard, Sire? Alistair warned me that you liked to get into trouble but I didn't expect to find any here so soon! He's going to have my head! The first time I have to act as Captain of the Guard outside of the palace and you're kidnapped!"

"Peter, relax," Kit said while trying not to show the humor he felt over the man's antics. "We're fine. I've played plenty of times on those rocks as a boy and have never encountered running into strangers."

"That does not excuse the fact that it happened, Sire," Peter reminded. "I understand that you and the Lady Ella would like to have some privacy but you have to keep in mind who you are!"

"I know perfectly well who I am, Peter," Kit snapped, becoming slightly annoyed that he was being reprimanded by a man two years his senior.

Ella placed a comforting hand on Kit's shoulder, calming him. He glanced at her and noticed that she held a small sympathetic smile. "Peter, we appreciate your concern over our wellbeing. It is good to know that you care about us so deeply. We are unharmed, the men are gone and will no longer be a threat, and I think it is high time we retire back to the castle to prepare for dinner. I'm sure all of us are hungry."

Leave it to Ella to calm the atmosphere so quickly. Agreeing to her proposal, the large party started heading back up the beach towards the cottage. Ella kept her hand in Kit's, her small thumb running across his skin back and forth. He knew she could still feel how tense he was but he wasn't upset with Peter. No, like Ella he appreciated the man's efficiency. He was upset with himself.

It was his idea to lead Ella to the rocks. It was his idea to spend time looking at the pools. If he hadn't led her so far away from the cottage and the watchful eyes of the guard, they never would have found trouble. He had placed her in a dangerous situation and there was no one to blame but himself. He was in a foul mood indeed when he kissed Ella goodbye to get ready for the evening. He roughly removed his thin shirt and threw it on the bed while his servants watched in slight concern. Kit ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sire?" Thomas, his personal manservant while at the Seaside Cottage, hesitantly stepped forward. He'd known Kit since he was a small boy and though he was eighteen years older, the relationship Kit had with him was the same as Henry and Lance.

Phillip, the other manservant, was less known to Kit, the man having started working at the cottage only five years ago. He was around seventeen years old and appeared a little more wary of the king than Thomas, sensing His Majesty was upset but not knowing how he should go about serving him while in a foul mood.

Kit tried to ease the tension. "I'm sorry. Forgive my actions."

"There's no need to be upset over what happened," Thomas replied as he picked up Kit's dirty shirt and folded it over his arm. "It was an accident."

"Can we not discuss this further?" Kit asked.

Thomas let out a sigh, sensing that Kit wasn't in the mood to share his thoughts right now. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Kit immediately regretted lashing out at Thomas but he wasn't humble enough to apologize just yet. He needed time alone, to calm himself. Unfortunately, the more he silently festered, the angrier he became. By the time he was up on the flat roof where he'd planned to spend the rest of the evening with Ella, his mood had worsened a great deal. He tried to hide how upset he was when he saw her coming towards him in a lovely midnight blue gown and thick black coat, her golden hair flowing freely over her shoulders.

She glanced around the roof with a small amused smile. "When they told me you were on the roof I thought they were joking at first." Noticing the table with food already resting upon it, she asked, "Are we dining up here for the night?"

Kit took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Unless you would like to dine inside?"

She shook her head. "No, this is lovely."

Kit smiled, his mood calming a little in her presence. He led her over to the table and helped her into her chair. To his slight annoyance, he noticed guards standing in each corner of the roof, twenty feet away from them. Frowning, he sat down.

"Kit, why are you upset?"

Yanked from his thoughts, Kit caught Ella staring at him. Fumbling for something to say, he decided it was best not to burden her with his thoughts. There was no use in sewing a seed for her to feel responsible for something he'd done.

"I'm not upset."

Ella frowned. "Kit, we both know that's not true. Is it something I've done?" She was staring down at her hands.

"What? No!" Kit cried, slightly frustrated. "Ella, will you stop thinking everything is your fault?"

She swallowed painfully. "I'm sorry… I suppose I am accustomed to that being the case."

"But you didn't always believe that since you knew it wasn't true," Kit said.

"That was when I was in the confines of my own home," she countered, "but ever since I've been with you, I am unsure of my actions. There are procedures, rituals, unspoken rules… all kinds of things I am naïve of… and being in a relationship such as ours is one of those things. You are the first man I have ever been with, Kit. How am I to know if you are angry over something I've done or not if you won't talk to me about it?"

Frustrated, Kit snapped, "I'm angry with myself! I made a careless mistake."

Ella's brow furrowed, confused. "What mistake might that be?"

"Allowing you to be caught in a dangerous situation," he answered.

Understanding filled her countenance. "You have no control over the actions of other men, Kit."

"That may be true," Kit muttered, "but that does not mean I can neglect taking responsibility for my own! I know how dangerous things can be and yet I led you away from safety!"

"That may be true but I also came with you of my own free will," Ella pointed out. "I can't allow you to fester over this, placing all the blame on your shoulders."

"Why? I'm the one who planned to bring you here."

"But you weren't the one to plan an ambush. We just happened to be in the area at the time those men were. But I don't believe it was a mistake, Kit."

Kit frowned. "What do you mean? Of course it was!"

Ella shook her head. "My parents often taught me that everything happens for a reason. Think about it; if we hadn't been captured, we never would have been alerted of the peoples' needs in Durington. We only would have the word of the Count to go off of and very little – if anything – would have been resolved concerning their situation."

Kit sat back, considering this. "I suppose you are right…" He paused and stared at her a long moment. "Ella, you astound me."

She tilted her head curiously. "Oh? How so?"

"You can find the good in any situation with very little effort. It takes me a great deal to accomplish this."

She smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Kit. You are a very good man and your compassion is deeper than even you may realize."

The heavy burden he'd self inflicted had been removed by Ella's revelation and Kit reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "Thank you, Ella. I am at ease now."

She smiled, returning the gesture. "I'm glad you opened up to me about it."

"Yes, well, it would appear the biggest obstacle the two of us will face is proper communication."

"So it would seem," Ella agreed. "But that will be overcome in time. Practice makes perfect, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Just remember I will be by your side to help you through the good and the bad times, Kit. Life isn't meant to be a straight road but a difficult trail. The key is to make it together, sharing an equal amount of the burdens."

The rest of the dinner passed in good spirits, Kit much happier now that he was no longer angry with himself. When it was apparent both were finished eating, Kit stood and offered Ella his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ella wondered for the night was still fairly young.

Kit smiled. He'd had to alter the last present of the night due to Peter's insistence but the alternative wasn't so bad. The Captain of the Guard had promised the guards would be standing far enough away that they would be unable to hear any conversation. Kit had realized this was as far as the man was willing to go to compromise so he agreed to his demands. He was more like Alistair than Kit had first thought. Grinning over this, Kit squeezed Ella's hand. "I'm taking you to your next present."

"Another?" Ella wondered. "Kit, you've already given me three things today."

"And there will be many more tomorrow and the next day," Kit replied smugly. He stopped once they'd reached the back door leading out to the beach. "You may want to remove your shoes."

Ella raised an amused eyebrow but did as he suggested. Kit pulled his boots off as well as his socks before taking her hand again. Brilliant torches had been lit every few feet down the cobbled path towards the ocean. Kit heard Ella's breath hitch a little as she saw the ocean bathed in moonlight. The dark water gently lulled up onto the sand, the sound a rhythmic lullaby.

Kit guided Ella off the cobbled walk onto the beach, their toes sinking in the soft surface. The ocean provided the perfect distraction so Ella didn't realize they'd stopped until Kit gently squeezed her hand. She looked at him in the dim night light, smiling. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is," Kit smiled, "but it isn't the main event." He then gestured to the ground where a large blanket had been spread out. Follow his lead, Ella sat down beside him.

"Now what?"

Kit laughed before glancing upward. "The heavens must be favoring me as it is a clear night, which I was hoping for."

Ella followed his gaze and Kit looked back at her just in time to see her cover her mouth in awe. Spread out before them, like a vast blanket sparkling with limitless diamonds, were the stars in the vast sky.

"Oh my goodness," Ella breathed. "I've never seen so many stars so clearly."

Kit took her hand and she looked at him. "I can't exactly give you stars but I thought I could at least provide a way you can gaze upon them."

"They're beautiful," Ella whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kit muttered, leaning forward to kiss her.

Her lips were so soft and inviting. Kit caressed her with tenderness, keeping his touch feather light. These kisses were intoxicating to them both and Ella's breath hitched before she wrapped her arms around Kit's body, pulling him eagerly towards her. Kit laughed at her antics, happily obliging her by not only leaning closer but lowering her to the ground, kissing her passionately, his tongue tantalizing her lips.

Ella moaned a little, her fingers digging into his jacket. The two gestures sent Kit into a fitful frenzy, the warmth spreading through his body most prominent near his hips. Pleasure radiated through his veins as he hovered over her; he didn't dare lay directly on top of her in fear he'd do far more than he'd originally intended.

Ella's hands ran over his chest up towards his neck and Kit longed more than anything to feel them against his bare skin; regardless he could feel the heat from them and that was enough to sedate the longing. Her fingers traveled into his hair and also provided extra strength to pull him even more against her. Kit's mouth crushed over hers but not in an unpleasant way. It actually was quite alluring to have Ella show a small amount of aggression in her desires for him. Happy beyond belief, Kit used a little extra force to remove his lips from hers but not to stop; he was merely finding his way to his favorite spot. Ella, knowing exactly what he was trying to do, actually surprised him. A sudden burst of that remarkable strength of hers sent Kit spinning around so now she was hovering over him.

He stared up at her in amusement, the canopy of stars the perfect background to her darkened face. Ella whipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes shining with deep longing before she lowered herself on top of him. Kit's breath hitched in his throat as Ella's hands slowly ran along his outstretched arms before intertwining with his fingers. Her body now directly resting against his, Kit couldn't help but close his eyes as he shivered.

Ella may have admitted that he was the first man she had ever been with but she appeared to know exactly what she was doing. Her lips were now softly running along his jaw line, the steady movement leaving behind a heat that caused Kit's heart to pump wildly in his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her even closer to him but he remained still, allowing Ella to have control.

Her lips reached his earlobe. "May I?" she whispered nervously.

Kit tilted his head, giving her access to his neck, glad he wasn't wearing a cravat or jacket that covered it. He squeezed one of her hands, reassuring her that she had all the permission in the world to do what she wished. Her soft lips touched his skin and Kit's whole body trembled beneath her. Her expression of love was a tender one, her lingering gesture gentle yet somehow incomprehensibly intoxicating. Strange sounds of pleasure escaped from Kit, ones he'd never thought he'd ever voice. After a moment Ella moved away from the designated spot, kissing the surrounding area with light tenderness before raising her head. Gazing downward upon him, Kit saw the merriment dancing behind her eyes as a triumphant smile climbed her thin face. Leaning downward, she graced his lips with a soft lingering kiss before gently rolling off him to cuddle into his side.

Her finger raised and softly ran across his neck where her lips had been. "Prudence is going to be upset."

Laughter burst from Kit as he hugged her tightly. "I'll just have to make sure to conceal it from her. It won't be too difficult since she hardly ever helps me in the mornings."

Ella giggled. "I'm sure that would be embarrassing for both of you if she did."

"Indeed!" he agreed.

Ella was silent for a moment. "Was that okay?"

Kit raised an eyebrow before kissing her golden hair. "It was more than okay, Ella. It was perfect."

 **Thoughts? Reviews would be awesome! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: First off, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! Last month I had over 21,000 people take a look at it and I can honestly say I cried. I'm seriously so thankful to all of you. Second,I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE! Unfortunately, I had a little bit of writer's block that I had to sort through. That and the wonderful changes in my life have pulled me a little from my computer. But, the writer's block is over and I am back in full swing! There have been several people requesting Ella being hurt while protecting Kit. I can't make any promises to these requests but I hope that what I come up with will be satisfying to all of you. I want you all to know that I know exactly how this story is going to end so no worries about it not being finished, okay? :)**

 **Thank you all so very much for your patience! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last. Reviews are appreciated! :D**

33

Kit was content. He and Ella had spent the entire morning and afternoon completing a treasure hunt of sorts that he had put together, each piece leading up to a present. The first gift was found in the library (a white and gold bound book filled with classic fairytales), the second was discovered in the attic (a sewing kit made up of gold tools and the finest threads in the land), and the third a lovely wooden home for the mice and Mr. Lizard out in the garden. Ella had been positively thrilled with everything Kit had given and with each present she bestowed a gentle kiss and a warm embrace.

Ella was sitting on a stone bench next to Kit, her fingers intertwined with his. "This has been the best birthday I've ever had," she sighed.

Kit smiled, kissing the side of her head. "I'm glad. But the day is not over; there is still more to come."

"How could there possibly be more?" Ella wondered. "You've already given so much, Kit. Just being with you is good enough for me and yet you continue to shower me with such fine things."

"You deserve it," Kit said simply, shrugging. "I want to shower you with things because I love you, Ella. I know that the greatest thing to give you is my time and I will give it but is it not alright if I continue to give you physical things every once in a while?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Of course it's alright. I'm just not used to being pampered."

Kit laughed. "I'm afraid that is how your life is going to be from now on."

"Because I'm going to be queen?"

Kit shook his head. "No. Because you are to be my wife. Ella, even if I were a popper I would do everything in my power to make you feel as if you were more precious than gold for that is what you are to me."

She searched his eyes, her face filled with tenderness. "I love you Kit. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"As you are to me," he muttered, gently rubbing her face with his thumb. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter appear, signifying that everything was ready inside. After distracting Ella with a kiss, he pulled away from her and stood, extending his hand. "Will my fair lady accompany me back into the house?"

"If you can call it a house," Ella laughed, accepting his hand just as Peter disappeared back inside before she could notice.

The sun was beginning to set now, the lovely reddish orb low on the horizon, bathing the world around them in fine hues of gold. Kit's heart skipped a beat the closer they drew to the house. If all had gone according to plan, Rhoswen had decorated the interior of the cottage and the special guests (Alistair, Peter, his wife Jane, Rhoswen, and the animals) would all be present for a small family party. Kit would have invited Prudence as well but someone had to be in charge of the palace while Kit and Alistair were away and who better than to man the fort than she?

"What's next on the agenda, Mr. Kit?" Ella teased when they were about to go inside.

Kit grinned. "You'll just have to find out."

He then pushed open the door and immediately was surprised to find a man with greenish tinged skin, white hair, and green hands staring at them with large somewhat frightened eyes. "Oh!" he squealed, leaping a little before taking off his hat and bowing to the two. "Miss Ella, Your Majesty."

Ella let out a delighted gasp while Kit looked confused. Who was this?

"Mr. Lizard!" Ella cried, letting go of Kit to hug the man.

Kit stared. Mister… Lizard?

"How lovely it is to see you again in this form," Ella continued, holding the strange man's hands. "You look positively dashing just like the night of the ball!"

"Not as elegant as you did that fateful night, Miss Ella," Mr. Lizard answered.

"Magic," Kit muttered, remembering what Ella had told him about how Rhoswen had changed the animals into humans to aid her journey to the palace.

Ella turned to him, a look of excited wonder on her face. "Fairy Godmother is here, isn't she?"

Overcoming his shock that the man he was looking at was indeed Mr. Lizard, Kit cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, she is."

"I am to escort the two of you to her," Mr. Lizard said, indicating for them to follow.

"Shall we?" Kit asked, offering Ella his hand again.

She happily took it. The two walked down the hall side by side, following Mr. Lizard until they reached the Great Hall where a man wearing a white uniform and orange stockings stood, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Goose!" Ella cheered.

The man smiled before bowing. "Your Majesty, Miss Ella."

Ella giggled. "Why, Mr. Goose, you look like you're not comfortable."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Ella, but no I'm not. I much prefer being a goose than a man, I'm afraid."

"I can't fault you for that," Kit commented, again trying to get over the fact that the animals were humans. Were the mice, the bluebirds, and Galahad going to be the same way?

"Well, shall we?" Mr. Lizard asked.

"I suppose we should get on," Mr. Goose agreed before the two opened the door, revealing the most splendid sight.

The Great Hall had been transformed, the interior much too spacious to what it once was. Kit knew without a doubt that magic had not only changed the room but enlarged it. They were standing at the top of a large staircase looking down into a magnificent ballroom, the floor a combination of burgundy and cream designs that looped and crisscrossed in the most fascinating patterns. Large floral arrangements had been erected on the outside layers of the room, filling the air with sweet, pleasing aromas. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling along with countless candelabras on the walls, all bathing the area in a splendid glow. A bounteous table filled with food and drink ran along the far wall where several people had gathered to converse – although all conversation ceased the moment the doors had opened revealing Kit and Ella.

Kit recognized Alistair, Peter, and Jane immediately but the other people he merely suspected to be the mice, bluebirds, and Galahad. A couple wearing matching outfits of blue and white with light brown hair huddled close together holding hands. Next to them were two children around the ages of twelve, a boy and a girl, both standing beside what could only be their parents. The gentleman was rather rotund while his wife was fairly thin, her arm resting in his. The last in the group was a strapping gentleman around Kit's age with long gray hair tied back away from his face. Even from here Kit could see he was one possessed of pride, his elegant gray outfit accented with a white cravat.

Someone cleared their throat to Kit's left and both he and Ella turned to find Rhoswen in her usual fluffy white attire grinning happily at the pair, her wand held aloft in her right hand. Ella immediately ran into her open arms.

"Fairy Godmother!" she cried, laughing. "It is so good to see you!"

"Oh, my dear," Rhoswen sighed happily, hugging her, "You are looking more and more beautiful with each visit I make. I see Kit has been treating you well."

"More than I deserve," Ella replied humbly.

"Nonsense," Rhoswen chided with a smile. "You deserve every ounce of affection this young man has been giving since the day he met you."

"And I'll only continue to give it," Kit put in, grinning.

Ella turned to him. "Did you plan this?"

Kit shrugged. "In a way; I merely suggested hosting a party for you but Rhoswen asked to be in charge of it so all you see is her doing."

"The spell will only last until midnight, I'm afraid," Rhoswen said. "But it's not entirely finished yet. There's still one thing left to do."

"There is?" Ella wondered while Kit raised a puzzled brow.

Rhoswen's face lit up. "You might want to step away from each other for a moment."

Kit glanced at Ella who shrugged and did as she was told, walking three paces away from him. Turning her gaze solely upon Kit, Rhoswen suddenly waved her wand and cried, "Bibbity, bobbity, boo!"

Kit's eyes widened as the spell encircled him, starting at his feet and climbing upward until it completely encased his body. If he hadn't possessed an ironclad trust with Rhoswen, he would have been petrified out of his mind. Instead, he was intrigued. The spell engulfing him was warm, the glow circulating around him like a comfortable breeze. It lasted for a mere five seconds before disappearing, leaving Kit wearing the exact same outfit he'd worn the night of the ball.

"Amazing," he muttered, fingering his jacket before grinning up at Ella who stared with wide yet pleased eyes.

"Well, I should say so!" Rhoswen declared. "Now, your turn, my dear!" she said, turning to Ella.

This was a moment Kit had secretly wanted to see since the day Ella had explained to him that fateful night. To see the dress that was spun from magic, the gown that made his Ella shine brighter than every star in the heavens.

Rhoswen waved her wand, whispering words so quietly that none could hear. All of a sudden butterflies emitting a soft blue trail fluttered all around Ella, lifting her slightly from the ground. In a glorious display of blue and white sparkles, Ella's gown changed from pink to blue, flaring out from her hips in countless layers of magical fabric holding tiny crystals that glittered with even the slightest movement. The butterflies fluttering around her landed on her sleeves before turning into fabric pieces as well. Kit was so enchanted by the transformation of the dress that he hadn't realized Ella's hair had also magically been styled how it was that night until the spell was complete.

"I've missed this dress," Ella whispered, fingering it slightly.

"Yes, well, the look isn't complete yet," Rhoswen muttered, walking over to a table where a familiar wooden carved box rested. "I believe you should do the honors, Kit?"

Kit grinned as he approached the box where the glass slippers rested. "It would be my pleasure."

"Lovely box, by the way," Rhoswen commented as she helped Ella sit down in a chair that had somehow appeared. "It's good to know my magic is appreciated by you so much."

"These shoes made it so I could reunite with Ella," Kit replied as he removed them with loving care. "I consider them a priceless treasure, second to Ella herself, of course."

Ella smiled down upon him as he gently lifted her skirts just enough to slip each shoe on her feet. "There," he muttered, smiling up at her.

"There," she grinned, remembering the night in the garden.

"Right; now that we're all properly attired, shall we begin the festivities?" Rhoswen asked in good spirits as Kit helped Ella to her feet.

"But of course," Kit replied, taking Ella's arm to lead her down the staircase onto the polished floor where their friends stood waiting.

"Ellie, you look amazing!" the twelve year old girl said in a somewhat squeaky voice as she and her brother approached them.

"Matilda? Is that really you?" Ella asked, observing the girl in wonder.

The little girl beamed. "It truly is Ellie!"

"And it's me, Teddy!" the boy said, puffing out his chest, his voice also slightly squeaky.

Kit's eyebrows rose as he witnessed Ella interact with the mice-turned-humans. Rhoswen joined his side and he turned to address her. "I must admit I wasn't expecting the animals to be turned into humans for the evening."

Rhoswen chuckled. "Neither were they, in fact."

The man with the long gray hair made a disgruntled noise as he crossed his arms, eyeing Rhoswen in anger. The Fairy Godmother merely chuckled, waving her hand. "Oh, come, Galahad, being human isn't that bad."

"No offense to your species but I prefer being a horse, thank you very much," he said in a deep baritone voice.

"But Galahad, you look so fine," Ella complimented, smiling widely in his direction.

"You can't tell me you prefer this form?" Galahad frowned.

Ella shook her head. "No but for tonight, it's perfect for the occasion, is it not?"

"I liked it better when you alone could understand me," he grumbled, causing Ella to laugh.

"I'm still trying to overcome the reality that all of you are animals," Peter said.

"I feel the same," Alistair chuckled, "but I'm quickly learning that when it comes to the Lady Ella one should expect the unexpected."

Ella bit her lip a little. "I hope that is okay?"

"Of course it is," Kit replied before the others could. Stepping forward, he took her hand. "You have brought nothing but goodness into all our lives, Ella."

"Along with a new perspective when it comes to creatures," Peter added, smiling kindly towards the young couple that used to be bluebirds.

"What a kind thing to say," the woman said, though her words sounded more like a song. "Ella has always treated us with kindness. It is good to see other humans with similar hearts, is it not, Azure?"

The man standing next to her nodded in agreement and said, "It is, Indigo."

"Azure? Indigo? Aren't those the names of colors?" Jane, Peter's wife, asked.

"Yes," Indigo confirmed with a smile. "It would seem birds like to name their children after colors."

"It can get quite confusing," Azure muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Seeing as there are a limited amount of colors to use and millions of birds in the sky. We tend to listen for each other's voices instead of the names though."

"Each bird has a unique tone that helps differentiate them from others in a crowd," Indigo elaborated.

"It helps a ton when you're looking for your wife," Azure added with a grin causing the others to lightly chuckle.

"That's fascinating," Jane muttered, staring at them both before turning to the mice family. "And what about the four of you?"

"Ellie named us," the mother of the children spoke while her husband nodded. Like her children, her voice was squeaky though not in an unpleasant way. "I'm Jacqueline, this is my husband Gus Gus, and our children, Matilda and Teddy."

"We've known Ellie since she was very little," Gus Gus said, his light baritone voice also carrying a squeaky feel.

"And you've been greater friends than anyone can ask for," Ella complimented. Galahad cleared his throat causing Ella's grin to widen. "Along with Galahad, Indigo and Azure, Mr. Goose, and Mr. Lizard."

"Thank you," Galahad said with his nose in the air.

Kit grinned. "It's nice to speak to all of you in human forms."

"It is an honor to speak to you too, Your Majesty," Jacqueline said, curtseying to him. "We can't begin to express our gratitude to you for taking care of our Ellie. She deserves someone special after all."

"I feel I am hardly worthy of her," Kit admitted, smiling at Ella who rolled her eyes.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek despite their audience, Ella muttered, "Once again you think too little of yourself."

Kit chuckled. "Well, it is to be expected when comparing you to me, my darling."

"True," Alistair teased, "Kit is not what one would call the most sought after."

Peter grinned, "Quite so, Grand Duke. It isn't as if every eligible maiden has been seeking his hand since his birth!"

Kit rolled his eyes as the two men laughed. "Yes and they were rather shallow since all they ever saw was the crown on my head. True beauty comes from the heart and should be sought after more than the superficial treasure of this world."

"Well said!" Rhoswen commented. "Now, shall we begin the festivities before the night slips away from us?"

Everyone agreed, interested to know what the fairy had concocted for the rest of the evening. It turned out to be quite eventful as Rhoswen had recreated the ball, complete with music (the instruments played themselves in the corner), as well as games with prizes ranging from sweets to knick knacks. Kit had allowed Ella to dance with all the men in the room, the most comical being Gus Gus who let out several squeaks of apology after stepping repeatedly on her dress. Ella kindly forgave him, laughing a little over his flustered behavior. Kit also managed to dance with Jacqueline, Matilda (who was rather shy but in an adorable way), Jane, Indigo, and even Rhoswen, the fairy happily moving around the room with him while her wand rested on the food table.

By the third round of Charades, Matilda and Teddy were showing signs of fatigue. Kit was surprisingly just as tired. Yawning, he tried to hide it but Ella noticed. Leaning into his side a bit, she quietly muttered, "Are you thinking of retiring now?"

"I am feeling quite exhausted, truth be told," he confessed.

"Well, it is just about midnight," Rhoswen said, her loud voice causing Kit to jump. "Perhaps we should end for the night?"

"But we're not in the least bit tired!" Matilda argued while rubbing her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Teddy agreed, yawning as well.

Kit caught Ella's eye and discretely nodded, communicating that it was up to her whether or not to end since this was her party. Mr. Goose had been dozing in his chair for the last hour while Mr. Lizard's eyes were constantly fluttering closed. Galahad was the only animal-human still wide awake. Even Gus Gus and Jacqueline were fighting to stay awake.

"I think going to bed would be in everyone's best interest," Ella admitted.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

Ella nodded.

"Alright then!" Rhoswen's light voice shrilled as she stood up, little bits of glitter seeming to shed off her person. "Animals, let's go! Off to bed!"

Galahad didn't need telling twice. Standing up immediately, he bee-lined for the stables, stopping only to hug Ella affectionately before disappearing through the door. The mice slowly trudged up the steps, yawning as they went. The bluebirds both hugged Ella and bowed to Kit before leaving for the exit that would take them outside. Mr. Lizard was brave enough to poke Mr. Goose, who squawked loudly before looking wildly around.

"Wazgoinon?" he slurred, blinking furiously.

"It's time to leave," Mr. Lizard answered.

"Is it now?" Mr. Goose asked, shaking his shoulders before standing up and looking sheepish. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, Ella."

Ella smiled, hugging him tightly. "That's alright, Mr. Goose. Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you, dear," he replied. Stepping away from her, he turned to Kit. "Take care of her."

Kit smiled reassuringly. "I will."

Mr. Goose nodded.

"Goodnight, Miss Ella," Mr. Lizard said, grasping her hands affectionately before turning to Kit and bowing. "I trust her in your care, Master Kit. You have proven worthy of her thus far."

"I pray that remains the case," Kit said with a humorous grin, "seeing as I will have many animals chasing after me if I do otherwise."

"Don't forget the Fairy Godmother who would do much worse than turn you into a toad," Rhoswen put in cheerfully.

"Yes, we can't forget that," Kit muttered, failing to hide his slight anxiety over the thought.

Ella squeezed his hand, smiling at him.

"Ella, darling, will you walk with me?" Rhoswen called, holding out her hand.

Ella glanced at Kit who nodded. "Go on, darling. I'll wait until you return."

"Okay," she smiled before disappearing from the room with Rhoswen.

The second the two women were gone, Peter and Jane shared their goodbyes, leaving Kit alone with Alistair. The hard stare the Grand Duke was sending him caused Kit distress. "You're scowling my friend," he pointed out, sighing heavily as he walked over to the table of food to pour himself a drink.

"I am not," Alistair said, clearly frowning as he followed him.

Kit groaned. "Peter told you what happened, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," Alistair replied. "Kit, what were you thinking, going off without the guards?"

Kit frowned, clearly not in the mood to be reprimanded. He'd already self-inflicted his woes. He didn't need Alistair to bring it back up again; not after he and Ella had already put it behind them. "Alistair, as much as you want to lecture me concerning my stupidity, I've already suffered from my own thoughts as well as Peter. Ella and I talked things over and we've decided not to go into it further. It's in the past, Alistair. I've learned my lesson and I'm not going to repeat it. Besides, if we hadn't been taken by those men, I never would have learned about what has been going on in Durington. Did you know that Count Welling has been mistreating the people?"

Alistair's surprised expression was evidence enough that he was ignorant concerning the matter. "I knew he was complaining of small uprisings." Kit's sour countenance spurred him to ask, "Kit, what has been going on?"

"He has been taxing them unfairly, making the people pay half their livelihood. They have a curfew to be in their homes after sunset. His hired mercenaries are violating their women and throwing any in prison that attempt to stop them! Violating women, Alistair! In all my life, I never would have thought such action would be made in my kingdom and yet it is happening! Those people who captured Ella and I were forced from the city because they couldn't meet the Count's demands and he will not allow them to live on the streets. Ella and I offered to address the matter immediately but they refused to allow us to do so when they learned of our story and our purpose for being here. Ella told them everything."

"They knew who you were and let you go?" Alistair asked, shocked.

"Because of Ella," Kit said, nodding. "If she hadn't told them how we met and everything she's gone through to get to where she is today, I'm not sure they would have been as accommodating as they were."

Alistair shook his head, absorbing everything. "I feel there will be other times in your life when she will be your saving grace."

"Indeed," Kit muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Kit, what would you have me to do? You still have another day before you return to the palace. Surely I can begin to do something."

"Perhaps you can send a few spies out to Durington?" Kit suggested. "It is not that I disbelieve those men; I simply want outsiders to contribute to the cruel injustice they've suffered."

"I'll send a small band of our most skilled men at once."

"Good," Kit muttered, nodding. "Thank you, Alistair."

The Grand Duke clapped the young king on the shoulder. "Anything for you, Sire. You do have a lot to think about seeing as in a few weeks time you will be getting married."

Kit gasped as he sat up. "I haven't even thought to send out the invitations!"

Alistair laughed. "Prudence figured you would be absentminded concerning that. It's already been taken care of. In fact, several kingdoms have already responded that they will be attending the grand event. There are many who are eager to meet the charming young lady who fit the glass shoes."

Kit relaxed, chuckling a little. "Perhaps I should simply leave all the arrangements concerning the wedding up to Prudence."

Alistair laughed. "That may be wise."

"What are you two laughing about?"

Kit turned to see Ella, his gorgeous Ella, walking towards them in her magnificent blue gown. The soft click of her glass shoes rang off the ballroom walls as she approached. Kit stood, his fatigue disappearing a little as he took her hands and kissed them. Alistair smiled, glancing at the romantic pair.

"We were just discussing how terrible I am at planning our wedding," Kit answered.

Ella raised an eyebrow so Alistair elaborated, "Prudence sent out the invitations to the neighboring kingdoms since His Majesty forgot to do so."

"I see!" Ella said, looking back at her betrothed with amusement. "Thank goodness we have Prudence for it had escaped my attention as well."

Kit smiled before looking around. "Where is Rhoswen?"

"She decided to take her leave," Ella answered.

"What about the spell?" Alistair wondered.

"It removes itself at midnight," Ella explained as the three of them began exiting the hall. "If Mr. Lizard hadn't closed the gate the night of the ball, the Grand Duke and his men would have seen the spell wear off. Imagine what he would have done if he'd caught a lowly servant girl pretending to be a princess!"

Kit shuddered, his thoughts going wild. Eric may very well have locked Ella in the dungeons of the palace and kept her presence a secret, perhaps even going so far as to smuggle her out of the kingdom. Kit never would have found her if that were to happen. Holding Ella's hand tightly, he unconsciously closed the distance between them as they walked down the hall. "I'm grateful for the way things have come to pass."

"As am I," Alistair muttered. "Kit would have been intolerable if we were never able to find you, My Lady."

Ella chuckled while Kit sent Alistair a lovely scowl. Having reached the end of the hall, Alistair stopped and bowed to the couple. "It has been a pleasure spending the evening with the two of you, My Lady, Your Majesty."

"Are you staying the night?" Ella wondered.

"I am but I will be leaving at first light. Prudence may be able to run the kingdom well enough on her own but there are several duties I must attend to before you both return." Alistair caught Kit's eye, both knowing that one of those duties was to send men to Durington as quickly as possible.

"Very well," Ella said, oblivious to this. "Thank you for coming, Alistair. The party wouldn't have been the same without you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, my Lady."

The two wished him well before turning to the staircase leading to their private rooms. Kit stopped just outside the door to Ella's room. She was still in her brilliant blue dress, he still in his white uniform. Kit stared into Ella's eyes.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I did," she smiled.

Kit lightly rubbed his thumb over her lower lip and Ella's eyes closed, her form involuntarily shivering. "I'm glad," Kit smiled. Stepping closer to her, he wrapped her in his arms. Holding her tightly, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ella," he whispered against her bare skin.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I love you so much," he muttered, kissing her neck.

"I love you too," she gasped, clutching his back.

After a moment of simply tasting her again, leaving another mark that was sure to make Prudence purse her lips in disapproval, Kit kissed his way up Ella's jaw line to her lips just as the clock struck twelve. Despite feeling the spell being lifted from them both, Kit deeply kissed her, tasting her, relishing in the fact that in only a few weeks he would be able to fully give his love and devotion to her alone. Frustrated over the thought of waiting, he pushed himself against Ella, her back thudding into the wall. The gasp that escaped her was one of excitement and longing as Kit began to move his lips away from hers down towards her collarbone, his hands roaming a little too wildly.

"Kit," she breathed, "We mustn't."

It took every ounce of Kit's self control to stop his hands from creeping any further down her back. Groaning, he pulled away from her, literally walking away to sit on the couch in his sitting room. Resting his head in his hands, Kit let out steady breaths. "This is becoming almost unbearable," he groaned, peeking over at Ella who was now standing in her pink dress but looking just as lovely as ever.

She nodded knowingly. "It is," she agreed, breathless. "It's good that we're close to the wedding."

Kit closed his eyes before standing up. "If not I would elope with you tonight," Kit muttered, taking her hand cautiously.

The second their skin connected, little shivers of pleasure erupted in his body. Kit swallowed, closing his eyes, trying to control his feelings. What he wanted was to rip Ella's dress off and carry her into his room, kissing every inch of her along the way. But it would be completely improper and highly deplorable to do such a thing. No; it was best to simply kiss her hand, bid her goodnight, and lock himself in his room.

Raising her hand to his lips, Kit kissed her knuckles. He opened his eyes to peer into hers. They were smoldering, the brown hues displaying the same longing he felt within himself. "Good night, my Ella," he whispered.

"Good night, my Kit," she mumbled back, raising her hand to caress his cheek.

Kit leaned into the gesture, smelling her skin, longing to kiss it but restraining himself. Removing her hand, he gently squeezed it before stepping away from her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"What will we be doing tomorrow?"

Kit smiled mischievously. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She grinned, amused, before stepping through the door disappearing from his sight.


	34. Chapter 34

**All of you have been so patient with me! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this to you but here it is! And I can say the end - unfortunately - is nigh for this fic. *goes to cry in a corner* but it's not done yet! We still have the wedding and the honeymoon and well... maybe something more. ;) Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I can hardly believe the attention this fic has received.**

34

Kit was standing in a large drawing room just outside the ballroom, lightly pacing back and forth. Ella was late. He knew that it took women much longer to dress – especially for a ball – but he didn't think it would take this long! Alistair had already come into the room twice to check and see if Ella had arrived, leaving both times with a slight frown.

Sighing heavily, Kit unconsciously fingered the mask in his hands. He and Ella had returned from the Seaside Cottage almost a week ago. He couldn't believe what had transpired since then. He'd given Ella the last of her presents - a music box that played Lavender's Blue (the tune she had sung the day he'd found her at the Ezzell Estate) and a hound pup that Ella took to immediately, christening him Bruno – and he'd also set plans to take care of the Durington affair immediately.

Though tonight's ball was to celebrate the wedding to take place in two days, Kit was going to deal with Count Welling. Ella had agreed that the night would be perfect because they could pull the Count aside while the festivities were distracting the other nobility and common folk; they didn't want the reprimand to be a public display.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kit turned just as it opened. His heart stopped before taking off like a hummingbird's wings. She stood wearing a gown of the deepest brown with leaves embroidered in gold, orange, and fiery red swirling all around the fabric like an invisible wind was blowing them two and fro. A part of her long blonde hair was pulled back, the locks being held in place by silver clasps fashioned in the form of twigs with gold plated leaves. A brown mask covered her eyes the sides outlined with small painted leaves the same color as her dress. Ella's attire signified Autumn. Kit had to chuckle quietly as he realized his outfit displayed Summer, the happy colors of green, blue, and accents of yellow making up his attire.

Stepping forward, he took Ella's hand and kissed it. "My lady," he muttered, "You are exquisite."

Ella's brown eyes, heightened in color from the mask, sparkled as she replied, "I thank you very much for the compliment. I apologize for keeping you waiting; they were having difficulty fixing my hair properly."

Kit grinned. "After seeing the end result, the wait was worth the effort."

Ella blushed.

There was a slight knock and Alistair peeked around the door before coming inside. He was wearing his usual uniform with a white mask resting over his forehead at the moment. He sent Ella a warm smile before addressing Kit. "Are the two of you ready, Your Majesty? The guests are getting quite restless."

Ella looked upset. "I am sorry," she said again. "I know they have been waiting for a while."

"Ella, relax," Kit soothed. "They've had plenty to occupy them. Since this is a ball where we are introducing ourselves, it is natural to be the last ones onto the dance floor. Besides, they've entertained themselves with a few dances, plenty of food, and enough gossip to fill their ears for at least three weeks."

Ella nodded though she still looked upset. Kit caught Alistair's eye and the Grand Duke took the hint to leave them alone. The second the door was closed, Kit took Ella gently by the shoulders and ran circles over them with his thumbs. "Ella, darling, tell me what is truly on your mind?"

Her adorable brown eyes shifted back and forth a couple of times. "I'm nervous," she confessed. "I've been introduced to the nobility already but royal families from the neighboring kingdoms are here including the Princess Chelina of Zaragosa."

Kit furrowed his brow. "Why would that matter?"

Ella frowned. "Kit, I'm a common servant turned into a future queen. I haven't been raised as they have. I still have plenty of lessons on how to be a queen to accomplish. I feel so unprepared! What if I embarrass you?"

Kit looked into her eyes before gently kissing her soft lips. "My dearest Ella," he chided gently, "remember what I told you all those days ago when I asked for your hand? I'm marrying a good honest country girl, not a princess or a woman of nobility. Don't try to pretend to be something you're not. Simply go out there and be you. I promise those stuffy, holier-than-thou nobles and royals will be blown away as I have been. Have courage and be kind, remember? That's all you have to do."

Ella searched his eyes, her shoulders relaxing as a warm smile lit her face. "You know, since coming to the palace I have been terrified of allowing everyone to see the real me in fear they would reject what they saw. I have been unsure of myself and very unlike how I have always been. But in my moments of weakness, you have helped me remember that it is alright to be a good honest country girl. Thank you." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I needed to hear that," she muttered, pulling away.

Kit smiled. "Are you ready now?"

Ella's face filled with a determined fire, the same he had seen the day she walked towards him laying her true self at his feet before trying on the slipper in his hands. "I'm ready," she said, brimming with confidence.

Kit slipped his mask over his eyes before taking her hand and leading her from the room. They were to be introduced by Nigel and then entertain their guests with a waltz before mingling and dancing the rest of the night. Kit wasn't looking forward to sharing Ella with the other men in the room but she had gently reminded him that she would never have eyes for another man and it was tradition which needed to be upheld. Inwardly sighing, the two walked down the hall to the large oak doors that were currently shut, two servants dressed in their palace finest, waiting to open them as a dramatic entrance.

Ella took in a small breath and Kit squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?" he muttered.

She nodded. "The last time I was here, these doors were closed."

Kit grinned. "Is it going to become a habit for you to make dramatic entrances?"

Ella pursed her lips playfully at him over the light tease. "I just might. I need to make an impression somehow."

Kit laughed lightly before signaling the servants to open the doors. Immediately the sounds of incomprehensible chatter and the smells of luxurious food heightened Kit's senses. The bright lights of the ballroom temporarily stung his eyes as he led Ella onto the balcony, displaying the entire ballroom to their view. Nigel, having been waiting for their appearance, slammed his long stick against the hard floor three times, gaining the enormous crowds attention. Silence filled the hall.

"His Majesty, King Christopher of Aritess and the Lady Ella Ezzell of Aritess," Nigel announced, his voice ringing off the stone walls.

Everyone held their breath as Kit led Ella down the steps to the dance floor which cleared immediately. Their footsteps echoed, being the only sound. Kit felt Ella tense next to him and squeezed her hand comfortingly, the only indication he dared make in front of so many people at the moment. Coming to a halt in the middle of the ballroom, Kit turned to face Ella. A warm smile graced his features as he gazed upon his bride-to-be.

As if transported back in time, Kit gently reached forward and wrapped his hand around Ella's waist, drawing her closer to him. Just as before, she gasped in excitement, her eyes searching his as she tried to control her breathing. Kit silently laughed over how adorable she was. The music filled the hall and the two began to sway. The dance was highly enjoyable by both and the crowd made small gasps of approval as Kit hoisted Ella a couple of times in the air, spinning her around. By the time the music ended and Ella graced him with an elegant curtsy, Kit was positively elated. Dancing with Ella had been arousing before but something about tonight seemed different; perhaps it was the knowledge that in two days, he would be married to the angel before him. Whatever the case, the second she took his offered hand, he wanted nothing more than to pull her away from the crowds and kiss her senseless.

Denying himself such pleasure, he turned his attention to their audience and addressed them after the applause had died down. "Your Majesties, lords, ladies, distinguished guests, and my people, we welcome you tonight and wish to express our thanks in honoring us with your presence to celebrate this wondrous occasion! The night my father passed, he instructed me not to marry for advantage but for love and I want every person in this room to know that I, without doubt, love the Lady Ella with all my heart. I pray that each of you will come to know for yourselves why she has so captured my heart as you get to know her and see the extraordinary woman she is. Let the festivities commence!"

A cheer rent the air and soon the dance floor was filled with other couples who eagerly consisted of the nobility and neighboring kingdoms, the distinguished visitors desperate to get in a word with both Kit and Ella. Kit noticed that the common folk, though dressed well, held back almost as if they were unsure whether or not they too should be swarming the couple. Kit made a mental note to mingle with them throughout the evening.

The next hour was filled with greeting, light conversation, laughter, and dancing as Kit entertained and mingled with the neighboring royals and nobles of his land. He tried to keep his eye on Ella, who had been separated from him several times as men sought her hand for a dance and women demanded her attention so as to learn more about her. She seemed to hold an air of confidence about her as she spoke to each, Kit noticing her face light up with laughter occasionally while in the midst of visiting princesses and queens. He smiled.

"She seems to be holding her own rather well."

Kit turned to see Alistair had finally managed to fight his way to his side. It helped that Kit was now resting near one of the walls, trying to stay away from the dance floor for a time; he'd barely gotten away from his last dance partner, a duchess who'd stepped on his toes more than the floor through the entire ordeal.

"Indeed she does," Kit muttered while wincing as he moved his toes, assessing the damage.

Alistair chuckled quietly. "You managed to survive the last dance quite well."

Kit frowned. "I don't know what you mean, Alistair."

"How are your feet?" Alistair asked, barely containing his laughter.

"They'll survive," Kit groaned, giving in. "That woman must never had proper dance instructors."

"That or she had similar ones to your mother."

Kit chuckled. "Indeed!"

It was then that Peter materialized out of the crowd, bowing slightly. "Your Majesty," he addressed, "I've located Count Welling. Would you like for me to arrange an audience?"

Kit sighed. "I suppose that will do."

"Is the Lady Ella going to join you during the encounter?" Alistair asked.

Kit shook his head. "No. We realized it would cause suspicion if both of us were to disappear even for a small fraction tonight. We don't want people to have something to gossip about."

"A wise decision on the whole, I believe," Alistair commented.

Kit smiled. "It was Ella's idea. I suggested she be there but she insisted that she didn't want to draw attention to the situation. Peter, I'll meet the Count in the drawing room opposite to the ballroom in ten minutes. Can you see to it that he arrives?"

Peter bowed. "Of course, Your Highness."

Turning to Alistair, Kit smiled at him amused. "I take it that you find this whole affair rather difficult?"

"I am not used to having to be the entertainer, Sire," Alistair confessed with a mock frown. "I prefer silently watching from the sidelines."

"Too bad you can no longer be a wallflower then," Kit grinned. "I trust that you will keep the nobility distracted while I deal with this little incident?"

"That is one of my many unfortunate tasks, Kit," Alistair muttered before walking away to address a large group that had been eyeing Kit for the past two minutes. Glancing back and forth, Kit waited until it was safe to slip away. As he disappeared into the hall, he didn't notice the man staring after him with a large smirk on his handsome face. The second Kit disappeared, the man immediately began making his way to where Ella was standing.

o0o0o

Ella had just barely finished dancing with Count Randull and was rather winded; the man was apparently notorious for flinging his companions around in impulsive twirls in any dance he undertook. Breathing heavily, Ella tried to compose herself amidst the edges of the dance floor. Just when she thought she was safe from being asked for another dance, a man stepped in front of her and it took all her concentration not to grimace. It was Lord Duherst.

"My dear Lady Ella," he said in a sugarcoated tone, "you appear quite flushed. Are you alright?"

Ella tried to smile though she didn't like this man one bit. It wasn't in her nature to judge others so harshly but every encounter she previously had with Lord Duherst involved him expressing some form of romantic affection for her. The way his dark grey eyes raked over her body and his thin lips pulled into a hungry smirk made Ella's skin slightly crawl. His black hair was sleeked back away from his pale forehead and his outfit was slightly tighter around his barrel-like chest as if in an attempt to boast his brute strength.

"I am rather well, thank you, Lord Duherst," Ella replied with a small, uncomfortable smile.

"My Lady, there is no need to be so formal," he said. "I may be the son of a Duke but surely you can call me by my first name?"

Ella sighed. Should she humor him? That might hasten his departure from her. Why not? "Very well… Sir Andrew." Andrew's grin widened and his eyes flashed in pleasure. Ignoring this, Ella continued, "Were you going to ask me to a dance?"

"A walk, actually," the young lord replied. "As I said before, you appear flushed and therefore in need of one."

Ella frowned. A moment outside did sound positively wonderful but the thought of being alone with Lord Andrew was quite repulsive. But would it be wise to refuse an offer from a gentleman? So far she had been taught in her Queen lessons that it was not only respectable to give attention to the lower nobility but necessary in order to keep peaceful relations. Swallowing the unsettling feelings swirling in her stomach, Ella nodded her consent. "I suppose a short reprieve outside would be well."

Sir Andrew extended his arm and Ella grudgingly took it, allowing him to lead her out towards the grounds. Several people glanced their way but for the most part they kept to themselves and their own conversations. It wasn't uncommon to see the future queen spending time with other men of nobility since she spent just as much time with the women trying to get to know them. Besides, her love for Kit was perfectly sound and none entertained the idea of her capable of betraying his affections.

Ella's unease grew as they not only stepped just outside but continued walking away from the many open doors of the ballroom, heading towards the gardens. Sir Andrew was leading her closer to a path free of other roaming couples.

"I think we should probably turn back now," Ella muttered, beginning to slip her arm out of Sir Andrew's.

The young lord reacted like a cobra, spinning around and pinning Ella against the nearest tree, his hands securely holding her arms in a vise-like grip. Ella cried out in pain as the knots of the tree's fierce bark slammed into several places on her back, her head smacking against the trunk as well.

"S-Sir Andrew?" she gasped, her eyes wildly looking around before finally focusing on his face.

A twisted smile had climbed the man's pale features, his eyes glinting with malicious intent as he leaned in towards her. "Never have I had my prey so indifferent towards my advances," he whispered, leering at her.

Ella struggled in his arms but his grip only tightened, causing her to gasp. "Let me go!" she demanded.

Sir Andrew ignored her. "I can see why the king was so taken by you," he muttered, his eyes hungrily devouring her features. "Such beauty is quite irresistible."

Ella sucked air into her lungs but, before she could scream, Sir Andrew's quick reflexes struck again. Flinging her down to the ground, he grabbed her wrists yanking them above her head. His legs prevented her from rising while his other hand covered her mouth. Ella's chest heaved in terror. She was no fool. She'd heard of situations such as the one she was now in and knew what the usual outcome was. Her heart thudded against her ribcage, her eyes wide with fear. Sir Andrew had led her far enough away that the likelihood of any rescue was slim. The trees on either side covered them from the view of the guards and the noise in the ballroom would make it difficult for any to hear her. No one was coming. Kit was dealing with Count Welling. Tears began to form in Ella's eyes as she struggled beneath the man pinning her to the ground.

Sir Andrew chuckled evilly. "I always preferred a fighter," he whispered as he lowered himself closer to her face. "It makes things more entertaining."

Ella sucked in a deep breath through her nose as she choked out a sob, the air slamming against the man's large hand. Closing her eyes, Ella shuddered in horror as Sir Andrew's nose rested against the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. She shook her head, trying to fight him off, wiggling her wrists but unable to release herself. His lips were a breath away from the spot where Kit had bestowed her love mark.

Another sob escaped Ella at the terrible realization that another man was about to taint her body and there was nothing she could do! The hand covering her mouth was pressed down so hard that Ella felt her skin might bruise. Her legs kicking against his body were producing little to no effect because the thick materials of her skirt were buffering the blows. She wiggled, she cried, she tried to scream to no avail.

Sir Andrew laughed in her ear. "Struggle all you want," he encouraged darkly, his lips touching her earlobe, making her shiver in horror. "Soon enough you'll be too tired to fight me. Imagine what the king will do when he finds you after I'm finished. Tell me, my lady," he sneered, "do you think he'll still want you?"

Ella's heart constricted. _Please_ , she silently begged, _please, someone… help_!

Right as she thought these words, Sir Andrew was ripped away from Ella, releasing her mouth and arms painfully. Ella rolled away, yanking the mask away from her eyes and gasping, her body shivering uncontrollably as someone's commanding voice thundered through the night.

"You dare threaten to defile an angel, sir?" the voice snarled.

"Who are you?" Sir Andrew demanded.

Ella looked up in time to see a rather handsome young man with light blonde hair and broad shoulders baring a sword right at Sir Andrew's chest. "Someone who is not going to allow you to accomplish your designs, you foul excuse of a man!" Ella's rescuer stated. "I will not allow you to continue your despicable actions. If I am not mistaken, this woman you were attempting to taint is the future queen of Aritess. To attack her is to attack the King himself, an act of the highest treason."

"Her accusations will fall on deaf ears," Sir Andrew spat, eyeing Ella as if she were the scum of the earth, "a servant girl who slept in ashes versus the word of a nobleman? Who would you believe?"

The shoulders of Ella's rescuer stiffened. "I believe that the King, who is a greater man than you will ever be, would believe his future wife before the likes of you. I should think he would also trust my account of these proceedings as well."

Sir Andrew drew his sword. "Not if you are dead!"

Ella cried out in warning but her rescuer didn't have need of it. He easily sidestepped Sir Andrew's blade, dodging around almost with the grace of a dancer. In one fluid motion, he brought his sword against Sir Andrew's, twisting it from his enemy's grip, before pointing both sharp tips at the offender's throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't run you through," the man whispered as Sir Andrew's eyes went wide.

Ella couldn't bear the thought of witnessing someone dying before her eyes, even if the person had just nearly defiled her in a way that most would consider worse than death. "Wait!" she gasped, struggling to her feet. "Please," she begged when the blonde glanced at her.

"My lady?" he questioned, his bright blue eyes observing her.

"Let him go," she whispered. "He means no further harm."

The man stared at her without a word and then lowered the swords. Sir Andrew's chest heaved, watching the man with clear apprehension. The stranger stepped up to him warningly. "If I ever see you attempting to even so much as look upon the lady with lust again, I will split open your stomach and stand over your body until the light leaves your eyes. Do I make myself clear?"

Sir Andrew nodded, terrified, before twisting on his heel and running as far away from the scene as his legs could carry him. Ella fell back onto the ground, her legs unable to support her any longer. She wrapped her arms around her trembling body. She felt like she was going to shatter. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs escaped her.

Her rescuer knelt before her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ella shivered from the unfamiliar touch, even though it wasn't threatening. She just couldn't stand the thought of having someone touching her right now, not after what happened. "I'm sorry," she gasped as the man removed his hand from her shoulder.

"It is perfectly understandable, my lady," he replied, his tone filled with understanding. "Are you alright?"

Ella swallowed painfully, nodding. "Yes."

"Did he do anything to you?" the man asked, concerned.

"Not much," Ella admitted, rubbing her aching wrists.

"You're hurt," the man muttered, staring at the redden flesh she was gently rubbing.

"It's not so very bad," she muttered. "I'll be fine."

The man stood. "I'll fetch the king."

He turned to walk away but Ella cried out, "Wait!" – He paused – "Who are you?"

A warm smile climbed his handsome face before he dropped into a noble bow. Holding his head high, he declared, "Prince Phillip of Sicily, my lady, at your service."


	35. Chapter 35

35

Kit could not believe his ears. He was staring at the young Count before him with a look of mild fury and indignation on his face as the man cowered under his glare. Rushing past him, Kit flung the doors open, startling the guards on either side. "Restrain this man until I return," he ordered them before practically running down the hall into the ballroom.

Slamming against the balcony above, his eyes wildly combed the crowd looking for Ella, his heart hammering in his chest. She had to be here! Count Welling's confession couldn't be true! His distress was noticed by Peter at once, the young Captain of the Guard rushing up to him. Before Kit could speak a word, Peter confessed what he had been dreading to hear.

"Sire, I've been looking everywhere but it would seem that the Lady Ella has disappeared."

"What?!" Kit cried, his heart constricting. Grabbing Peter around the shoulders, he shook him slightly. "When did you last see her?"

They were drawing attention to themselves. Alistair swooped in, clearing his throat. "Perhaps this should be taken care of away from the eyes of the public?"

Kit glanced down at the ballroom where several people had clearly heard his shout and were staring up at them whispering in confusion. Twisting on his heel, Kit marched out of the room. The second they were in the hallway, he rounded on the two men. "Ella must be found at once!"

"I have every guard searching for her, Sire," Peter began but Kit spoke over him.

"How could you have allowed her out of your sight?"

Peter's countenance fell. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. There are so many people here. It would be fairly easy for the lady to leave without notice."

Kit couldn't think straight. They didn't understand. They had to find her before…

"Kit!"

Kit whirled around as a man he hadn't seen in years came thundering towards him. "Phillip?"

"The very same," the Prince of Sicily grinned.

"As much as I would like to speak with you, my friend, I don't have time –" Kit began.

"I should think you would, seeing as I just saved your lady from nearly being assaulted by a scoundrel," Phillip said, cutting him off.

Kit gasped. "What?"

Phillip's handsome features darkened. "I think I got there in time but what she needs most right now is you. I'll take you to her."

"You left her _alone?_ " Kit demanded as the two barreled out of the nearest exit to the gardens with Alistair and Peter trailing along behind them.

"I figured she would be safe until I fetched you," Phillip huffed. "And a thank you would be more appreciated than an accusation you know."

"Thank you," Kit snapped as he ran down the steps, taking them two at a time. "But how do you know he wouldn't return the second you disappeared?"

"I believe I was persuasive enough to keep him from pursuing any further attempts."

Kit snorted. "Of course. I couldn't expect Lord Duherst to stick around if his life was in danger; the coward!"

"You know the identity of your lady's attacker?" Phillip asked, surprised. "How?"

"It's a long story," Kit growled as they thundered down the path Phillip had pointed out which would lead them to Ella. Finally Kit saw her, his precious Ella, standing in the grass, her arms wrapped around her body. "Ella!" he cried, rushing to her.

"Kit?" she gasped, her wide brown eyes filling with renewed tears.

Kit wrapped her in his arms, feeling her tremble uncontrollably against him as sobs escaped her throat. "Ella," he whispered, holding her, "I'm here… I'm here."

She cried against him, her hands clutching his jacket with such firmness he was afraid her nails would tear into the fabric. "I was so afraid," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Shhh," Kit soothed, rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I know," she murmured. "Kit, someone saved me – a prince!"

Kit smiled as he pulled away only to see her face. "Prince Phillip," he said, nodding to where the prince stood next to Peter and Alistair.

Phillip stepped forward. "I'm glad to see you're alright, my lady."

Ella didn't step out of Kit's embrace but she nodded, offering him a smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Kit looked passed Phillip to Peter and Alistair. "I want Lord Andrew Duherst arrested immediately. He may have already attempted to flee the castle."

"I'll see to it that he doesn't make it out of the palace gates," Peter said firmly before sprinting into the night.

"Alistair," Kit said, turning to his dearest friend, "Count Welling is in the sitting room east to the ballroom. I told the guards to detain him there until I return but I will be at a greater peace of mind if you were there as well."

Alistair bowed slightly before departing. "I'll make sure he stays put, Sire."

"Phillip," Kit said, turning to his childhood friend. "I'd like a private word, in my study?"

"I assume not the one we last met in but your father's?" Phillip questioned.

Kit nodded. "Yes. The guards will recognize you. Wait there until I come. For now I must see to my future wife."

Phillip nodded before walking down the path, leaving Ella and Kit alone. Ella took a deep staggering breath. Kit stroked her hair, holding her until she calmed down. Neither said a word. There wasn't need to. After Ella's breathing had become slow and steady, Kit lightened his hold on her. "Are you well enough for me to escort you back into the palace now?" he muttered.

Ella nodded. "I believe so."

"I'll take you to your room," Kit said, taking her hand.

"But, what about the ball?"

"Forget the ball, Ella," Kit said firmly, knowing of how self-sacrificing she was. She'd just been through a horrible ordeal and yet she still thought about the guests!

"But everyone came here to celebrate our marriage," she said stubbornly. "I can't just slip away for the rest of the night!"

"Yes you can! Ella, please, for my sake, retire for the night."

Ella searched his eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

Kit frowned. She could see through his distress like an open book. Sighing, he stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the palace. "Ella, when I met with Count Welling he enlightened me to a darker plot than the one we originally knew of. I want to tell you everything but now is neither the time nor the place. I promise, after I take care of these men I will come and tell you everything."

"And what of the ball?"

"I will simply tell the guests that you are too fatigued to continue for the rest of the night."

"But that's not true!" Ella frowned.

Kit stared at her. "Ella, can you blame me for wanting to hide you for the rest of the night? You were just attacked by one of my noblemen in my own backyard! The thought of leaving you to roam around in there, where any number of men could haul you away amidst the chaos again, terrifies me! I panicked when I didn't know where you had gone but knew the danger you were in."

"You knew I was in danger?" Ella wondered.

"Count Welling," Kit vaguely explained. "He told me what was about to transpire." – Ella opened her mouth to ask for clarification but Kit shook his head – "Not here."

Ella studied him silently before sighing. Squeezing his hand, she muttered, "I do not wish for the people to think I am a coward that runs the second her life is threatened but I can see that it would put you at greater peace of mind if I were to do as you ask. I'll retire for the night, Kit. But only because it will cause you distress if I don't."

Kit immediately relaxed. "Thank you," he muttered, kissing her knuckles. "The people won't see you as a coward, Ella. It is not cowardice to sacrifice one's pride for the peace of a loved one."

"I pray they will look upon my actions in the same way that you do," she sighed but then she allowed him a small smile. "Even if I am to be restricted to my room, will you watch the fireworks from there with me?"

Kit smiled. "Of course I will."

"Then the night will end well," she muttered, smiling.

Kit guided Ella to her room through the more discrete hallways, desiring to avoid the crowds as much as possible. Reaching her chambers safely, Kit embraced his sweet darling one more time.

"Kit," she whispered into his shoulder, "Whatever you do to the men, do not judge them in anger or malice but with courage and kindness." Ella cupped his face. "I know you'll make the right decision."

He searched her eyes. "Ella, what would you do?"

She frowned a little. "I do not know the nature of all that has transpired so my judgment would not be entirely fair."

"After I told you all that I know would you be willing to judge them?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Ella, it could be your first act as queen," he said.

"I don't think I am ready for that kind of undertaking," she began, shaking her head.

"Ella," Kit said firmly, holding her hands, "I'm not suggesting this because I desire to shirk from responsibility. I really think you need to be the one to do this."

Even as the words left his lips, Kit felt a great reassurance that this was the right thing to do. Ella looked at him and he watched as uncertainty and fear slowly transformed into calculating and then understanding in her eyes. Her face suddenly resolved to a determined expression that caused Kit's breath to hitch, for he wasn't staring into the face of a woman who was unsure but one who was confident; a woman worthy of the title of a queen. She held no malice, anger, or anticipation to punish. She simply possessed an air of one determined to face this challenge with courage and kindness.

She nodded firmly with her head held high. "Very well, Kit," she said calmly. "I'll do it."

 **Hey, hey, guess what? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING! Are you excited yet? The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll have it, seeing as I'm more than halfway done writing the chapter. :D**

 **Reviews are love!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Holy cow we're so close to the end! And all of you have given such wonderful love and attention to this story - it makes my heart sing. Thank you all so very much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this work. I hope that you will enjoy the climax chapters. I had a lot of fun writing them.**

36

Kit was leaning against his balcony door, staring unseeingly out into the gardens. Darkness had already descended for the night and all was peaceful. The cold breeze of the autumn wind gently drifted past the curtains, fluttering them slightly, causing the torches on the walls to flicker but not in a fearful or menacing kind of way.

It had been two days since the ball. Kit could hardly believe it when Lord Andrew Duherst confirmed everything Count Welling had confessed without a fight. The loath in his eyes as he spat his thoughts in Kit's direction two nights ago had, at the time, made Kit's entire frame shake in barely controlled anger. He had insulted Ella, calling her the worst kinds of things, saying he would rather be banished from the kingdom than allowing a scullery maid to rule over him. Count Welling, however, looked completely penitent, proving to Kit that the poor man had only acted because of the threatenings given by Lord Duherst (who lived in the next town having a greater amount of power to his name).

Lord Duherst's father, Count Jefferson Duherst, had no idea that his son had committed such acts and harbored such feelings. He actually threatened to disown him. Being quite embarrassed, the Count practically begged Kit's forgiveness on his knees when the matter was made known to him. Kit told him that his son's fate was in Ella's hands and that the matter would be solved after their wedding. Until then, Lord Andrew Duherst was to remain in the dungeons. His father found this agreeable but feared what Ella would decide concerning the fate of his son. Kit assured him of Ella's compassion before sending the man on his way.

"You know, if you keep the window open you'll freeze to death," a snide comment came from behind him on the bed. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be responsible for telling your lady you died the night before your wedding."

Kit rolled his eyes as he turned to see Phillip lounging on his bed, wiggling his toes while his arms rested behind his head.

"You do realize you're lying on the king's bed?" Kit pointed out, frowning.

"Really? No wonder it's so comfortable."

"Phillip," Kit groaned, closing the window and drawing the drapes, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious," Phillip said, resting his head in his hand, "I'm here to celebrate my best friend's wedding."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know."

"Why are you being such a pest?"

Phillip grinned, shrugging. "No reason."

Kit rolled his eyes again, sitting down in a chair, rubbing his face. Despite showing irritation, he was actually really happy to see Phillip. It had been six years since they'd seen each other but even though all that time had passed, it seemed like it was only yesterday that the two were sparing in the guards practice arenas and riding their horses through the fields just outside the palace walls.

"Kit, what's on your mind?"

Kit looked over at his friend before letting out a heavy sigh. "Though it happened two days ago I'm still coming to grips with the fact that someone has been plotting to rape my future wife since he'd first laid eyes on her," he grumbled. "I can't believe it, Phillip. Lord Duherst started making advances on Ella but she spurned him immediately without a second thought. Then her poison tester ended up dying. Then we learned of the town of Durington experiencing neglect and we barely discovered all of it was connected at the masquerade! Lord Duherst was behind the whole thing! After Ella rejected his affections, he maliciously tried to poison her. When that didn't work, he tired to create a circumstance that would distract me. While I was tending to the needs of the people of Durington and dealing with Count Welling – who was in on the plot – he would steal Ella away, force himself upon her, and possibly kill her. All because she refused his affections! Can you believe this? I'm supposed to be getting married in the morning and yet all I can think about is how so much could happen under my very nose without me noticing. I came so close to losing Ella two nights ago. If you hadn't been there, Phillip…"

The prince sat up and grinned. "Well, at least there are a couple of good things I can deduce out of the horrors that took place."

Kit frowned. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you've stumbled upon a woman of gold if she was willing to reject Lord Duherst's affections. The man may be insufferable but even I can't deny that almost all the women in your kingdom have fawned over him. The only person they fawned over more was you."

Kit scoffed. "I doubt that."

Phillip chuckled. "Well then you need to pay better attention to gossip, my friend. I'm not even part of your kingdom and I know the man's highly sought after. Granted, I'm going off what I saw when I lived here with you for a summer six years ago but even then it was well known by the other nobles who the women fancied and who they didn't. I think Lady Ella seriously wounded Lord Duherst's pride by rejecting him."

"Even if what you say is true, why would he go to such lengths to retaliate her rejection?" Kit wondered.

Phillip's face darkened slightly. "Perhaps the man who he plays in public is not the man he plays in private. I hate to say this but I wouldn't be surprised if his maids had stories to share similar to what almost happened to your lady."

Kit shuddered. "I pray you're wrong."

"As do I," Phillip sighed. "But if what you say is true about how he verbally insulted her that should show how he feels towards those lesser of his station."

"If he feels that way concerning common folk then why lust after Ella at all?"

Phillip looked at him with incredulity. "Do you honestly have to ask? He's been in competition with you his whole life. Imagine the victory he would feel if he were to take the one woman you ever cared for and made her his own?"

Kit was both disgusted and saddened by this thought. "I never intended to be anyone's competition. I had no idea Lord Duherst felt this way."

"Men tend to hide things from their monarchs," Phillip answered. "But Kit, you can't let this get to you. Most of the nobility love and respect you. That I know without a doubt. There will always be those who don't, however, but you need to realize that you can't control their actions or their thoughts. The only thing you can do is continue to be the best you can be and pray good fortune finds you."

Kit stared at him a moment. "When did you become so wise? Last time I saw you, you were practically an idiot."

Phillip smirked before throwing a pillow at him. Kit dodged it easily, smirking back. "I guess I grew up," Phillip shrugged. "And so did you, apparently, finally settling down with a woman who charmed you with a shoe."

Kit grinned. "It wasn't her shoe that did the trick, you know."

"I've heard the story," Phillip assured, "and I believe all of it but I specifically wanted to ask about one thing, just to be sure."

"Go on then," Kit invited.

Phillip looked at him in all seriousness. "Was there really a Fairy Godmother involved?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. He figured that would be what Phillip's question was but he wasn't expecting it to be spoken without jest or humor. Phillip was completely serious and his desire to know was clear in his smoldering eyes. Sitting up straighter in his chair, Kit nodded. "There was. Why do you ask?"

Phillip leaned back, smiling as he got a faraway look on his face. "You know, the last time I heard of fairies helping a couple get together, they lived long and happy lives, their kingdom prospering not only for their reign but their children's as well."

Kit looked at him quizzically. "What couple are you referring to? I've never heard of fairies getting involved with royalty before - except for in fairytales."

Phillip laughed. "Where do you think the fairytales come from, Kit?" - Then he sobered - "The couple I'm specifically speaking of are my ancestors, Prince Phillip – whom I'm named after – and Princess Aurora. The story goes that an evil fairy by the name of Maleficent cursed Princess Aurora to die by pricking her finger on a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday. Three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, changed the fate of death to a fate of eternal sleep which could only be remedied by true love's kiss. To protect the princess, her father, King Stephan, had the fairies take Aurora away from the castle to live in the woods until her sixteenth birthday. The fairies hid their magic from her until she was sixteen.

"As fate would have it, the day of her sixteenth birthday, she met Prince Phillip in the woods – she didn't know who he was at the time – and the two fell in love, promising to meet later that night. Aurora shared with the fairies her love for the man she'd met and the plans they'd made but the fairies, thinking this man was a simple stranger, confessed her true parentage and her engagement to Prince Phillip since birth. They took her back to the castle that night to once again become a princess but, shortly after their arrival, Aurora was led away by Maleficent's magic and ended up pricking her finger. To prevent any attempt of the spell being broken, Maleficent had also captured Prince Phillip and kept him prisoner in her castle.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather decided to cast a spell upon King Stephan's entire kingdom where they too would sleep until Aurora awoke. They learned that the man Aurora had fallen in love with was none other than the prince and that Maleficent had him in her clutches. They bravely infiltrated her castle, freed Prince Phillip, who charged off to save Aurora. Maleficent used dark magic to prevent him from reaching her, even turning herself into a fire breathing dragon, but Prince Phillip – with the aid of magical weapons given him by the fairies – was able to defeat her.

"He lifted the enchantment on Aurora and the two lived happily, prospering both in children and in their kingdom, till the end of their days. It's said that the fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather would sometimes grace them with their presence but for the most part they faded into nothing more than stories after Aurora and Phillip died."

Phillip looked up at him, grinning. "All my life I've heard that story. Many of my relatives think it isn't really true but I've always believed it. Some may think magic is gone from the land but I feel it simply has retreated to a certain place and only when great things are about to happen does it reveal itself. The second I heard the story concerning the lady with glass slippers, I had to come and see for myself. I would have been at that ball but it was at the time of my father's birthday. Tell me, Kit, have you met her? The fairy that helped your charming young lady get to the ball?"

Kit looked upon his friend and smiled as he thought of Rhoswen. "Yes, I've met her."

Phillip's eagerness got the better of him as he leaned forward excitedly. "What is she like?"

Kit chuckled, amused that Phillip would become so childlike concerning the matter. "Honestly? She's beautiful, kindhearted, and incredibly peculiar. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks and her love and protection towards Ella might even be greater than my own."

Phillip leaned back, musing. "I would love to meet her. Perhaps she can tell me stories about my ancestors' fairies. I would love to know the reason as to why they disappeared after their deaths."

"Maybe you can ask her about that tomorrow."

Phillip started. "What?! You mean, she'll be at the wedding?"

Kit laughed over his enthusiasm. "Yes! Why would she miss it?"

Phillip looked beside himself with giddiness. "This is truly a wish come true! I've always wanted to meet a fairy!"

"Don't be too surprised by how unpredictable she can be," Kit chuckled, thinking of his previous encounters with Rhoswen. "She's an interesting woman."

"Yes… well... I suppose I should let you rest, hmmm? You do have a big day tomorrow. We can't have the king looking like he's about to keel over at the altar on his wedding day!"

"As if it were even possible for me to sleep in such an event!" Kit smirked. "I'm marrying the woman of my heart tomorrow!"

"And a fairly attractive woman she is," Phillip grinned.

"Don't get any ideas, Phillip," Kit warned, knowing that though his friend was honorable in most things, he did have a rather renowned reputation for being a philanderer.

"Why Kit, you accuse me of the most horrendous of crimes!" Phillip said, holding his heart, feigning sorrow. "I would never make a move on a woman who is already claimed by another man!"

Though it was spoken lightheartedly, Kit knew that Phillip really was telling the truth. Still, he felt the need to tease him. "Even so, if you even look at Ella…"

"Kit, relax," Phillip muttered, stretching unconcernedly, "she may be undeniably beautiful but she's meant for you, not me."

"Are you ever going to settle down then?" Kit questioned as Phillip put on his boots, preparing to leave for the night.

"When I find the right one," he said, smirking. "Perhaps I'll have to wait until a fairy gets involved, hmmm?"

Kit grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will be a day well remembered in years to come," Phillip replied, walking towards the door. "Don't worry about having to protect Ella," he said over his shoulder. "Every one of your friends is willing to die in order to prevent harm coming to her."

Kit looked at his friend, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Phillip."

"You're welcome, Kit. See you in the morning!" And with that, he left, leaving Kit to his own thoughts.

o0o0o

Ella's heart was racing. She was standing in a large room in the palace, usually a sitting room but for the occasion it had been transformed into a type of preparation space for countless women to prim her so that she looked positively flawless. Today was her wedding day.

Ella's stomach clenched in excited knots from the very thought! At the end of today, she and Kit would be husband and wife. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this moment on that day she had met her charming apprentice in the woods. She'd questioned the reality of everything happening around her all morning from the second she woke to the present where she now stood on a small stool, the elegant white gown covering her frame being adjusted by not only one but four different maids.

She glanced up in the floor length mirror before her. The reflection of the woman staring back at her was positively breathtaking. Her hair had been carefully piled high on her head, the usually loose tendrils now coiled in intricate pinned curls. Her face had been lightly painted, the coloring only enhancing the natural beauty she already possessed. The dress itself was the most beautiful thing Ella had ever worn – besides the dress given her by her Fairy Godmother of course. The long sleeves were made of pleasant organza silk, the solid beige colored gown made of silk as well. The fabric was as soft as a cloud and as fluid feeling as water. The bodice lined her body and the skirt flared gently from her hips, the fabric trailing yards behind her. The train placed over her hair was as long as the dress and just as soft, the whisper of the fabric barely noticed as she turned her head this way and that to admire the work the women in the room had done for her.

She was pulled from her musings when someone lightly gasped. Turning to the source of the noise, Ella's eyes brightened. "Fairy Godmother!"

The beautiful fairy had magically appeared in the middle of the room, wearing her usual sparkling white dress dazzling with shimmering crystals. Shimmers of white cascaded around her, signifying her magic as she walked towards Ella with her hands upward, wand in the air. Her dark yet cheerful eyes appraised her through her blonde curls and a splendid smile displayed her perfect white teeth.

"My darling Ella, how lovely you look!" she praised, ignoring the shocked women around her.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon," Ella said as she turned a little on the stool, the fluid fabric of the dress slightly tightening around her waist as she did so.

"I couldn't miss getting a chance to look at you before you marched down the aisle!" Rhoswen laughed, eyeing her up and down. "Yes, yes, lovely handiwork. I compliment the dressmakers on a job well done. However, do you mind if I add a little… magical touch?"

"Of course not," Ella said without hesitation. "If it hadn't been for your magical touch I wouldn't be standing here in the first place."

"I have no doubt that fate would have worked out another way for you to get here if I didn't intervene," Rhoswen smiled as she walked around, appraising Ella's dress from all angles. "Right! I have just the thing!"

The women in the room held their breath. None of them dared voice their concerns over a fairy adding something to the future queen's wedding dress even if it disconcerted them. They'd slaved away for over an hour to dress Ella and were terrified over the possibility of all that work going to waste. Ella tried to reassure them with her eyes just as Rhoswen took a couple steps back and held her wand aloft.

Without words, Rhoswen guided her wand through the air and magic danced from the tip at once in a dazzling, breathtaking spiral of happy yellow, pale pink, soft blue, light green and pure white. The colors fluttered around the dress starting at the hem, weaving around across the surface, staining the gown in the shapes of blue, yellow, white and pink flowers surrounded by tiny green leaves. The bottom of the gown contained most of the flowers while several thin upside down arches reached for the waist, leaving most of the bodice untouched save for the top lining Ella's chest and her left shoulder. A comfortable warmth kissed Ella's earlobes and the crown of her head as the magic cast settled upon her, completing its task.

The gasps in the room were exclamations of awe and when Ella turned back to the mirror, she joined them. The dress was simply stunning. Ella couldn't even find the words to express how positively -breathtakingly- beautiful it was. The flowers now resting upon the fabric, painted by magic, also held tiny colored crystals which shimmered delicately with each move she made. These crystals were nothing, however, compared to the ones now dangling from her ears and resting on her hair. The flower earrings were blue and gold and the crown on her head consisted of golden leaves woven around crystal flowers of blue, pink, and yellow.

Her soft brown eyes filling with unshed tears, she turned around to her Fairy Godmother and gasped through choked emotion, "I don't know what to say… thank you so much."

Quite pleased with her wandwork, Rhoswen beamed as she stepped close to Ella to allow her charge to satisfy the desire of an embrace. "The magic merely reflects the beauty you naturally possess, Ella," she said, rubbing her back affectionately.

Ella pulled away. "You are too kind."

"There is no such thing," Rhoswen gently chided, tapping Ella's nose. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Excited," Ella admitted.

"As well as a little nervous, I imagine," Rhoswen said knowingly, smiling all the while.

"Yes," Ella confided.

Rhoswen chuckled. "It's only natural, my dear. Your dearest heart is also fretting in the next room. He can hardly stand still!"

"Kit is nervous too?"

"More so than you are," the fairy laughed. "The poor man's servants are having a difficult time getting him to hold still so they can finish dressing him."

"Oh dear," Ella muttered. "He's not having second thoughts?"

Rhoswen scoffed. "Not at all, Ella, just pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets them. I'll see if I can go straighten things out, hmmm? We can't delay the fateful moment you two are destined to be joined together any longer." She paused in mid-step, swinging around to stare at Ella lovingly. "Your parents are proud of you, Ella, and will be watching over you for the rest of your life."

Ella's heart skipped a beat as the tears once more threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered before Rhoswen, smiling affectionately, took her leave through the door, literally walking through it in a small burst of white glitter.

o0o0o

Kit was beside himself with worry. He had heard from Alistair the second he woke that the Ezzell estate had been restored to its former glory, the servants who used to work there now living once more inside the cozy walls. But he had yet to hear of the status of the portraits of Ella's parents. He was petrified the other half of his gift wasn't going to be ready in time and as a result he was endlessly pacing while his menservants followed after him attempting to get him dressed.

"Sire, if you do not stop pacing we'll never have you ready in time!" Lance complained as Kit swerved around before he could successfully stuff his arm into a light blue jacket.

"Your servant is right, dear," a woman's voice peeled from the corner, causing all the men in the room to gasp. Women weren't allowed in this room.

Kit, however, recognized the voice of the woman at once, screeching to a halt. "Rhoswen!" he cried in surprise.

Phillip, who had been shaking with soft laughter in the corner over the scene immediately stilled, his youthful face shining in awe as the beautiful woman glided across the floor as if she were floating. Kit saw the slightly reproachful brow raised over her dark amused eye and sheepishly grinned.

"You're fretting is entirely pointless you know," she said with a smirk, eyeing him up and down. "The portraits are being hung in the hall as we speak."

"How do you know what is bothering the King?" Harry asked curiously before he could stop himself. Lance smacked him in the arm and made a 'shhhing' noise.

"I have my secrets," she grinned before turning back to Kit. "I chanced a glance before coming here. They look lovely. Now, Kit, relax and allow your men to do their job."

"But –" he began but she brandished her wand at him.

"Don't make me use magic to finish dressing you instead," she warned, though there was a playful edge in her voice and her eyes danced.

Kit stilled. "Oh, very well then."

Her laugh peeled through the air as the menservants leapt into action, rushing as fast as they could to finish what they started before their king changed him mind and started moving again.

Phillip decided to make his presence known by shuffling hesitantly towards the fairy. "Um, excuse me?" he voiced, his words breathless.

Rhoswen turned to face him while Kit looked on in silent amusement. "Yes, dear?"

Phillip swallowed. "Well, that is, I was wondering… do you know of any other fairies besides yourself?"

Kit snorted but tried to cover his laugh by coughing slightly. Rhoswen sent him an amused glance before turning back to the prince. "I'm not a hermit, if that's what you're wondering."

Phillip nodded. "Of course you're not!" he chuckled nervously, shifting back and forth on his feet. "Well, since that's the case, I was wondering… have you ever heard of the fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?"

Rhoswen's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she replied, "Goodness, I haven't heard a man utter their names for over a hundred years. How do you know them?" Then she peered into Phillip's face, scrutinizing him. "Ahhh!" she cried with sudden delight, the magic in her wand sparking dangerously close to Phillip's face. "You're a descendant of Phillip and Aurora!"

Kit's jaw dropped just as much as Phillip's. "How do you know that?" Phillip asked, awed.

Rhoswen flicked her wand slightly while waving her other hand unconcernedly in the air. "My dear, it's plain to see! When a family has been graced with magical protection it is passed down for many, many years. It only took me so long to recognize it because it is very faint to the eye. But I would know Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's magic anywhere. They're quite famous in the magical world, you know, almost as famous as Merlin himself!"

"You know them then?" Phillip asked excitedly.

"Of course I do!" Rhoswen laughed. "They're cousins of mine!"

Phillip's jaw dropped. "Truly?" he gasped.

Rhoswen's smile widened. "Yes, young man, truly."

Phillip turned to Kit, his eyes shining. "Your lady's fairy godmother is related to my grandmother's fairies!"

Kit smirked. "I believe that's what she said, yes."

Amused, Rhoswen patted Phillip on the cheek. "You have a good soul, though some unruly habits. Perhaps I could ask my cousins to meet with you sometime. You can hear the story you love firsthand from them."

Phillip opened and closed his mouth in absolute shock. Kit snickered. "I'm sure he would love that."

"Y-Yes," Phillip sputtered. "I very much would, yes! Oh, thank you!"

Rhoswen laughed. "I can't make any guarantees but I can give you a warning. Don't wear anything pink or blue when they decide to visit."

Phillip pulled a face. "I would never wear pink!"

"Then don't wear blue." Turning to Kit, she praised, "You look lovely, dear."

Kit blinked. In the time Rhoswen and Phillip had their little moment, Kit's menservants had finished their work. Turning to stare at his reflection in the full length mirror, Kit had to admit he did look rather regal. He wore a soft blue jacket made of fine wool, the braided threads over his shoulders crafted out of fine gold. Thick gold embroidery wove intricately across his collar, cuffs, and down the front of his chest, the thread soft. The long tailcoats were hidden mostly from view by his legs covered in white breeches and knee length top-rounded black boots. A white sash rested against his left shoulder, outlined in blue.

"Every inch a king," Phillip commented, "and fit for a wedding, I might add."

Kit smiled as he turned to his servants, all of them looking upon him with praise, adoration, and smiles. "Thank you all for everything you've done for me over the years," he said.

"It is a pleasure and an honor, Your Majesty," Lance replied, speaking for the others who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Hmmm," Rhoswen mused, "It looks like it's time. Are you ready?"

"For anything," Kit said, beaming happily.

"Then come with me," Rhoswen said, walking towards the door.

Kit swallowed, the bundle of excited nerves in his stomach flying around inside as he followed after the fairy to where Ella undoubtedly was waiting for him. The door opened and Kit didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he noticed Ella wasn't on the other side. However, his best friend and faithful confidant, Alistair, stood in his finest uniform of olive green smiling widely at the sight of his king. Peter and Prudence also were there, the former in his usual uniform and the latter in a rather remarkable green dress. What was also incredibly surprising was that Prudence's hair was down from its usual bun, making the woman look ten times younger than she actually was. The usual hardened frown on her lips was replaced with a beaming smile and her eyes were soft - and remarkably wet.

"You look superb, Your Majesty," she praised, curtsying to him.

"As do you, Prudence," Kit grinned. "What's the occasion?"

Alistair laughed openly while Peter smirked. Prudence gathered her emotions but her voice remained thick. "This is a day I've waited to see for quite some time! We were beginning to think you'd live alone until you'd gone the way of all the earth!"

"Then I'm glad to have proven your worries false," Kit chuckled as he lightly fingered the sash around his shoulder. He tried not to show his eagerness but his face betrayed him.

"She's just on the other side of this door, Your Majesty," Alistair said, chuckling.

"Right," Kit muttered, swallowing a little.

The others shared unconcealed smirks before Rhoswen took charge. "Well, off you all go!" she said, waving her hands and causing her wand to spark a little. "We'll be waiting in the main hall for the two of you."

"Don't you find it a little strange for you to escort your own bride down the aisle?" Phillip asked.

"It was Ella's request and I'll deny her nothing on this day," Kit replied.

Phillip smirked, shrugging before walking down the hall after Prudence and Peter. Alistair, however, had stayed behind to envelope his king in a warm embrace. "I am very happy for you," he muttered, " Both of you. And I couldn't be more proud!"

Kit grinned. "Thank you, my friend."

Rhoswen cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Come along, Alistair. Kit and Ella will reach the throne room shortly. And I still have to make sure the animals all made it safely. Oh! There you are!" she suddenly said, looking down at Kit's feet. Jacqueline, Gus Gus, Matilda, and Teddy had gathered around the king's boots. "Do come on," Rhoswen called. "You'll want a descent seat, will you not?"

The mice squeaked out happily before scuttling across the soft red carpet towards the fairy. Alistair and Kit shared a glance, both grinning from ear to ear. Patting his king one last time on the shoulder, Alistair wandered away, leaving Kit alone in the hall to retrieve his future wife.

He waited until the corridor was deserted before taking a deep, calming breath. This was it. Taking a step forward, he knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and the sight before him left Kit completely breathless. For a moment he even though he was beholding a rare and sacred scene of heaven itself, with one of its most glorious angels gracing him with her presence. The form fitting gown was not white but still pure and the flowers painted across the fabric simply enchanting. The crown of crystal flowers resting over her golden hair sparkled with every move she made but paled in beauty to the actual woman who wore it.

Her face was lit with natural beauty, so pure and innocent, untainted despite the cruelty Kit had known she had endured in the past. Her eyes, though the color of the earth, sparkled with soulful joy. A smile as dazzling as the radiating sun displayed her inner happiness. She stepped forward, the veil in her hair trailing behind her with the slightest movement like the wings of an angel. Reaching for his hand, Kit managed to find himself again just in time to take it. The moment her hand rested in his Kit felt his body ache with longing.

"My precious darling," he whispered, his eyes beholding her with all the love in his heart, "You are undeniably exquisite."

A soft blush accented Ella's face, her eyes brightening, if possible, even more. "You are positively handsome yourself, Mr. Kit."

Kit's grin felt as if it was going to split his face. Lifting her hand to his lips, he tenderly kissed it. "I have waited so long for this day," he whispered, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin.

"As have I," Ella sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Shall we," Kit asked, gesturing with his head towards the throne room.

Ella searched his eyes. Beaming happily, she eagerly nodded her head. Squeezing her fingers, Kit placed her hand in the crook of his arm before leading the way down the hall to the throne room where the rest of their loved ones were waiting to see the union of the century.

 **Okay, I know I said this was going to be the wedding chapter and it kind of is. It's the start. Part two ALONG WITH THE HONEYMOON is up next! It's the climax, folks. Are you ready? :)**

 **Reviews are love!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Phillip is Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's descendant because I looked up online what time the two would have lived and it was in the 1400s while Cinderella was set to take place sometime in the late 1800s. Phillip was never a planned character – he sort of started talking in my head and I couldn't get him to shut up so he made it into the story. Needless to say, I love him. :)**

 **To the guest who reviewed " love it love it love it" congrats on being my 300th review! 300 REVIEWS! *dies from happiness after crying for hours in joy* You guys are AMAZING! Thank you for all of your support, reviews, and love. I really loved the way this chapter turned out and I hope you do too.**

 **Reviews are love! ;3**

37

Kit was in ecstasy, plain and simple. The throne room echoed with the claps and cheers of his friends, the nobility, and the visiting royals but all he could see, all he could think about, was the angel in his arms. His darling Ella. Her nose was resting against his, her arms wrapped around his neck, a smile on her face. And then he kissed her again, uncaring of the fact that they were still in front of a massive crowd of royals, nobles, and personal friends. Lifting her into the air, he spun her around a couple of times, his laughter mixing with hers, ringing in his ears. Setting her down, he kissed her a third time before pulling away, his smile nearly splitting his face.

"Ella," he whispered, staring into her eyes, "you are now mine."

She smiled happily, a stray tear softly falling down her cheek. "And you are mine," she whispered.

Knowing that they now had to make an appearance to their people who were waiting outside despite the cold weather, Kit took his darling wife's hand and started to guide her down the red carpet towards the doors, passing the gathered witnesses who were still clapping and cheering. Several of the neighboring royals were good friends and held nothing but happiness and joy for Kit as he caught their eye. Even the Princess Chelina of Zaragoza was beaming at him, happy to see he'd been able to marry for love. He nodded politely to her before turning back to the love of his life. Ella was all smiles.

It was rather surreal when the two of them stepped out of the throne room into the hall, the sounds of the crowd behind them slowly turning from clapping to rousing chatter. Kit quickly pecked his wife on the cheek before gently guiding her down the hall towards the balcony where they were to make their grand entrance to the people.

"I can't believe this is real," Ella whispered, leaning into him.

Kit smiled, circling his thumb over her knuckles. "It's real, my darling. And before we go out to our people, I have a present for you!"

She glanced up at him curiously, her adorable smile lighting up her eyes again. "A present, my dear husband?"

Kit's whole body shivered in delightful pleasure at that one possessive, sweetly spoken word. He never thought he'd be addressed by this title and by the woman who had captured his heart since that fateful day in the woods. His eyes closed in pleasure as he let out a suppressed breath, savoring the word in his memory.

"Kit?"

He opened his eyes, grinning at her. "Yes, my darling wife?"

He was pleased to see the word had a similar effect on Ella, her body shivering and an involuntary smile climbing her cheeks. "I love you."

"As I love you," he whispered, kissing her knuckles. "Come." She allowed him to continue down the hall. "I took the liberty of taking these from the Ezzell estate," he said as they drew to the end of the hall.

Ella gasped and her hand covered her mouth. The wall had been painted a lovely sky blue, the base at the bottom paved with white like fluffy clouds. Two large pots containing hundreds of light colored roses stood under four portraits, the frames made of the finest gold. Kit's parents were on the left while Ella's were on the right. The sight even made Kit tear up a little, his heart swelling as he stared at the parents he loved so deeply and the other man and woman who had brought his Ella into the world.

Ella happily looked upon both sets of parents and sighed, "They would have loved each other."

Glancing away from the wall to stare at his bride, Kit smiled, remembering a conversation they'd had long ago on the night of their first ball. "We must have a portrait of you painted," he said.

Ella's eyes lit up as she thought of the memory too. "Oh no," she chuckled, "I do hate myself in paintings."

"Be kind," Kit grinned.

Ella smiled. "And have courage."

"And all will be well," he added as the two turned away from the paintings to look at each other.

Taking her hand, Kit guided her down the hall, his heart fit to bursting with the happiness he felt.

"Are you ready?" Ella asked with a smile, her veil flowing behind her.

"For anything," Kit answered, glancing at her adoringly as they strode towards the balcony, "so long as it's with you."

The air that hit Kit's skin was oddly soothing despite how cold it was. The animals had somehow managed to beat them to the balcony; Kit wondered if Rhoswen had anything to do with that. Mr. Goose flapped his wings once while the mice and Mr. Lizard scurried around overlooking the palace courtyard below. Kit and Ella drew to its edge and looked down at the gathered crowd. The second the people noticed them in the square below, cheers rang through the air. Pink roses amidst vines decorated the balcony, which Kit finally noticed, were covered in a slight dust of snow.

Turning to Ella, the king took her hands in his own, his happiness and love radiating from his eyes. "My queen," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"My Kit," she responded as his hand rested against her neck and the two drew together to kiss.

The crowd erupted below them. Kit's heart beat wildly in his chest and it took every ounce of practiced propriety to gently break away from Ella, remembering he wasn't in their private chambers but in front of their people. He had to keep a lid on his desires for just a little while longer. He felt the need and longing from Ella as she too forced herself to part from his lips. The two searched the other's eyes, a silent communication coming between them that they would satisfy what they were currently feeling at a later time. Grinning, they turned to the crowd and waved as a light snow began descending from the heavens, allowing the people to also celebrate the happiest moment in either of their lives.

o0o0o

Kit stood stalk still, his heart pumping wildly in his chest, his mind flying in all directions as he tried to stay calm. He was standing just inside his inner chamber, his eyes trained on the door. He was a terrible mess. He'd arrived at his chambers half an hour ago, finding the place transformed into a scene of romance straight from a fairy tale. Rose petals of the most tantalizing red were littered all over the floor, an immeasurable amount of candles ranging from all different sizes sat on silver trays dominating every imaginable surface (though not all of them were currently lit, allowing the room to be bathed in a dim glow instead of a bright furnace), and a small array of chocolates and drinks stood on a bedside table that had never been in Kit's room before.

Kit himself wore a deep blue robe over a pair of soft white trousers, his feet completely bare. He was grateful for the soft rug he was currently standing on since the stone floor would probably chill his feet uncomfortably. The servants had everything in the room arranged before he'd even arrived, having the outfit he was currently wearing set near the door so as to leave the pedals on the floor undisturbed until Ella's arrival. Lance and Henry had helped him change, taking his wedding garb out with them and leaving him to stand in the doorway for his wife's arrival.

Kit's fingers were beginning to tingle as his desire to do something, anything, while waiting for the night's events became almost unbearable. He was reaching the end of his rope when there was a soft knock on the door. His heart shooting from the cavity in his chest into his throat, Kit wildly looked around to make sure everything looked perfect before opening it.

Ella stood before him, her body hidden beneath a thin robe that trailed around her, concealing her bare feet. Kit was pleased to see that she was alone; he didn't want to make a slip up in front of a servant and then have the entire castle gossiping. Her long golden hair that had been piled on her head all day now lay in loose tendrils around her shoulders and down her back, some pieces more curly than others. Devoid of jewelry, the finery of magnificent gowns, and painted lips, she stood before him in her natural beauty and Kit nearly forgot how to breathe for he was so stunned by her.

Her soft full lips parted slightly, revealing a gentle yet slightly nervous smile as her brown eyes slowly lifted to meet his blue ones. "Hello," she muttered.

Kit swallowed, the butterflies in his stomach traipsing around. "Hello," he responded with a smile. Taking her hand, he kissed the knuckles softly. "My queen."

Her face softened as she took a step closer, cupping his cheek with her hand. "My Kit," she whispered.

Smiling down upon her, his nerves slowly ebbing away from the comfort of her mere presence, Kit gently led her through the door over the threshold into his private chambers, now belonging to them both. Ella let out a soft gasp as Kit closed the door, enveloping them both in privacy. "Oh, Kit," she muttered breathlessly, looking around.

Kit looped his arms around her waist, his hands sliding across the outside of her robe, resting over her hips while his chin landed on her shoulder, his lips kissing her jaw. Ella's breathing hitched and a small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as she leaned into him. Kit smiled.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked before breathing in her skin, the smell intoxicating him.

"It's beautiful," she answered, a hand coming up to allow fingers to play with his hair around his left ear, her back still to him.

"The servants did a good job."

"We should be sure to thank them."

"Hmmm," Kit responded, kissing Ella again just below her ear. She tensed a little. "Ella? Are you nervous?" he asked, drawing away a little.

His wife peeked over at him from over her shoulder. "A little," she admitted, her cheeks staining with a deep blush. "Prudence, Jane, and some of the maids told me what to expect… knowing this was my first time…" she faltered.

"Did what they say frighten you?" Kit asked, trying not to smile because Alistair, Peter, Phillip, and several other men had spoken to him too not even an hour ago. Though it was a conversation he'd been expecting, he couldn't deny that it was terribly embarrassing to have to endure their light teasing and knowing smirks through the whole ordeal.

"Somewhat," Ella answered, sighing as she turned to fully face him. "I'm still harboring that fear I told you about, the one I confessed when we were in the attic visiting my father's estate."

Kit placed both hands over Ella's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes without blinking. "You have nothing to fear, Ella."

"How can you consol me concerning the unknown?" she questioned.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Kit teased. "It should be obvious to you now that I'm unwilling to leave you alone. I did scourge an entire kingdom to find you with nothing to go off of but a shoe. Do you think I'm going to turn you away after fighting so hard not only to find but to keep you?"

Ella softly chuckled. "No," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso, "I suppose not."

Surprising her suddenly, Kit swept her off her feet and carried her through the sea of rose petals passed the bed to the couch. He could see that the time was not yet right to consummate, both were too nervous about what to do next to be able to fully enjoy it how they should. Alistair had said that should this happen, they both needed to relax by becoming more comfortable with each other.

Kit sat down, keeping Ella in his lap as he did so. The fact that her body was resting atop his in this way was enough to excite him but he needed to keep in mind that Ella needed to be just as excited if the moment was to be as blissful as he hoped.

"You surprised me," Ella gasped, her words shortened from her nerves. Her body trembled and her fingers shook slightly as she released her arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Kit admitted. "I just thought you'd want to sit down for a while."

"Oh," she breathed. "I thought…"

Kit kissed her cheek. "Ella, I'm not going to force myself on you in any way. Consummating should be a journey we make together not something where one of us forcefully drags the other along behind them."

She sat in his lap in silence. Kit contented himself by playing with her long blonde locks, lifting them occasionally to kiss and smell them. After an immeasurable amount of time, Ella took one of his hands and began playing with it softly, allowing her fingers to glide little by little over his skin. Even this caused Kit to close his eyes and smile as pleasure leapt through his veins.

"Hmmm," he sighed, "that feels good."

He could almost feel her smile as she replied, "Thank you… for being so patient with me…"

"You are worth all the wait in the world, my darling," Kit responded, peeking at her with one eyelid open.

Ella giggled from the action and lifted herself lightly to kiss Kit on the nose. "You're adorable."

"I should hope so," Kit grinned, "since you decided to marry me."

"The best decision I ever made," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

Kit smiled and leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch. He'd wait for as long as Ella needed. Though he desperately wanted to satisfy his needs, hers were more important to him. He would be patient, show compassion, and possess an iron will to keep himself in check until she gave him the consent to proceed. Besides, it wasn't so bad having her rest against him. Her body heat was pleasant, not too hot nor too cold – perfectly balanced with his temperature.

Ella's head suddenly shifted and all at once her lips softly grazed the flesh of Kit's exposed neck. The unexpected contact made him jump. "I'm sorry!" Ella murmured, sitting up, staring at him nervously.

Kit shook his head. "No, it's alright... I just wasn't expecting it."

Ella smiled hesitantly. Kit returned the gesture with reassurance. He didn't move however. He instinctively knew that he needed to remain still until the opportune moment. Ella's timid demeanor shifted into a look of inner courage. Twisting her body a little atop him, her hands slowly slid up his shoulders to his neck before resting against the sides of his head. Kit swallowed, his hands shaking slightly in an attempt to control himself. He had to remain still!

Ella looked deep into his eyes before her irises began shifting, combing his features. "Don't move," she more asked than commanded.

Kit remained perfectly still. Ella's fingers ran lightly across his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw line, and finally his lips, tracing his skin, every touch leaving a trail of tingling warmth. When her fingers touched his lips, they parted slightly. Ella's thumb ran across his lower lip before she moved her hands slowly into the thick locks of his hair. As she did this, Ella's body shifted, twisting beneath him until her knees rested on either side of his thighs, her legs spread open a little. Kit's hands had stayed on her hips through the entire movement but oh how he wanted to lower them down the sides of her legs. Swallowing, he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, before looking up at the woman who had captured every ounce of his heart.

Ella tossed her hair out of her eyes, the long loose locks flinging over one of her shoulders. Lowering herself downwards, she stopped moving when her lips were only a breath away from Kit's and he knew, instinctively, that now was the time, the opportune moment he'd been waiting for. Ella's nerves had relaxed – her confidence growing as he allowed her to find it herself – and now she was ready. His control all but snapped and Kit leaned forward, claiming her lips.

Ella gasped into his mouth, her breath stirring his inner emotions. Kit pulled her closer to him, desperate to press her body fully against his. His hands wound around to her back and he shifted his entire body so he could lounge out, Ella falling a little on top of him but refusing to break the kiss they'd started. Kit threaded his fingers through her long golden hair as his lips broke away from hers to travel to her neck. Ella let out a moan of pleasure as he began to establish another love mark, her fingers tightening in his hair in a fierce but not unpleasant grip.

Finishing his work, Kit raised his lips to her earlobe and gently kissed it. Ella's breath hitched before she buried her head into the crook of his neck and began kissing it, her soft lips dancing across his skin until they rested just below his ear. Kit's whole body shivered when she stopped there and began tasting his skin.

After both had marked the other, a series of delightful deep kisses stirred Kit's urges to the breaking point and he sat up, bringing Ella with him. She broke away only because of need for air. Both stared into each other's eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. Ella's robe had fallen off her left shoulder and Kit found himself eager to see more than just that little amount of exposed flesh. With a remarkable about of strength, he lifted Ella into his arms while rising to his feet. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him with all the love and trust in the world.

Setting her down gently on the bed a moment later, Kit stood over her, adoring the way her skin glowed Her eyes danced in the candlelight, the color of molten chocolate. Kit lovingly ran his thumb across Ella's lips similar to how she'd done to him earlier and happily discovered that simply by doing so his entire being lit with a liquid fire. He couldn't take his eyes away from her face, her features of such exquisite beauty that all other creation on earth paled in comparison. His hands slowly traced down the sides of her neck, reaching her robe. Ella sent him a smile of encouragement and that was all Kit needed to slip his hands underneath the fabric and gently pull it away from her shoulders. As the garment moved, Ella rose to her feet, allowing the cloth to slip completely from her body, slithering to the floor.

She stood in a simple nightgown, the sleeveless material leaving almost nothing to Kit's imagination. Before allowing him the pleasure of removing it, however, Ella raised her arms and took hold of his robe, pulling it free from Kit's shoulders, exposing his chest completely to the cool air as the garment hit the floor, settling around his feet. Ella's eyes widened in pleasure as she beheld his bare skin and her hands immediately reached out to explore.

The second they touched Kit's skin, a shock wave of pleasure erupted through his whole body and an eagerness took hold of his senses. To his joy, the same emotion must have occurred within Ella for in no time at all the two ended up on the bed while their clothing lay abandoned on the floor. Kit hovered over her, taking in her natural beauty with tenderness, before lowering himself down to claim her lips.

"My Ella," he breathed against her skin.

"My Kit," she whispered back.

And then he kissed her with all the love and passion available for him to portray, beginning the journey he'd yearned to take with her since the moment he'd first realized his heart had been captured by the maiden of the forest.

* * *

 **Some of you might be upset I skipped to after the wedding ceremony took place but the more I tried to write out a ceremony scene the less inspiration I had so I went on to the Honeymoon stuff and boy, I had a lot of thoughts going for that one! In case some of you might be upset with what I have and haven't written, I'd like to take the time to tell you that I personally feel that there are some things that are meant to be left unsaid. When it comes to romance, as a writer I have decided that my writing will build up the scene to something great and then allow the reader to imagine whatever they choose. I hope what I have accomplishes this and that all of you will be happy with what has been written.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Surprise! Apparently everyone believed chapter 37 was the last but it isn't! Unfortunately... this is the last one. I have highly enjoyed writing this and I will be forever grateful to all of the love and attention each of you have given in favoriting, following, reading, and/or reviewing it. One week from today and Cinderella comes out on DVD and Blu-Ray! I've waited MONTHS for this! If you feel so inclined, watch the movie and then come back and reread the story to see how well it ties together! I'm going to do this and I'm rather curious to hear any of your thoughts of how well I did with this story. Thank you all again for sticking with me to the end.**

 **-pumpkinmoose22**

38: Epilogue

It had been five days since the wedding night and it was understandable that no one had seen hide nor hair of either the King or new Queen, as both were positively content to remain in their chamber the entire time. Knowing smirks rested on all who were in the castle and happiness reigned through the kingdom as the people continued to celebrate the union, all still overjoyed that their king had married one of their own.

As the dawning of the sixth day lit the inner chamber of the royal's dwelling, Kit actually found himself the first to rise. This was quite the surprise since normally it was Ella, her dark eyes being the first thing to greet him in the morning. Kit's arms were still wrapped securely around her thin torso, her bare skin comfortably warm under his touch. Kit smiled as he leaned in close and kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm," Ella sighed, cuddling closer into his chest.

Kit smiled tenderly, his thumb and forefinger lightly playing with one of her locks of hair. The past five days had been remarkable and Kit honestly couldn't believe the complete and utter bliss he had to fortune of experiencing with the woman of his dreams.

Unfortunately, today was to mark the end of their uninterrupted bliss. Well, mostly uninterrupted – the servants came in to bring them food and quickly straighten the room, hastening for the exit right after doing so.

Kit sighed.

"I don't want to get up either," a soft, melodious voice muttered against his chest.

Kit grinned. He should have known she would wake when he wasn't looking. Staring down, he found her gorgeous brown eyes peering up at him, a contented smile gracing her lips.

"Hi," he greeted down at her.

"Hello," she sighed, stretching slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kit asked.

"Not so sore today," she soothed, kissing his shoulder, "and definitely not as much the first time we made love."

He kissed her hair. "That's good."

The two lay in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Ella decided it was time to get out of bed. Kit filled with pleasure as he watched his wife's bare form slip out from under the sheets to bend over to pick up her robe. He couldn't stop the small frown as her body disappeared behind it.

Catching his eye, Ella laughed. "This won't be the last time you see me like this you know."

Kit smirked, climbing out of bed to hug her from behind. "I should hope not," he muttered, kissing her neck where several love marks rested.

Ella shivered happily. "Kit, if you don't stop, I fear I just might push you onto the bed."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked, his lips brushing against her skin.

Ella gently took his hands and stepped away from him, eyeing him in amusement before bending down to throw his robe at his chest. Kit sighed, knowing that for now he'd have to wait until later to satisfy his love for her. He just finished tying the stings of his robe together when Ella pulled the rope to summon the servants.

Kit stared at her, remembering how far she'd come since the first day he'd brought her to the palace. Back then, Ella had been terrified to summon another servant but just now she'd pulled the cord without a second thought. She'd had to stand up and face her fears, her insecurities, and shine forth her courage and kindess in every situation and challenge placed before her. What was remarkable to Kit was that through everything, she'd still remained the good honest country girl he'd fallen in love with.

She turned and stared at him curiously. "What are you smiling about?" she questioned taking his hands.

"You," Kit replied. "I'm just reveling in how my Queen has been able to stay the good honest country girl I love more than life itself." He studied her a moment more. "Ella, are you sure you are ready to do this?"

Her lovely brown eyes filled with determination. "I'm sure," she said. "We can delay it no longer."

"Very well," Kit sighed, kissing her, "but when this is over, I'm stealing you out of the palace for a while."

She quirked an eyebrow at him but said no more for two servants appeared, Henry for Kit and Daphne for Ella. Both paid their respects, curtsying and bowing to them.

"What can we do for Your Majesties?" Henry grinned. This was the first time the royals had summoned the servants and the news was already spreading throughout the castle.

Kit smiled. "Would you send for Alistair and Peter, Henry?"

"And could you fetch a few other servants to draw up some water, Daphne?" Ella added.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Daphne said to her while Henry nodded to Kit.

The two disappeared through the door, leaving Ella and Kit alone. The king took the few extra minutes to lovingly kiss his wife until the Grand Duke and Captain of the Guard arrived. The two walked in with huge grins, eyeing the young couple humorously.

"Word is that Your Majesties are ready to join the rest of the world again," Alistair greeted while Peter laughed.

"Then the word would be partially true," Kit admitted while Ella blushed a little.

"What can we do for Your Majesties?" Alistair asked.

"The matter concerning Lord Duherst must be settled before time slips farther away from the incident," Ella said before Kit could. "Peter, would you please bring Lord Duherst to the throne room in an hour? Alistair, kindly ensure that Count Welling is also accounted for."

Kit stared at his wife, impressed. She'd taken command of the men with ease, her face set in a determined expression. Alistair and Peter, though surprised, happily bowed and assured they would see that the orders were carried out at once.

o0o0o

An hour later, a crowd of nobles had gathered in the throne room, this being their right to see the business concerning their own. However, the reason that there were more of the nobility present than normal was because it had been voiced that their new queen was going to be handling the trial of Lord Andrew Duherst and they were curious to see how she would pass judgment; the incident at the masquerade having traveled through the land despite the attempt to keep it discrete.

The doors to the hall opened and a hush fell over the crowd as the King and Queen entered, hands clasped together, their steps evenly synchronized as they walked up to their thrones. Ella wore a remarkable purple dress, a color reserved only for royalty, the fabric embroidered with lovely white flowers. Her hair was piled partially on her head, several tendrils falling loosely about her face over her shoulders. The crown on her hair was made of silver, the metalwork looped in several circular patterns containing the finest diamonds the land had to offer.

Kit was dressed in a white jacket with purple accents, white breeches, and black boots, a long sword slightly bumping into his right hip as he walked side by side with his wife passed the nobles to the front of the room. Once both were seated, Kit nodded his head towards Peter, who had slipped through the doors, signifying Lord Duherst and Count Welling were ready for whatever judgment the Queen saw fit to bestow.

Kit discretely turned his gaze at his wife and marveled. Her shoulders were squared, her head erect, and her gaze fixed forward looking every ounce a queen. Smiling with love as well as pride, Kit turned to the front of the room just as the door opened revealing the accused. Count Welling and Lord Duherst looked much the same as the night Kit had them arrested save the fact that both men looked in need of sleep. Despite the mutterings and several disgusted looks from their former peers, the Count and lord made their way to the thrones with their heads held high.

Stopping at the base of the stairs, Count Welling bowed but Lord Duherst did not. Several people gasped in outrage but Kit raised his hand, silencing them. Forgetting the others were in the room, he turned to the two men before him and spoke in a clear, commanding voice, "Lord Duherst and Count Welling, you have been brought forward to the Queen of Aritess to be tried and sentenced for the crimes you personally committed against her. As members of the nobility, it is your duty to speak honestly when addressed. I now turn the time over to the Queen. Keep in mind that what you say of her, you say of me."

The last bit was a warning directed towards Lord Duherst, seeing as Count Welling held no ill will concerning Ella's background. The man stared up at Kit without comment but his eyes narrowed a little as a frown graced his handsome face.

Kit glanced at Ella and saw her head was bowed slightly. "Have courage and be kind," she whispered so quietly that he more saw her lips move than hear her speak. Raising her head, Ella looked upon the two men before her without malice or even anger. Kit felt another surge of pride.

"Count Welling," she addressed, looking to the young man.

"M-My lady," he said, inclining his head to her.

"Is it true that under Lord Duherst's orders you neglected the people under your charge, allowed mercenaries to taint the women of the town, taxed the people beyond the law, and banished families from Durington to live in the woods?"

Count Welling winced as all of his actions were thrown one after the other into the air for all to hear. Several nobles cried out in disgust but most remained silent, their anger written on their faces.

"It is true, Your Majesty," he said, hanging his head.

Ella then stood up, to the surprise of all, and walked down the steps to stand in front of the Count. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she looked deeply into his eyes. "If given the chance, you would return to Durington and repent of all your past faults."

It was more a statement than a question but Count Welling nodded anyway. "I would," he said, just as shocked as everyone else that the Queen of the land was standing before him like an equal instead of sitting on her throne looking down on him.

Ella's face lit with a smile and nodded her head in confirmation. "I know you will. You are free to go. Return to Durington, fix what you have broken, and rebuild the connections of friendships you've lost. Kit and I will come visit in a few months time, if that is agreeable? I would so love to see the town; I've heard wonderful things about it."

Count Welling's mouth dropped open as did half the jaws belonging to the nobility. Kit merely smiled; he was used to Ella's compassion and forgiveness more than the others, having seen her display such to her undeserving stepmother and stepsisters.

Count Welling looked upon Ella in renewed light, his respect and gratitude shining in his eyes as he bowed to her. "I will be looking forward to your visit, Your Majesty."

Ella smiled before stepping away to walk over to Lord Duherst who stared down at her wordlessly. Ella schooled her features as she looked into the eyes of the man who'd tried to assault her a week ago. "Lord Duherst, from Kit I have learned that you are the one who attempted to poison me, killing Thomas – a good and respectable man – in the attempt. You threatened to raze Durington to the ground with an army of mercenaries if Count Welling did not do as you demanded in order to distract Kit so you could lure me away and do with me as you saw fit. Is it true that the reason you have done this is because I rebuffed your affections?"

Lord Duherst kept his head held high, his eyes shining with contempt. "It is."

Kit leaned forward a little. He couldn't deny he was a tad nervous. Ella was standing inches away from the accused man after all. He also had no idea how Lord Duherst would react to Ella's sentence. Would he grab her and threaten to hurt her in anger? Would he simply stand tall and proud and accept whatever was going to come? Kit made a fleeting glance towards Peter who stood nearby with five other guards. Apparently the young Captain held the same anxiety for the Queen as he did.

Ella stared at Lord Duherst for a long time before speaking. "I forgive you."

Lord Duherst stared. "What?"

"I forgive you," Ella repeated, meaning every word. "I hold no malice nor grudge against you for what you attempted to do. Though I may never be able to understand the why behind your actions, I refuse to allow my own soul to be tainted concerning them. However, a man was killed because of you and many people in Durington suffered and for these things I have decided to strip you of your title. The title of Count will die with your father and the estate you now dwell in shall be given to another man who will honorably manage the land."

Lord Duherst looked outraged. "And what of my welfare? You intend to strip me of my livelihood the moment my father dies?"

"No," Ella said simply. "The money belonging to your family will be yours to do with as you will. In matters of livelihood, it is my wish that you will stay at the estate and serve the new Count and the town as a guardsman. You have the skills to do so. However, if this is not to your liking, you may go a different path of your choosing."

Lord Duherst was beside himself with anger. Ella stepped back, observing him silently, her eyes unwavering from his. The entire room held its breath. After an immeasurable amount of time, the accused finally spoke. "Do I have to make a decision concerning my fate at the present time?" he asked in a biting tone.

"No," Ella replied. "You may have time to ponder over what you decide to do with your life. Just know that all actions have consequences, good or bad depending on what we choose. I feel that if you remained as a guardsman, you would be able to see the people you have previously ruled over as more than pawns but gems to be treasured. However, I leave the choice up to you whether to choose this path or not. And I want it made known that I stand by what I first said: I forgive all previous acts of ill intent you have towards me."

And then she turned around, walked up the steps, and sat back in her throne, her head held high, the confidence radiating from her strong and sure. A stunned silence followed, nobody willing to move more out of shock than anything else.

Kit looked upon his darling wife with satisfaction. She was absolutely remarkable and exactly the kind of woman he'd longed to have ruling by his side. Facing the two men nearest to them, Kit said in a loud voice, "The Queen has voiced her judgment. You are both free to go."

Lord Duherst left without so much as a bow, storming from the room as fast as he could go. He did, however, pause to glance briefly back at Ella –who sat still, watching him– before disappearing from the hall. Count Welling bowed first to Kit and then to Ella before leaving as well, his expression one of determination to fix his past transgressions.

The rest of the nobles in the hall began chatting immediately but Kit paid them no mind. He turned to Ella who looked over at him at the same time. "Did I do well?" she whispered.

Kit smiled at her. "You were exemplary, my darling."

Ella beamed. Standing, she went to mingle with several women of the nobility and Kit was pleased to see that each of them was looking at her with respect and slight awe, any previous silent judgments of prejudice gone from their faces. Kit also got up from his throne and walked down the steps. Alistair was waiting at the bottom, his face filled with pride.

"She handled herself quite well," he commented, staring at Ella with just as much admiration as everyone else.

"She did," Kit agreed with similar feeling. "With Ella at my side we will rule the land as it meant to be."

"How?" Alistair asked.

A surge of happiness, of hope, and of love sprouted from Kit's heart as he looked at his wife, answering his best friend, "With courage and with kindness, my friend. With courage and kindness."

 **o0o0oThe End oOoOo**


End file.
